Everything I Never Told You
by SunflowerDope
Summary: What if you stumbled into a world that forced u to face one of your most, deepest, darkest secrets. It forces you to come face to face with a truth that you kept closest to your heart for over 13 years. I introduce you to Everything I Never Told you a spin off from Girl Next Door,set in s5 of TWD. YES! zombie apocalypse. This is a result of richonne's tryst in chap 8 of GND. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE** -

' _Retrograde'_

 _ **You're on your own, in a world you've grown  
Few more years to go,  
Don't let the hurdle fall**_

Her feet felt like metal as they pounded against the hard…hot pavement, the pain and aches were almost unbearable but she couldn't stop, she had to keep moving -she had to get home. She needed to see his face...his little beautiful face, she needed to feel his strong arms around her, holding her. She had to make sure that they were alright… that they were okay and nothing or no one would stop her from achieving that. The groans behind her grew louder but she kept on going, not daring to look back. Michonne quickly scanned over her surroundings: soot and ash filled the air as homes and powerlines burned to a crisp, streets littered with trash, abandoned cars and corpses... _CORPSES_ ; she had stumbled into a nightmare and had no clue how to escape from it. Michonne made a quick dash into the side entrance of her Georgetown penthouse located right across the Potomac River from Arlington Virginia, she shut the door behind her quietly as she hurriedly locked it; scanning the narrow hallway for something she could use to bombard the door with…her eyes landing on the large dark wood console table nestled against the wall, she quickly ran towards it-kicking off her pumps as she went to the far end of it, using all of her strength she pushed the table against the door and stood back. Not a moment later banging and loud groaning poured in from the other side of the door, she scrambled to get her heels off of the floor before making a bee line down the hall way and up the stairwell heading towards the 5th floor. Michonne crept down the hallway, an eerie silence filling the atmosphere as she cautiously walked towards the door to her home: her chest heaving up and down as she scanned her surrounding…her eyes finally landing on the slightly ajar front door. In an instant her heart dropped down to her knees as she forcefully pushed inside the threshold, "M-Mike...Andre?...ANDRE!"

 **-PRESENT-**

 _ **So be the girl you loved,  
Be the girl you loved**_

Michonne jolted forward, her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes darted around the dark storage room frantically.

"MOM!-Are you okay?" a voice called out from across the room

Her breathing began to even out, his voice bringing a much-needed comfort to her soul, "I'm fine baby…" she responded softly as she rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her thumb

"You don't seem fine to me" he probed

"Andre-I'm fine…" she assured as she sat up fully, "…Where's your Uncle?"

"Scavenging-said he'd be back before dawn" he informed through a furrowed brow

"Alright…" she nodded in response as she studied him,"...come get some sleep baby. We have to be on the move soon and I need you rested- I'll take watch" she informed as she threw the sleeping bag off of her body and stood up; strapping her katana securely to her back.

"I'm not tired" he countered as he watched his mother head towards him

"It wasn't a question…" she responded sternly as she watched the 13-year old stand up from the wooden stool with a loud huff and drag himself across the room to remove his weapon and lay down in the spot she previously inhabited. Michonne headed back in his direction, crouching down beside the pre-teen, she adjusted the sleeping bag so that it fit snugly around him before kissing his forehead gently, "…I love you" she cooed out warmly

"I love you too" he mumbled out as he buried himself deeper into the sleeping bag and closed his eyes tightly

Michonne chuckled to herself, his stubbornness reminiscent to someone that she knew long ago, a lifetime ago. As Andre grew she took notice of so many similarities between the two-how he walked, talked, his facial expressions, even his soul piercing eyes. It was so many things about Andre that forced her to think about his father...so many times she wanted to pick up the phone and call him throughout the years but so much time had passed; it was far too many hidden truths and unscathed lies that uncovering them all would do more bad then good so she consciously turned it off... hoping that one day she had the courage to rediscover it. But, nights like this when she was surrounded by nothing but darkness and stillness she did think of him, wondering… _Where he was? What became of him? If she crossed his mind? If he even made it out?_

 _ **Suddenly I'm hit  
It's the starkness of the dawn  
**_

Frantic banging pulled Michonne from her thoughts, she stood up cautiously, her eyes darting between a now sleeping Andre and the source of the noise, her hand rested on her katana handle; preparing to strike at any moment as she slowly made her way to the front of the building, where she saw her younger brother urgently yanking and pulling at the glass door, she ran towards it-unlocking and unchaining it immediately as she pushed it open for him.

"Are you okay? -What's going on Noah?" she questioned worriedly

Noah rushed inside, pushing his sister to the side as he quickly closed and locked the door, "I-It's a herd...anywhere from 50 to 100 deep. We gotta go...it's not safe here anymore" he informed breathlessly as he re-chained the door

"Fuck..." Michonne hissed as she stalked towards the office that they had been held up in for the last three days, "...Andre baby you gotta get up...we have to move" she blurted out hurriedly as she nudged the teenager out of his sleep. He sat forward, pushing the sleeping bag off of him as he groggily wiped at his eyes before taking note of his mother and Uncle quickly packing and securing their weapons. Andre stood up, securing his weapons as well before hastily rolling up and securing the sleeping bag to his black rucksack.

"How much time do we have?" she whispered

" I don't know…ten-fifteen minutes, maybe? " he responded as he zipped up his backpack

"Okay..." she breathed out as she looked towards Andre, who stood on the other side of the room waiting

direction. She gestured for him to come towards her, once there she rested her hand on his shoulder, "It's a really big herd on their way here so you know what to do. Stay behind me and stay close...okay?"

"Okay" he nodded out

"Okay" she responded softly as she placed a kiss on his forehead before turning and ensuring Noah was in position as well. He was, with a quick wave of her hand they were off, heading hastily down a back hallway that they had cleared upon arrival as a means of escape if things did go left field. She led them towards the emergency exit at the rear of the building. "On a count of three we go...", they nodded in agreement as she placed her hand on the doorknob and began to count, "...1...2...3" she whispered out as she flung the door open, it was luckily clear. They sprinted out of the building heading straight for the wooded area that enclosed the facility.

 _ **All of your friends are gone  
All your friends won't come  
So show me where you fit**_

"Where are we?" Andre inquired as he looked over to his mother, who stood with her back and shoulders straight- never sloping or round, her right hand rested securely around the handle of her katana as she studied their surroundings

"Well-based on the last sign we seen we are about 5 miles outside of Alexandria" she responded as she looked in the direction Noah went off into about 20 minutes prior

Andre furrowed his brow as he bit at his lip; a habit he inherited from his mother, "Are we going to go?" he inquired

"I don't know…" she breathed out as she looked towards him, "It's a chance that something is there but it's also a chance that there isn't… I haven't decided whether or not it's worth taking that risk- I can't take chances anymore" she explained as she graced his cheek with her thumb. The answer would be easier if it was just her, she would be more willing to take a gamble of her life if it paid off in the end but she had a son now-she had Andre and she wasn't going to risk his life for anyone or anything. He was the priority-her priority and his protection would always come before her own. Michonne huffed as she dropped her hand, her eyes wondering back over the area her younger brother disappeared into.

"Unc's been gone a long time" Andre quipped as he shook his head, his locs swiping against his shoulders as a result of the sudden movement

"Yeah-he has…" she responded softly as she contemplated her next move, immediate fear of the unknown leaving her a bit shaky "…let's go-" she huffed out as her and Andre headed off in that same direction.

A wide smile was plastered across Noah's face as he adjusted the gray backpack against his shoulder blade, what started out as a bathroom run turned into him hitting the jackpot in the convenient store he ended up ransacking, the bag was filled to its brim with crackers, energy bars, water, granola, canned soups and vegetables. The almost 18-year-old beamed proudly to himself, the fact that he was able to gather up something to bring back to his famished sister and nephew meant everything to him. He was the eldest man in their family now, he knew he needed to set an example-an expectation of what a man is and what they do for Andre: he had to show him that no matter what- you take care of yours. One of the many lessons he tried to teach the youngster as they grew up together. Even though he was only about five years older than Andre, he was his elder and he wanted the family values that were instilled into him and Michonne since childhood to always shine through despite whatever mistakes that will be made along the road. Noah was only four but he still remembered clearly when Michonne became pregnant, it was a massive situation that shook their family to its core. His family literally picked up everything and moved to be with the 17-year-old College freshmen, it was a big adjustment to go from being the youngest child to becoming an uncle to a newborn in less than a year's time but looking back he wouldn't have wanted it any other way-he honestly couldn't imagine life without that boy.

Noah glanced down at his watch, he had about ten more minutes before Michonne would naturally come looking for him, as much as he wanted to look some more he knew that she would be worried so he decided to head back, chuckling to himself at the thought of her swatting him on the back of the head for 'scaring her'. He quickly exited out of the back of the abandoned store, heading back in the direction he had come. Noah scanned the area as he walked, immediately taking notice of a 1985 Coachmen Senator RV parked outside a neighboring building, he looked around and saw no one in sight. He stopped and turned towards the parked vehicle, they had been walking for miles upon miles in the dead of summer's heat. He was TIRED and he knew that Michonne and Andre were tired as well, this RV could be a game changer for them. It would provide not only a means of transportation but also a means of safety, rest and protection from DC's current heatwave and also from the dead.

"Fuck it" he whispered through a smile as he ran towards the vehicle

Noah knocked on the tail end of the camper, ensuring that no walkers where inside or in the vicinity of the vehicle. He chuckled when he received no response, the string of good luck he had today evident once again. He crept up the side of the vehicle towards the door, as soon as he reached towards the handle a tall, dark shadow casted over him.

"You pissed your pants yet" a voice boosted from behind him

Noah stopped immediately and turned to look in the direction the voice came, he was met with the barrel of a gun.

"This is the fruit of some off-the-chart stupidity-Some Grade-A, butt steak idiocy man" the mystery person quipped as he cocked the berretta airsoft pistol

"Bruh-I'm not looking for no problems…I was just looking man, it wasn't what it looked like" Noah explained hurriedly as he raised his hands in the air to show he meant no harm

The man snorted as he leaned into him, "I don't give a monkey's left nut what it looked like. You've fucked up son-now prepare to meet your maker" he responded as he pressed the gun against Noah's left temple

 _ **I'll wait, so, show me why you're strong  
Ignore everybody else,  
We're alone now**_

A sudden kick to the back of the knee sent the man crashing down to the ground, Noah looked back shook as he saw his sister pointing her unsheathed sword at the burly man's neck while Andre aimed the man's fallen firearm directly at his head.

" _ **DON'T**_ " she informed coldly, as she peered down at the man angrily

"Son of a DICK" the man blurted out as he accessed the bullshit of a situation at hand

"Come on Noah" Michonne directed her brother as she continued to point her sword at the man. Noah hurriedly ran towards his family as he scowled at the man from behind his sister. "Don't move…" she instructed the man as she began to walk backwards away from him

"Pretty lady, I need my gun back-that's my favorite o- "he tried to explain

"Too bad" she responded harshly as she lowered her sword and began turning towards Noah and Andre

"Michonne?" a gentle voice called out to her

She stopped dead in her tracks turning towards the direction where the voice had come. Her eyes lit up instantly, "Glenn?" she breathed out as she took in the sight of her childhood friend

A broad smile formed against his lips as he rushed towards her, pulling her into a tight embrace, "I can't believe you're here" he beamed out

"You as well" she responded as she fought back tears, she could have never imagined crossing paths with one of her best friend's from before. If Glenn had managed to make it out she wondered if he could have- No it just didn't seem possible.

"Who's this?" he asked as he parted from the hug, looking towards the two men standing protectively at either side of her; ready to strike at any given moment.

She looked over her shoulder, towards her left side "That's Noah-my little brother…" she responded softly before looking across her right, "…and that's my son Andre" she breathed out with a soft smile before looking back towards her friend

His eyes lingered on the young man, his uncanny alikeness to his friend left him a tad flabbergasted, he quickly shook it off before he adjusted his gaze over to Noah, "Hi-I'm Glenn" he greeted the two. Noah acknowledged him with a simple head nod as Andre peered stoically at the man with his jaw clenched, brow furrowed and gun finally lowered.

"Who the hell is Michonne?" the boisterous man belted from behind Glenn as he finally stood and walked up to his side.

Glenn looked towards the man, "She's someone that I've known since before-she's my family and I am bringing her back" he responded as he looked back towards Michonne

"The hell you are! You know that R-" the orange headed man attempted to counter as he held out his hands towards Andre for his gun. Andre raised his eyebrow in response before tucking the gun into the back of his jeans with a smirk.

"I am not leaving them out here-" Glenn responded sternly, cutting off the man mid-sentence

"I never agreed to go anywhere" Michonne informed as she looked between the two pensively

"You have too…Where else are you going to go?" he questioned as he looked towards her, "I'm not leaving without you Michonne, you have a kid-a brother. You all need to be somewhere safe…somewhere with food, water and shelter. You are my family- so you are coming back with us" he reasoned

"Shit ain't going to fly with chief" the other man mumbled out as he peered wide eyed at the little smart-ass she called a son.

Glenn shook his head, "Shut up Abraham" he exasperated as he turned back towards her, "So, what's it going to be Michonne?" he asked softly

Michonne bit down her lip as she mused over what Glenn had just explained, he was right-She knew that he was right but she was scared. She didn't know what she was about to walk her and her family into. That fear of change-of the unknown left a bitter taste in her mouth but she had to swallow it, this wasn't about her. This was for Noah, for Andre…deep down she knew that Glenn would never put her or her family in danger. So, she rolled back her shoulders and looked towards him somberly, "We'll come" she huffed out. Glenn smiled warmly at his friend as he nodded towards the RV, he quickly escorted everyone inside and packed up what they had scavenged. Abraham cranked up the RV and began to drive off; their next destination being **HOME.**

 _ **I'll wait**_

 **-SD**

Song credit/lyrics: _**James Blake**_ _'Retrograde'_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO** -

' _Home'_

 _ ****_ _ **Come down off your throne**_

 _ **And leave your body alone**_

 _ **Somebody must change**_

He rolled his shoulders back slowly as he clenched down on his jaw, his temper quickly building as he listened to the community leader giving him the same meaningless lecture that she had given many times before. Rick huffed as he peered down at Deanna Monroe his irritant's now on full display as he stood in her and her husband's Reg's dining room.

"We have built this community on helping others…being a beacon of bringing in new life, a new-found hope… to allow our community to flourish-to grow to the amazing sanctuary that I know that we can be" she reasoned through a gentle smile

Rick rolled his eyes in response as he placed his hands on his waist defiantly, "Why would you want to risk your people's safe-"

"-our" she corrected sweetly

He let out an exasperated sigh as he bit out, "our people's safety. You remember what happened the last time we allowed newcomers in? -those assholes came in here… slaughtered entire families and drained us of almost all of our resources. So, I don't know about you but I don't take risk anymore…I don't take chances anymore. My family's safety is my priority anything else is impermissible"

"You are intriguing constable..." she smiled out as she studied him curiously before continuing "…we need people Rick, we need more hands, maybe even another constable or two. We need others" she shrugged out warmly

Rick ran his fingers through his ear length curls roughly as he adjusted his weight between his feet, "This is not how it works" he huffed out through hooded eyes

"This is how we work" she soothed out through a warm smile

Rick threw his hands up in frustration, shaking his head furiously in disagreement. The fact that she was so hell bent on putting her communities lives at risk to be some type of savior for the new world pissed him off. A real leader would understand that this world could bring out the worst in a person, you can't blindly trust any tom-dick or harry that showed up begging for a place to lay their head. It didn't work that way in the old world and it damn sure wouldn't work that way in the new one. Rick was preparing to plead his case again when the front door to Deanna's suddenly opened, Maggie appeared bearing a bright smile.

"Well hello Mrs. Rhee" Deanna greeted warmly

"Afternoon mam-" Maggie beamed out as her eyes shifted between the community leader and her childhood friend, Rick. The deep scowl on his face proved that he was in no mood for anything trivial at the moment; all she could do was hope that she wouldn't be the next to get their head chewed off. She cleared her throat quickly, "I hope I wasn't imposing" she responded as she glanced at Rick and then Deanna

"Oh no-me and Constable Grimes were just having a little chat about some things but I believe that we have worked them out now-Haven't we constable?" she asked as she shifted her gaze over to Rick

He huffed loudly before responding, "Yeah" he bit out as he glared at the woman

"Well alright..." Maggie smiled out before continuing, "…the others are back. Glenn and Abraham just arrived but- they're not alone" she drew out.

Rick snapped his head into her direction, "Excuse me?" he bit out, leaning closer to ensure he heard Maggie correctly

"You heard me right the first-time Rick" she responded back sharply

"Oh wonderful..." Deanna exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, "…let's go welcome them. We could have them interviewed and settled into a home before nightfall" she beamed out as she began standing up from the table

"I can't believe this shit" Rick belted out through a deep scowl as he stormed out of Deanna's dining room and home, heading in the direction of the front gates; leaving the two women speechless inside.

As soon as Glenn caught sight of Rick, he rushed towards him, "Rick before you say any-"

"What is this?" Rick spat angrily, cutting off his friend mid-sentence

"I need you to talk to them" Glenn responded urgently

"NO-I said no new people" he hissed back

"Rick I know what happened with the last group but-"

"BUT nothing…we do not allow stragglers inside of these walls" he nearly growled out uncooperatively as he peered at his friend

Glenn shook his head forcefully, "STOP and look at them…just look at her Rick" Glenn pleaded as he glanced towards Michonne, who's back was turned to them as she canvased the area. Rick could hear the conviction coming from the man he looked to as a brother, he knew that this had to be something for Glenn to fight so hard for it, for him to be so defiant about. Without saying another word, he stalked forward-his brown cowboy boots clanking loudly against the gravel as he strutted towards the iron bars.

 _ **You are the reason**_

 _ **I've been waiting so long**_

 _ **Somebody holds the key**_

"I ain't sure what ya'll are looking for but it ain't he-" he stopped abruptly as the woman turned to look at him. His world seemed to slow as his breathing began to hitch, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his heavily beating heart. Rick stood there dumbfounded as the woman he deemed the love of his life years prior stared back at him. The scowl once worn, now replaced with a look of astonishment as he took her in. Her long locs were pulled up into a high ponytail as they cascaded down her gorgeous shoulders and back- a brown, black and blue tribal print head wrap secured them in place. A white camisole was tucked under a brown leather vest that hit right at her midriff, she sinfully filled out a pair of black skinny jeans as a black studded belt accessorized her waist and black combat boots adorned her feet. She was still as gorgeous as he remembered; it was evident that this world of turmoil hadn't taken its toll on her just yet. An overpowering need to be closer washed over him, he slowly made his way outside of the gates and towards her.

Michonne's heart pounded in her chest as her breathing began to labor, her eyes quickly darting between the man who was now coming towards her and her son that stood firmly beside her. She couldn't believe that he was here, that Rick Grimes was right here in the flesh-she had been going over this scenario in her head for years now and she still was at a loss on how to handle it. _How in the hell after thirteen long years could she possibly tell this man that they had a kid together?_ _What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do_? Michonne was ready to face a lot of things in this world but this was not one of them. She quickly straightened up her posture, rolling her shoulders back to ease the nervousness that was gnawing at her gut savagely. This was it… there was no turning back now.

Rick stopped a short distance in front of her, his gawking eyes still locked on her keenly. He cocked his head to the side, still unsure if this was reality or a mere dream. He reached out to her, grazing her wrist softly, the warmth from her skin causing him to exhale sharply. Rick closed his eyes relishing in her feel as tears began welling up. He opened his tear-filled eyes as he seized her wrist again, this time pulling her against his chest as he urgently wrapped his arms around her body; embracing her.

"I can't believe you're real…that you're here" he rasped out in almost a whisper against her ear

Michonne closed her eyes, their embrace unlocking memories of them that she had locked away years ago: their first meeting at the park, their first handhold, their first hug, their first kiss, the first time that they had made love- everything came flooding back to her; hitting her like a ton of bricks. She clung to him desperately as her own tears finally came to a head, this man before her was more than her best friend…he was her first love-her first everything and him standing in the middle of the road with his arms splayed around her, cocooning her in an unwavering love was something unfathomable at that moment.

"Mom?" Andre interjected loudly as he looked between the two crying adults, bewildered

Michonne's glanced at her son before quickly pulling away from Rick, she used the back of her hands to wipe away her tears as she turned towards the confused boy, "I'm sorry baby" she breathed out as she tried to calm the fire of emotion that was burning inside of her

"Who is he?" Andre asked through a scowl as he watched the man approach slowly

"H-He is someone that I have known for a long time. My best friend-my..." she cleared her throat, trying to find the right words to say; not wanting to air all of her business out to the crowd of onlookers that had filled the entrance, "…he is someone that means a lot to me-to us." she informed softly as she gazed down at her son.

Andre jerked his head back as he stared at the cleanly shaven man perplexed, he quickly took notice of the light weight black bomber jacket with a security badge and Commonwealth of Virginia Law Enforcement patches on each shoulder- the grey and black uniform shirt and tie worn under, his rugged straight leg black jeans and brown cowboy boots that looked like they had been through a war themselves.

"Who's this?" Rick questioned as he glanced at Michonne and then back at the leering teenager in front of him

"This is Andre-Anthony…my son" she responded softly as she bit down on her lip, anxiously

Rick nodded slowly as he stared at Andre, wondering how old the boy was exactly. His height and muscular build proved that he was embarking on the journey of new found manhood but his face-his soft, stoic face showed that he had to be around his son's age. Carl was only eleven and had not gone through his growth spurt yet but he could still tell that they were close in age. Rick looked a little closer at the striking young man-taking in his caramel brown skin that glistened like fine gold under the sun's rays, thick dark chocolate locs fell down his shoulders-stopping at his chest like a mane, his high cheek bones, strong jaw line, pronounced grecian-esque nose and thick pink lips were a thing of perfection but it was his eyes, his soul-piercing blue eyes that bore into Rick's soul, taking him back a little because the only time he had ever seen eyes that pristine were on himself and Carl. His attention dropped down to the boy's outfit next: he wore a white sleeveless t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans with knee rips on the legs, a black hoodie was tied around his waist as black leather straps crossed his shoulders and back-encasing two Wakizashi swords…black timberland boots completed the look. There was no doubt in his mind that any child that Michonne created would be beautiful but this young man before him was something of magic… pure unadulterated magic.

"It's nice to meet you Andre…I'm Rick-Rick Grimes" he finally drew out as he extended his hand towards the teenager

Andre frowned in response, his eyes darting between the man's extended hand and now flushed face. He could feel his mother burning holes into him; he was honestly not in the mood to be scolded by her for being rude…so he swallowed his pride and took the man's hand into his own, "I'm Andre-it's nice to meet you too" he mumbled out before quickly releasing Rick's hand and casting his eyes down.

Rick smiled softly at Andre and then Michonne before walking over to Noah who stood stupefied at everything that had just transpired, "Rick Grimes" he introduced with an extended hand

Noah quickly shook his hand, "Noah…" he smiled out before continuing, "…thanks for allowing us to come here. We really needed it" he breathed out before releasing from the handhold

Rick nodded lowly as his eyes traveled over to Michonne, who was now leaned forward-reprimanded her son about what he assumed was for his abrasive response to him. A gentle smile tugged at his lips as he took her in; motherhood was something that she wore very well. Rick could feel his hard-exterior crumbling every time he looked at her: he wasn't the man that she knew before. He was far too gone to be but a part of him hoped that he could one day be half of the man that he used to be.

 _ **When I'm near the end**_

 _ **And I just ain't got the time**_

 _ **And I'm wasted**_

 _ **And I can't find my way home**_

The community leader suddenly appeared through the crowd, approaching the new comers hastily, "Well hello there-My name is Deanna Monroe-founder of The Alexandria Safe-Zone" she beamed out through a warm smile

"Hello-I'm Michonne- this is my son Andre and my brother Noah" she introduced softly as she studied the woman.

Rick huffed, rolling his eyes in response as he watched Deanna greet Michonne and her family, he needed to handle this not her-Michonne was HIS family after all.

Deanna watched them intently before speaking, "I would like to interview you all-individually. I have a feeling that you and your family would be a nice fit for our community. Since you already know our constable Rick here-it should be an easy process" she smiled

"Of course," Michonne agreed without hesitation

"Alright- constable Grimes please collect their weapons..." she instructed Rick before looking back towards Michonne, "this is just protocol. You will have them back once interviews are finished" she informed as she watched Rick begin collection their weapons, starting with Noah

"We can't give these people are weapons" Andre hissed as he looked towards his mother with a furrowed brow

"Andre-we have to. It's only for a few…we will talk to her and then get our weapons right back. We need this baby…so I need you to work with Mommy. I need you to be my backbone on this-Alright?" Michonne urged as she locked eyes with her son, silently pleading with him to trust her; she had gotten them this far after all.

Andre searched his mother's warm brown eyes, he knew that she would never leave him astray…that she would never do anything to hurt him or put his life in danger. She was his mother-a damn good mother at that. She was all that he had in this world and she was all that he would ever need. "Okay" he breathed out as he began to remove his shoulder harness, heading towards Rick who was now collecting Michonne's katana. He stopped in front of the man and extended his weapons to him with a frown.

Rick smirked as he collected the items from the teenager, "I'll take good care of these" he drew out as he watched the boy roll his eyes in response before going back to stand next to his mother.

"Since that is out of the way-it's time to come inside your new home" Deanna beamed out as she gestured for them to follow. They did so, leaving Rick to stagger behind still trying to come down from his Michonne high. He walked through the opened gates, wrapping his free hand around the iron bars he pulled it closed and locked it before trailing behind them towards the Monroe's house.

"Here we are…" Deanna turned to the new arrivals with a smile, "If it's okay with you Michonne. I would like to interview Andre first"

Michonne left out a shaky breath, the idea of her son being taken into a strange woman's home without her freaked her out a bit. Deanna took in Michonne's look of reluctance, "You can stand outside the door if it makes it easier"

"No-it's fine" she huffed out as she looked towards her son, "Go ahead and mind your manners" she reminded through clenched teeth

"Alright…" he drew out before following the petite woman inside.

It had been ten minutes since he entered the woman's home, he was directed into the study and left there for what seemed like an eternity to the impatient teen

"Do you mind if I film this?" Deanna asked in a soft tone as she watched the young man peer outside of the window

"What? Why do you need to film this?" he drew out as he turned around, watching her under eyed from the corner

"I'm about transparency here" she chimed out

Andre rolled his eyes, "Yeah" he rasped out as he watched the woman turn on the video recorder

"Thank you…please sit" she smiled out as she took a seat on the sofa, her eyes never leaving the fascinating young man as he sat in the wooden chair across the room from her. "So, has it always been you, your mother and your uncle?" she began

"…it was others" he responded as he rested his back against the chair, his eyes locked on her

"Hmm-was one your father?" she trudged lightly, not knowing how the teen would respond

"Does it matter?" Andre questioned harshly as he looked around the room

"It matters" she smiled

"What is this place?" he quickly changed the subject, his eyes locked back on her

"This is the start of sustainability- at least that's what the brochures said when we found it" she chuckled out

"So, you just stumbled across it?" he questioned in disbelief

"Well yes"

"Who built it?" he questioned as darted his eyes towards the window

"Oh, the wall? My husband Reg did-he was a professor of architecture, who he was before-who he still is to me and our boys...matters"

Andre scoffed in response, "So you all were behind these walls this entire time?"

"Yes, but we need more people that have lived it-that have experienced being out there. I have found that everyone's experience differs but it all comes back to one thing: survival"

Andre stood up, heading back to the window that he had loitered around early, he watched as his mother and the constable chatted outside. He curled his lip up at the man, "You should keep your gates closed"

"Why?" she questioned curiously

"-Because that's all that it is about, survival at any cost-by any means necessary. People measure you, gauging what they can take-how they can use you and leave you dry. That ain't life but it's the cold-cruel world that we live in now" he looked back towards Deanna

She exhaled, a wide smile forming against her lips, "You are inquisitive…intelligent beyond your young years. The last time I heard something of that nature was when I brought Rick and his people in a few months back. You are more alike than you know…"

"I'm nothing like him" Andre spat

Deanna chuckled, her intuition proving to be right, "I am exceptionally good at reading people so trust me when I say… _tu es filius tuus patris tuii"_ she smiled out warmly

Andre stared at her for a moment before furrowing his brow, "Are we done here?"

"Yes we are-thank you for your time"

Andre walked briskly out of the living room and down the hall, he flung the door open and stomped down the stairs, heading towards his mother and Uncle.

Michonne watched as her son approached with a pensive expression on his face, "What's wrong" she questioned, her eyes locked on the boy

"Nothing" he mumbled out

"Are you sure?" she questioned as she tilted her head

"I'm sure ma" he responded as he finally looked towards his mother

"Okay" she responded softly as she cradled him into her arms

"Michonne?" Deanna called out to her from the porch, "Your next" she smiled out

Michonne looked towards her, nodding in response as her arms fell back down to her waist, "I'll be back" she assured her son and then Noah. They both nodded in response as they watched her climb the stairs and head inside The Monroe's home.

Rick strolled up to Andre, handing him his weapons that he had collected earlier, "Here" he rasped out as his eyes lingered on him

"Thanks" Andre responded softly as he took the weapons from the man and headed towards his uncle, who was now chatting happily with Glenn.

 _ **Come down on your own**_

 _ **And leave your body alone**_

 _ **Somebody must change**_

Michonne lingered by the book case that was nestled against the back wall of the study, her fingers running across the thick material on the books that it encased. Her eyes landing on a dark green hard covered novel, a giddy smile crossed her face as she pulled it from its place and studied the cover, "One Hundred Years of Solitude" she breathed out in awe

"That's a fabulous book…Michonne" Deanna enlightened as she made her way towards the sofa

"It's one of my favorites" Michonne breathed out as she looked towards the leader

"It's yours-" she smiled out, "…let's get started" she continued warmly as she nudged towards the vacant wooden chair. Michonne followed her gaze, responding with a nod as she walked over to the chair and took a seat.

"How long were you out there?" Deanna inquired as she crossed her legs

"Since the beginning" she responded softly

"Where their others?"

"A few-but they didn't make it" Michonne responded as she clasped the book from the bookshelf in her hands

Deanna smiled, watching how graceful the woman before her was, "Who were you before?" she questioned

"A lawyer" she revealed as she adjusted her gaze

She nodded, "I was a congressperson, Ohio…15th district" she smiled out before continuing, "-a lawyer? I figured as such"

Michonne studied the ceiling, musing over her own question, "Did you all build this or was it found this way?"

"This community was planned- with its own solar grids, cisterns, ego based sewage filtration system-we found it…me and my family were trying to get back to Ohio, so that I could help my district manager manage the crisis-the army stopped us on a back road and directed us here. They were supposed to come later-they didn't"

She nodded in response, "Did you put up the wall?"

"There was this huge shopping mall being built nearby and my husband Reg, who's a professor of architecture built it from the ground up with our sons. Soon more people arrived and we had help…we had a community"

"-remarkable" she breathed out in awe as she listened intently to Deanna: this place was somewhere she could raise her family, where she could raise Andre, hopefully with Rick; it was the foundation that they so desperately needed.

"I want you to help lead us-to help Rick guide us to where we need to be. It's something about you Michonne, something that forces him to listen. I've noticed it already-your power over him."

Michonne chuckled to herself, the woman was perceptive for sure. In another lifetime, she would have made one hell of a poker player.

"Will you help me… Michonne?" she leaned forward ensuring that she made direct eye contact, she needed the woman to know just how serious she was

"Yes-yes I will" Michonne agreed as she locked eyes with the woman: who sat with a proud smile on her face.

Michonne walked down the steps, her brother Noah meeting her at the bottom of the concrete pathway, "You and Dre go get settled in... I'm going to knock out this interview and then go talk to Aaron. He's a recruiter and I think it's something I would be good at, Glenn was telling me about it...it's worth a shot. I want to pull my weight around here" he smiled out

"Okay just don't be too long. " she responded, a sense of pride washing over her as she studied the young man before her. Even though Noah was the youngest he always did everything in his power to protect her and take care of them-before and after. He was a good soul- a genuinely good man, something she believed he inherited from their Grandfather Novul. Deep down she thanked the high heavens above that he was nothing like their father Jarrod-that he wasn't a monster.

"Okay..." he beamed out as his sister pulled him into a warm embrace, once parted she watched him ascend the stairs and disappear into the home.

 _ **You're the reason**_

 _ **I've been waiting all these years**_

 _ **Somebody holds the key**_

 _ **When I'm near the end**_

Rick strolled up to Michonne, a content smile on his face as he handed her back her sword, she smiled brightly at him before securing it across her back. "Let me show y'all your new home" he rasped out as he took notice of Andre moving closer to his mother

"Okay" she breathed out before turning towards Dre, "come on baby" she prompted the young man as her, Rick and Andre began heading east on McKnight Dr. Michonne and Rick walked in a comfortable silence, stealing childlike glances from the other as they continued to their destination…Andre boringly kicked at rocks and gravel as he walked behind the adults-purposely maintaining a safe but short distance from his mother.

"He's very protective of you" Rick drew out as he looked over to her

"Yeah-he's always been like that. Ever since he was little...he wasn't clingy just very safeguarding and gallant-he's a good kid…always has been" she responded softly as she looked back at Dre and then towards Rick

" Makes sense-" he rasped out has he squinted his eyes in her direction. It was so many questions he wanted to ask-so many things he wanted to know about her journey to motherhood and how it came about. Apart of him couldn't shake the feeling that he could be connected to the boy in one way or another.

A high-pitched voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Hey Rick!" the person greeted from across the street with a wave 

"Hey Jessie" he responded with a head nod as the woman smiled brightly at him, when she took notice of the gorgeous woman and older child next to him, she hurriedly headed inside of her garage.

"Looks like you have some fans" she smirked out as she cut her eyes in his direction

He scoffed as he shook his head in disagreement, "Ain't nothing I want any parts of...plus I don't think I'm much finished with the past yet" he revealed softly as they neared the home 

Michonne smiled to herself, the thought of possibly being able to pick up where they had left off made her giddy; it was something she always dreamed of-being able to come back to this…to him…to them but reality was that it would never be just them again, they had a son and that truth needed to be unearthed sooner rather than later.

"Here it is" he drew as he stopped in front of a quaint one story home on the corner of Monroe

Andre and Michonne looked at another with bright eyes as they marveled at the cool green + pure white colonial styled home. Andre stepped around his mother, walking towards the beautiful pink azalea bushes that enclosed the property, he touched one of the flower petals-glancing back at his mother with a cheesy grin. She chuckled softly as she looked towards Rick, "He has a green thumb" she informed sweetly

Rick nodded slowly, "Alright…" he drew out as he took in the happy teenager. This was the first time he saw the boy smile since they arrived a few hours prior, he admired the boy's strength tremendously but he was still a kid no matter what he had to do to keep him and his family going and it warmed his heart that he had a hand in this joy that was currently being displayed. "…It has three bedrooms, two full baths' and a half-the master has a full and the other full and half bath is in the hallway. Nice sized kitchen and bedrooms- I would show ya'll around but I want to give ya'll your privacy. I'll drop some food off for the night from mine a little later and then have someone bring ya'll a bigger inventory in the morning-I'll check on you then" he rasped out as he gazed softly towards her

"Okay…" she breathed out as she searched his eyes, "…thank you for this Rick" she obliged through a warm smile

"It's no problem Michonne…I'm just happy that you're here" he murmured out as he took ahold of her wrist once more, caressing her smooth skin with his fingertips. Michonne caught his fingers into her own, interlocking them as they gazed lovingly at another for a brief moment before parting. "See you soon?" he rasped out

"See you soon" she breathed out with a small smile as they shared another glance before she watched Rick saunter in the direction of what she assumed was his home. Her eyes lingered on him until he was no longer in her line of vision…she walked up to Andre-placing a gentle hand on his back. "Let's head inside" she informed warmly. Andre looked towards her a bright smile still plastered on his face as he nodded in agreeance, he stood from his crouched position and turned towards his mother. Michonne draped her arm around his shoulder contently as they walked side by side up the pathway and stairs…heading into the house that would soon become the home where they belonged.

 _ **And I've done nothing wrong**_

 _ **But I can't find my way home**_

 **-SD**

Song credit/lyrics: _**Blind Faith**_ **'** _Can't Find My Way Home'_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE-**

' _Belong'_

 _ **The Queen of Coasts**_

 _ **I've waited a while**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With broken wrists**_

 _ **I stayed for you**_

He could have never imagined in a million years that she would be here-that Michonne would find her way back to him again. A soft smile formed against Rick's lips as he thought of the promise he made to her that somber July night almost 14 years ago _'I will still be right here and we will pick up right where we left off'_. Even though that promise was to reconcile after she graduated College, to him it was something deeper, it was a representation of life-their lives...that no matter where they went that they would always come back together because that's the thing about soul mates- no matter the time, place or even lifetime, those souls will always reconnect to awaken the love that laid dormant for however long they were apart and Rick didn't realize how true those sentiments were until he laid eyes on her through those iron gates a few short hours prior.

Rick practically sprinted up the stairs to his two-story light grey + white colonial style home, heading towards the canary yellow entry. Opening the wooden door, he was met by a gentle humming of **Tom Wait's '** _Hold On'._ A warm smile formed against his lips as he watched Beth, Maggie's younger sister gently rocking Judith to sleep as she treaded lightly across the dark wooden floors of the living room.

Rick closed the front door softly as he cleared his throat to let his presence be known, "Hey" he rasped out as he turned and began walking towards the teen.

Beth looked in his direction, "Hey…" she smiled out sweetly as she continued rocking Judith in her arms, "She's been kind of fussy tonight so I decided to put her to sleep" she informed as she walked towards him and gently placed the baby into his waiting arms.

"Alright…", he responded softly as he splayed the sleeping infant across his right shoulder "-and Carl?" he questioned

"He's down at the Anderson's…" Beth responded as she draped Judith's burp cloth across the dining room table

Rick nodded in response, "Thanks for looking out for them. I didn't mean to keep you so late"

"It's fine Rick...we're family and family looks after one another" she beamed

"Yeah…" he drew out as he glanced down at his sleeping daughter, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek as he swayed back and forth, "If it's alright could you watch her for just a little longer. I need to drop some food off to the new arrivals"

"It's a new a group? I thought we weren't letting anyone else in" she questioned curiously

"t-this is different…these ain't strangers" he shook his head softly, "-they are family and I had to make that call. It was no if's, and's or but's about it"

Beth smiled in response, "You made the right choice then" she drew out as she glanced between him and Judith, "I can stay as long as you need me too. Glenn and Maggie will enjoy having the house to themselves for a little longer that's for sure" she chuckled as she picked up the cloth from the table

Rick chuckled dryly as he headed towards her, "Yeah" he dragged out while placing the child delicately into the teenager's arms. "I should be back within the hour"

"Take your time" she smiled out once again as she began in the direction of the staircase, heading towards Judith's nursey.

Rick roughly yanked off the clip-on tie from his uniform shirt 's collar before taking off the bomber jacket and clutching them both in his hands. A quick shower and change of clothes were in order before he packed up a meal and things for Michonne and her family for the night. The thought of seeing her again made his cheeks flush of crimson as he made his way up the stairs and towards the in-suite bathroom in his bedroom; his body yearning to be near her once more.

 _ **And the king of hearts**_

 _ **I, darling couldn't fight**_

 _ **Oh, with you, oh with you**_

 _ **holding my hands now**_

Michonne's fingers closed around the doorknob as she glanced towards Andre, who urged her to continue with a bright smile. She smiled brightly as well as she turned the knob and pushed the door open; revealing the beautiful bright and airy interior to their new home. Both Michonne and Andre stepped over the threshold, their mouths wide in wonderment as they took in their surroundings. Gleaming mahogany wood covered the floors, it was a perfect contrast to the mid-century design aesthetic consisting of whites, blues, and several shades of brown within the home. The duo closed the door behind them as they moved further inside, heading into the living quarters.

"I can't believe this is our house!" the teenager exclaimed as his bright blue eyes danced over the open living area

"It's amazing" she breathed out as she walked deeper into the home, wanting to get an idea of all entry and exit points just in case anything did rouse was her first priority.

Andre turned to see his mother heading towards the back of the house, knowing she couldn't rest comfortably without knowing they would be safe. He smiled to himself as he walked aimlessly towards the kitchen. This home was exquisite for sure, the kitchen alone he knew had to cost over fifty grand. The new steel appliances, wooden cabinetry and granite counter tops proved that whoever this community was built for originally had to be esteemed. He continued to roam the large kitchen contently before the glimmer from the kitchen sink's faucet caught his attention…he rushed towards it, the thought of having useable running water left him giddy as he stopped in front of it. Reaching towards the faucet, Andre pushed down the handle, warm water began to surge out of the pull-down nozzle. His bright eyes took in the crystal-clear liquid in awe as steam began to rise- it had been so long since he had seen or touched anything other than cold or lukewarm water. Andre couldn't wait to revel in what he had been missing out on since the apocalypse began as he hurriedly pulled off his black leather fingerless gloves. He extended his hands under the stream of water, closing his eyes instantaneously as he savored the feel of the almost scalding water running down his hands and forearms; this treat was one he just had to share.

"Mom!" Andre bellowed out from the kitchen. It didn't take long for his mother to quickly 'round the corner, a questionable expression on her face as she took in her son's cheeky grin.

"What are you doing you little weirdo?" she chuckled out softly as she walked into the kitchen.

Andre opened his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice. A bashful grin fell on his lips as he removed his hands away from the faucet, "Come here...you're going to love this" he exclaimed as he pointed to the running water.

Michonne smiled warmly, taking a minute to admire the happiness and youth dancing in his blue eyes before walking towards him, removing her brown leather gloves along the way. She stood in front of the kitchen sink, placing her hands under the running water, "Oh my god!" she grunted out as she closed her eyes as well, enjoying the hot sensation against her fingertips and palms.

"I know right!" he giggled out as he watched his mother happily

"It's so shower time" she cheeked out as she removed her hands and turned off the faucet.

Andre nodded in agreement, "I think I'm starting to grow mushrooms under here" he responded as he lifted up his under arm and inspected it

"Yeah right!" she cackled out as she squinted towards his arm pit, smirking mischievously to herself as she acted as if she was inspecting it as well before surprise attacking him with tickles.

He laughed hysterically as he whipped his arm away from her, "No-STOP!" he belted as he ran around the kitchen island and towards the stairs.

"You can run but you can't hide my little fungus" she quipped as she made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs as well, heading in the direction of the Master Bedroom; her skin doing a happy dance at the thought of a shower and change of clothes.

 _ **And your lipstick stains are all I see**_

 _ **and you've left your earrings**_

 _ **darling I fear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **so call me selfish**_

 _ **but I won't let you leave**_

Rick __smiled to himself as he strolled down the dimly lit street, pushing up the black strap of the satchel that sat against his shoulder blade as he headed in the opposite direction of Michonne's home. Before he went to see her, he had someone else that he needed to see, the person deserving a much appreciated thank you. Rick walked up the pathway of the blue + white home, he exhaled sharply as he climbed the front steps, heading straight for the bright red front door. He raised a closed fist, rapping softly on it as he waited patiently for someone to answer. A few moments later the door opened and his childhood friend Maggie appeared wearing a bright smile.

"Hey Rick!" she greeted sweetly

"Hey-I uh hope I ain't interrupting but is Glenn here?" he drew out

"Oh, no it's fine… he's in the kitchen-washing dishes. Come on in" she responded as she gestured for him to enter the home.

Rick nodded slowly as he walked into his best friend's home, standing in the hall way as he watched a curious Glenn head towards him.

"Hey" Rick rasped out once he caught sight of his friend.

"Hey Rick" Glenn greeted as he wiped his hands on the dish cloth that he was holding, his eyes traveling between his wife and best friend, "Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah-yeah. Everything is fine...I just wanted to stop pass and say thank you-thank you for bringing them in-for bringing Michonne back to me...I couldn't see past my own stubbornness and you did. I appreciate that"

Glenn smiled as he tossed the cloth across his shoulder, walking towards the man, "You need her...the moment I saw Michonne, I knew that she needed to be here. You don't have to thank me for having your best interest at heart. That's what family is for" he beamed as he extended his fist towards him.

Rick smiled to himself as he dabbed up his brother, the man had a way of knowing him better than he knew himself at times.

"I thought Glenn was lying at first but I guess it's true. I can't believe she's here-that my best friend is here" Maggie revealed shakily as she fought back tears.

Rick looked towards her, "She is and she's going to stay here. We won't lose her again, I'll make sure of that" he assured her through a soft smile, "I'm headed over hers now. Want to come?"

"It's alright...I'll stop by in the morning" she sniffled out through a smile

"Alright" he nodded out as he looked back towards Glenn, who was walking towards his wife, "I'm gonna head off...Beth's watching jude's till I get back. I'll walk her home after to make sure she's safe"

Maggie nodded through a sweet smile as Glenn rubbed her back soothingly, "No problem. Thanks Rick" he smiled out as he looked towards him.

Rick chuckled to himself as shook his head in disagreement, "No…Thank you" he rasped out earnestly before turning on his heel and heading towards the front door.

That thirty-minute shower left Michonne's skin harmonizing a tune as it glistened-immaculate and refreshed. She had just finished dousing her body and face in coconut oil as she sat on the edge of her bed in a black tank top, grey sweatpants and white tube socks that she rustled out of one of the dressers in her room. Her long locs sat in a lopsided sloppy bun, bouncing softly as she stood up. Grabbing the lit lantern and her katana from off of the nightstand, she headed out of her bedroom-sauntering around the corner she noticed that both of the other bedroom doors were opened. Michonne peaked her head into the room closest to hers, not entirely sure on which room her son had claimed and noticed it still remained vacant. She sighed as she walked towards the last bedroom, the sound of Andre's loud snores quickly filled the hallway. Michonne chuckled to herself as she walked into the room; even his snoring had Rick's name written all over it. She took in her son still wrapped in a bath towel, laid across the bed knocked out as his locs splayed across his face. She moved closer to the sleeping boy, sitting the lantern and her katana down on the dresser before heading over to the chest at the foot of his bed and grabbing the folded red throw blanket from atop of it. She shook the blanket loose before lifting it midair and covering Andre's body in entirety before leaning forward and moving a few locs from his face as she placed a soft kiss to his cheek, "I love you, peanut" she whispered out before grabbing the lantern and sword from off the dresser and creeping quietly out of his room and closing the door behind her.

Michonne descended the staircase, the soft knocks at the door echoed through the first level as she quietly crept towards it, she smiled softly when she took note of Rick standing there patiently, his eyes lighting up when he saw her through the entry doors window, she placed the lantern on the dark wood entry way table before opening the front door.

"Hey" she breathed out softly as she smiled towards him

"Hey" he breathed out just as soft, his eyes drinking in every inch of her gorgeous face.

Michonne could feel her cheeks growing warm as she stood fixed under his intense gaze, she shifted her weight between her legs as she shyly moved a fallen loc from her face, "Come in" she blushed out as she opened the door wider for him to enter.

Rick nodded as he stepped inside her home, internally fighting the excitement that was trying its damnedest to showcase across his bright pink lips. He stepped to the side as he watched Michonne close the door and turn back towards him with a sweet smile.

"It's quiet..." he rasped as he gazed towards her

"Yeah-" she shrugged as she ran her hands along her hips, "Andre is asleep and Noah hasn't come in just yet so it's just been me" she informed softly as she matched his gaze with a smile

"Alright...you like it so far?" he questioned as he gestured around their surroundings.

Michonne's eyes followed him, "Oh yeah, I do-we do! It's a beautiful home...I thank you all for making room for us"

"You don't have to do all that...ain't much I wouldn't do for you so no thanks is required" he rasped through soft eyes

She blushed, biting down on her lip softly before clearing her throat, trying to hide the giddiness stirring within her that he had just cooked up.

"Let me take that" she urged as she reached for the bag strap across his shoulder.

"Now you know that ain't going to happen-" he smirked, "you know it ain't how it use to be. I actually know my way around the kitchen now-a-days" he beamed as he headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh really?" she chuckled as she crossed the room, taking a seat on the sofa

"Yeah-"he chimed as he removed the bag from his shoulder, placing it on the kitchen island and unzipping it before unpacking the plastic containers and placing them on the counter. "one day I'll whip something up for you...I make a mean tuna surprise"

Michonne chuckled, "And what's the surprise?"

"You'll just have to find out won't ya" he bantered

"You're such a cornball" she joked as she threw her head back in laughter.

Rick chuckled as well before placing a medium container in the freezer and adding the waters from the bag to the collection already in the fridge. "You always liked it though" he teased as he walked towards her, the black bag in tow as he took a seat next to her and placed the satchel on the coffee table.

Michonne eyed him up and down before adjusting her gaze down to the drawstring on her sweats, beginning to roll the knotted ends between her finger tips. "How did you find this place? she questioned softly as she brought her line of sight up to his.

"It actually found us...a few miles outside of Washington...Aaron stumbled across us and asked for us to 'audition' to be a part of this place"

"Audition? That's what he called it? I'm sure you didn't like that."

"Hell no-after all the bullshit we had faced trying to head north on the road...having to come here and do a little jig like clowns or something to be accepted here felt like a slap across the damn face but after sitting with her, it made it a little more bearable because I was finally able to bring my family to safety" his eyes roamed over her face as if he was taking a mental image of it and storing it away to revisit later.

"I get it-Andre wasn't a fan of the interviewing process either. He isn't one to let new people in. It's been me, him and Noah for so long that he just doesn't trust easily which can be a blessing and a curse because it's kept him alive...kept him safe- but it also has made him an introvert something inherited from me, I suppose"

Rick nodded, knowing all too well of the boy's nature," Staying to yourself isn't as bad as it may seem...it keeps you on your toes." he comforted. Michonne nodding in response prompted him to continue, "If you want I can bring the kids over in the morning…so that they can meet and interact. Should be good for them"

"Yeah it should" she agreed softly as she broke eye contact for a moment. She had no idea that Rick even had another child besides Carl, a million and one thoughts began to bombard her... _Was it with Lori? Was she here as well? How old was this child?_

"You alright?" he rasped, his voice cutting through the mental torture she was putting herself through. He studied her, waiting for some type indication that she was okay.

"Yeah I'm good. I didn't know you had another kid." she revealed

"Yeah, she was a surprise after all of this happened, her name's Judith. Lori died during birth…" he informed lowly as he down casted his eyes.

"Oh Rick-I'm sorry." she comforted as she reached forward, placing her hand over his

"No, it's alright. I done moved on from it. The kids are alright so I'm alright" he responded through a soft smile as he interlocked his fingers into hers, drawing small circles against the side of her hand with his thumb.

Michonne smiled warmly at his optimism, they all had grown up together-they were all family in some way, shape or form. Even though when it came to Rick...her and Lori didn't see eye to eye; the brunette loved him and Rick loved Michonne but despite the circumstances, she was stilled saddened to hear that he had loss her because she was not only a mother and partner, she was also her friend. Truthfully, she took notice of Lori's absence and Shane's earlier that day… she wondered if he had suffered the same fate?

Rick clearing his throat pulled her from her thoughts, "We can catch up with all of my shit later...How did you end up here? What made you come to Virginia? he questioned earnestly.

"After I graduated college, I was hired as an intern at a law firm in Georgetown, which is literally a walk across the bridge from Arlington Virginia. When everything started, I knew D.C. would be the first to go, overpopulation would become its demise. So, after our condo and neighborhood became over-run…we fled, heading across the bridge towards Arlington and slowly making our way down to Alexandria where Glenn and Abraham found us."

Rick smirked, "Isn't it ironic how even through bullshit-life has a way of leading you into the direction that you're supposed to be in."

Michonne watched him, taking in every word he spoke. It was true even through chaos-life always seems to bring you out on the right side of things, you just have to allow it. Her mind quickly switched over to a thought she had been pondering since she had been reunited with him and their friends… _What the hell was he doing all the way up in the metropolitan area?_ Georgia was a hell of a long way from where they currently were, before she could give him the third degree a rustle came from behind them.

The duo turned towards the opening door, Noah begrudgingly appeared- wearing a soft smile when he took note of the bright smile his sister wore and the man sitting next to her that he was sure was the cause.

"Hey Noe" she smiled out

"Hey sis...hey Rick" he responded softly as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Noah" Rick rasped with a head nod

Noah nodded back as he looked towards his sister, "I didn't mean to come in so late but Glenn took me over to Aaron and Eric's. They are scouts here so they had some really good information to share with me" he informed excitedly.

"That's great" she nodded out happily, "This seems like a good fit for you baby bro" she beamed

"I'm sure it will be Noah." Rick added, "Aaron and Eric are good at their jobs…they were who brought my group in so I trust they will be good to show you the ropes. I appreciate you even wanting to be an asset to the community...whatever you need. I'm here" he informed.

"Thanks...I just want to do my part" he smiled out in response.

Michonne beamed as she watched her brother and Rick chat. Even though Noah was almost two when she met Rick, they had their own special bond growing up. Whether it was Rick rolling around the grass with him, bringing him toy soldiers and little knick-knacks or placing him on his shoulders as they all walked to the candy shack. It was refutable that he adored Noah because he loved her and at 14 years old-that left a lasting impression on her when it came to the type of man Rick would grow to be, the man that he was.

"You eat yet? Rick brought over some food for us but Dre's asleep." She questioned as she began to stand up.

"Thanks, but I'm good... I ate at Aaron's but I'm sure I'll be looking for a midnight snack in a few hours though" he chuckled out through a yawn, "I'm going to take a shower and hit the hay...I'll see you in the morning Nomi. See you later Rick"

Rick noded towards him, "Night" he responded as he watched Michonne head towards her little brother, pulling him into a good night hug before the young man departed up the stairs. "Hey…you hungry?" he rasped after her.

Michonne turned towards him, a smirk forming against her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I could eat" she shrugged out

He chuckled in response; not much had changed when it came to her cheekiness. "Alright, come on then… brought over some potato casserole" he informed as he stood up from the couch and walked around it, leading them into the kitchen.

Rick watched as she shuffled another fork full of the cheesy concoction into her mouth, he smiled to himself at how beautiful she looked even with cheeks full of food. "Seems like you're enjoying it?" he questioned as he lifted the glass of water up to his lips, cutting his eyes towards her as he took a sip.

She looked towards him, chewing the last remnants of food in her mouth, "Its pretty good...it's not a Tartiflette but it's doing the trick" she smiled out as she scooped the last bite full into her mouth and placed the fork down on the plate.

Rick smiled, he honestly had no clue what the fuck a Tartiflette was but if Michonne had given it an ounce of praise he knew that it had to be pretty damn spectacular. Even when they were younger, she had always been more cultured then he ever was, always opening his mind up to new things that she had picked up on from her travels-so he agreed with her expertise until he could come across a French cookbook to look it up himself. "As long as you're satisfied..." he drew out he sat the empty glass down and stood up. He reached over and picked up her empty plate and glass as well as his before heading into the kitchen, stopping at the sink so that he could wash their dishes.

"You don't have to do that...you've done enough" she chimed as she began to stand up from the table.

"I don't mind" he responded as he turned on the water, adding some dish detergent to the mix and began washing them.

Michonne smiled to herself as she strolled over to the refrigerator and opened it, eyeing over its contents as her sweet tooth did a number on her, its slim pickings causing a scowl to form.

"You alright?" he questioned as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

She sighed, "I just thought you would bring me dessert over is all" she teased as she closed the door to the fridge.

Rick chuckled as he turned off the water, wiping his hands on a dish cloth he walked towards her, "I know you pretty well…you think I would really bring you dinner without dessert? I thought you knew me better than that…" he smirked as he opened the freezer door and pulled out a container of frozen blackberries.

"Are those blackberries?" she questioned through wide hungry eyes as she reached for the frozen treats.

"Yep" he quipped with a smile as he watched her eyes light up once he confirmed her suspicions.

"It's been forever since I've had one of these bad boys" she grinned as she sat on the kitchen floor, urgently tearing off the lid and digging in.

Rick chuckled to himself as he watched her close her eyes euphorically as she bit into one of the berries. A moan escaping her as she delved in its sweet tartness. He took a seat beside her, watching her contently as he fiddled with the bottom of his white tee-shirt.

"Want some?" she questioned through a mouthful as she held out the container towards him.

He shook his head, "I'm alright... they are all yours. Enjoy them " he responded softly

She smiled sweetly in return, her warm brown eyes taking in the man that she had fell in love with so long ago. Rick always had a way of taking care of her, whether consciously or subconsciously, it was one of those things that seemed to come second nature to him, even after they parted-she never met another man that could take care of her the way he did. That was one of the things on the very long list of things she had missed about him. She went back to munching happily on the stuffed container of frozen blackberries, she closed her eyes as she bit into another, continuing to savor its sweetness. Rick watched on, his lips lightly parted as he noticed some of the juices drizzling down her bottom lip onto her chin, he quickly reached out, gently wiping the stained juices from her soft lips and skin with his thumb. Michonne looked on with wide eyes as she watched him take his finger into his mouth and suck off the liquid, she bit down on her lip before quickly shying her face away. Rick smiled to himself as he watched her run her tongue across her lips, his mind was running a mile a minute at the thought of how sweet her lips would taste.

"I forgot how these stain your lips" she responded softly

"-and teeth" he added

Michonne's eyes shot over to his, "Oh shit" she yelped as she covered her mouth with her hand, "I have to go brush my teeth " she muffled before quickly standing up and running towards the staircase, before Rick could counter she was gone. He chuckled, how this woman could still remain so anal about brushing her teeth through a war against the walking dead was as much of a mystery as it was cute to him. Rick reached over and grabbed the abandoned fruit, placing the lid back on the container, he stood up and placed it back in the freezer. He glanced down at his watch before his eyes traveled to the staircase she had fled to moments prior.

Michonne smiled brightly as she crept back into the kitchen, "How long was I in there?"

"-20 minutes" he rasped as he watched her intently

"Sorry-I couldn't stop brushing " she informed shyly as she took her seat next to him again

"After the 15th minute…I thought I was going to have to come up there rambo style after ya" he cheeked

"Yeah right" she chucked out as she playfully nudged him with her elbow, the two quickly picking up where they had left off. 

_**So, come on back to where you belong**_

 _ **So, come on back to where you belong**_

Somewhere between their childlike rambles and throwing heart eyes at the other, both Rick and Michonne found themselves still sitting on the kitchen floor, their backs resting cooly against the cabinets as their shoulders rested on one another's.

"Oh yeah-I couldn't find any stale M&M's or Reese's in Carl's candy stash... but I did come across these" he drew out with a sly grin as he reached into his back pocket to retrieve something, moments later he lifted a single pack of spearmint mints into the air. Michonne chuckled as she snatched the mints out of his hand...causing him to erupt into laughter as well.

" So, are you trying to say my breath stinks?" she bantered

"I just sat and watched you brush your teeth for twenty damn minutes. I think your good on the minty fresh breath front" he countered as he watched her roll the mints between her fingers, his eyes lingering on her for a little longer before he cleared his throat"-just thought you would want another after dinner treat. I remember how you like your dessert" he teased back

Michonne snorted in response, "You know all too well about my late-night cravings" she quipped before quickly clearing her throat, taking notice of the lucid way what she said sounded. It didn't help that she could feel Rick burning a hole through her, "Thank you for the mints and for everything tonight. I really appreciate it " she hurriedly gushed, trying to water down the tension her previous remarks roused up.

Rick's cheeks grew flush at the thought of all of their moonlight rendezvous amongst the flowers, he quickly pushed those memories to the side as he grazed his shoulder against hers, "No problem at all-anything you need and I got you" he rasped out, his eyes still locked on her.

Michonne bit down on her lip gingerly, "I know" she breathed out as she turned towards him, now her turn to relish in him for a bit. It felt insane yet tantalizing to have him here with her, it was almost as if she had awakened in one of the most-sweetest dreams that her mind could conjure up. It felt good to be around him again, to be in his presence once more, she didn't realize how much she had missed Rick until he was no longer with her- that loneliness was a pain she never wanted to experience again, being without him again was not an option for her or their son.

"As much as I rather stay, it's about time for me to head off. I told the babysitter I would be back within the hour and that was three hours ago" he chuckled out dryly as he began to stand from the floor.

"Oh right...I forgot about that. I shouldn't have kept you that long" she responded as she reached back and placed the mints on the counter, she turned towards Rick, taking notice of his extended hand. She softly placed her hand into his as he pulled her up from the floor before the duo walked hand in hand towards the front entrance.

Rick opened the door, releasing from the handhold as he stepped down from the threshold and turned to face Michonne. Resting his left hand against the wooden door, he relished in the beauty before him one last time. She smiled softly at him before a glint of light caught her eye, she squinted in the direction that the reflection casted from. Studying his left hand intently, she found herself struggling to catch a breath-Michonne tilted her head in disbelief; for a moment, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her but she quickly realized that they weren't, on his ring finger sat a plain gold ring. Michonne knew that him and Lori became an item after she left for school but she never thought that level of a commitment was even a consideration for the two.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he rasped out as he grazed her cheek with his thumb, his touch snapping her out of the thoughts that quickly filled her mind.

"Okay-see you tomorrow" she responded softly as she watched him turn and descend the stairs of her home, heading in the direction of his own. She quickly closed and locked the door, running her hands over her face as she rested on it.

 _How in the fuck could you have missed that Michonne?_ she hissed to herself, _He married her-he fucking married Lori..._ she taunted herself as she shook her head in disbelief, the realization of possibly never having all of him again it her hard and cold. Maybe it was foolish of her to think that he wouldn't have moved on...that he would have actually waited for her to settle down. But the fact of the matter was he didn't...he went on with his life just as she had to go on with hers, the only difference was while he was getting married and playing house-she was raising his son... trying her damnedest to deal with the hand she was dealt; attempting to move on was something she didn't even consider until Andre was of school age. Michonne huffed loudly as she pushed herself off of the door, heading into the kitchen to grab the lantern from off of the counter and her katana before heading in the direction of her bedroom: hoping to get some type of rest because she knew deep down that tiredness wouldn't be the only thing plaguing her tonight.

 _ **And you make me lose my mind**_

 _ **And I need it all the time**_

 **-SD**

Song credit/lyrics: _**Edwin Raphael**_ ' _Queen of Coasts'_

 _ ****_

 **A/N:** Hiya guys! I meant to have this and chapter four out a lot sooner but I have been slammed with work and I'm in the process of buying a house so things have been a tad hectic for me but things seem to be slowing down luckily. I plan to have chappie four up tomorrow and I will spend the rest of my time focusing on GND because that should have been updated like yesterday. I appreciate you guy's love and support…you are all amazing and I adore each and every one of you. See you again soon…

Hugs & Kisses 3-SunflowerDope


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR-**

' _Plain Gold Ring'_

 _ **Plain gold ring on his finger he wore  
It was where everyone could see  
He belonged to someone,**_

 _ **but not me…  
**_

The sound of the front door slamming shut roused Michonne from her sleep, she sat up with wide alert eyes as they darted around the somewhat dim bedroom. Nothing stirred, she quickly tore the heather grey and white comforter and white cotton sheets from her body before hurriedly getting out of bed and heading towards her bedroom window, where she saw Andre's silhouette heading around the house towards their backyard. From the looks of the red and yellow gradient sky it was just a quarter past sunrise, she sighed to herself as she rubbed at her heavy eyes. The protective nature in her wanted to follow him around back to see what he was up too but she fought against that urge, wanting to allow him as much freedom as her intuition would allow and she also needed to rest her sore, tired body for a little while longer; she did have guest coming over soon after all. So, with that she trudged back over to the bed and slid into it, piling the white sheets and comforter over her body and head; allowing sleep to overtake her once more.

It wasn't long before the morning sun came pouring into the large windows; not even the light brown linen shades could contain its brilliance. Michonne groaned at the warmth beaming down on her face as she opened her bright brown eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the morning light before stretching her limbs simultaneously. She dropped her arms back down to her waist as she looked towards the white digital clock that sat on the honey oak nightstand beside her bed _, '7:30'_ she mumbled to herself as she sat up and removed the covers from her body. She draped her slender legs over the side of the bed and stood up, running her soft fingers through her waist length locs before walking towards one of the bedroom windows and opening the shades, she leaned against the window sill; taking a brief moment to admire the beauty that was this community. Michonne wasn't sure all of what the community offered but she hoped to find the answers she was looking for soon. Her mind quickly traveled to Rick, the man whose presence she would be in within an hour's time, as nice as their evening was last night. There was an unforeseen guilt that she felt, whether he was a widower or not, the truth still remained that he was married, that he still wore that ring-that symbol of the promise of love and commitment until your dying breath that he gave. It was something very real and very painful… as much as she loved him it couldn't be about him and her again-as long as he wore that promise…the priority was and would always be Andre and learning how to co-parent in all of this mess. _How to get to that point?_ was the real question. Michonne shook her head softly as she headed back towards her bed to make it up, once done she grabbed the towel from off of the door hook and began putting her hair into a high bun as she headed in the direction of the bathroom for a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later Michonne reappeared with the baby blue towel wrapped tightly around her body and a clear-blue toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, she wiped some of the excess toothpaste that was dripping from her lips onto the top of the towel as she walked up to the honey oak dresser and opened it, rummaging through it for a somewhat leisure outfit. Despite the lack of options, she was able to settle on a pair of black capri leggings, black ankle socks and a white men's t-shirt. She tossed the clothing across the bed before turning on her heel back in the direction of the bathroom to rinse her mouth. Moments later she strolled back out, clutching a clear jar with a white top in her hands. Michonne quickly headed towards her bed, taking a seat on the edge as she allowed the towel to fall down to her waist. She unscrewed the top of the container, dipping two fingers inside she took out a chunk of coconut oil, reaching forward she placed the jar on the nightstand before lathering the oil between the palms of her hands as she began running it across her bare shoulders and arms, she massaged it into her skin before grabbing another palmful of the lubricant and spreading it over her breast, back, stomach, ass and down her legs. She rubbed the excess oil into her edges before reaching over and placing the top back onto the vessel, making a mental note to check with Rick to see if they had any hanging around later. Michonne untied the loc that held her high bun in place, allowing her crown to fall freely down her shoulders and back, she swept her head side to side to ensure none were tangled or interloped, she turned and grabbed the leggings off the bed, lifting her knees she placed each leg into the pants before standing up and pulling them over her lower extremities. She stood up, walking towards the full-length mirror nestled by her bedroom door, she ran her hands over her ample booty, smiling to herself as she took a moment to admire her plump rump and the almost perfect fit of the pants. Satisfied, she picked up the t-shirt and slid it over her head, pulling her locs through its neckline and resting them across her back, she quickly bunched the bottom of the shirt into her hands and knotted it at the waist, creating a longline crop top.

Michonne snatched the pair of black ankle socks from off the end of the bed and put them on before grabbing her katana that rested against the bed post, clutching it in her hands she sauntered towards the bedroom door and opened it, heading around the corner towards the other bedrooms. Her first stop was the bedroom to the right of hers, she opened the door taking a quick note of a peacefully sleeping Noah… she smiled to herself before softly closing the door and continuing down the narrow hall way towards Andre's bedroom. Michonne took notice of the opened bedroom entrance, her eyes traveled to the hallway bathroom, the running water and pretty bad singing told her that he was up and getting ready for the day, not wanting to impose she continued down the staircase towards the kitchen.

A soft knock at the door drew Michonne from the kitchen, she peaked around the corner with a furrowed brow, taking notice of a feminine figure standing on the other side. With her katana in tow, she headed in the direction of the main entrance that was situated next to the living room. Michonne unlocked the front door and opened it, a wide smile spread across her face as she took in the person standing there.

"Surprise!" the brunette smiled out as she lifted the welcome basket up to show off the goodies she brought over.

"A good one at that-" Michonne giggled out as she ushered the woman into her home, resting her katana against the wall before grabbing the basket and sitting it atop of the entry way's table. Pure happiness filled her as she turned back towards the woman, "Maggie!" she tearfully exclaimed as she threw her arms around her childhood friend.

Maggie bundled Michonne into her arms as her own tears threatened to pour, "God! -I've missed you. I thought Glenn was lying when he said he found you but he wasn't. I'm so happy to have you back…to have you here" she drew out as the rocked back and forth.

Michonne rubbed Maggie's back soothingly, "Me too…me too" was all she could muster out as she indulged in the company of her friend, a few moments later they parted from the embrace.

"Lord are faces are a mess" Maggie chuckled out as she wiped the tears from her best friend's face as Michonne cleaned hers.

"I can only imagine…" she grinned out as she wiped her hands on her pants, "let me make you some breakfast or something"

"Oh no-I can't… I was supposed to be at Deanna's five minutes ago. I'm her understudy" she chuckled, "I just wanted to bring you guys some more food...I will take you up on that offer soon though" she smiled.

Michonne nodded softly, "No worries-we'll eat and hang the next time that your free…I'll make sure Andre and Noah are around as well"

"Sounds like a plan to me-GOD! you're just as beautiful as I remembered Mich" Maggie exclaimed as she pulled Michonne into another tight embrace.

"You as well" she responded as she relished in being in her friend's arms once more.

Maggie drew back from the hug, "I'm going before I get to crying again" she chuckled out as she smiled sweetly towards her friend before heading towards the door

"I love you" Michonne quipped

"I love you too" Maggie beamed before exiting the home and heading back in the direction she had come.

Michonne smiled brightly as she thought about her new life in this community, seeing Maggie's beautiful face was like a new hope-a promise that things do get better…that life gets better. This community was definitely a second chance, not only for her family but for her and Michonne wanted to make the most out of it.

She walked towards the basket of food, her eyes greedily taking in its contents: tea, coffee, sugar, honey, popcorn, applesauce, nuts, crackers, bars of chocolate, moon pies and a bottle of merlot. She smiled to herself as she held the bottle of wine to her chest, it had been so long since she had a drink. Even before the turn, she rarely drank or even went out for the matter, something her ex-boyfriend Mike couldn't stand. Michonne huffed at the thought of him before her mind quickly went back to the bottle in her hands, a devilish grin fell on her lips as she happily placed it back in the basket and lifted it up; wanting to get the drink in the freezer as soon as possible.

After putting the wine in the freezer, she headed towards the walk-in pantry to stock the shelves with the basket's contents. Once done she placed the empty basket on one of the bottom shelves, she stood back up, placing her hands on her hips as she scanned the shelves for breakfast options. She took notice of the canned pumpkin, flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, vegetable oil, cinnamon, ground cloves and nut meg, she immediately settled on pumpkin bread and some homemade blackberry spread with the leftover frozen blackberries that Rick had brought over the night prior, with her ingredients in tow, she made her way into the kitchen to get started.

 _ **On his hand was a plain gold band**_

She bit down on her lip excitedly as she closed the oven's door one last time, the pumpkin bread had risen beautifully and was almost done; Michonne couldn't wait to get its deliciousness into her mouth. The sound of the kettle whistling prompted her to head towards the stove to remove it from its eye. Michonne grabbed the box of Lipton tea from off the counter, removing a tea bag she placed it inside of a black mug before returning the box back to its place. She quickly squirted a decent amount of honey into the bottom of the cup before pouring the hot water over the honey and tea bag, allowing it to seep for a few before mixing it all together. A sudden knock at the front door lured her away from the counter. Michonne looked towards the source of the noise, it was still far too early for it to be Rick and the kids so carefully she placed the kettle back onto the stovetop and reached for her katana as she quietly crept towards the front door. An unfamiliar gentleman hovered in front of the entrance, still holding her katana tight, she let out a shallow breath before reaching for the doorknob and turning it, opening the door slowly. Michonne furrowed her brow as she studied the tall, somewhat disheveled middle aged man standing with his back turned towards her, he turned swiftly once the barrier was no long closed.

"Howdy neighbor! I'm Pete Anderson-your friendly neighborhood doctor" he charmed with a smile as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Oh-Hello Pete...I'm Michonne" she breathed out as she accepted his gesture

The man smirked before releasing from the handhold, "It's very nice to meet you Michonne" he continued

"You as well-Come in" she urged, not wanting to come off as being rude.

"Thank you" he responded happily, enjoying her hospitality as he stepped over the threshold. "God! It smells amazing in here" he chipped as he scanned her home.

"Thanks" she responded softly as she closed the front door, turning back towards the man who was standing a little too close for comfort. Michonne stepped to the side, so that the entry way table was a barrier between the two. "So, what can I help you with Pete?" she questioned through a forced smile.

"Excuse me for my rudeness. I just wanted to formally introduce myself and from what I hear you have a son and a nephew?"

"Brother" she corrected

"Why yes, a son and brother...I'm sure you all were out there a long time. I'm certain a checkup for all of you is in order" he drew out as his eyes traveled up and down Michonne's body.

Michonne taking notice of his roaming eyes lifted up her katana and placed it on the table, prompting a quick change in the man's demeanor. " I appreciate the offer but we're good" she informed through a bright smile, her hand never leaving the weapon.

"Oh- you sure?" he smiled as he stepped a little closer to her

She lifted her katana, placing her hand firmly around its handle, "I'm sure" she responded through defiant eyes, a smile still formed against her lips.

"Alright then...I'm around if you change your mind" he quipped as he walked towards the door and opened it. "It was very nice to meet you...Michonne" he smiled out creepily as he glanced back at her before continuing out of the house, closing the door behind him.

With a furrowed brow Michonne rushed towards the door and locked it, "Fucking weirdo" she mumbled as she shook her head in disbelief before heading back in the kitchen to grab her tea and wash the creep off of her hands.

"Geez! It smells great in here mom" Andre beamed as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the kitchen's island.

"Thank you my love" she smiled out as she turned to face him, "-want some?" she questioned through a sip of her tea before placing it back on the counter.

"Boxed?" he probed as he tucked a fallen dreadlock back into the high bun on his head.

"Yep" she informed as she brought the mug back up to her lips

"Nah, I'm good" he finally answered as he shook his head softly.

"Okay- so, where'd you go this morning?" she probed as she took a sip. 

"I woke up at little before six so I decided to mess around in the garden outback. The soil is nice here-we should plant some herbs- I know you would rather fresh herbal tea then that boxed crap"

Michonne chuckled at her son's crassness, "Yeahhh I guess your right about that. I think that's a good idea by the way- I can see if Rick knows about any seedlings" 

Andre scrunched his face up at the mention of the man's name before shrugging it off, "Alright…Do you think this place is really safe that we can really trust these people?" he questioned in a serious tone. 

The timer beeping caused Michonne to put her mug down on the marble countertop and head over to the stove. She turned the timer off before opening the oven's door," Honestly, I have no clue what this community is all about…what it even offers but what I do know is that some of these people I do trust. I've grown up with them so I believe it's worth a shot, they have a great sense of judgement so we will see... I do have a feeling this place can work though" she responded softly as she put on the oven mitts and began removing the three loaves of bread from the oven and placing them on the cooling rack.

Andre stood up, quickly rounding the island to close the oven's door before his mother had a chance too "I guess so…" he rasped as he watched her move quickly through the kitchen, "Need any help?"

"Nah, I think we are good kiddo…we can dig in as soon as they cool" she smiled out while removing the gloves, "Where's your dirty clothes?"

"I put them in the laundry basket in the laundry room"

"Okay…I'm going to start a load- these clothes fucking suck" she quipped as she began in the direction of the room where her and Noah's soiled clothes were as well. "You can do the next load" she added once out of sight.

"Okay" Andre chuckled out as he adjusted the grey drawstring sweatpants against his lean waist and then the black band tee worn, the clothes found in the closet turning out to be a pretty nice fit. Andre ambled deeper into the kitchen, towards the overhead cabinetry next to the refrigerator and took down a glass. Placing the glassware on the counter he reached over and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water and closed it back. Unscrewing the top of the bottle, the young man poured the bottle's contents into the glass and took a sip. Andre tossed the bottle into the recycling bin before heading towards the loaves of bread and pinching off a small piece from the corner of the one closest to him. He popped the morsel into his mouth, savoring its deliciousness as he reminisced on how much he missed his mother's cooking, he truly didn't know how he survived so long without it. A knock at the door prompted him to put down his glass and walk reluctantly towards it. Andre opened the door quickly, to his dismay stood Rick, a kid with a cowboy hat on and babbling baby girl-that immediately stopped talking when she caught sight of Andre, she looked between him and her father curiously, taking in the same scowl worn before she smiled brightly at him.

 _ **Plain gold ring has a story to tell  
It was one that I knew too well  
In my heart it will never be spring  
Long as he wears a plain gold ring**_

The scowl worn, crumbled immediately when the baby smiled at him, he smiled back before his eyes shifted towards the boy that looked around his age.

"Hey Andre…" Rick rasped with a small smile as he adjusted the baby in his arms.

"Hi" he responded softly, "Um-come in…mom's just in the laundry room" he responded as he took a step back, letting the neighbors into their home. Once in, he closed and locked the door before hurriedly walking towards the hallway, "Mom! Rick is here!" he shouted down the hall before he walked back to where he had left their visitors. The pre-teen stood with his shoulders slightly slumped as he shifted his weight between his legs, unsure of what to say next to the intruders. Carl watched the older boys apprehensive body language as he moved Judith's diaper bag from one shoulder to the other.

Rick smiled to himself, Michonne wasn't lying when she said the boy wasn't a fan of interacting with others-wanting to save him from the awkward silence, he cleared his throat to speak. "We'll Andre this is my son Carl and my daughter Judith" he introduced sweetly.

Andre smiled at the infant whose attention was fixated on him. He cautiously reached out his hand, Judith wrapped a chubby little hand around his finger as she grinned happily. "It's nice to meet you Judith" he cooed as he moved his finger gently. Andre looked towards the other boy in the room, "Hey…" he drew out.

"Hi…" Carl rasped as he watched the interaction between the baby and the older boy before the sound of footsteps drew him from the scene.

"Hey guys!" Michonne beamed as she stopped next to Andre and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey" Rick drew out cheekily as he stood there with a goofy grin on his face, his eyes drinking up every ounce of her. The feeling of someone looking at him prompted him to adjust his gaze to where the stare was coming from, he looked over to see his son looking back at him with a disgusted look on his face. Rick peered at the young boy before clearing his throat to speak. "Michonne this here is Carl and Judith" he introduced with a smile.

"Hello handsome…" she greeted Carl with a warm smile.

The boy's cheeks immediately grew flush as he quickly ducked his head down bashfully, "H-Hi" he mumbled out as he pulled the rim of the hat down to cover his beet red face.

Michonne snickered before turning her attention over to the baby girl who was practically clawing her way out of her father's arms to get to the extremely pretty lady. "Well hello to you too gorgeous" she beamed as she lifted the infant out of her father arm's. Michonne cradled the girl in her arms as she bounced her side to side. Judith babbled to the woman as if she had known her all of her short life, she continued to indulge being in the woman's arms before her attention drifted to the boy standing next to her. Judith reached forward, extending her upper body out towards the teen so that he could take her. Michonne chuckled, leaning into Andre so that he could take the baby. "Looks like you have a fan kiddo…" she smiled as she watched her son carefully take the baby into his arms. He held her tightly as he smiled towards her, Judith smiled brightly towards him, marveling at his handsome face as she began to squeeze his cheeks, he giggled humorously as he headed into the living room towards the couch to take a seat; completely forgetting about the glass of water he left on the counter. Rick smiled brightly at the interaction, his daughter seemed to have taken a liking to Michonne and Andre fairly quick. It was most definitely a sign of promise since the infant didn't like many outside of her family.

"We'll come in and take a seat guy's…the bread should be cool enough so we can eat if you guys are hungry" she informed sweetly.

Carl's eyes lit up, "I'm starving"

Michonne smiled, "Follow me then…" she chuckled as she nodded for him to follow her into the kitchen. She turned towards Rick and smirked, "-you too" she instructed through soft eyes. Rick chuckled as he walked up to meet her, they both turned to watch a beaming Carl hurriedly place the diaper bag on the coffee table and run towards them. The trio headed into the kitchen, "I hope you guys like pumpkin bread and blackberry jam"

"I have no clue what that is but if it tastes as good as it smells then I love it" the little boy chuckled out as he took a seat at the kitchen island.

"It does smell good" Rick complimented as he stood at the counter watching her, "-need some help with that?" he rasped

Michonne grinned as she strolled over to the cutlery drawer and pulled out a long-serrated knife, "Actually yeah-could you get down some plates", she questioned as she removed the clear covering and walked towards the sink to wash and dry off the blade before coming back towards the island where the loaves rested.

"Of course," he responded as he went to the sink to wash his hands and to gather the dishes.

"So, how old are you Carl?" she questioned as she began slicing the breads into ¾ thick slices.

"Eleven" he drew out as he leaned onto the counter, watching the woman work effortlessly and quickly. "You're really good with knives-how do you get each slice the same size?" he questioned intrigued.

"We'll I'm pretty good with a sword so it's kind of second nature I suppose" she smiled as she moved onto the last loaf.

"You have a sword?" he questioned wide-eyed.

She nodded in agreeance, "Me and Andre do" she informed through a delighted smile.

Carl gasped loudly as he looked between the already awesome woman and her just as awesome kid, "What kind?" he questioned a bit loudly.

"Calm down Carl…" Rick chuckled as he shook his head at his son's enthusiasm as he finished drying off the plates.

"Sorry" he breathed out as he adjusted the sheriff's hat on his head

"It's okay…I have a katana and Dre has two wakizashi swords" she smiled out as she placed the knife down. Michonne looked next to her to see Rick standing beside her holding the clean porcelain in his hands. She mouthed a thank you to him as he winked at her in response, resting the dishes onto the white marble counter.

"So, cool…" he finally responded.

"Yeah…if your old man is up for it. Maybe me or Dre can teach you how to use them-your choice of which one of course" she countered as she began plating the slices and spreading jam over them.

His eyes twinkled as he stared wide-eyed at the woman, "Awesome… Dad do you think I can do that? Pleeeease? I promise to be careful" he practically begged as he looked towards his father.

"If Michonne and Andre are up for it then sure…I don't see a problem with that" he drew out as he looked from his son over to a soft smiling Michonne.

"YES!" the boy exclaimed happily as he turned towards Andre, "You hear that Andre?"

Andre chuckled, as he looked over the back of the couch towards Carl, "I assume you want me to teach you…"

"Well yeah…you have two swords dude-two!" he responded as he lifted two fingers in the air for emphasis.

Andre shook his head in response, "Alright…" he drew out as he went back to playing patty-cake with Judith.

"Sounds like it's a deal" Michonne quipped as she placed a plate down in front of Carl. He beamed happily as he looked down at the two pieces of bread and jam. "Thank you Miss. Chonne" he smiled out as he turned and hopped down from the stool, heading into the living room with Andre.

"No problem…" she responded as she looked towards Rick with a smirk, handing him two plates of the meal, one for him and one for Andre.

He beamed, leaning into her, he moved close to her ear, "Thank you Miss. Chonne" he rasped out huskily.

Michonne cackled loudly before playfully nudging him away from her, "You're a mess…"

"Your mess-" he countered as he stared at her once more before heading into the living room. Rick rounded the couch, extending the dish out for Andre to take.

"Thanks" he responded as he took the plate into his hands. Rick nodded, taking a seat on the couch next to Carl as he waited patiently for Michonne to join them before he dug in.

"Is it alright to give Judith some? I think she's hungry" Andre questioned as he watched Judith take out her pacifier and place it on his lap.

"That's fine…I can feed her if you want" Rick responded as he watched his greedy daughter try and snatch Andre's breakfast off of his plate.

Andre shook his head, "It's fine" he quipped as he broke off a small piece and began feeding it to the infant, who did a little dance once the bread and jam hit her little taste buds. He chuckled, watching as she hummed and smacked her lips happily. He took a bite out of the second piece before breaking off another smaller piece and feeding it to her, the duo contently enjoying their first meal of the day.

"Miss Chonne', Could I have some more, please?" Carl inquired through cheeks full of food.

"Go right ahead, it's more than enough…" she responded as she strolled into the living room.

"Thank you" he responded before jumping up to grab two more pieces of the delicious grub.

Michonne took a seat on the couch in between Andre and Carl's now vacant seat, a smile falling on her lips as she happily reveled in the obvious connection her son had to the youngest member of the Grimes family, it honestly was a breath of fresh air because it was something he needed- this bond was something that she could have never provided for him. The bond of siblings was something a mother's love just couldn't quench, no matter how hard she tried. Her son needs this, he needs them and she would ensure to step out of the way so that it could happen. Michonne rolled her shoulders back, trying to shake off the thoughts that were swarming in her mind, she exhaled softly before digging into her food. Her eyes roaming around the quaint living room before they met Rick's, as they always did. He smiled bashfully in response before chowing down as well, her cheeks grew warm as she thought about what today would offer, laughter, fun, happiness, rebuilding and most importantly love; that being the most important of them all, on that note she went back to enjoying their first meal as a family.

The day so far was a good one, they spent the afternoon getting to know one another more, joking around and recanting funny stories of the other. Andre sweetly, gave Judith his stuffed toy Bam-Bam since Carl accidentally left her toys at home. Noah came down for a few to eat and spend time with everyone before he headed out to Glenn's. Now the clan found themselves engrossed in a very hectic game of Jenga.

"Steady...Steady" Rick mumbled to himself as he carefully tried to etch the wooden block from the bottom of the tall stack, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on not having the tower fall on his turn.

"Your sweating a lot dad, nervous?" Carl teased through a wide smile. Michonne giggling next to him prompted the pre-teen to look towards her and snicker as well.

Rick stopped, wiping his sweaty forehead off with the back of his hand as he glared at his obnoxious son and then the woman sitting next to him, "I ain't nervous!" he quipped a bit loudly before turning back towards the game and focusing on moving the block. "I just want to be careful is all" he rasped as he nudged the block from its position. One side of it was sticking out if he continued to tap that edge then he may have a chance to win this round. Rick began to smile excitedly as the tower only leaned slightly as he almost retrieved the block in one piece. That excitement was short lived, before he could fully remove the block and keep the tower standing, Bam-Bam came dashing across the table, knocking down the Jenga tower and all of Rick's confidence when it came to playing this stupid game.

Michonne gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the laugh that was trying its dampest to burst through. Andre smirked as Carl watched on delightfully wide eyed.

Rick sat there mouth agape as he placed his hand on his head, watching all of his ambitions fall in front of him. He looked towards where the stuffed toy came from, there sat in Andre's lap a giggling Judith clapping and babbling loudly as she congratulated herself for a job well done.

"Geez Jude's you're going to make dad cry" Carl snickered as he looked at his dumbfounded father.

Rick's head snapped over to his direction, he peered at the young man unimpressed as everyone around him began to erupt in laughter. "I quit this damn game!" he announced as he pushed the chair back and began to stand up

"Oh, stop it you big baby!" Michonne consoled as she stood up and walked towards him, she brushed a fallen curl from out his face as they stared at one another for a brief moment. A knock at the door caught her attention, she smiled before walking towards the front door, she unlocked and opened it. There stood Deanna with a black garment bag draped across her shoulder.

"Hey Deanna! Come on in-" she smiled out, "How are you tonight?" Michonne questioned sincerely.

Deanna stepped over the threshold, a warm smile on her face as she took note of the family bonding currently taking place in the dining room. "I'm fabulous Michonne…you?" she questioned through that smile.

Michonne followed the woman's gaze, a soft chuckle escaping her as she looked back towards the leader, "I can't complain" she responded softly as she closed the front door behind the woman.

Deanna smiled, the light in Michonne's eyes telling her everything she needed to know about the current situation. "I didn't mean to intrude but I just wanted to speak with you about a position"

"Position?" Michonne questioned curiously as she crossed her arms across her chest. The sudden sound of footsteps prompted the two women to look behind them.

"Hello Deanna" Rick rasped as he stopped next to Michonne, rocking a now tired and whiny Judith to sleep.

"Hello Rick-" she beamed, "it's good to see you and the children being so welcoming to Michonne and her family" she smirked as her eyes danced between the two adults for more answers to their story.

Rick nodded, glancing towards Michonne who smirked towards him. He wasn't ready just yet to tell these people about who she was to him, he honestly felt that it really wasn't their business in the first place.

"So about this position?" Michonne interjected softly, wanting to change the subject back to its original course.

"Oh Yes! my apologies" she cleared her throat gingerly, "I would like for you to join Rick as a fellow constable of Alexandria" she revealed softly. "You are a protector-a fortitude of strength and spirit, just like Rick. You should balance one another out nicely" she smiled. "Do you accept?"

Michonne glanced towards Rick, who smiled happily to the fact he had another reason to be around her all off the time, before turning her attention back to the leader in front of her. "Yes-Yes I do" she responded softly.

"Good...here's your uniform" Deanna beamed as she handed Michonne the black garment bag that she had been carrying. Michonne accepted it, draping the bag over her forearm.

"Thank you for the opportunity Deanna" she smiled out sweetly.

"Oh no-thank you" the woman responded as she shook her head in disagreement. "You will be essential to the growth of Alexandria, just like Rick... I can feel it" she rasped confidently. "I don't want to keep you all any longer, I just wanted to stop by with your assignment. Enjoy the rest of your evening-family bonding is always an important thing" she chimed before beginning to turn towards the door.

Rick nodded in agreement, still swaying back and forth as his daughter slept peacefully on his chest. "You as well" he rasped as he followed the woman to the door. Michonne smiled at the woman's sentiments, "Goodnight Deanna" she responded softly.

"Goodnight" Deanna smiled out as she opened the front door and exited the home. Rick stood with his hand resting on the opened door, just to ensure the women's safety as she rounded the corner towards her home. Rick began to close the door but stopped once he saw the now fully clothed Andre and Carl walking towards him and Michonne. He furrowed his brow as he looked between the two teenagers, "Where are you two off too?" he questioned a bit softly as he adjusted the infant on his chest.

"I'm going to take Dre to Mikey's, wanted to introduce him to everyone". Carl explained as he stopped in front of his father.

"Mom is that okay?" Andre questioned before his mother could interject.

Michonne looked between her happy child and the equally happy Carl and smiled, who was she to intrude on this time of brotherly bonding. "Of course, just be back in before sundown and watch over Carl...okay?"

"Alright" he rasped out through a nod as he walked up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. Michonne tightened the embrace as she placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I love you mama"

"I love you too peanut" she quipped as she held him a little longer before breaking from the embrace.

Andre turned towards Carl who had just finished saying his 'see you later's' to his father as well. "Ready?" the younger boy chipped. Andre nodded in response as the teenagers headed out of the front door.

"Be good Carl and don't make me have to come looking for you. Be back in here before them lanterns start coming on" Rick reminded the adolescence one more time.

"Okay dad" Carl dead panned as he adjusted the sheriff hat on his head.

Rick shook his head in response as he watched them race around the corner to the Jefferson's. Michonne chuckled as she walked up to the door, "I got it from here papa bear..." waving for him to move to the side. He did, "-it looks like it's just you and me kid" she breathed out as she closed and locked the front door.

Rick chuckled, "Yeah" he drew out as he smiled sweetly towards her.

Michonne turned towards him, catching his gaze as a sweeter smile fell on her lips, "How about a night cap?

Rick raised his eyebrow suggestively, "I can go for that"

Michonne smirked, "Not that type of night cap" she chuckled as she gently shook her head at his antics. "-we're just going to chill and catch up..."

Rick smiled, "I could go for that too" he rasped.

"Good...you put down the baby and I'll grab the wine. Meet you in the pantry in five" she instructed as she sauntered in the direction of the kitchen.

Rick stood there, watching the way her hips swayed back and forth as she walked away from him. She was even sexier then he remembered and the fact that she still knew how to take charge of him-turned him on even more. But, tonight wasn't about his overflowing thirst for Michonne-it was about them reconnecting and rebuilding all that they had built before she left for school. At least that was what he hoped for. He watched her until she was no longer in sight before walking in the opposite direction towards the living room- to make a blanket pallet on the couch for Judith. The way the child was snoring, it was best to assume they would have a good while to themselves. He gently laid the baby down, kissing her forehead softly as he placed one of her baby blankets atop of her before heading in the direction of the large pantry.

 _ **When nighttime comes a' callin' on me  
I know why I will never be free  
I can't stop these teardrops of mine  
I'm gonna love him till the end of time  
**_

Michonne smirked as she gingerly handed Rick the wine bottle and the bottle opener. He gently took them from her hands, placing the bottle between his legs, he positioned the bottle opener around the lips of the bottle, using the handle, he began turning it counter clockwise in order for the corkscrew to penetrate the cork, he lifted the handle forcefully-popping the cork out in one swift motion.

"Your pretty good at that" she quipped with a wide smile

Rick chuckled softly in response, "Thanks" as he extended the open bottle out for her to take.

She did, winking at him sweetly in gratitude as she brought the bottle to her lips, "How did it begin for you?" she questioned as she took a long sip of the sweet nectar.

"I woke up in it…got shot while on duty-was in a coma for a month and the day that I finally woke up-I was in the midst of this living hell" he rasped as he looked towards Michonne with a sullen face.

"Where was Lori and Carl?" she pondered through a furrowed brow as she studied him intently, her warm brown eyes never leaving him as she waited patiently for him to proceed.

"Shane had gotten them to safety. They were held up in a camp on the outskirts of Atlanta. That's where we met Daryl, Carol and a few others…" already knowing what she was thinking he continued on, "Shane bombarded the door to keep them away from me-to keep me safe. When I finally woke and got out of that bed- I was delirious. I couldn't talk…could barely walk. I kept screaming for a nurse- little did I know one would never show. Eventually I found the strength to push the door open and stagger out into the halls. The stench was stomach churning, the sight of decaying corpses and blood spilled all over the floor and walls was nauseating but the groans and snarls were something that I knew was inhuman and when I saw painted on a chained door, **'DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE'** as hands and fingers pushed through a crack in the middle of it, I knew shit had gotten real and it got real really quick. So, I hauled my scrawny ass up out of there, walking barefoot with nothing but a hospital gown and boxers through town. I eventually stumbled across an abandoned bike in the park and rode the rest of the way home where I found Lori and Carl gone. The house was ransacked- I ain't know what happened but all I knew was that I couldn't crumble so I barricaded myself inside for a day or two. Once I was able to move-I moved…heading straight to the sheriff station where I showered, changed clothes and packed up all the guns I could carry before heading in the direction of Atlanta. Ion' know why I did but I did…soon after I was reunited with them" he rasped as he looked towards her.

"Fuck…" was all Michonne could mutter out as she studied him in awe, she took another quick chug of wine before handing the bottle over to Rick. Who chuckled dryly at her response before taking a swig himself, "What about you?" he drew out as he swallowed the cool dark merlot.

Michonne huffed, rolling her shoulders back as she thought about that day. "I was at work..." she revealed softly,"- I kept hearing these broadcast about a state of emergency. People attacking other people and biting them… I thought it was some type of hoax until I saw our mail courier eating the face off the Senior Partner of the firm in the hallway. I guess he caught a wiff of me while I was lurking because it didn't take long for him to stalk after me, refusing to be his first taste of dark meat-I hauled ass. I ran until my feet were practically bleeding, I remember distinctively the smell of flesh in the air, the smell of burnt rubber, all phone lines down and just pure mayhem everywhere. People were getting mauled and eaten in the streets- I was shook but I couldn't stop moving-my body wouldn't have allowed me to if I tried; my motivation was getting home to Andre. So, I did just that but when I got there and saw my front door opened-I felt my stomach drop down to my knees. I didn't know what I was walking into but when I finally found the courage to proceed inside. I saw my son standing over a walker with its head bashed in. Dre's face and arms were covered in blood...when he saw me, he dropped the sterling silver candlestick holder and ran to me-throwing his arms around me as he wept against my chest. Noah who's first instinct must have been to come make sure we were alright rushed towards me, covered in walker guts and blood as well. My mind was boggled as to why Mike didn't help them...where he was? I ended up finding out that-" her voice began to crack with emotion as she relived that somber day. Michonne quickly cleared her throat, "while my 12-year-old son and almost 16-year old brother were protecting themselves from these things that him and his friend Terry where held up in the bathroom getting high. It took all of me not to kill them both in cold blood right then and there. If Noah hadn't been there...I would have lost my baby. I would have lost my son and I couldn't fathom the thought of living without him. Luckily, I didn't have too-things moved pretty fast from there. After packing and gathering weapons we fled. We went from camp to camp- I even found my college roommate Andrea but that was short lived-soon after the camp we were at became overrun...her, Terry and Mike were bit. After that we just floated from place to place until Glenn and Abraham found us"

Rick shook his head in disgust, how could this man call himself a father if he couldn't even protect his own flesh and blood. If it was him-If he was Dre's father that child wouldn't have had to do a man's work at such a young age. He wouldn't have gone for that, Rick would sacrifice himself happily if it meant for his children to be safe but sadly he wasn't the boy's father so all that he could do was try and sympathize with his mother's pain. "I'm sorry you and Andre even had to experience something like that-it wasn't fair to him to have to do that. No child should have a taste of blood that early " he drew out softly as he took a quick sip of the wine and handed her back the bottle.

Michonne quickly shrugged, "No use in crying over spilt milk. Mike always had a knack for only thinking about himself and his needs-he was selfish as hell but karma tends to have a way of coming back around" she drew out as she took another drink from the bottle.

Rick nodded in response, his eyes roaming all over her face, enjoying the way the lantern glowed against her beautiful mahogany skin.

"How did you find Glenn and Maggie? she questioned as she placed the bottle on the wooden floor between them.

"Oh, um while we were out looking for Carol's daughter, Sophia- she got spooked when we were hiding from a herd on the highway and ran off. Otis…you remember Maggie's Uncle Otis?" he questioned. She nodded a small yes in response. "Well her uncle accidentally shot Carl while hunting a deer, the bullet went clean through the deer into Carl's stomach-" Michonne gasping prompted him to stop and lock eyes with her, she grabbed his hand consolingly, he smiled softly before he continued. "With a little direction from Otis, I figured out we were near the Greene's farm where Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Otis, his wife Patricia and a cousin or two had been holding up. Hershel saved Carl's life-if it hadn't been for the shooting, I would have never found them again and I would have lost my kid. Sometimes I like to think that they were the sunlight through that storm. But like all things the sun don't stay out for too long cause' shit just kept hitting the fan. I found out Hershel was keeping the walkers of his family, friends and even Carol's daughter in the barn. Thinking they would come back- we had to gun each and every one down. I found out Lori was screwing Shane-that was fun," he chuckled dryly as he shook his head bitterly at the memory. "Shane was in love with her...always had been and I guess since they thought I was out of the picture; it was alright to go for it. It was bad blood all around-if I wasn't arguing with Lori then I was fighting with him. He thought I was too weak- that I couldn't protect Carl and Lori like he could. He was unraveling and we ended up despising another in the end. Before the farm became overrun he tried to kill me-lured me out in the fields with some nonsense and tried to execute me. I had to kill him-there was no other choice. Carl followed us and put him down once he reanimated. We ended up fleeing…Maggie, Glenn, Beth and Hershel in tow with the remainder of my Atlanta group. If you can believe it, it got even worse because Lori was pregnant. After I told her I had to kill Shane, she pushed me away...treated me like the scum of the earth even though I pleaded that I was defending myself. Things were never the same after that-I barely spoke or looked at that woman again, keeping her fed and safe with the others was my priority; survival was my only concern after all of that."

Before Michonne could respond, Rick continued," You wanna' know something?" he questioned softly as he rolled the wedding band loosely around his ring finger. He brought his eyes up long enough to see Michonne's bright wondering eyes staring back at him, he smirked returning his attention back to that wedding band. "After you left...it took me eight months to even consider moving on and a good year to actually pull the trigger. Me and Lori started one drunken night at a party...after that we started dating. Next thing I knew she was pregnant and I was walking her down the aisle...telling myself I was doing the right thing. In a sense, I was because I fell in love with her but I still caught myself thinking of you...missing you-loving you. Even with a new family-the shit wouldn't go away, it still hasn't. We were bad off before the turn-before things went to shit after I woke up from that coma-shit just kept going downhill. We were so far gone that it was a shock to me when I found out she was pregnant with Judith. I could count on one hand how many times we were intimate in that month since I had found them...it didn't add up. It never added up...but her and Shane did-she went to her grave knowing that truth, that Judith ain't mine-one of the biggest reasons for Shane's unraveling. He knew-even as far gone as he was. He knew. I think it's a gut feeling you have when you know a child is yours-something intuitional" he croaked out as he grabbed the wine bottle from the floor and took a swig of it, extending it towards Michonne to take.

She quickly did, taking a long gulp from it; Rick's last sentiment hitting a serious nerve. Michonne was well aware that a drunk man spoke a sober heart but she was not ready for all of the truth bombs that Rick had been dropping left and right. Apart of her longed to tell him her own truth-it possibly falling on deaf ears since the man was inebriated was enough for her to sit on it for just a little while longer. She lowered the bottle, resting it between her palms, "I'm sorry you had to endure that with Lori...the best thing that could have ever came out of it was Carl and Judith. That's something to be thankful for...things happen for a reason-things unfold the way that they are meant too. We may not understand it at that time but we will get it eventually." she encouraged through a shrug and soft smile. Rick smirked the fact that after all of these years apart...she could still read him like a book; she knew his truth before it could be spoken or heard sometimes. "It was hard letting you go, trying to put our past behind me. Honestly, I couldn't-I just couldn't shake you. After I had Andre, he kept me busy-always on my toes…" she chuckled, "-but in silence you would always come to mind".

Warmth grew under his cheeks as he listened closely to her. The fact that he wasn't the only one pining after the other, left him in a better headspace about their distance. He wasn't ready to put it all behind him just yet; he had so many questions that still needed to be answered. "Where you scared? Doing it on your own?" 

"As hell but I had my mom, my stepfather and Mike for the most part. Their presence took some of the burden off of me...so I was thankful. I still am" she responded as she nudged for him to take the bottle.

He accepted it, holding it in his hands as he nodded slowly. Several times this evening she had mentioned this Mike person, maybe it was a long shot but Rick had to assume the man was Andre's father; she didn't say different after all. As curious as he was he was going to allow her to tell him that in her own time, he could never rush her but there was one thing that had been bothering him for a couple of years now and tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity to ask. "Why didn't you call Michonne? I called and called but never got an answer. I never got a hold of you and I just don't understand what happened… I thought we were good. What did I do to cause you to not want to speak to me anymore?".

Sadness etched across her face as she tried to maintain her composure. Michonne wanted to tell him the truth...to reveal to him all that she had buried deep down inside of her but she couldn't-not just yet. "I-I" before she could respond a loud wailing cut through the silence in the pantry.

"Shit!" he breathed out, "Let me go check on her" Rick rasped as he began to stand up. Judith always had perfect timing when it came to waking up-it was like the infant knew how to make things come to a screeching halt- she knew just when to shake things up.

Michonne exhaled softly as she watched him stand up, "I'll come too" she informed as she stood as well, dusting off the back of her leggings before looking towards Rick, who's glossed over eyes proved that question was still weighing heavily on his mind. He huffed sharply, using the back of his hand to clear any pain that was evident before leading them out of the peaceful haven.

Rick rushed towards his daughter who leaned on her elbows, trying to push herself up. Tears cascaded down her little face as she pouted unhappily. "What's wrong my love?" he cooed out softly as he picked her up and laid her across his chest. He ran his hand across her back soothingly as the child still cried. "Your soak and wet Jude's" he revealed as he bounced her gently.

Michonne pressed the back of her hand to Judith's forehead. "My God! She's burning up!" she quipped as she studied the baby who whined and groaned towards the woman. "Has she been sick?" she questioned as she puckered her lips empathetically towards the baby.

"No-she's been real fussy and been a little restless but no not sick" he rasped as he looked towards Michonne.

She nodded, biting down on her lip as she began to feel over different parts of Judith's face and neck. Taking note of the warmness around her jawline and mouth. "Is she teething?" Michonne questioned.

"Maybe-I ain't too sure but let's see" he responded as he moved the baby from his chest to his arm. "Open...open wide for daddy Jude's" he rasped as he did wide motions with his own mouth. Judith pouted more as she whimpered louder, not impressed with whatever her father was trying to coerce her into. Rick huffed as he continued trying to get her to comply.

Michonne giggled to herself it was pretty adorable seeing him be so tender and loving towards the tot, Fatherhood was something he worked extremely well.

"Let me try..." she smiled out as she looked towards Rick, who nodded and brought the baby closer to her. "Ahhhhhh" Michonne drew out as she leaned towards the infant, placing her fingers gently against her top and bottom lip, waiting for her to comply. Judith finally did, she examined the babies swollen gums and the teeth trying to break through. "Yep-she's teething" she quipped as she stood up straight, running her hand gently against the child's head. "Luckily I have the perfect remedy" she smiled as she dropped her hands to her waist and headed into the kitchen. "Does she have any food allergies?" she questioned as she opened up the freezer.

"No, she doesn't" he responded as he took a seat on the couch, placing Judith on his lap as he unbuttoned her onesie, wanting to get her out of the dampened clothes before she actually did get sick. Rick reached into the diaper bag, grabbing a colorful t-shirt and pair of denim shorts out of it to change her into as he waited for Michonne to reappear. She did shortly after, carrying a glass bowl full of something. "What's that?" He questioned as he finished pulling the denim shorts over her diaper and resting the somewhat calmer Judith on his lap.

"Frozen apple sauce bites...Andre loved these things when he was teething. He actually still eats them to this day" she revealed with a small giggle as she took a seat next to the duo. Michonne picked up one of the rounds and brought it up to Judith's lips. The tot was reluctant at first until she felt the frozen sweetness on her little lips. She opened her mouth, allowing the pretty woman to rub the frozen treat against her hot, swollen gums. Almost instantaneously her mood changed, the once distraught toddler was no longer crying and almost bouncing with joy as she sucked on the bite. Michonne smiled in response.

Rick looked on a bit shocked, "I can't believe that worked" he chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief, "I've been trying to figure out what was wrong with her for days now. I hate to admit it but I wasn't really around during this faze with Carl. I was working-a lot. So, I kind of missed out on little thangs like this" he revealed softly, a hint of regret laced his words as gently ran his finger across his daughter's foot, truth is even this time around it seemed like he still wasn't as present as he should be with Judith.

"Hey..."she breathed out, "Don't beat yourself up for doing what you had to do. You did the right thing and that's enough" she comforted through warm eyes as she handed Judith another bite, the baby smiled brightly in response.

"Yeah" Rick nodded out as he glanced down at his daughter, placing a soft kiss against her head full of blond curly hair.

"Rick?" she called out softly, clearing her throat before continuing, "It wasn't anything that you did. I don't ever want you to think you did something because you didn't. You were perfect...you always were. It was just so much going on between school and being pregnant that I got so overwhelmed, it felt as if I couldn't pull my head above water-as if I was suffocating. I'm sorry I didn't try hard enough to reach out to you. I regret that wholeheartedly but just know there wasn't a single day that passed where I didn't think about you or miss you" she revealed softly as she locked eyes with him, a sincere smile falling on her lips.

Rick exhaled shakily, her words warming a part of him that he left deserted and cold a very long time ago. He doubted if she knew just how her absence tore him to pieces...he not only lost his lover-he also lost his best friend and that made his entire world crumble. No matter who he met or considered dating, he always looked for Michonne in them...it of course failed every time because she was irreplaceable. No one could hold a candle to her, not even Lori. Michonne had his heart in her hands and she always would.

"Thank you..." he drew out as he smiled bashfully towards her, Michonne matched his gaze just as sweet as she placed her hand on his wrist, grazing it softly with her thumb. Even though they still had a-ways to go when it came to making up for lost time, this moment made it clear that no matter the circumstances...no matter the lives that they lived separately-that they would always come back to this. They would always come back to Rick AND Michonne...and that was worth all of the time lost.

 _ **Plain gold ring has but one thing to say  
I'll remember till my dying day  
In my heart it will never be spring  
Long as he wears a plain gold ring**_

 **-SD**

Song credit/lyrics: **Nina Simone** 'Plain Gold Ring'

 **A/N:** Hiya guys! I've missed you all…thanks so much for the continued reviews, love and support. This chapter was actually done I just needed to post Ch. 9 of GND first. Thanks for your patience, I did want to note that I changed his wedding band color from silver to gold for song/story reasons. It just fit with where I was going better. I apologize about any confusion that caused. Anywho, Kudos to anyone that picks up on Andre's demeanor, he is his father's son fo realz lol. I plan to show more of that in future chapters and his cute relationship with Judith. Cheers to only two more chappie's before the reveal. I'm actually working on the next two chapters at the same time so expect them soon, I hope to get both out simultaneously. You guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you to pieces. I'll see you guys soon…

Hugs & Kisses 3- SunflowerDope


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE-**

' _Clear'_

 _ **Pack your things**_ _ **  
**_

The sound of his heavy brown cowboy boots echoed loudly against the wooden floors as Rick made his way up the staircase of Michonne's home, heading into the direction of the bedrooms. He had to personally ensure that she was ready for today-her first day on the job as fellow constable. He wasn't quite sure what she expected of this job or even this community for the matter, this place was filled with naïve, incompetent, unmotivated adults that rather stay stagnate than to get to work and actually do something. The inadequacy of the current leader made his blood boil because he knew-Rick knew that under his leadership, under his direction-that this community could truly thrive, could become something of fruition. The time of democracy was over, a reckoning was coming, whether they were ready for it or not…the only thing that he hoped for was that Michonne would stand by his side no matter what.

Rick sauntered pass two bedrooms that he had to assume were Noah's and Andre's. He rounded the corner, taking note of the opened door nestled at the end of the hallway. Rick cautiously approached the doorway, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he peaked into her bedroom. He raised his eyebrow curiously, taking in Michonne standing in front of the full-length mirror using her katana to cut off the yellow closure string ends that bodiced the off black bomber jacket worn in the back. He leaned against the wall gently, a smirk falling on his lips at how self-sufficient the woman was, she could make a way out of anything… that was evident before the turn- even though she just came back into his life, he knew that still was the case even after. His blue eyes traveled up and down her body slowly, she could literally wear a paper bag and make it look like Chanel; the woman had gorgeous down to a science.

"Need help with that?" he rasped out as he took in the way her black skinny leg jeans hugged her hips, thighs and ass like a second skin.

Michonne whipped her head in the direction the familiar voice came from, she narrowed her eyes at him as a smirk fell on her lips, "How long have you been standing there creeping on me?"

Rick chuckled, "Not long" he rasped as he walked deeper into her bedroom. "Nice…" he complimented as he finally tore his eyes away from her long enough to take notice of the room.

"Thanks" she responded softly as she watched him intently, "I'm almost ready…" she revealed as she turned back towards the mirror to finish putting the final touches on the not so appealing outfit.

"No rush…" he rasped as he finally ambled towards her. "This place ain't going nowhere-" he drew out huskily as he stood next to her.

Michonne smirked, shaking her head softly at his nonchalant attitude. "So, you bring the kids?" she questioned as she leaned her sword against the dresser.

"Yep! Judith and Carl are both downstairs eating you out of house and home as we speak" he chuckled out.

"Well that's quite alright… it's a reason I made extra oatmeal this morning" she giggled through a bright smile.

Rick smiled softly in response, his bright blue eyes drinking in every ounce of that beautiful smile.

"Have you eaten?" she questioned softly as she smoothed her hands down the sides of the jacket, attempting to rid it from the stubborn wrinkles that engrained it once more before giving up.

Her soft voice pulled him from his lull, "Uh yeah…I had a granola bar with my coffee this morning" he responded

"Still black? -no cream or sugar?" she questioned as her eyes traveled towards him.

"You know me oh so well" he smirked out

Michonne giggled, "I knew it…you've liked that nasty crap since you were 16" she grinned

"I wouldn't have gotten started on it if someone ain't like keeping me up all night" he smirked.

She snorted in response, "Whatever…you loved staying up to study with me" she revealed softly as she bit down on her lip, reminiscing on just how sweet those nights were.

Rick blushed, thinking about those nights as well. "You were the only one getting any studying done, I was too busy staring at you-I couldn't take my eyes off of you if I tried" he informed as he took in the way she glowed as if they were 16 reliving those moments all over again; it would be a lie to say he didn't long for that time and her once more.

Michonne's brown eyes dazzled delightfully as she indulged in Rick; he was always too good to be true. "I'm ready…" she smiled out softly.

He smirked as he stared back at her, "Good, cause I'm ready too" he revealed in every aspect of the word. She giggled once more before grabbing her sword and heading out of her bedroom, Rick right behind as they made their way downstairs to say their goodbye's and head out to start their first day on the job.

"For a place this size, I'm surprised you don't have an armory, or do you?" she questioned as they strolled down Lower Creek Trail, heading towards the Chapel at the end of the road.

Rick exhaled, "We don't have one…" he divulged as his eyes scanned over the neighborhood for any signs of distress or turmoil. "-anymore that is. All we have now is the weapons we came here with. Deanna doesn't think the community should have guns inside of the walls any longer."

Michonne shook her head in disbelief as she looked towards Rick, "But she wants to bring in new people in, right?"

"Right! How could you want to bring in new people but not have the resources to defend yourself from them if they are troublesome. Danger is always lurking 'round the corner and I ain't about to sit and allow her to lead us blindly. We've already had a pretty bad run in with this group that she let in…killed innocent people and took almost all of the weapons and inventory we did have. It was a mess…I can't let things get that bad again. I can't let innocent people get killed for no reason" he rasped as he looked back towards her.

"I ag-", before she could respond the sound of a woman screaming stopped them in their tracks, the duo turned to look in the direction the screech came from. In the distance, they could see a woman sprawled out across the grass with someone hovering over her. Rick and Michonne glanced towards one another before taking off down the street towards the two people, as they moved closer they saw a dingy man with dirty blond hair stabbing the woman repeatedly. Once the man caught sight of them he moved quickly to his feet, laughing manically as he ran towards the wall and began to climb it. Rick clenched down on his jaw as he chased after the crazed man, being weaponless against an obvious lunatic pissing him off even further. The swift wonderer quickly shimmied up the railings, looking back at Rick with a sinister grin, "We'll be back" he cackled out once more before jumping the fence and fleeing into the wooded area that surrounded the community. Michonne scrambled over to the woman who laid atop of the grass gasping for air and gurgling up blood as she held her hands to her split opened throat. "I'm so sorry mam" she comforted through an almost whisper as she looked down at the woman unbeknownst to her known as Shelly taking her last dying breath.

"Shit!" Rick spat as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly, he kicked forcefully at the gravel beneath him as he dropped his hands down to his waist dejectedly, "This is why we need weapons…this is why we need protection" he confided softly as he looked around the community feeling unexpectedly defeated.

Michonne watched him solemnly as she unsheathed her katana, using the tip of her sword she pushed it through the woman's skull before she could reanimate. With a heavy heart she stood up, moving closer to Rick as she watched him intently, the troublesome of protecting an entire community and its people by himself rearing its ugly head. "I know where we can find some guns…" she breathed out as she locked eyes with Rick, who looked back at her with curious eyes.

 _ **Leave somehow**_ _ **  
**_

Summer was once a time of lush greenery, vibrant skies and fun but the days now where filled with drab, uncertainty and ultimately death. Michonne gazed out of the passenger side window of the 1998 Tan Lincoln Town car that was leading her down the hot, cracked asphalt. It had been well over a year since she made this trek last- since she had even thought about going back to the place where her, Andre and Mike had called home. It honestly hadn't been that long before the rising of the dead, that their once happy and loving relationship turned into bitterness, unhappiness, regret and complacency. She had been with the man for almost twelve years of her life, he had even helped raised Andre like his own, he was an excellent father figure up until that point but boyfriend he unfortunately was not. The countless fights and arguments that filled that penthouse within that short year was something horrible, whether prompted by his constant drinking and smoking or his lack of motivation to find employment since his career in D.C. hadn't taken off like he had hoped it would. It was as if he resented her for her success, that resentment quickly turning into bitterness and jealousy, something Michonne never understood-because she was there through his success, through his accolades and career. She supported him in every endeavor he wanted to attempt while being a full-time college student, working and being a mother; she was there and never once complained. Mike was about three years older than her so by the time Michonne came into Harvard as a freshman, he was preparing for graduation as a Senior, that never stopped the handsome man from doting on her. What started as a friendship turned into a blossoming romance her sophomore year, the man not harboring any ill feelings about her being a new mom. So, what could have changed in him to cause him to become so cold, distant and vile was something she would unfortunately never know…

The sudden sound of music blaring, pulled her from her deep thoughts. Michonne glanced towards Rick who was turning the volume up on one of his favorite rockabilly songs, 'Action Packed' by Ronnie Dawson.

"Oh, God Dad, not this song again" Carl huffed out as he scowled from the back seat of the car.

Rick snapped his fingers to the beat of the song as he bobbed his head simultaneously, "Now you know this draws 'em away from home Carl" he grinned out as he glanced towards his son and Andre in the backseat and then towards Michonne, who's face scowl equally matched Carl's. "What's with the face?"

"This song is as horrible now as it was when you sang it at our high school talent show" she deadpanned as she cut her eyes towards him.

"What?-this is a classic for crying out loud" he countered through a smirk

Michonne snorted, "Yeah right…this song is only appealing to hokey pokes like you" she smiled out. Carl snickered from the backseat as Rick rolled his eyes in response.

"I actually think it's an okay song…" Andre quipped from the backseat, "-the beat is kind of catchy" he drew out as looked between his mother and Carl who stared at him bewildered. "What?" he deadpanned as he furrowed his brow and went back to looking out of the window.

"At least someone in this car knows good music" Rick teased as he cut his eyes over to Michonne, who's playful smirk was proof of her amusement. The fact he was the one who brought that smile on made it even sweeter because he saw the dread in her eyes as they made their way up the road, he saw the unease displayed as she told him about the guns her ex had locked away in a safe, he saw the hesitance within her once he agreed to go back to D.C. with her. He saw all of it and Rick may not know the reason for that pain but what he did know for a fact was that love lost was never something easy to recover from, he still lived in the midst of his own grief but what he hoped was that they could be a beacon for one another, that they could heal together. That would be the most beautiful thing that could ever come out of this kind of pain.

 _ **Blackbird song**_

 _ **Is over now**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **PANT*PANT*PANT**_  
The sun was beating down on his back unmercifully as the man continued through the burned down corridor, as relentless as this heatwave was-he pushed through because he was on a mission, he was on his way and like everyone else left in this world, he had a job to do and he would not rest until that job was done…

 _ **Mouths are dry**_ _ **  
**_

"I don't think we've made it this far up the road yet" Rick rasped out as he scanned over his surroundings, the charming federal-style architect to the buildings and homes, the array of quaint shops, c & o canal and cobblestone streets were a tale of the beauty that once exuded from this neighborhood, it seemed as if Georgetown was the place to be in one lifetime or another but now-now it sat in ruin and destruction; a chance at death lurking around every corner.

"This place was pretty gorgeous before…you would have like it" Michonne responded softly from over her shoulder as Andre, Carl and Rick walked cautiously behind her. She carefully led them through a back alley that was directly behind her complex towards the docking area that led to the basement of the penthouse's building.

"Do you think it's clear?" Andre questioned softly through a furrowed brow as his eyes darted around their surroundings.

"I have my hopes…" she responded as she tightened her grip on the handle of her katana. Michonne knew that the loading dock area was code accessible and only the maintenance workers had that code and her. She had become close to one of the maintenance men, an older gentleman who was as strong as an ox and as sweet as honey. Anything she needed he had her, whether it was fixing something broken, re-painting walls for her or just opening up the freight elevator so that her and Andre could bring their bags full of groceries up when Mike was nowhere to be found. He was helpful and she appreciated him so. The man was so reminiscent to her Step-father Morgan…he was such a good man. Morgan lived up to every promise he ever gave her mother-her reasons for marrying him was always so clear and she missed him, she missed her mother as well. Michonne had forced herself to not think about them, not wanting to wonder about what had come of them for too long because the thought that one or both of them being gone, set ablaze a fear in her that could bring her to her knees. Sometimes not knowing was better than knowing.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Michonne stopped, holding her hand in the air to cease everyone's movements. Quietly she crept up to the door, placing her ear against the hard metal surface as she listened for movement, nothing stirred. Michonne turned towards Rick and the boys, nodding her head up and down to signal it was okay to move forward. Rick walked up to meet her, standing by her side as Andre and Carl stood behind him. She quickly punched in the entry code, opening the heavy metal door once she heard the chime. Rick grabbed the door, holding it open to allow everyone to enter the basement, once in he closed the door behind them softly.

"It reeks in here" Carl whispered as he scrounged up his face in disgust. The smell of rot and decay hitting them instantly as they began to travel cautiously through the dark hall way.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad" Rick agreed as he tried to shake of the smell.

Andre covered his nose with his t-shirt as he lagged behind the group, walking at a safe but close distance.

"I think it's best if we take the back stairwell, it's in the maintenance room but it leads all the way up to the fifth floor. We shouldn't run into any walkers that way" she whispered out lowly as she looked back at everyone; immediately noticing her son's distance. Once they reached the room, Michonne allowed Rick to take the lead as they cautiously traveled through the hall and up the stairs. "What's up? she questioned lowly as she walked side by side with her son.

Andre huffed, looking between his inquisitive mother and the man and boy walking a few steps ahead of them. "I-", he huffed out again. "…I just don't understand why HE had to come", the young boy almost hissed out as he glared towards Rick and then back towards his mother.

Michonne followed his line of sight, letting a small exhale escape her as she tried to find the right words to say to her son. "Well, we have common interest at this point. Rick needs guns and I know where to get some from" she responded softly before continuing. "You know it wouldn't kill you to be a bit nicer to him…you never know when your entertaining an angel or at least someone that could mean everything to you one day" she encouraged as she brushed a fallen loc to the back of his ear.

Andre scrounged up his face in response, not truly picking up on the underlining meaning to his mother's sentiments and not truly caring to either. The boy mumbled an almost inaudible, "Okay" as the group continued up to the 5th floor.

The faint groans coming from the other side of the door, prompted Rick to push open the door to the staircase as cautiously and quietly as possible. As soon as he did four walkers came into view, quickly the group set off taking them down before continuing their journey down the hall to the place where Michonne and Andre use to call home.

The slightly ajar door immediately took Michonne back to that day-the day where she thought she had lost her son, the day where her world almost crumbled. It had been over a year since the outbreak and she still had nightmares about it. That type of distraught, that type of fear doesn't leave you easily. It wells deep inside of you as a constant reminder of how easy it is too loose someone that you love. That fear was something she hoped… she would never have to feel again. Rick stepped forward, pushing open the door to reveal a completely ransacked home. Rick walked into the penthouse, Michonne right behind as she scanned over the disarray, "Oh my god" she rasped out as she stepped further into the once luxurious apartment. The pristine egg shell walls were covered in dust, grot and blood, broken tables, clothing, shoes and torn up art pieces covered the floor. Her home was no longer her home and it sucked, she had worked tooth and nail for everything that she had-all that she had built, laid broken at her feet and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Andre shook his head softly, his locs brushing against the white t-shirt he wore as he gazed around his surroundings. This was it-this was all that they had left of the old world and it was officially gone. _How more could they bare to lose?_ The young boy continued deeper into the home, heading into his mother's and Mike's old bedroom.

"I'm so sorry Michonne" Rick rasped out softly as he stared intently at the saddened woman before him, he knew all too well how it feels to come home to brokenness and void.

Before she could respond, Andre's voice cut through the air. "MOM!" he shouted as he breathlessly ran back into the living room. "They're gone…everything is gone" he informed urgently.

Michonne's eyes widened in shock as her, Rick, Carl and Andre rushed back into the scavenged bedroom. She went straight for the closet that previously contained the safe that held the guns and ammo, they needed. "I can't believe this… they broke in and took what was left. I knew we should have grabbed everything but he thought we would be able to come back for them. Mike thought they would be safe here but as always, he was wrong". Michonne shook her head in disbelief as she quickly departed from the room.

"Michonne?" Rick called out to her as he followed closely behind.

"It's okay Rick, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. It was foolish" she drew out

"No-Michonne it was not foolish. You had hope and that's okay" he assured

"Maybe so" she whispered as she took another look around the half empty penthouse. "It's no use in staying here any longer. It's another place that I would like to stop. If you don't mind" she questioned softly.

Rick nodded in response, "Of course-just tell me where"

"Northwest, DC." she announced.

"Alright" Rick drew out as he grabbed her hand, "Let's go" he informed as the duo rounded up the boys and prepared for their next conquest.

 _ **River runs**_ _ **  
**_

The sound of shoes clanking against the asphalt pulled the man from his tormented gaze. He hurriedly pulled the last burnt corpse off of the gurney before he grabbed his rifle and walked cautiously towards the entrance of the abandoned building. He quickly took note of the small group of people walking in the direction of his home, a deep snarl escaped him as he clutched the rifle in his hands and headed hurriedly into the opposite direction.

Michonne's hand cradled the handle of her katana tightly as she guardedly led Andre, Carl and Rick down Dumbarton St. towards her parents D.C. home.

"It looks so different..." Andre rasped out as his eyes roamed over the once quaint neighborhood that was filled with rows on top of rows of historic colonial styled homes. He remembered so vividly how beautiful last summer was with the abundance of honeysuckle bushes and cherry blossom trees encasing the area so beautifully. Even though they hadn't lived in the city that long, the young boy had grown to have quite a fondness for it. Now it sat in the wake of destruction, sadness and DEATH.

"I-" before Michonne could respond an eruption of bullets came pouring towards them. They ran away from where the bullets were coming from, taking coverage behind an abandoned car. Rick and Carl quickly drew their weapons and began shooting back as they protectively shielded Michonne and Andre.

"Who the fuck is this?" Rick shouted as he desperately roamed the area for the source.

"THERE..." Michonne shouted as she pointed towards a masked man shooting from the neighboring rooftop. "I think I can get up there without him noticing" she responded urgently.

"You sure about this?" Rick questioned as he continued to shoot and dodge the incoming bullets.

"I'm sure..." she breathed out

Rick ducked down, resting his back against the passenger door of the car as Carl

continued to duck and shoot. Rick looked towards Michonne studying her beautiful face as he came up with any valid reason he could for her to not go chasing after a crazed man. The look of determination overpowered him as he responded to her with a simple nod. Michonne nodded quickly before turning towards Andre, "I'll be right back" she breathed out before placing a quick kiss to his temple and stealthily heading towards the back of the home. Carl covered her as she quickly disappeared.

Carl ducked down, hurriedly reloading as Rick turned and began covering him. Andre watched the father and son duo intently, quietly admiring how they worked off of one another to survive. A small part of him longed for that in some shape or form. He quickly cleared his throat, "My Grandpa's is just up the street we can go there to be safe...Mama can see where we are going from the roof" he drew out.

Rick looked towards Andre, "Alright...we'll move on three".

Andre nodded as he began to reach for his swords.

Rick turned towards Carl, "On three...". Carl nodded as well in response. Rick inhaled deeply as he gripped his pistol,"-one...two...three" he shouted over the gunfire. The trio jumped up and began running down the street, Andre leading the way.

Michonne crept up the back stairs to the building where she saw the masked person in military garb. The sound of the rapid gunfire soothing her as she slowly approached the rooftop. As long as she heard those shots, she knew that they were safe...that they were not hurt. She began to unsheathe her katana as soon as she rounded the corner she would be ready to strike. A deep scowl formed against her brow as anger began to fill her, she had no clue who this lunatic was but this asshole was going to die today, whether by gun or sword. The sound of gunfire began to cease as dread quickly set in, she worriedly rounded the corner, whipping her katana effortlessly through the air as she quickly took note that the gunmen was gone. She looked down the street, watching as Andre, Rick and Carl headed towards her parent's home. The dread began to disperse at the sight of them heading to safety but quickly welled again when she saw the masked person unbeknownst to them right on their tails.

"Shit" she breathed out shakily as she quickly dashed off the roof and down the stairs after him.

"Dad, he isn't shooting anymore" Carl whispered.

"I know...that's what's worrying me son, he's probably reloading" he rasped out as he looked towards his son

"What the hell?" Andre quipped, Rick turned his attention from Carl over to Andre.

"What's wro-?" before Rick could ask, he quickly took note of what had Andre so perplexed. Surrounding his grandparents home was a maze of traps, walkers, stakes, barbed wire and more covering the street for what seemed like miles.

"Was it always like this?" Carl questioned curiously

"No-No it wasn't ever like this before. I don't understand..." Andre breathed out as he cautiously looked over the maze and traps.

Carl watched on quietly as he lowered his gun, his gaze traveling towards his father who stood with his hand running through his hair, the man gauging what kind of fuckery was at bay.

"It's like a maze.." Andre whispered, breaking through that silence

"...a maze that you can't escape from" Rick added as his eyes continued to scan their surroundings. "It's as if they're leading you away from the house but if you look closely, it's trapping you inside. So, if a walker doesn't get you, a spike, barbed wire or bullet would" he rasped out.

Andre nodded slowly, his intense stare almost scary as he calculated his next move. "The back door...the alley leads straight to it" he revealed lowly

"Alright...lead the w-" a loud scream cut through the wind, stopping Rick mid-sentence as his heart dropped to his knees. "M-Michonne" he rasped

"MAMA!" Andre shouted as he took off in the direction the wail came from

"ANDRE!" Rick shouted behind him as him and Carl followed closely behind.

The trio ran back in the direction they came, rounding the corner to the back alley of his Grandparent's home, once there they saw Michonne being pinned to the ground by the masked gunman, his rifle pressed hard against her chest, her katana thrown to the other side of the alley.

Andre huffed loudly, anger coursing through him like venom. "Get off of her you asshole!" he shouted as he charged towards the man, his fist bawled tightly as he landed a hard blow to the man's spine. The man grunted in pain as he used one hand to continue to pin Michonne to the ground and the other to grab Andre by the shirt and throw him to the ground as well. The boy hit the ground with a loud thud as he huffed loudly. Michonne's eyes widened as she watched the man toss her son to the ground like a rag doll, she grunted loudly as she began kneeing and kicking the man furiously, her legs her only defense. Rick dropped his gun, the crazy man's actions pissing him off. He ran towards him, tackling the man to the ground from the side. The rifle sliding across the asphalt, freeing Michonne. Rick elbowed the masked person in the chest, the blow not having any effect on the man since his chest was heavily padded. The man hit Rick with a left hook, knocking him to ground. Carl ran over banging against the unknown man's back, he knew drawing his gun and shooting was no defense against him. The man pushed the young boy down before he looked back towards the woman who was now comforting the boy he knocked down previously. He grabbed the knife that was tucked into his right knee pad before standing up and charging towards her.

"NO!" Rick grunted out as he punched the man in the back of the knees. The man shouted as he swung the knife around, cutting Rick across the top of his left pec. Rick screamed as he fell back to the ground, holding his chest. The man turning back towards Michonne.

"Dad..." Carl whimpered out as he rushed to his father's side.

"No...No" she grunted out as she protectively covered Andre with her body. The boy quietly but hurriedly trying to reach for the gun that laid inches away from them.

The gunmen stopped in front of them, his hand and knife covered in Rick's blood as he effortlessly bent down and pinned them both to the ground. Michonne screamed and kicked as Andre grunted loudly. The man hovered over them, the knife, still dripping Rick's blood remained just a few short inches away from her face. The man grunted almost demonically as his brows knitted angrily together. He looked down on the young woman and child that was beneath him, something quickly clicking in his head. "Shelia?" he croaked out. Michonne's face softened immediately, before she could respond a loud THWACK echoed throughout the alley. The man fell to his side instantly.

Michonne looked up to see a heavily breathing Carl standing where the man just was, holding the iron shovel that just knocked the man unconscious.

"Thank you" she breathed out as she hurriedly crawled over to where the unconscious man laid, she quickly pulled off the cracked mask. She slumped down at the sight of him, her breath beginning to quicken. _How could this be?_

Andre stepped forward, taking note of who the gentlemen was, "What did you do that for?" He shouted at Carl.

Carl scoffed, a tad taken back at the boy's attitude. "He was attacking you and your mom and he stabbed my dad. You didn't see that?" he questioned nonchalantly

Andre huffed loudly as he brushed past Carl towards his mother, he quickly helped her up before kneeling down beside the man. He leaned against him, gently nudging at the man's chest. "Grandpa…wake up. Please wake up" he responded softly as he began to shake the man. No response.

Carl shook his head as he dropped the shovel and helped his father to his feet.

"Thank you son..." he drew out as they headed back over to where the man laid. He studied the man's face, anger almost making him unrecognizable. "Your step-father?" He questioned as he turned towards Michonne. Who stood there in a daze, she stared blankly at the man's unresponsive body, her mind couldn't begin to conjure up words to speak.

"He's still breathing..." Andre informed softly as he looked between his Grandfather and Rick.

"Alright" he drew out huskily as his eyes traveled from Andre over to the still dazed Michonne. Her once warm brown eyes, wide and almost fearful. He hadn't seen the look of fear on her since the day they left one another. Rick dropped his hands to his side, standing as straight as he could. "Help me get him inside..." he drew out as he turned back towards Andre. Who looked back at him with glossed over eyes, he quickly fluttered his lashes, ridding his eyes from the tears that threatened to pour before a deep scowl covered his face, "Alright" he bit out as he stood to his feet.

"Carl? I want you to grab Michonne and head inside...go through the back and please watch out for traps. We don't know what else could be waiting for us" he directed

Carl quickly followed his father's instructions, he ran over to where her sword laid and picked it up before making a bee-line over to where she stood, "Let's get you inside Miss. Chonne" he informed softly as he wrapped his hand into hers gently. Michonne still dazed, nodded lowly as Carl cautiously ushered her through the gate and into the back of the house. Her line of sight never leaving Morgan.

Rick and Andre quickly bent down, each one grabbing one of Morgan's arms and wrapping it over their shoulders, "On three we lift..." he instructed Andre, who nodded in response. "-Alright...one...two...three" he counted out as they both lifted the man's weight onto their shoulders and backs. Rick winced as he grunted loudly, the pressure from the man's body sitting directly on his opened, bleeding chest wound. He ignored the pain as they began carrying the man into the back yard where Carl waited patiently with Michonne.

"Are you okay?" Andre questioned as he glanced towards Rick.

Rick smirked a part of him happy that the young boy actually cared enough to ask if he was alright. "I'm good, nothing no astringent can't take care of" he rasped out as he looked towards Andre. The young boy nodded through his scowl as he carefully watched their surroundings. As menacing as the child could be at times, he was equally just as amazing. He was resilient, vigilant and a force within his own right. It saddened him a bit that his father wasn't here to see the young man standing in front of him, he was sure the man would be proud.

Once at the back staircase, Rick and Andre took the lead. They prepared to carry the man up the stairs, Rick began to step on the beige and black welcome mat that sat at their feet but Andre quickly halted him by not moving, Rick looked towards the boy.

"You said watch out for traps" he rasped out as he kicked up the mat, revealing a dug-out hole with barbed wire and stakes filling it.

Rick lifted his eyebrows, not all that surprised that he was right. The real surprise was that Andre actually listened to him, "Thank you" he drew out as he stepped over the hole and onto the bottom stair. He held the bulk of the man's weight so that Andre could do the same. "Carl you watch out for that" he instructed as the continued up the stairs

"Okay" the young boy responded as he guided himself and Michonne over the hole and up the stairs to meet his father and Andre, who were now opening up the back door and entering the home.

 _ **Hands are tied**_

Rick's face immediately scrounged up at the sight surrounding them, the interior of the house painted black with thick wood nailed to the windows and surrounding doors. From the looks of it the rest of the house remained bombarded as the only area somewhat accessible was the living room which was stacked to the ceiling with water, guns, instant meals, granola bars, maps, paperwork and more. The older man seemed to have been busy.

Carl secured the locks on the door as he guided Michonne into the living room where Andre and his father were.

"Right here...right here" Rick rasped out at Andre as they dragged the burly man over to the cot that sat in the corner of what use to be the living room.

Michonne slowly dropped down into the chair that sat across from where the man laid, her sorrowful brown eyes never leaving him. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heavily beating heart. The unknown causing a deep fear to stir within her, this reality becoming a bit much to bare.

Carl looked solemnly towards Michonne before turning his attention to the older boy who sat on the ledge of the blacked-out bay window, even through his silence…his anger was screaming for release. The coldness in those blue eyes were something Carl saw within his own father's time and time again. Those looks were something that engrain into your memory. He huffed to himself as he adjusted his gun holster on his hip before walking towards his father to help him search for what they had made this trip for.

From across the room he watched her, the internal turmoil she was facing even evident through her silence. As strong as this woman was this was something that could break her given the chance. Rick wasn't going to allow that to happen. He wasn't going to allow for this situation to get the best of Michonne. So, to himself he made a promise to check in with her after him and Carl did a quick sweep for supplies and artillery. __

_**Preachers son**_

It was only the third bin him and Carl filled before they stopped to take a break, the duo hadn't gone through half off Morgan's weaponry, and this was only what they could find.

"Once we get these weapons packed up, we should lock up and get back on the road before it gets too late. We want to beat the dark" he drew out as he glanced down at his watch, 10:45 a.m.

Michonne's head snapped over to Rick's direction, she quickly stood up and rushed towards him. Her attention still on Morgan. "I-need to wait...we need to wait for him to wake up. I-I have to make sure that he's okay..." she informed shakily.

Rick stood straight, leaning into her, "Michonne I know that he is your family that he's your step dad but this was supposed to be just a few hours. I don't want any of those assholes coming back into the community while we are gone. That was the point of this-to get guns. He doesn't need half of these guns-we do" he responds to her low and soft.

She tore her eyes away from Morgan, looking towards Rick with softer eyes. She knew that he was right. Michonne was well aware of the community he had to protect-the people that he needed to protect...his family but Morgan was her family. Almost all that was left of her old life and she had to stay, she had to make sure that her father would be okay, "I need to wait for him to wake up...we're waiting and that's that" she responded back softly as she tore her gaze away from Rick and walked back towards the vacant chair, her eyes once again locked on the silent man.

Rick shook his head furiously as he urgently crossed the room, stopping in front of where Michonne sat, he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands into his own. "Have you taken a look around this place? The axes, the spikes, the walls?" he questioned gently as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand soothingly.

Michonne's head snapped over to him instantly, "You think he's crazy?" she questioned almost defensively through a furrowed brow.

"No-No..." he rasped out as he shook his head in disagreement. "I just think he's dangerous" he confided as he interlocked his hand into hers.

Michonne stopped, staring intensely at Rick for a few moments before she looked back towards the unconscious man, she exhaled raggedly, "We're gonna wait for him to wake up..."

Rick clenched down on his jaw, internally fighting with himself not to blow up, this was Michonne after all. He could never be upset at his Michonne, "Alright" he responded through a nod before gently kissing the back of her hand and standing up. He adjusted his gun holster belt before walking back over towards Carl to begin the process of forging for more supplies.

Andre clenched down on his jaw, quietly fighting the tears welling up in his eyes. He just wanted his grandfather to wake up, he just wanted to know that the man was alive. Him, Noah and his momma were his only family now and he just wanted for the man to be alright.

 _ **Pack your things**_

Small gurgles began to fill the room, as a disheveled Morgan began to open his eyes. Everyone stopped, Rick and Carl immediately stood up, placing their hands on their guns as an added protection if needed, as Michonne and Andre rushed up to his side.

"GRANDPA! It's us...it's me an-", the boy happily began to exclaim

"-Yo, momma' dead boy?" the older man questioned intensely as he began to sit up, cutting the young boy off mid-sentence.

Andre huffed, "No! she's right he-" he tried to explain before being cut off again.

"No? she will be, 'cause people like you, the good people, they always die. And the bad people do, too. But the weak people, the people like me... we have inherited the earth. That's why your grandmama keeps coming back to haunt me-to leave me restless" he shouted angrily as he placed a hand to his sore head.

"What? Dad? It's me… It's Michonne" Michonne cut in and tried to explain, she could see the upset of the situation written all over Andre's face.

The man shook his head furiously as he began to rock back and forth, "Just keep haunting me...just won't leave me be" he began mumbling to himself as he held his hand to his head.

Michonne's mouth fell agape as she saw how unstable the man was, she reached out to Andre, pulling the boy away from the cot and into her arms, a safe distance away from the shell of the men she use to know.

Andre stared at the man from within his mother's arms, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't the man he adored, the man he looked up too. This was not him and he was not going to allow this man to taint the great image of that man for his mother. He had to do something to remind her of who he use to be...

 _ **Leave somehow**_

Rick walked forward, wanting to be a barrier between them and the obvious crazed man. "Morgan it's Rick-Rick Grimes. I came up this way with Michonne...your step-daughter. I know all of this may come as a surprise to you. That you're a bit taken back but we are here in the flesh. Michonne, your grandson Andre-we are all here in the flesh and we need your help. We need some of the guns you have here", Rick watched as the man moved to the edge of the cot, his eyes locked on him.

"You plan on killing someone son...you plan on using them guns on somebody, huh? See, I don't know these folks you speak of but I want all of you gone. This is our home...OURS" the man shouted angrily as his chest rose and fell heavily.

Michonne looked up somberly as Rick stood close to her. Carl watched on from the other side of the room, his hand still planted firmly on his gun.

Andre parted form his mother's embrace, standing up slowly as he stared at his Grandfather. How could he not see him, how could he not see is mother. They were his family, not blood but pretty damn close and the fact that he did not know them, pissed the young boy off. Andre snarled to himself as he cocked his head to the side, no longer able to hold his tongue, "This is bullshit!" he yelled as he hurriedly rushed to the back door and exited the home.

"ANDRE!" Michonne shouted after him, beginning to stand up and rush behind him.

Rick placed his hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look towards him, "It's alright...I got him" he assured soothingly as he squeezed her shoulder gently and turned towards Carl, "I'll be back soon...watch after her alright?"

"Alright" Carl responded with a head nod

Rick nodded in response before securing his gun holster, "Lock the door behind me" he instructed his son as he walked towards the door, opening it and then exiting out of it. Carl followed his father's request, bolting the door shut as he walked back inside the living room and took a seat next to Michonne. The duo looked at one another before turning and staring at the man who coldly stared back at them.

His feet pounded against the pavement as he ran down the alley, heading back onto the main path that led them here originally. Andre could have sworn he saw it on their way in. He just needed to get back to where they parked the car, once there he would be able to find his way, he at least hoped that it would turn out that way. So, Andre ran in that direction, that hope being the driving force behind this possible suicide mission.

Rick stalked behind the boy, his cowboy boots whipping through the dirt as he ran after him. Rick breathed through the pain, the man not being nearly as young as he once was. That of course didn't deter him away from chasing after Michonne's kid. He noticed that the boy had finally stopped running, he stood on the corner of 5th & H, glancing up and down the street-seeming to contemplate which way to go. Rick stopped, slouching over to quickly catch his breath before he stood straight and made a bee-line straight for the unknowing boy.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He questioned harshly as he grabbed the boys arm.

Andre whipped around furiously, a deep scowl covering his face once he noticed it was Rick. He quickly snatched his arm out of the man's grip before stalking forward down the street, not once unsealing his lips.

Rick huffed loudly as he rolled his eyes, the boys defiance beginning to really piss him off but he held his tongue because this was Michonne's son and not his, the only thing he wanted was to bring the boy back to her safe and sound. So, he swallowed his pride and rushed behind the boy again, "Hey" he drew out as he grabbed the boy by the shoulder and turned him around to face him.

Andre looked coldly between Rick and his hand that was planted on his shoulder.

Rick caught his line of sight and quickly removed his hand, "I know you don't like me but I have to bring you back to your mama safe. I don't know where you are headed or what you may need but I can help you if you just let me Andre. So once again, where are you going?" he questioned in a softer tone.

Andre huffed silently, that softness prompting something in him to just let the man help him. "It's a picture- a picture from last year...when Mama graduated from college. We had dinner at Le Grenier, it was all of us-Grandma, Grandpa, Mommy, Noah and me. It was the last time that we were all together. The last time we were able to see her. I need the picture-I have to get the picture. It's the last one" he croaked out as he quickly cleared his throat from the emotion welling up inside of it. He turned his face away, not wanting the man to see his glossed over eyes.

Rick noticed the emotion, "Okay..." he nodded out softly, "I can help you but no bullshit Andre. You have to trust me…you ain't got to like me but we have to trust one another to get this done. Alright?"

Andre looked up towards the man, his blue eyes full of an uncertain admiration in them, a small smile of gratitude formed against his lips, "Alright" he responded has he nodded in agreeance.

Rick smiled as well, "Okay let's get this done as fast as we can, if I don't get you back soon, your mama will impale me with her katana" he chuckled out

Andre laughed in response as the two headed down the street towards the quaint French restaurant that sat on the corner of 5th & H.

 _ **Blackbird song**_ _ **  
**_

"Morgan, how long has it been? How long has it been without her? What happened to my mother?" she questioned softly, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she silently pleaded to the man for answers. Just for some form of closure to the question that had been lingering in her head since the beginning of this crisis.

He sat with his head lowered, the man fiddled with his fingers like a scolded child. He didn't dare look back at the woman before him, he honestly couldn't but he had to try. Morgan took a deep breath before lifting his head, his gaze switching between the young boy wearing the sheriffs hat standing in front of him and her-the woman who sat next to the child. He cleared his throat, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand before he finally spoke. "We were together a long while, somehow still living oblivious to the outside world-not many people came this way. Not many of the dead arose up here so despite the chaos of the world-that women still wanted to garden she still wanted to bring life to this dead place. It kept her happy, kept her going…it took her mind off of the family she lost. That day-I remember it like yesterday. I was in the house making us some sweet tea, she was in the back tending to those azalea bushes that she loved so damn much. I walked out the backdoor carrying our drinks when one of them dead was standing directly behind her. I called out to her and she turned before I could get to her that thing was just on her and now I see red-just red. Everything is red, everything I see is red. I had that gun in my hand and I still couldn't do it- I was selfish, too weak, too afraid to put her down-to let her go. So, I let that thang gobble her up to nothing was left but some of her innards..." His once compassionate eyes suddenly went dark again, "-that's why you keep coming to me-to punish me for letting it get you. You keep coming back to ridicule me-TO MOCK THE FACT THAT I CAN'T BE WITH YOU!", he began to shout.

Carl instantly drew his gun pointing it directly at the man as he watched Michonne squirm a little. She quickly looked towards him.

"I-It's okay" she breathed out tenderly, a reassuring smile falling on her lips as she locked eyes with the young boy. He nodded in understanding before withdrawing his gun back to the gun holster around his waist, he crossed his arms in front of him as he peered defiantly at the crazed man. He hoped his father and Andre would make it back sooner rather than later.

 _ **Is over now**_

"Is this it?" Rick questioned lowly as he gazed in the massive windows in-front of the restaurant.

Andre nodded, "Yeah, this is it" he responded. That beautiful white cobblestone and vintage charm to the restaurant was something he could never forget.

"Okay" Rick rasped out as he examined as much as he could through the dingy windows. "We want to be as quiet and as swift as we can...I can't really make out if or how many walkers are in here. Do you know exactly where the picture is?"

"It's upstairs on the gallery wall" he drew out

Rick looked towards him pensively, internally calculating the best course of action. Once Rick came up with a plan he spoke, "This what we are going to do. I'm going to clear a path so that you can go up the stairs and grab the picture, we have to be as quick and stealth as we can. We don't need to be in there longer than intended. Is that alright?" he rasped out

"Yeah…that's fine" the boy drew out, nodding his head in unison.

"Alright, on three we move" Rick continued as he placed his hand on the silver door handle. He looked back cautiously at the young man standing behind him "one…two…three" Rick rasped out in almost a whisper as he flung open the red door. Quietly they entered the restaurant as soon as they did the smell of decay and rot hit them. Rick covered his nose with his forearm as Andre pulled his shirt over his nose, the smell of death was poignant.

Rick scanned over the dark restaurant, he hadn't noticed any clear signs of walkers. He turned towards Andre, "Go ahead and lead the way…I got ya back" he rasped out.

Andre nodded as he led Rick across the room, towards the staircase that led to the second floor of the restaurant. They crept up the stairs, the duo's eyes never missing a beat as they scanned over their surroundings. "There it is…" Andre whispered once they reached the landing. The boy rushed up to the exposed white brick wall, standing on his tippy toes. He reached up, grabbing the silver framed picture off of the wall, a bright smile falling on his lips. As he began to turn around to show Rick, a walker lunged out at him from behind. "Shit!" Andre quipped as he dropped the picture: the boy furiously trying to get out of the walkers grip on his back pack, the risk of getting bit while trying to reach for his swords left him defenseless.

In an instant a single bullet pierced through the woman's skull. Andre looked back to see Rick's gun pointed. The man looked towards the boy, "You alright?" he questioned, concern dripping from every word.

"Yeah…I'm alr-" before he could finish his statement. Snarls began to fill the second floor, walker after walker came tumbling out of an unhinged door; the sound of that gunshot reeling them in.

"Shit!...we have to go. It's not safe here anymore" Rick rasped out as he began to grab ahold of Andre's arm.

"But the picture? I accidentally dropped it" the young boy announced shakily as the walkers ambled towards them.

Rick caught sight of the frame, "Go…I will get it" he instructed the boy hurriedly

Andre nodded, running down the stairs as he watched Rick kick back and shoot down the three nearest walkers, as they fell to the floor. They created a barricade between him and the rest of the dead. Rick quickly picked up the photo and a piece of wood from a broken table off of the floor and ran down the stairs. "Go…Go…Go" he urged Andre as the two ran out of the doors. Andre helped Rick bombard the door with the piece of wood, Rick ensuring the wood was secure through the door handles before turning towards the boy. "Here you go" he rasped out breathlessly.

Andre smiled brightly as he tearfully looked down towards the picture he clasped in his hands tightly. "Thank you..." he rasped out softly, "-Thank you Mr. Grimes" he continued just as soft as he lifted up his head to face the older man, an unexplainable gratitude written across it.

Rick smiled in return, placing s gentle hand to the boy's shoulder, "It's no problem Andre. We may not be blood but you are a part of this family and anything you ask of me. I will do. You have my word" he confided softly to the boy.

Andre nodded, humbleness in his heart. Maybe...just maybe, big bad Ricky doo wasn't that bad after all.

"Let's grab the car and get your Mama and Carl, I'm sure she'll be happy to see that picture" Rick continued to smile as he gazed up the street.

"Okay" Andre responded softly as he used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears before him and Rick headed back up the street towards their parked car.

 _ **Don't be scared…I'm still here**_ _ **  
**_

Michonne sat there, her fingers clasping the roots of her locs, defeatedly. The fact that her mother was gone was one thing but the fact that this man couldn't see her was another. Her heart was broken in her hands and there was nothing that could possibly mend it at this moment.

It felt like the millionth time that she has said this, that she had tried to open up his eyes but here she was about to try for the millionth and one time, she exhaled sharply before she spoke. "I'm here Morgan…I'm here. I'm real-Look at me daddy-look at me please…you know me" she pleaded through pouring tears.

The man stared at her closely, recognition glistening in his eyes for a split second before he snapped them shut, whipping his head away from the woman in front of him. "All you is-is a dead person wearing dead people's faces. Take what you want and get- cause' I don't need you haunting me no'mo" he practically growled out as he stood and abruptly walked out of the living room.

Michonne sniffled, her heart shattering into a million more tiny pieces. Watching someone so strong crumble into dust and in no way, shape or form could be restored literally broke her. This man was the only parent she had left in this world now, and the realization that he would never be that again was enough for her. She had-had enough pain for today. "Okay...we'll grab a few things and then we will leave" she informed disheartenedly as she stood up from the chair and walked across the living room towards the complete and partial bins that were packed. She began grabbing ammo and bullets, filling up one of them.

Carl shook his head at what had just transpired with the man before walking over to where Michonne was. He kneeled down, picking up a box of bullets and extending it towards her, "I'm sorry about your mom Ms. Chonne. I know how it feels to lose a Mom" he softly confided in her.

Michonne smirked, "I know kid...we'll get through this together" she smiled out softly as she reached out and took the box of bullets from the boy. He beamed, proud of himself as he went on assisting Michonne with gathering up the rest of the supplies.

Rick and Andre crept quietly through the backyard. Rick looked towards the boy who still beamed in silence. He smiled again, "Hey!-", he called out to the boy. Andre looked towards him, "let's not tell your mama that we almost died, alright?" he bantered.

Andre snorted, his mother's goofiness showing. "Alright" he agreed as he looked towards the bins sitting on the top step.

"Tell me what?" she questioned somberly, the traces from her tears still fresh on her face.

"About this…" Andre announced as he sweetly looked towards his mother. "Me and Rick got this for you" he revealed, handing her the beautiful family photo.

Michonne exhaled shakily, tears threatening to pour as she looked down at her family. She never could have imagined a life without her mother-a life without her back bone. The woman was her everything and the possibility that having to live without her may not actually be living was earth shattering for her. Despite her sadness, she wanted to celebrate this moment. This act of love and sweetness from her son made this terrible day not so terrible. Michonne cleared her throat, "Thank you my sweet boy" she gushed as she brought her son into a tight embrace.

"No problem mama" he smiled out proudly.

Michonne smiled, her eyes locking with Rick's as she mouthed a thank you to him as well. Rick nodded his head in response; there was absolutely nothing in the world that he wouldn't do for the woman before him.

Rick placed the last bin into the trunk of the car, closing the trunk he looked inside the vehicle. Ensuring everyone was in and prepared for the trek back to Alexandria. Before getting in, he lifted up his finger, silently informing Michonne to give him one more minute as he headed back into the backyard of her parents home. He quickly reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper that he placed carefully on the bottom step. He quickly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans before walking briskly back over to the car and getting in, their next stop home.

Morgan mumbled incoherently to himself as he shuffled heavily out of the door. He walked down the staircase, stepping on the piece of paper. He looked down, picking up the paper carefully as he began to unfold it, revealing a map leading to Alexandria. He looked over the document before his eyes landed on a note scribbled inside of it. 'Come for her' he read to himself, a deep scowl fell against his brow as he quickly refolded the map and tucked it into his back pocket. Morgan stalked back up the steps, still mumbling to himself as he walked back into the broken place he called a 'home'.

 _ **No more time**_

The current ride back to Alexandria was a sorrowful one. Rick tried his best to comfort her the best way that he could, even taking a longer route home just to give them a little more time but sadly it still wasn't enough. The ride had been filled with utter silence and dead testaments. Using his thumb, he tenderly ran his fingers across her knuckles, wishing to console her somehow. The woman beside him not only lost one but both of her parents in the same day, she was hurting, Andre was hurting. He knew she wanted to remain stoic in front of him but he could see her crumbling and it was eating him alive.

Rick glanced towards her for the millionth time within the last two minutes before turning back towards the road, driving deeper into the wooded area. The sound of low growling began to fill the air as the smell of rotten flesh began to fill the car.

Carl leaned forward, his eyes darting over the open road. "Where's that noise coming from?" he questioned curiously.

Andre put his hand over his nose, "That smell" he added as he forced himself not to gag.

The deeper they drove, the stronger the stench became, as the groans grew even louder. Rick looked over to Michonne, who looked back at him with the same pondering eyes. He began slowing down, pulling the car off to the side of the road.

"Both of you stay here" Rick instructed as he took off his seatbelt

"Okay" Carl agreed as he watched the adults closely.

"Andre?" Michonne questioned as she unbuckled her seatbelt and placed the photo on the dashboard.

"Alright" he rasped out softly as he watched his mother and Rick exit the vehicle.

Rick and Michonne walked through the thick brush and trees carefully, the groans growing so loud it felt as if their ear drums could erupt at any moment. Cautiously they moved to the edge of the cliff, peering over it cautiously.

"What the fuck?" Rick rasped out softly as he looked on completely dumfounded, he looked towards Michonne, who locked back at him with the same expression before turning his attention back down to the quarry that barely contained hundreds upon hundreds of starving walkers.

 _ **For crying dear**_

 **-SD**

Song credit/lyrics: **Lee DeWyze** 'Blackbird Song'

 **A/N:** Gosh it feels so good to be back. I am so beyond humble and thankful for the patience, love and support that was outpoured to me. Expect regular updates moving forward. I love you guys so much! See you soon!

Hugs & Kisses 3 -SunflowerDope


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX-**

' _Don't Let Me Be Understood'_

 _ **Baby, do you understand me now  
Sometimes I feel a little mad  
Well don't you know that no-one alive  
Can always be an angel  
When things go wrong I seem to be bad**_

A ragged breath escaped Michonne, the last seventy-two hours had been a complete world wind for her-the last twenty-four felt like the worst. She had gone from finding her long lost love and father to her child again to finding out her mother was dead and step-father was mentally unstable. No words could truly put into prospect how she felt, she was at a loss and this still wasn't the worse of things to come. She still had to tell Rick, Andre was his son. Out of everything that felt like the most challenging thing to do but it was something that had to be done. _But, when was the question at hand?_

Michonne rounded the corner, her footsteps soft and swift as she headed towards the living room. She stopped abruptly; the sight in front of her one to surely behold as she stood in the archway watching as Andre sat on one side of the living room wearing a pair of red basketball shorts and a black tank top while Carl sat on the other with their arms outstretched, coercing the toddler in the middle of the floor to walk towards one of them.

"You sure you saw her walk?" Andre questioned as he cooed towards the smiling toddler who started crawling in his direction.

"Dude I swear she pulled up like yesterday and took like ten steps. She was going after that ugly rabbit you gave her" Carl chimed as he knocked on the wooden floor to get the toddlers attention, who looked towards him for a brief moment before turning her attention back to a now frowning Andre.

"Bam-Bam is not ugly. Yes she was a bit distressed but she was still in damn good condition to say I've had her since before I was Judith's age" he informed as he raised his eyebrows playfully towards the babbling infant, who was dead-set on getting her chubby little hands around one of his long locs.

"I guess..." Carl deadpanned with a huff, "we should go over to Tommy's later on. Heard his dad found some new comics"

"Alright-" Andre shrugged out as he scooped the toddler in his arms and began tickling her without mercy. "You sure it's not because Enid will be there?" he questioned through soft chuckles as he watched Judith laugh and flail her little arms and legs.

At the sound of her name, Carl's cheeks quickly went flush, "I-uh no. I told you he had new comics" he stammered out as looked towards the floor, hiding his blushing face under the rim of his sheriff's hat.

Andre smirked as he watched the reaction, chuckling to himself at the sight of Carl becoming bashful all of a sudden. He grabbed one of his longer locs from his temple and switched it out from the shorter one Judith had in her clutches, "It sounds fun...we should go"' he smiled out softly

Carl eyes instantly lit up as he looked up towards the older boy, "Cool" he beamed as he began to stand up, "Want a water?"

"Yeah" Andre nodded out as he continued playing with the youngest member of the Grimes clan.

 _ **I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood  
**_

Michonne quickly retreated up the stairs once she saw Carl heading into the kitchen, she fought back tears as she stumbled into her bedroom. A ball of emotion was in her chest as she stood panting on the other side of the closed bedroom door- the feeling of regret and shame falling over her like rain. Seeing them interacting as if they had been in one another's lives from the start did more damage to her internally then she could have thought. Her decision to stay away, ultimately took time from not only getting to know his father but also his siblings, time was precious a thing and she felt in that moment that she had robbed her son of almost 14 years of time that she could never get back for him and that was eating at her like maggots to dead flesh. Regret was brewing freely within her and it was breaking her down, it was slowly sucking the life out of her. It felt at times that she couldn't breathe, that she was literally suffocating on her own web of lies. She never wanted any of this, she just wanted the best for child but now she was suddenly realizing that maybe her best wasn't the 'best' after all.

 _ **Baby, sometimes I'm so carefree  
With a joy that's hard to hide  
And sometimes it seems that  
All I have to do is worry  
And then you're bound to see my other side**_

Noah buzzed around the kitchen like a busy bee as he bustled to try and put something on his famished stomach. He hadn't seen Michonne since she grabbed Judith and put her down for a nap after Andre and Carl left and that was almost two hours ago. He knew she was down after everything that had transpired with their step-father, Morgan. He regretted not being there with her and Dre while they dealt with it but Rick was and he appreciated that support because a day may come along when all they would have is Rick because you never really know how life can unfold, that's the funny thing about it.

A knock at the front door caught his attention, he quickly picked up the overstuffed fried spam and cheese sandwich and took a massive bite out of it as he rushed towards the door. Noah unlocked and opened it, revealing a bright smiling Maggie on the other side.

"Hey Maggie" he grinned out, his cheeks filled with food

"Hey Noah" she chuckled out as she watched him wipe excess crumbs from his face. "Is 'Chonne in?"

"Yeah, she upstairs. Come on in. I'll get her for you" he informed as he stepped to the side, allowing the woman to enter their home. Once in Noah closed and locked the door, "Take a seat, I'll get her" he announced as he dashed across the living room and up the stairs.

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head softly as she took a seat on the couch, waiting patiently for her friend. A few minutes later a solemn looking Michonne appeared wearing a long black t-shirt and black leggings with her long locs tied up in a high bun as a purple head wrap secured them in place. She dragged herself across the room, baby monitor in tow as she took a seat next to a concerned Maggie; whose green eyes almost bore holes into Michonne.

 _ **I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood**_

"Hey Magz" Michonne greeted softly as she finally locked eyes with her friend.

"Hey Shug…What's going on?" she questioned sweetly as she moved closer to Michonne.

"Everything…" Michonne rasped out.

"Everything like? You know you can talk to me Michonne" Maggie comforted as she watched Michonne closely.

She sighed, "I know. It's just so much weighing me down right now, from finding out my mother's dead and Morgan has literally lost his mind and then Rick and Andre. I just don't know" she confided as she sniffled back tears.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry to hear about your mother. I felt the same when I lost my father back at the prison. It's hard...so damn hard but you will get through it. I will personally make sure of that. I also have faith Morgan will come back, I don't think he's too far gone" Maggie reassured.

"I don't know any more Maggie. You should have seen him, he was a totally different person. I'm starting to feel like you guys are all I have left of the old world and after I tell Rick about Andre. I won't even have him anymore"

"What? 'Chonne you know that's not true" Maggie exasperated

Michonne shook her head, "No it is…he's going to hate me. He may never talk to me again and I have to accept that. Rick's not the man he used to be-not the one that I remember at least" she breathed out as she gazed down at the peacefully sleeping infant in her bed.

Maggie sat forward, "Michonne..." she breathed out stoically. "Rick could never hate you-yes this world has changed him but even if it was possible for him to feel dismay towards you-he's going to feel the same towards me too because I've known just as long. I'm Andre's godmother for crying out loud...I even kept it from Glenn so you know we are both in this together. But, 'Chonne I need you to know something" she informed softly as she reached over and took Michonne's hand into her own. "Rick wasn't always this way, at the beginning of all of this...he was the same dork you fell in love with when we were kids but this world has changed him. That man has had to do many of things to keep us alive-to keep Carl and Judith alive. Him having to kill Shane took a lot out of him but having Lori die and they weren't even speaking broke him. By the time we got here, Rick was gone-he was mentally, emotionally, spiritually, almost physically breaking down and none of us could help because he didn't need us-he needed you. We came here for you, I told him there was a chance you would go to Virginia instead of further out south towards Maryland. That hope got us here-that hunch that maybe you would find him is what made him try. Rick loves you and he will go to hell and back tenfold for you if you asked him too. So, no he's not the man he was then-the man he is now has a lot of pieces to him...some whole, some broken, some damaged but he is trying to put them back together but only you, Michonne-will give them back to him in all the right order. It's you and soon Andre. Don't ever lose sight of that...don't beat yourself up so bad that you can see the light at the end of the tunnel because you know dark days don't last forever, the sun has to shine eventually. So, stay strong my love-I'm in this right with you" Maggie comforted, squeezing Michonne's hand softly as she smiled warmly towards her best friend.

Michonne smiled as well, tears now freely falling as she nodded in agreeance. "You're right…as always" she chuckled out as she dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Pshh…not always. Just the majority of the time" she cackled out in her southern drawl.

Michonne beamed as she looked towards Maggie, taking a moment to thank the heavens above that she still had her best friend- the woman's wisdom being the beacon that she needed. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, shug" Maggie gushed as they brought one another into a tight hug; basking in the beauty and empowerment of female friendship.

 _ **If I seem edgy, I want you to know  
That I never mean to take it out on you  
Life has it's problems and I get my share  
And that's one thing I never mean to do**_

A knock at the door pulled the duo from their embrace. Michonne stood up, continuing to clean her face off with the back of her hand as she quickly dashed across the room to get the door. Michonne opened it swiftly, on the other side stood Beth, Maggie's younger sister.

"Hey Beth" Michonne smiled out

"Hey Michonne" Beth responded back sweetly through a soft smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but Glenn sent me over here to get you all. Said, Rick called an emergency meeting at the church and he needs you and Maggie there. I can watch Judith. Andre and Carl are already on the way there"

"Oh-okay. Come on in." she responded as she let in Maggie's younger sister, closing the door behind her. "Judith is down for a nap…so feel free to stay. My brother Noah is somewhere around here so you'll at least have some company" she informed as she handed the baby monitor over to her.

Beth grasped it in her hands "Alright" she smiled as she tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to go grab some shoes. I'll be back" Michonne informed as she headed out of the living room towards the staircase.

"Everything alright, Beth?" Maggie questioned as she stood up and walked up to her sister.

"Rick called a meeting…said he needed you guys there" she drew out through another soft smile.

Maggie nodded in response, the reasoning behind this meeting causing a bit of unease to stir in her belly. An overwhelming waft of nausea, hit her as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand subtly.

"Did you tell her Maggie?" Beth questioned as she rubbed her sister's back supportively.

"Not yet…It wasn't the right time but I will soon" Maggie assured.

Beth nodded, completely trusting in her sister's judgement. "We'll let's get you some water" she smiled out as they headed into the kitchen.

Michonne and Maggie walked into the quaint chapel, the pews filled with anxious community members. The small chatter seemed to cease once she walked in, the gawking neighbors watched Michonne closely as she walked down the aisle with Maggie, heading down to the first pew where Andre, Carl, and Glenn sat. Maggie quickly took a seat next to Glenn, lowly questioning him on what was transpiring.

Michonne greeted Carl with a tap to his hat- the boy smiled as he waived towards her before she sat down next to Andre, "You alright?" she questioned as she watched her son closely.

"I'm alright…" he responded as he smirked towards his mother. "You?"

Michonne shrugged, "I'll live" she giggled out as she playfully bumped him with her shoulder. Andre smiled, shaking his head at his mother's goofiness.

The sound of those wooden doors opening again, prompted Michonne to look back. Rick appeared, wearing his constable uniform as he sauntered down the aisle. His eyes darting over the many faces of his family and the other community members. His eyes caught Michonne's, a warm smile fell on his lips as he took her in, how she could still look so radiant through so much turmoil he would never understand. Rick continued down the aisle, stopping at the alter as he turned towards everyone, the moment of truth upon them.

 _ **Cause I love you  
Oh, oh, oh, baby, don't you know I'm human  
Have thoughts like any other one  
Sometimes I find myself alone and regretting  
Some foolish thing, some little simple thing I've done**_ _  
_  
Rick began taking off his bomber jacket, draping it over the arm of the pew as he began tugging at his neck tie. Everyone still looking at him curiously.

"What's this about Grimes?" Deanna questioned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, her legs crossed as she waited for a response.

"Well Deanna…the reason why I brought all of you here is because some choices are going to need to me made. Some serious shit is transpiring" he rasped as he locked eyes with the woman.

"Choices? What kind of choices? What is going on, Grimes?" she questioned a bit frantically.

Rick exhaled, "I thought we were only facing one threat…" he began as he looked towards the onlookers. "After the untimely death of Shelly by the hands on one of those assholes. It turns out we are facing a far more dangerous one then those that are breathing" he shifted his weight between his legs as he continued. "On our way back, the other night. Myself, Michonne, Andre and Carl stumbled across a massive herd inside a quarry only about 20 miles from here. Hundreds of walkers are in there, the only thing keeping them there is two semi-trucks blocking the entrance to it. They may be contained for now but I can't say for how much longer. So, we need to do something before things get out of hand, before they get out and head straight here"

Fear began to set in as the Alexandrians started whispering, wondering how this could happen. Their frantic questions beginning to fill the chapel.

"W-What do we do?" Jessie Anderson questioned, her doe eyes wide and alert

"We can't let them in here" Tobin added as other neighbors agreed with him.

"But, we don't know how to fight" Spencer, Deanna's son informed them as he began arguing with a few others.

Deanna stood up, "Everyone…please calm down" she shouted calmly. "We are safe for now, as Constable Grimes has stated, they are contained-"

"Not for much longer. We are not safe!" Rick interjected, biting furiously down on his jaw.

"If we remain quiet and inside the gates. We may not even be found. We must have a solid plan before we do anything" Deanna assured her community members.

"That's bullshit!" Rick shouted

"Rick!" Michonne called out as she stood up. She walked up to him, placing her hand on his chest to calm him and she turned towards Deanna and everyone else. "Hi…My name is Michonne. I'm a fellow constable here and I was indeed with Rick when we found those walkers and it's not something to take likely. That quarry is barely holding hundreds and hundreds of walkers, who are slowly but surely pushing their way through. They are coming and we must be prepared. I know I may not know you all but this is your home and you have to fight for your home. You can't let anyone or anything disrupt that" she drew out stoically.

"She's right…we cannot sit and do nothing. We have to prepare" Rick rasped out as he locked eyes with Deanna.

Deanna scoffed, "We have actual killers lurking around our sanctuary that must be taken care of first. We cannot lose sight of that" she pleaded

"These walkers are just as dangerous. You cannot allow danger to walk up to your doors, you are going to get these people killed. When it comes to those assholes that came here-you should have let me kill them when we had the chance because now they are back asking for war and I am willing to give it to them. This ends now" he drew out huskily. His piercing blue eyes burning a hole through the community's leader.

Deanna stared back at Rick, coldness filling her veins as she shook her head in disbelief. This man was unraveling everything that she had built. All of the blood, sweat and tears that went into building this community was at risk of being destroyed and it wasn't due to walkers or lunatics wielding knives- it was due to Rick Grimes and she had to stop him before he forced all of her hard work to become ungrounded.

Andre stood up, walking up to where Rick and his mother stood. He gazed at his mother before turning his attention over to Rick. "I don't believe in complacency. I want to be ready …Can you teach me how to shoot, Rick?" they boy rasped out softly.

Rick looked between Michonne and Andre, the boy's will to survive admirable-it was almost as if he was staring at himself in a mirror; that reflection truer than it has ever been before.

 _ **I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood**_

 **-SD**

Song credit/lyrics: **Nina Simone** _'Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood'_

 **A/N:** Hiya guys! I just wanted to let you know this chapter was a filler, it was just something to drive the plot along but no worries because I am literally coming right back with the chapter you guys have been waiting on. The reveal…it will be posted right after this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! I love you and see you soon!

Hugs & Kisses 3- SunflowerDope


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

" _Love & Hate"_

 _ **Standing now  
Calling all the people here to see the show  
Calling for my demons now to let me go  
I need something, give me something wonderful**_

It has taken over thirteen years to get to this day, it has taken the span of her son's entire existence for Michonne to get to this point and it was time. It was time for her to put on her big girl panties and face this shit; no matter the outcome. Fear of the unknown could be crippling, it can leave you broken and bound. But, she couldn't let it win, she would not let it win because Rick deserved to know the truth-her child deserved to know the truth. And with that, Michonne decided today would be the day.

Michonne exhaled softly as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, "You can do this Michonne-you have to do this. No more bullshit, no more lies. Tonight, you will tell this man about his son. No matter what" she whispered to herself as an act of encouragement. She was scared out of her mind but she had to overcome it because it was for the greater good, _right?_

She shook her head softly, ridding away the bad to worse scenarios that plagued her mind. Reaching forward she pushed up the faucet to the sink, the surge of hot water came out instantly as warm steam began to fill the bathroom, it's warmth soothing against her skin as she placed her hands under the warm stream, allowing the water to fill her palms. Quickly she splashed the water against her face, a ragged breath escaped her as she reached for the face towel resting on the counter. Picking it up, she gently patted away the excess water from her face, she placed the towel on the rack as she looked at herself in the mirror once more; there was no turning back now. Michonne grabbed the lantern off of the counter and quietly crept back into her bedroom to finish getting ready for the day, deep down hoping and praying for some form of freedom to come.

 _ **I believe  
She won't take me somewhere I'm not supposed to be  
You can't steal the things that god has given me  
No more pain and no more shame and misery**_

Rick rapped lightly at the front door to Michonne's home, today was the first day of gun training with Andre. After everything that had transpired between them as of late, Rick was hopeful at the thought of forming some type of bond with the boy. Deep down he felt like he needed too, that he was supposed to in a sense. It would be a lie for Rick to say he didn't feel drawn to Andre, that he didn't feel a deeper connection with him but he decided to just allow it to be because to him it was no worth in chasing pavement.

The sound of rustling and soft footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, within seconds the door opened, revealing a timid smiling Andre.

"Hey" Rick rasped out through a smile.

"Hey" Andre responded just as raspy as he closed and locked the front door behind him. "My mom already left for stocking duty" he informed Rick as he turned around. Andre already knowing that question would come next.

Rick let out a chuckle, "Alright…" he drew out, finding humor in the fact that the boy could read his mind just as well as his mom could. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Andre nodded out as he squinted towards the man, who nodded in response. Side by side the duo began making their way towards the vacant grassy lot that sat next to the watch tower.

There was a surprisingly comfortable silence between the two as they walked. Rick wasn't sure what to expect from the teen since the boy showed an evident dismay against him since they arrived in Alexandria. Which Rick understood, he never questioned the ill-feelings the boy may have had towards him, he just chalked it up to him missing his father; that paternal relationship is just as important as a maternal one.

"So," Rick began to speak, breaking the silence shared between the two, "…your mom tells me that you like to garden" he rasped out as he looked towards Andre, who responded with a small nod. Rick smiled as he continued, "Well I've been thinking about starting a community garden. Glenn scavenges all types of seeds when he goes out. I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you like to help me with it?"

Andre looked towards Rick, a bit surprised by the question. "You garden?"

Rick smiled, "I did back at the prison in Georgia. We had bounties of tomatoes, potatoes, cabbages, greens and carrots. We even raised pigs and had a horse stable" he informed gently.

Andre chuckled as he examined the man from head to toe, "So, you were a farmer?" he questioned. He honestly wasn't very surprised by the notion because it was 2017 and the man was still wearing cowboy boots.

Rick chuckled, "Sumthin' like that" he rasped out as he glanced towards the young man, who was humoresque at his own expense. "So, what do you say?"

"I think that would be cool" Andre smiled out in response.

"Good…we can start drawing some things up over the weekend. How's that sound?"

"Good" Andre responded softly. Rick smiled brightly as he led the young man into the field.

 _ **You can't take me down  
You can't break me down  
You can't take me down**_

Andre carefully unsheathed his Wakizashi swords, tossing them atop of the grassy mound as he looked towards Rick, who was busy preparing the targets. He watched as Rick went from crate to crate, placing an empty can on top of each before turning and walking towards him.

"Alright…" he began as a removed the 9mm pistol from his waist gun holster. "-there's five targets, each at varying heights. You never know how big or small a threat can be so you have to know the proper way to gauge your target" he instructed as he went back to his gun holster, pulling out a black silencer. Rick screwed on the attachment as he walked closer to Andre, who looked back at him curiously, "This? this is just an extra precaution. We don't want any walkers hearing us now" he rasped out as he removed the safety from the gun and handed it over to Andre, grip first.

Andre took the gun in his hands, marveling over its smoothness as his fingers danced over the gun's barrel in wonderment. Once at one with the weaponry, using both hands he gripped its handle. He brought his arms, standing directly in front of the first target.

"You want your stance to be comfortable-make sure your legs are apart and your feet planted firmly on the ground, once your good, start eyeing your target" Rick drew out as he watched the boy closely.

Andre nodded as he spread his legs apart, digging his boots deeper into the ground before he began placing the gun at eye level with the top of the can.

Rick smiled, impressed by the boy's quick learning, "-that's it…find your target. Once you find it pull the trigger" he encouraged the teen.

Andre exhaled softly before pulling the trigger, instantly knocking the can off of the crate.

"That's what I'm talking about…you're a pretty good shot" Rick gushed out in enthusiasm as he cheered the boy on.

A small smile fell on Andre's lips as pride filled him. He wasn't sure how good he would be with a gun, he never had the chance to use one before but with Rick's help, he felt confident in his capabilities.

"Alright…let's move to the next one" Rick announced as they moved on to the next target.

 _ **Love and hate  
How much more are we supposed to tolerate  
Can't you see there's more to me than my mistakes  
Sometimes I get this feeling makes me hesitate**_

The morning sun shined down on Michonne brilliantly as she made her way down the street towards the pantry, a part of her wished she could feel that way inside. The past few days had left her utterly drained inside and out, and she still hadn't gotten to the real issue at hand. She needed some form of solace, some type of peace before she talked to Rick tonight. How she would find it? She honestly had no clue.

"Hey" a warm voice cut through the air, pulling Michonne from her mental torment. She looked in the direction the voice came from, her eyes landing on a light brown skin woman with beautiful thick hair that she had pulled back into a low ponytail, wearing an unbuttoned army green military shirt that was rolled up at the forearms, a black tank top, blue slim fit jeans and brown boots were also worn. She stood there holding a large military rifle as a green shoulder holster held several more guns and artillery, along with a tactical gun holster that sat around her right thigh holding another black hand gun. The woman smiled towards her, "Your Michonne, right?"

Michonne a bit taken back by the stranger knowing her name, cautiously responded back with a small smile. "Yes, and you are?"

"Sorry, I know it's kind of weird for a stranger to be hollering your name from across the street. Rick had mentioned you in the meeting yesterday and I just wanted to formally introduce myself" she smiled out as she began to cross the street towards Michonne. "I'm Sasha" she revealed warmly as she extended her hand out towards her.

Michonne chuckled lightly, as she grasped the woman's hand into her own. "It's nice to meet you, Sasha"

"Clockwise" she beamed out warmly. "I was just coming from the watch tower and saw your son and Rick back there. He's a handsome young man, him and Rick kind of favor one another" Sasha chuckled out innocently.

Michonne winced, "Yeah…Rick is training him" she responded back softly, that smile softly leaving her as she dropped her eyes down to the ground. The woman's observance causing a bit of anxiety to stir. All Michonne could do was question, _How many others in the group could see their resemblance? How many others could see that Andre was obviously Rick's son?_

Sasha quietly watched the change in Michonne's demeanor-her naïve comment causing some form of self-reproach to show. "Don't pay me any mind…growing up I also use to think my brother, Tyreese looked like the guy from the wire" she shrugged. "But-what do I know" she chuckled out.

Michonne let out a forced chuckle as she gazed down the street, this encounter leaving her a bit uneased.

"Hey…" Sasha called out to her as she moved in a little closer, "I didn't mean any offense or anything. I know I don't really know you or your situation but I will say this- if whatever is going on carries a burden on your heart so heavy that you can't breathe. You have to let it go because no good ever comes from hurt, no good ever comes from pain and I can tell you may be scared but sometimes fear can be an illusion, sometimes what we fear can turn out to be the best damn thing to ever happen to us. We just have to face it…we just have to let it. You have to stand in your truth, whatever that maybe. I hope you do that Michonne because I'm sure things will work out just fine". Sasha extended a supportive hand to Michonne's shoulder, a gently smile still on her face.

Michonne nodded, silently fighting back the tears that threatened to pour. "Thank you, Sasha" she breathed out softly as she gently squeezed the woman's hand in gratitude.

 _ **I believe  
She won't take me somewhere I'm not supposed to be  
You can't steal the things that god has given me  
No more pain and no more shame and misery**_

It was something about the child that stood in front of him, it was more than a curiousness or wonder but a feeling, an almost paternal instinct that came over him every time Andre was near. Rick had been watching and studying the young man since the moment he entered those gates with his mother and uncle. Rick couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't sitting well with him about the situation or the lack of detail surrounding the boy's father. Rick exhaled as he watched Andre shoot the cans off of the wooden crates, some assumptions were about to be made- some truths were about to be revealed and deep-down Rick prayed that these revaluations wouldn't be what permanently broke him.

 _ **You can't take me down  
You can't break me down  
You can't take me down**_

Michonne could hear Sasha's words replaying in her head over and over again. Her words bringing a much-needed comfort and peace to her, she needed that peace of mind. Michonne needed a clearer head and thanks to that woman she received that. Despite just meeting Sasha, she knew that she would be indebted to the woman in one way or another-unbeknownst to her that time of reciprocity would come sooner, rather than later.

Michonne gently pushed open the door to the pantry, closing it softly behind her as she grabbed a white apron of the rack and put it on, tying the garment tightly around her waist as she moved deeper into the home. She waved a quick hello to Olivia, the inventory manager who stood in the hallway completing rations before moving into the larger room that carried the inventory. Michonne bent forward, picking up a crate full of preserves as she crossed the room to the empty storage rack, she placed the crate on the floor as she carefully and swiftly began stocking the items.

 _ **I can see a place of trouble  
And I'm on the verge  
For the love of everybody  
I did something wrong**_

"Who were you out there with?" Rick inquired gently

"It was primarily me, my mom, Noah and Mike-until Mike got bit that is" Andre responded as he placed the gun back into the holster, Rick gave him.

"Ain't much of my business but how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." he questioned as he stared intently at the young boy.

"Oh, um-thirteen" he responded cautiously yet apathetically. As he threw the gun holster across his shoulder and bent forward to pick up his swords from the grassy mound.

Rick squinted at the young man," Oh-well I know how it feels to lose a parent at a young age. I'm sure it was hard loosing Mike-your father" he responded as he placed his pistol back in the gun holster around his hip.

Andre stopped, curling his lip up in confusion as he finally looked towards the man, "Mike wasn't my father" he informed as he shifted his gaze between Rick and the street that led him home, "Are we done here?" he questioned lowly, the boy still a bit taken back by the assumption.

"Yeah-yeah...we're done here. I'll meet you at the house-same time tomorrow" Rick rasped out as he studied the teenager a bit more closely.

With down casted eyes the boy nodded in agreeance before walking slowly past Rick in the direction of his home.

Rick stared at the teen, watching as he walked away from him. In an instant something clicked in his head...something he had a feeling deep in his gut about since he laid eyes on the teenager. He snapped his head in the opposite direction that the teen went, he furrowed his brow as he peered down the street towards the pantry...knowing Michonne was on stalking duty this afternoon. He clenched and unclenched his fist rapidly as he cocked his head to the side. Rick could feel anger quickly welling up inside of him-taking room in the heart that he had laid at her feet the moment she arrived at those gates. He expected people to lie, to deceive, to hurt him but not Michonne-not his MICHONNE. He never thought that she would be the one to take him to this place. To the place he was fighting his damnedest to escape from, Rick turned on his heel stalking urgently in the direction of the building.

 _ **Now I feel some days of trouble (I would stay way)  
In the hospital (I would stay way)  
For the love of everybody (I would stay way)  
But behind a wall (I would stay way)**_

Rick flung the door open, his eyes roaming the garage for her, the sound of it slamming closed startled Michonne-who stood up from her crouched position and peered around the shelving curiously. She quickly took notice that it was Rick, a small smile formed across her lips at his presence but quickly washed away when she saw him approach.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked harshly as he clenched down on his jaw, peering angrily at the woman that he would move coasts and mountains for.

Michonne gulped, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Her eyes began to water as her breath became shaky, her mind running a mile a minute as she studied his eyes full of rage. She closed her eyes, trying to put together the words to form what she had no choice in revealing now, "H-He...Andre is your son" she breathed out quickly as she glanced towards him.

The revelation hit Rick like a ton of bricks, he stumbled back as he ran his fingers through his curls, "What? Are you kidding me? You could have told me-you could have told me this!" he lashed out as he leered at her.

Michonne huffed as she moved closer to him, "Rick I couldn't I-"

"You could have called me..." he shouted as he cut her off, "...you could have picked up the phone and told me that we had a child-that you were carrying my son!" he cleared his throat before he could choke on his own tears and emotions. "Thirteen years Michonne- thirteen god damned years" he scolded through clenched teeth as he shook his head in disbelief. The fact that one of the only people in his life that he trusted with his entire being had been keeping a child that they had conceived out of love-out of PURE UNADULTERATED LOVE from him finally became overwhelming as tears began pooling in his blue eyes.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she tried to move closer to him, "Rick I'm sorry- I was scared. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to pick up the phone and tell you everything but my fath-I just had to stop myself especially when I found out that you and Lori were together, that you had been dating…I didn't want to disrupt your life...I didn't want to impose"

"My child could have never imposed on my life. That's bullshit" he shouted back at her

Michonne reached out to touch him, her brown eyes pleading with him for some sort of understanding, "It's not bullshit Rick...you started a whole new life with her. How could I come and put this on you-on her? She didn't deserve that because you know deep down you would have left her for me and I couldn't live with that. So, I just kept him away...but I need you to understand that I wanted to come back to you- that I wanted us to be a family but my father told me that if I left he would no longer pay for my education. That he would disown me and Andre. So, I had to make a choice Rick- I had to decide between my future...a future career that would have given our son all the he could have ever dreamt of or you...the love of my life. The man that I knew who would have worked his fingers to the bone for us but was just embarking on his own career. You would not have gone to basic training if I came back...you would have stayed with me and the baby, working dead end jobs to provide. We would have struggled and in the end resent not being able to go after our dreams. I loved you too much to ever want that for you or for myself. So? I choose and yes it was wrong for me not tell you sooner…I take the blame for that. I carry that shame, that disappointment, those lies on my back but I had to make that decision no matter how bad it hurt. You know that I would never hurt you intentionally-you know that Rick" she breathed out as she reached out to touch his hand.

He drew back instantly as he stared at her with narrowed eyes. This truth had quickly become too much for him to bare, Rick backed away slowly, turning to head towards the garage's door.

"Rick please...please don't walk away from me" she begged through her own tears of anguish as she began to rush behind him.

He turned to look at her; his eyes of red- hooded over in rage as his chest rose and fell heavily. His cold scowl caused a chill to run down Michonne's spine as she took a step back from him. The man before her quickly becoming unrecognizable, this wasn't her Rick, this wasn't the man that she had loved since she was 14, _Had this world changed him so?_ _Had it turned him into the monster that stood before her?_ Michonne knew that he would be angry-he had every right to be but THIS-this was entirely too much. The darkness in his tone and blaze in his eyes shook her to her core but she remained strong because she feared no man and she wouldn't dare start today. Rick peered coldly towards her a little longer before turning back in the direction of the door, rushing towards it as he jerked it open. The sound of that front door slamming shut broke something inside of her as she watched him vanish into the dead of night. She breathed shakily as a dam of emotion came crashing down over her, she fell to her knees as her heart laid shattered at her feet. Michonne had finally understood first-hand how thin of a line it truly was between love and hate. All that she could do was hope that this ache in her chest didn't last forever.

 _ **Standing now  
Calling all the people here to see the show  
Calling for my demons now to let me go  
I need something, give me something wonderful**_

 **-SD**

Song credit/lyrics: **Michael Kiwanuka** _'Love & Hate'_

 **A/N:** Here we are guys! This chapter broke my heart to write, I actually wrote it before I had the other chapters mapped out. It was something so raw about this piece and because I was going through my own heartbreak it really hit home for me. I wanted to keep it short and sweet, it was no need for frills and bullshit. I wanted it to be straight to the gut wrenching point. I hope you guys like it and I highly suggest you go listen to that song as well, both of them together will cause tears. I'm just saying lol but anywho. Thank you, guys, for the support. I love you lots. I may not be back for the next update for about two weeks, my birthday is next Thursday so I won't be worried about much of anything else until the weekend is over. See you guys soon!

Hugs & Kisses 3- SunflowerDope


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

" _Ache"_

 _ **Isn't it strange the way things can change**_

 _ **Life that you lead turned on its head  
Suddenly someone means more than you felt for  
House and its yard turns into home**_

The wind cut like a knife against his skin as he stalked angrily down the street towards his home. As pissed as he was at Michonne, Rick was even more pissed at himself because he should have known. Whether it was Andre's piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. The way he scowled or cocked his head to the side when he was gauging someone or something, even his demeanor and the way he smiled was so reminiscent of his own. Everything about the boy spoke of Rick Grimes-and he allowed for his want for Michonne, to blind him to the truth: that Andre was his son-that he was a Grimes man. His eldest child at that...this situation was an absolute mess. He had missed out on almost thirteen years of his son's life at the hands of his mother. _How could he forgive her_? _How could he ever look at her the same?_ This type of heartache doesn't just go away overnight... it stays engrained in you, never truly leaving-just waiting for the day to resurface and bring about the same agony, that hurt you in the beginning. But maybe...just maybe, Rick was just as at fault. _**Who really knows?**_ That's the real catch 22.

Rick crept up the staircase to his home; it's quietness bringing about an indescribable woe. Quickly he fished the house key out of the back pocket of his jeans, he placed the key into the deadbolt, unlocking it as he pushed open the door. Slowly he shuffled into the door way, closing and locking the door behind him. The sound of rustling caught his attention, Rick patted away the pooling tears in his eyes with the back of his hand as he walked in the direction of the kitchen. A soft smile tugged at the corner of lips as he caught sight of his now-middle son, Carl standing on his tippy toes trying to reach for something on the top shelf of the pantry.

"What exactly are you doing son?" Rick rasped out as he stepped further into the kitchen.

The young boy turned around, looking towards his father with a bright smile. "Hey Dad" he greeted, "I found the cans of chocolate pudding Carol hid. I just can't reach the top to get them down" he informed through a chuckle.

Rick chuckled as well; his son and his sweet tooth. "Here…let me help you" he responded softly as he walked over to the double door pantry. Carl moved to the side, allowing his father room to reach up and grab the cans of chocolatey goodness. "Make sure she doesn't find these" he instructed as he handed the cans over to his son.

"I won't" Carl beamed as he clutched the two 15 oz cans in his hands. The boy gazed up at his father, taking note of his watery eyes and flushed face. "Are you okay, Dad? He questioned as he sat the cans down on the counter.

Rick exhaled shakily, his sullen blue eyes staring down at his son. It was no point in hiding the truth. "It's actually something I need to talk to you about" he rasped out.

Carl looked up to his father, nervously. "Whatever it is…I didn't do it" he hurriedly explained.

Rick chuckled, "You're not in trouble Carl…let's take a seat at the table" he informed as he nudged towards the dining room table. Carl nodded in agreeance as he grabbed his cans of pudding and a spoon as he headed in the dining room with his father.

Rick removed his gun holster, laying it across the table before pulling out the wooden chair and taking a seat. A deep sigh escaping him as he kicked off his cowboy boots. He looked towards his curious son-who patiently sat next to him waiting for whatever bomb he was about to drop. He exhaled again, as he rested his elbows on the table. "I got some news today…" he began softy as he scratched his eyebrow with his thumb, "I found out that Andre is my son-that he is your brother" he announced; that truth still a hard pill to swallow as he looked towards Carl. "I didn't know. I just found out today and things are about to change…drastically. We have to figure out how this will work. How to make it work but that's between me and Michonne You don't have to concern yourself with that. I just need you to focus on building a relationship with your big brother. Out of everything, that's the most important thing" he rasped as he cleared his throat, that ball of emotion trying to resurface.

Carl nodded, looking towards his father. "Don't worry Dad, things will be okay. I'm actually really happy he's my brother now he HAS to teach me how to use those swords" he beamed.

Rick chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. If only his acceptance of this situation could come so easily. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with thangs. I didn't want anything to come as a surprise"

"I understand..." he revealed through a small nod. "We are going to have so many sleepovers". Carl gushed out excitedly.

"You will…" Rick drew out as he smiled towards his son. "It's late-let's get to bed", he announced as he began to stand up.

Carl nodded as he got up as well, moving closer to his father. He tightly wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you Dad!"

A humble smile fell on Rick's lips, "I love you too son" he rasped as he tightened the embrace. Lord knows how much he loved his son and daughter, his heart was already so full for them but not to capacity because he had so much love to share with Andre. It was going to take time but things would work themselves out, his focus was on his children-solely on his children, anything and anyone else was repudiate at this point.

The father and son released from the embrace, Rick leaving a soft kiss on his son's dark brown hair before picking up his gun holster and boots as him and Carl-with his late-night treat in tow, headed up the stairs to get some rest; the hope of tomorrow being a better day strong within Rick's heart.

 _ **Sorry but I meant to say  
Many things along the way  
This one's for you**_

Brick by brick her already crumbling walls came tumbling down around her. Her worst fears-her worst nightmare had finally come true and Michonne had no one else to blame but herself. The destruction of her own family and life was done with her own two hands and it hurt-lord knows it hurt. She had fought tooth and nail to protect the ones that she had loved from the man that had the power to dismantle everything she had built-everything she had worked her ass off for and her father would have done it at any given moment. Michonne wasn't born into money, she was born to a man and woman that hustled and bustled to get to success. Her parents met at Howard University, her mother Shelia, studying to get a Ph. D in African Studies & Research, her father Jarrod studying for his law degree at the H.B.C.U. It was love at first sight for the two, the slightly older man falling head over heels in love with the vibrant beauty. As they approached their junior and senior year, Shelia fell pregnant with Michonne. She made a choice to drop out of college and focus on being a mother as Jarrod graduated and began building his multi-million-dollar business. When Michonne became of age, Shelia went to work as a cosmetologist, it wasn't the career that she wanted but she found peace with it. Michonne never wanted that for herself, she never wanted to settle, she wanted to have both a career and a family but at 17, both simply were not going to happen. So, her choice at the time seemed like the right thing to do; now not so much.

Her chest heaved up and down as she frantically rushed up the stairs of her home and into her bathroom. Michonne shut and locked the bathroom door as she turned on the faucet. She slammed into the closed door, sinking down to the floor as she broke down again- the running water drowning out the sounds of her sorrowful wails, her sobs pounding as they ripped through her chest, gut and bones. Her hollowness on full display as she left what little of herself she had on that cold bathroom floor.

 _ **Have I told you I ache  
Have I told you I ache  
Have I told you I ache for you?**_

8 A.M, rolled around like nobody's business as Rick laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, the taste of bitterness still so strong on his tongue. He had 30 minutes to get up and get ready for day two of gun practice with Andre-in 30 minutes he would be coming face to face with the woman that pulled his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. He felt as if he was dying-that Michonne was killing him slow and painfully. Rick couldn't begin to explain the rage that coursed through his bones, all he knew was that he didn't want to see or speak to the woman that was destroying him. Rick wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes with the palms of his hands before getting up and out of bed. This was not the time for wallowing in his own self-pity, he had a family and community that still needed him. So, he grabbed his towel from off of the dresser and gathered up his ache and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Rick crept down the staircase of his home, the familiar voices, filling up the lower level as he walked through the hallway and into the kitchen; where Carol and Daryl sat chatting about the possible next steps to their plan.

"Morning" Rick drew out as he walked up to the kitchen counter to grab a cup-of-joe.

Daryl quickly took note of the hoarseness in Rick's voice and the red tinge to his eyes, "Morning…had a rough night?" he questioned as he studied the man.

Rick sucked his teeth, "If only you knew" he rasped as he poured the black coffee into the white ceramic mug.

Carol cut her eyes over to Daryl, picking up the sad undertone in his voice. "What's going on, Rick?" she questioned, concern dripping from her words.

Rick sighed, knowing he had to be honest and upfront with the other members of his family. "Michonne was a childhood girlfriend of mine, before Lori, before Carl, before everything- she was my first love. We ended because she had to leave for school up in Massachusetts and I found out that her son- Andre is my son as well. I didn't even know she was pregnant" he confided in the duo.

"Damn" Daryl drew out as he shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear about all of this"

Carol sighed empathetically, "Me as well…but at least you know now Rick. As a mother, I know at times we have to make decisions that others may not understand or even agree with. I'm not making excuses for her actions by any means but I'm sure the situation had to be bad for her to make a choice like that. He's your son and she is his mother, a woman that you loved at one point in time. You have to remember that because you do not want any malice you feel towards her to rub off on Andre because he's not going to accept anyone treating her unfairly, including you. Give it some time…things will be alright" she encouraged.

Rick nodded lowly before taking a sip of his coffee. "I-I don't know. I just don't know Carol. All I know right now is that things have to go smoothly, our plan to overtake Deanna has to go through without a hitch because I can't let any harm come to them-come to him. He literally just came into my life and I can't lose him"

"That's understandable, Rick" Carol agreed.

Daryl nodded, "Alright"

"Alright" Rick responded as he finished his coffee and prepared to head over to Michonne's.

 _ **The time that it took, writing words for my book  
Seems to have broken in half  
The gate that I shut, last time I got hurt  
Seems to have opened itself**_

His stomach felt as if it was doing summersaults as he waited for someone to answer the door. He hoped for it to possibly be Andre or maybe even Noah. He didn't want it to be Michonne-he just couldn't face her yet. Soft footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. Rick couldn't make out if they were hers or Andre's, the door unlocking and quickly opening revealed they were indeed Michonne's.

She stood there, her face drained and emotionless as her blood shot eyes stared intently at him, she didn't say a word. Rick didn't either-he quickly reverted his attention to the ground-internally fighting back the want to reach out and touch her. That quickly her pain overshadowed his own, a reoccurring conundrum for Rick. His need to be there for her, despite all of this mess being her fault was starting to get the best of him.

Michonne studied him once more before she turned towards the kitchen, "Andre!" she shouted out, "Rick is here"

"I'm coming right now" the teenager responded back.

In an instance, a deep scowl formed against Rick's brow. _Had she not told Andre he was his father yet?_

That quickly, he was willing to put his pain to the side for her and she still wasn't being honest. Michonne's run of untruthfulness was beginning to really piss Rick off.

Suddenly Andre appeared, "Hey Rick" he smiled out softly as stood next to his mother.

"Hey Andre" Rick rasped out, fighting the urge to call him son.

Andre smirked as he looked towards his mother, "Are you sure you're up for re-twisting my hair tonight?"

"Of course, I am sweetie. I'll get the things I need from the pantry. You go have fun…" she smiled out.

Andre studied his mother a little bit longer before he responded back with a soft, "Okay".

Michonne kissed her son's forehead as she watched him descend the staircase with his father. Her heart sinking all over again as she closed the door behind them; a talk with Andre would definitely be in order tonight.

Rick and Andre walked in a comfortable silence. It was so many things Rick wanted to know about his son-so many questions he needed answered but Rick refrained from asking because he was still so unsure if the boy knew of his paternity. The last thing he wanted to do was make the situation worse, even though his son deserved to know.

"Rick?" the boy rasped out.

Rick looked towards him, "Yeah?"

Andre's eyes met Rick's, "Um-I'm really worried about my mom. She's been really sad since last night, I even heard her crying when she came home. I keep asking but she keeps saying that she is fine. I know she isn't. You guys have known each other for like forever. I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you can talk to her? Just make sure she's okay since she won't talk to me" he rasped out sadly.

The dejected look on his son's face was literally breaking Rick's heart all over again, despite his anger, despite the disheartening feelings he harbored for Michonne at the moment, he decided to put all of that to the side so that he could talk to her. He wanted his son to know and feel that he was in his corner, no matter what.

"I'll talk to her" Rick rasped as he looked towards Andre.

Andre smiled, "Thanks Rick" he drew out as the duo walked into the field to begin target practice.

Two hours later Rick and Andre trudged back up the hill towards his home. The morning sun shining brightly down on the two. A soft smiled tugged at the corners of Rick's lips as he admired just how beautiful this child was. He had so much of him and so much of Michonne in him, he was the perfect combination of both of them and Rick was filled to his brim with gratitude-the fact he had a hand in creating this beautiful, intricate, amazing little life, left him flabbergasted. This was his son…black boy magic and all.

"Do you think I'll be ready to practice with walkers, soon?" Andre questioned as he looked towards Rick.

"I do…you have caught on so quickly. I think next time we'll practice from the watch post. A few strays come around here and there"

Andre beamed, "Cool" he smiled out as they stopped in front his home. "I really appreciate your help with this Rick, I know you don't have to"

"It's no problem at all" Rick smiled out

"Alright…Bye Rick" he waved out.

"Bye Andre" Rick rasped out.

As Andre made his way up the stairs a fully dressed Michonne appeared, wearing a pair of leggings, white t-shirt, her katana and boots as she stood on the landing. "I'm off to the pantry, you need anything?" she questioned through a soft smile.

Andre took note of her more refreshed appearance, "No, I'm okay Mama. Need me to come with you?"

"I'm good, kiddo. Thanks for the offer" she beamed out. "I won't be gone too long" she informed.

"Okay" he responded as he ascended up the staircase and into their home.

Michonne continued down the stairs, taking note of Rick's lingering presence as she walked towards where he stood.

"Michonne?" he called out to her huskily.

She looked towards him. "Yeah?" she responded back softly.

Rick exhaled, closing his eyes tightly. Just hearing her voice stirred so much uncertainty for him. He cleared his throat as he began to speak, "I'm trying my damnedest not to be angry with you Michonne. I'm trying my best not to despise you. I can't go to that place…I won't go to that place because it's you. It's you…right now I just need some time-time to process it all. Time away from you. I still want to see to Andre, I still need to see my son but I can't keep seeing you around because every time I do, I just get pissed off all over again. If we are going to co-parent functionally, I need this for me" he rasped out, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

Michonne let out a bated breath as she fluttered her eye lashes to rid her own tears that threatened to pour. "Okay" she responded back softly. "If we are done here… I have to get going" she continued.

"Alright…" Rick nodded out as he watched her turn away from him and head towards the pantry. He kicked at the gravel beneath him as he turned and headed in the direction of his home. His constable shift starting soon.

There was absolutely nothing she could say or do that would change his mind and she wouldn't if she could because she loved Rick enough to give him his space, to give him the time he needed for acceptance. She would honor and respect his boundaries, after all it was the least that she could do. Michonne patted her eyes dry with the sleeve to her shirt as she continued in the direction of the pantry.

 _ **Oh, the world is spinnin' now  
It's tryna' catch me up  
Tell me to appreciate, here and now**_

Michonne scanned over the available options on the shelving, mentally mulling over what she could possibly use to make a conditioner for her and Andre's hair. She took notice of the apple cider vinegar on the top shelf, she grabbed that as she moved on to the essential oils that were situated in the back corner. Michonne looked over the selections, settling on lemon, lavender and peppermint oil. The combination of vinegar and peppermint would make a perfect rinse for his locs.

She cradled the basket in her hands as she walked across the room, to grab Andre some dried fruit and nuts.

"You're Michonne, right?" a cheerful voice pondered.

Michonne turned to see an older gentleman with round brown glasses and a head full of salt and pepper hair that he kept cut slick and low standing next to her.

"I am…" she smiled out.

"I'm Reg…Deanna's husband" he smiled out as he extended his hand out for a shake.

Michonne reciprocated the hand embrace. "It's nice to meet you, Reg" she responded softly as they broke from it.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Deanna has taken quite the liking to you and your family" he chuckled out as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"She's a very sweet woman" Michonne responded back.

Reg nodded, "I did want to introduce myself but my reason for stopping you is because we are planning a welcome celebration for you and your family this, Saturday"

"Oh, you guys don't have to go through the trouble" she assured through a smile.

"It would be our honor Ms. Michonne, we have a community and family that would love to meet and get to know you. You are a part of this tribe after all" Reg reassured through a soft smile.

Michonne nodded, she was new to this community and didn't want to step on anyone's toes; their generosity was truly appreciated. "Thank you and Mrs. Monroe. What time should we be there?"

"The shindig will begin at 5 P.M." he informed happily.

"Okay…I can't wait" she smiled out.

"Perfect, I'll tell 'Anna" he enlightened through a giddy smile. "See you soon, Michonne!"

"You too" Michonne waved out as she headed towards Olivia, to check out and head home.

 _ **I'm sorry but I meant to say**_

 _ **Many things along the way**_

 _ **This one's for you**_

"You sure you don't need me to rinse out your hair?" Michonne questioned as she separated the silver alligator clips.

"No, I got it mommy. I'm done now, anyway" he announced as he shut off the running water.

She smiled, admiring her son's independence. "Okay…you sure you rinsed all of the conditioner out?"

Andre huffed, "Yes I did mom" he exasperated as he walked into the living room-a baby blue towel wrapped tightly around his soaking wet locs. He quickly headed towards his patiently waiting mother, grabbing his favorite novel: Invisible Man by Ralph Ellison off of the coffee table, he took a seat on the floor in front her. Michonne draped a face towel over her lap as she began to carefully unwrap and take down his heavy mane, his locs cascading down his shoulders like a river of burnt umber. Starting at his nape, she grabbed a single loc, placing it in her palms, she began palm-rolling it.

Michonne exhaled softly, as she placed a clip to the root of the loc she was working on. The need of truth strong as she prepared to confide in her son. "Dre? I need to tell you something. It's very important...it's going to change our lives, practically yours and I need you to be as understanding as the situation will allow" she revealed solemnly as she moved on to the next loc.

Andre took notice of the hint of sadness in her tone, he turned towards her. His blue eyes looking over her urgently, "What's wrong mom?" he questioned softly

Tears pooled in Michonne's eyes as she stared back at her son, "Rick is your father sweetie" she breathed out softly. The look of confusion on his face nearly knocked the wind out of her but she pushed forward because he needed to know the truth and he needed to hear it from her.

Andre's eyes traveled down to the floor, he bit down on his lip as he tried to process the information his mother just told him. "Did he know this whole time?" was all that he could muster out.

"No-he never knew. He found out last night. I know this is a lot to process...but if you are going to be angry-be angry at me baby but I need you to know I had to keep you from him. You remember I told you about my father, Jarrod? and how when he found out I was carrying you I had to stay in Massachusetts?" he nodded slowly, giving permission for her to continue, "Well it's a little bit more to the story- I had to promise to stay away from your father in agreeance he would not get my scholarship pulled. He was a powerful man but he also had a cold heart-his spirit was mean. He never favored your father so me getting pregnant only added fuel to the fire. I loved Rick, I wanted us to be a family but I couldn't risk us struggling to take care of you because he would have dropped everything for us, including his dreams. So, I agreed and stayed away...shortly after Grandma Shelia, Grandpa Morgan and Uncle Noah came up to be with me and to help me raise you. What I did wasn't right but it was something I had to do...I'm not proud of it because it ultimately hurt you and Rick. Hurting someone was never my intention because I always planned to go back and to tell him everything. I had that chance after Jarrod died, you were about five at the time. I remember picking up the phone and dialing his home number-a small voice picked up the phone saying Helwo?", she imitated the toddler's voice. A soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she reminisced on that day, "He couldn't have been no more than three but I heard your father in the background talking to Carl and I hung up before he could get on the line. I didn't have the heart to uproot his life. To be a potential reason a family was torn apart so I decided to try again when you were older but of course time got away from us and then one day we were here..."she shrugged out, "as adults we sometimes have to do things to protect the ones we love and I loved your father fiercely...I still do. I couldn't have asked for a better man to create a life with. No-he's not the Rick I knew all of those years ago but he's good. I can still see that in him...I need you to give him a chance in your own time. You can be angry and even hate me all you want but he deserves a fair shot-a shot that I stole from him a long time ago" she pleaded through tears.

"I could never hate you Mommy...you have been my everything for so long. Yes, it's going to take me some time but I promise to try. I've always wanted to know my father anyway" he shrugged, "I don't blame you-I don't fault you-I don't judge you because you did what you had to do, what any parent would do if the circumstances were the same so I get it but is he angry? Is he mad that I'm his son?"

"Oh god no-Andre!" she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her as he rested his head against her chest, "He is ecstatic to have you as his son-he is angry but that is directed towards me and only me"

Andre nodded against her chest, "Don't beat yourself up Mommy...he'll come around eventually. Like you use to tell me...love is stronger than pride." He quipped through a soft smile as he looked up towards her.

"Yeah" Michonne nodded as she kissed her son's forehead, "let's get your hair finished baby" she instructed as she wiped her tears from her face with the back of her hand. Andre nodded as he turned and faced forward, he slowly reached for the novel that he had been reading. He ran his fingers across the distressed seams of the book as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly grabbed the shoulder of his black t-shirt and wiped it away before opening the book and continuing to read. It was something about finally being able to fill a void that he had his whole childhood that left him a bit overwhelmed. It would be a lie to say he never dreamt of this day, that he never thought about the man whose blood courses through his veins and now, he finally had that answer. _What he planned to do with that truth now?_ Was something he hadn't figure out just yet...eventually he would.

Across the cul-de sac, sat an inconsolable Rick; sitting among the darkness in his bedroom with a heart full of remorse. The regret of telling Michonne he needed time away from him-strong within him.

He thought that time away from her would make things better, that it would make all of this easier but as soon as he allowed those words to fall from his lips, he knew every single one was a lie. He needed Michonne, just as bad as he needed Andre. Healing is coming to terms with what hurt you, it's about staring that pain face to face and dealing with it. Rick had to do that-he needed to do that because life without Michonne was unimaginable. The only thing he needed, the only thing he asked for-was for this anger to go away, then he would be able to find his peace.

 _ **Have I told you I ache  
Have I told you I ache and I hope it's not too late  
Have I told you I ache; Can I hold you and ache for you?**_

 **-SD**

Song credit/lyrics: **James Carrington** _'Ache'_

 **A/N:** Hiya guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really appreciate all the love and support. You guys are amazing. I hope I answered more lingering questions and gave more clarification behind Michonne's decision. The next chapter will be the welcoming party and big bad Ricky-doo acting like a brat lol. I want to note that 'Invisible Man' is going to play a major role in Andre's development later on. It's so much more shit that's going to transpire lol. I can't wait for it to unfold. As always, I love you all to pieces. The next update will be soon. See you guys then!

Hugs & Kisses 3- SunflowerDope


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE:**

" _Love is Stronger Than Pride"_

 _ **I won't pretend that I intend to stop living  
I won't pretend I'm good at forgiving  
But I can't hate you  
Although I have tried**_

Rick hovered in the corner of the Monroe's formal dining room, a glass of dark brown liquor in his hand as he gazed around his surroundings unimpressed. It had only been a few short weeks since he had done this same song and dance- it had only been a few short weeks since him and his own family were paraded around Alexandria like prize-winning cattle. Though, his memory of the party Deanna had thrown them when they first arrived was a bit fuzzy. He was far too busy throwing back shot after shot of whiskey and drunkenly kissing Pete Anderson's wife, Jesse, to really remember anything of substance. It was a time when they first arrived, that he just couldn't place his feet on solid ground- that he just couldn't accept this place because he was still out there. Mentally, he was still in the midst of survival, while physically he was lying in a comfy king-sized bed. The shit just didn't correlate and it took him awhile to find his footing, to really move through it but he was finding his way again…he hoped that he was, at least.

Rick sighed as he leaned against the wooden honey oak bookcase, the situation with Michonne still weighing heavily on his mind. It had been two days since he had seen her last, two days since he told her he needed time away from her, that he couldn't be around her- two days since she had honored his request without question, objection or warrant; two days of him sulking in a bitter anger. When he would go to her house to spend time with Andre or pick him up for practice she was either not home or Noah would answer the door. Rick didn't see her walking the community or even while on constable duty, it was as if the woman had vanished into thin air and him wondering about her whereabouts were beginning to drive him insane. He missed her. Heaven knows that he didn't want too but he did and the fact that this absence felt the same way it did when she left for school all of those years ago, left him in a penitence gloom.

Rick took a sip of the Black Russian he had been nursing since they had arrived, thirty minutes prior. His eyes of blue roaming around the party once more. The front door opening suddenly caught his gaze. Rick almost chocked on his drink when he caught sight of Michonne entering the home with Andre and Noah in tow. Her gorgeous dark skin looked as if it was made of honey and dark brown sugar as it beamed against the chalk white color of the strapless midi form fitting dress worn, the split up the front showing off her toned legs, a glimpse of her thick chocolate thighs had him certain he was about to go into cardiac arrest. His heart was doing summersaults in his chest, she was heart-stoppingly gorgeous and if he wasn't so hellbent on being mad at her, he would be whisking her off to one of these vacant rooms to show her just how much she was adorned. He continued staring intently at her, taking in the way her long locs cascaded down her shoulders and back like a sea of fire agate; how deeply he yearned to be engulfed within them. Michonne smiled brightly as she greeted Deanna warmly, her soft brown eyes locking instantly with his. Rick huffed as he quickly diverted his gaze; this was going to be one hell of a long night.

 _ **I still really… really love you  
Love is stronger than pride  
I still really… really love you**_

Andre and Noah walked deeper into the crowded room, his baby blue eyes dancing over the swarm of people filling up the living and dining rooms. One person in particular caught his gaze. Andre stood there, watching his father pensively- the man moping as he loitered in the corner. Andre laughed to himself at how much he looked like the man. There was no debate, nor question, he was indeed Rick Grimes's child. Growing up he could always pinpoint his mother's features and characteristics within him, he could always see her when he looked in the mirror but there were so many other features and traits that weren't inherited from her that he could never put his finger on where they came from, until now.

"Dre!" Noah called out to Andre. The boy shifted his gaze over to his uncle, curiously. "I'm going over to talk to Aaron and Eric. You wanna' come or you good?" he questioned.

Andre mused over the question for a bit, his eyes drifting between his uncle and his father. "I'm good" he announced through a small smile.

Noah smiled, catching his nephew's line of sight. "Alright then… I'll catch up with you in a little bit" he drew out as he gave the boy a quick noogie. Andre cackled as he playfully punched his uncle in the arm. "Tell Rick I said Hi" Noah continued through a chuckle.

"Okay" the young boy rasped out as he fixed the two cornrowed braids that encased his long locs.

Noah smiled once again before heading towards the two recruiters. Andre watched as Noah crossed the room, the boy sighed to himself as he turned and headed in the direction of his father.

. .

Rick swirled around the contents in his glass as his eyes roamed around the room again, his blue eyes instantly landing on the teen that was crossing the room towards him. Rick's cold stare quickly turned into a warm one as he took in how handsome his son looked in the slim fit indigo denim shirt that was unbuttoned at the waist-revealing a white tee shirt under it worn, a pair of black skinny jeans and black timberland boots finished off the edgy look. Andre stopped, standing a few short feet away from Rick as he looked towards him with a soft smile.

"Hey so-Andre" Rick quickly corrected himself as he placed his drink down on one of the shelves behind him.

Andre smiled, "It's okay…I know Rick" he rasped out as he looked towards his father.

Rick nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. "Alright…are you okay with me calling you, son?" he drew out softly.

Andre nodded, "You are my dad so…" he shrugged before continuing. "-just give me some time with the whole calling you dad thing. I didn't even call Mike dad" he chuckled out dryly.

Rick smiled, "It's alright…take all the time that you need"

"Thanks" the teen responded softly, a comfortable silence falling amongst the father and son as they basked in their familial bond.

From across the room, Beth watched the exchange. Her mouth fell agape as she turned towards her brother-in-law, "He looks just like him" she hissed.

Glenn nodded urgently in response. "I told you...when I first saw him I was just stuck. It's no way that Rick isn't his father. I can guarantee you guys that he is " Glenn added as he looked over to his wife, whose knitted eyebrows proved she knew something that he did not. "Maggie?"

"Hmm?" she responded through a gulp of her sparkling water.

Glenn studied his wife knowingly, his eyes roaming over her guilt-ridden face. "You knew?" he questioned a bit loudly.

"Glenn shhh" she tried to quiet down her husband.

"For how long Maggie?" he questioned even louder, completely ignoring her attempts.

Maggie huffed, "Since the beginning...I'm his Godmother" she revealed lowly.

"Maggie?" Beth gasped out.

Glenn's eyes wide from shock- promoted her to hurriedly and continue explaining herself, "I couldn't tell you Glenn. It wasn't my place to tell you or Rick. She was alone and I couldn't ever let her go through this on her own. So, I made a choice that I would stand behind one hundred percent again if I ever had too. So, if you wanna' be mad-be mad somewhere else because there is a perfectly fine couch that has your name written on it" she informed as she stood up and headed towards Michonne. Glenn with his mouth now agape followed closely behind her. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off his pregnant wife, so he quickly shook off of his disbelief-needing to appease the woman in every way imaginable so that he could get all of the intel he needed from her later.

Michonne sauntered over to where Andre and Rick stood, seeing the two bonding truly made her heart swell. No matter how mad he was at her, seeing Rick and Andre together was truly a breath of fresh air for her, she wasn't sure how Andre would respond to Rick being his father at first, that fear of the unknown almost got her again but she faced it and her facing it allowed for her son to organically build a relationship with his father. Despite the circumstances, she wouldn't have wanted this any other way.

As Michonne stopped in front of them, a happy Carl and Judith appeared through the crowd.

"Hi Miss. Michonne" Carl smiled out, Judith babbling in his arms.

"Hey kiddo…" she beamed out as she quickly pulled him into a hug, leaving a soft kiss to Judith's cheek as she pulled back from the embrace. "You look very handsome tonight" she gushed out as she admired how much he looked like his father wearing the blue and white button up shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots; without the sheriff's hat, she could really see his face.

"Thank you", Carl blushed as he looked over to his big brother, "Hey Dre!"

"Hey Carl… Hey Judith" he smiled out as he dapped up Carl and gave Judith a quick tickle. The baby bouncing in happiness as she smiled towards, Andre.

Michonne smiled as she softly caressed Judith's cheek, the infant looked too adorable wearing the blush pink lace romper and white sandals. She smiled and laughed with Carl and Andre, not once taking heed of the man that was boring holes into her. Rick stood there, quietly watching her every movement like a hawk; the tension between them slowly but surely building. Though they hadn't unsealed their lips to another- you could still feel it throughout the air, you could still feel the strain between the two. Rick toggled between anger and forgiveness, one minute he wanted to let it go and then the next he was enraged all over again. He needed to find a content medium and fast because the longer he stood there watching her, the more he pined for her.

"Well hello nurse" a southern drawl whipped through the air. The small group turned to see a smiling Maggie standing there, Glenn close behind.

Michonne cackled loudly as she threw her arms around her best friend. "You are so crazy!"

Maggie giggled, hugging her friend tightly. "The way you are filing out the dress would make a blind man see again" she joked.

Michonne shook her head, "Yeah right! You're the one that still looks twenty-one" she bantered back. "You look gorgeous" she marveled at how beautiful Maggie looked in the blue wrap dress.

"You too my love!" Maggie drew out as they parted from the embrace, her eyes now falling on her Godson. "Andre…" she drew out as she rushed up to him, bundling the boy in her arms.

He beamed, "Hi GG" he rasped as he basked in his godmother's arms.

"Oh, I love you so much" she chirped as she began leaving several playful kisses to his cheek. Andre snorted with laughter in response, lord knows how much he missed the woman.

Rick looked on a bit perplexed, the closeness between Maggie and Andre causing a bit of uncertainty to settle in. Just, _how long have they known one another?_

"Come on you two, there's so many people I want you all to meet." Maggie smiled out

"Okay" Michonne responded back warmly, her eyes landing on Rick for a few moments before he diverted his gaze once again. She sighed, how can someone be so stubborn and so damn handsome at the same time. It would be a lie to say she hadn't noticed all of his fineness in the white linen shirt, black slim cut jeans and brown cowboy boots worn. "Come on Dre…" she called out softly as she began to follow behind Maggie.

"Okay…." He rasped out. "I'll be back, Rick" Andre informed his father.

Rick responded with a quick nod, as he watched Maggie whisk them across the room to meet the other members of team family. Carl and Judith close behind. Rick sighed as he picked up the drink from off the top shelf, taking a big gulp from it as he allowed the vodka and coffee mixture to take a bit of the edge he was feeling off.

Glenn noticed his friend's delay, he didn't know the full story but what he did know was that the man needed a friend. He slowly walked up to Rick, placing a supportive pat to his shoulder.

"Thank you" Rick rasped out

"Anytime" Glenn responded back as he dropped his hand back to his side and headed back across the room, to formally meet his new Godson.

 _ **I won't pretend that I intend to stop living  
I won't pretend I'm good at forgiving  
But I can't hate you  
Although I have tried  
**_

Rick stood in the corner, alone. His surliness on full display as he grumpily watched Michonne from across the room. He folded his arms across his chest as he took in the way that she worked the room, mingling and speaking with everyone, her sultry voice and heart-warming giggle could be heard for miles. She always knew how to make her presence known, how to literally capture someone and stop them in their tracks. She had done it to him so many times before but how she could be so free and endearing at this point in their relationship was beginning to bother him. _How could she possibly be so happy when he was indeed so miserable_? _How could she go on living when it feels as though his life had stopped?_ _How could she not feel his pain? How could she not see him?_

Those questions and more began flooding his mind-his thoughts beginning to swarm as they slowly took ahold of him. Rick was indeed beginning to lose himself again, he was falling out of touch. He was trying his damnedest not to but this pride, oh this pride was truly getting in his way.

Michonne giggled, the current conversation with Sasha, Abe, Eugene and Tara had taken on such a lightheartedness. They truly were amazing people, she could see just how each and every one meshed into team family and the fundamental roles that they played. Even Eugene, yes, he seemed a bit socially awkward but the man's brilliance was an understatement. It was so much that she wanted to learn from all of them, so many bonds that she planned to build. This community was becoming a place where she wanted to plant seeds, a place she wanted her own family to grow and flourish in. Whether her relationship with Rick changed or not, at that moment Michonne knew this was where she wanted to be.

Rick continued to watch her, the conversation that she was currently engrossed in seemed like a good one. The way she erupted in laughter after something Abraham had said, sent a pang of jealously right to his heart. He rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight between his legs, glancing towards the dining room table where Andre, Carl and Judith sat eating. Rick's eyes drifted back over to where she stood, he was met with her soft brown eyes looking back at him. Michonne smiled towards him before going back to her conversation. Rick snarled to himself as he stepped away from the bookshelf, crabbily heading in the direction of the refreshment table for another stiff drink.

"Hey…you're Maggie's sister, right?" a soothing voice boasted from behind Beth.

She turned to see where the voice was coming from. A bright smile fell on lips when she took note of who it was, she shyly tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear as she looked towards the handsome man. "Yeah I am…you must be Noah" she drew out softly.

Noah smiled, "I am…Maggie always said you were gorgeous but geez I didn't think I would be seeing an angel" he charmed.

Beth felt her face grow flush, as she shyly diverted her gaze. "You're quite the charmer…aren't you?" she finally responded back.

Noah chuckled, "I try…" he rasped as he took a seat next to her on the wooden bench.

Beth blushed, her blue eyes locking with his chocolate brown ones. The way they glistened as he smiled sent shivers down her spine. "You should keep on trying then…" she responded back a bit flirtatiously.

"Yeah?" he questioned as he moved closed towards her.

"Yeah…" she enticed through a bright smile as the two young adults basked in what was unbeknownst to them…the beginning of love.

. .

Rick stood in front of the refreshment table, smacking on crackers and cheese spread as he continued to peek at Michonne from around the archway-that pride of his still getting in the way of things. He stuffed the last cracker into his mouth, wiping the excess away with a napkin as he watched her excuse herself from the smaller group and head towards the patio. Rick threw the napkin in the trash as he slowly made his way through the living room.

 _ **I still really… really love you  
Love is stronger than pride  
I still really… really love you**_

"I know that you're my brother" Carl abruptly announced as he looked between Andre and Judith.

Andre smiled, "Yeah?" he rasped out.

Carl nodded in response.

Andre nodded as well, "And, what do you think about that?" he questioned as he spooned another bite of jello into Judith's mouth.

"It's cool…" Carl shrugged out, "I always wanted a brother. I just imagined him being younger though" he chuckled.

Andre chuckled as well as he looked towards his half-sister and brother. "Cool" he drew out happily. Gaining not one but two siblings out of this new world brought an indescribable happiness to him. The prospect of being a guidance and good role model to his younger siblings, as Noah had been for him-was worth all of the years lost because looking back in the past could cost you, your present and that was something Andre would not accept likely, he wasn't going to lose his family-not now, not ever.

 _ **Sitting here wasting my time  
Would be like  
Waiting for the sun to rise  
It's all too clear things come and go**_

Michonne stood on the balcony of the Monroe's home basking in the stillness around her. It was always something about the darkness-that quietness bringing on an indefinable sense of peace, enlightenment and freedom, within stillness comes acceptance and truth. That cool, taunt summer breeze against her face soothed the hope that a reckoning would soon come. That her and Rick may be able to find their way back to another.

"It's beautiful tonight… isn't it?" A deep rhythmic vibrato bellowed from behind Michonne.

She turned towards the voice. A tall, thick, muscular, man with mahogany brown skin stood patiently at the patio door. His jet-black hair and beard complimented all of his handsomeness beautifully. "It is" she responded back warmly before turning and gazing at the moonlight and stars once more.

The man smiled taking that as his queue to approach. He stopped a few short feet away from her, not wanting to crowd her space. "I've always admired the stillness of nights like these, when the moon is at its highest and nothing but calmness is among the horizon...beautiful awakenings take place on nights like these" he drew out poetically.

"You must be a writer?" She questioned softly, a small smile of intrigue tugging at her lips.

"I dabbled, nothing professional or anything. It was something I enjoyed during the off seasons". he informed

"So, you played sports professionally?' she questioned, her interest piqued.

"Atlanta braves...#25" he revealed as he took a sip of scotch.

Michonne turned to actually look at the man, her eyes drinking in all of his beautifulness. "Tyreese Williams...linebacker, right?"

He smiled, "So, you've heard of me?" He questioned as he moved closer to the extremely gorgeous woman.

Michonne chuckled, "My step-father was a big fan. I'm more into the arts then sports" she revealed as she took a gulp from her lemon sour.

Tyreese chuckled as well, "Understood, art is far more engaging then sports" he joked as he leaned against the deck's railing.

"It is" she responded through a soft smile.

"What's your name?" he questioned, his interest now piqued.

"Michonne" she revealed softly.

"Beautiful...it's very nice to meet you Michonne" he drew out warmly his eyes traveling across every inch of her skin.

"You as well..." she responded as she gazed inside the massive windows, ensuring Andre was alright.

Tyreese followed her gaze, "Cute kid" he complimented.

She blushed, "He is...isn't he" she bantered through a soft giggle.

Tyreese laughed as well. "That was a good one" he complimented.

"I try" she shrugged out.

"This maybe a bit forward but are you seeing anyone, Michonne?" he questioned huskily.

Michonne contemplated how to answer that question, technically she was single but still madly in love with a man who hadn't spoken to her in two days. Michonne knew she should go with the more logical answer but instead she went with her gut and heart. "I am" she responded sweetly; deep down she hoped speaking that affirmation into the universe would one day make it come true.

Tyreese nodded, a bit disappointed in that response. "Understood" he smiled out. "Could I at least refill your drink?"

Michonne looked down at the half empty glass before looking over to him. "I'm okay" she responded warmly.

"Okay then...I hope to see you around, Michonne" he confided as he stood straight up.

"You will...talk to you later Tyreese and tell Sasha I said Hi" she informed softly as she nodded towards his gawking sister loitering around the window.

Tyreese chuckled, feeling a bit awkward, his baby sister always knew how to embarrass him. "I will" he beamed out as he walked towards the patio doors.

Michonne watched briefly as he walked away before she turned her gaze back towards the night sky.

. .

Rick stood a few feet away from the patio door, clenching down on his jaw angrily as he watched each and every interaction between Tyreese and Michonne. _What in the hell could they possibly be talking about?_ He questioned as a took a huge gulp from his glass of whiskey. Rick frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he attempted to dissect the duos conversation by reading their lips. He huffed in frustration, it was far too dark for him to see every lip movement, the need to move closure came over him as he began to walk closer to the patio door.

"Hiya Rick" a bubbly Jessie came into view as she stopped in front of him, a bright smile on her face.

"Uh..he-hey Jessie" Rick rasped out as he attempted to look around the women's blond head that was now blocking his view.

"How are you? I hadn't seen you all night. I was wondering if you were hiding from me. "she attempted to joke through a giggle

Rick chuckled dryly, "Ain't been hiding from anyone Jessie. I just been dealing with some thangs..family thangs"

"Oh, I hope everything is alright" she responded back concerned as she began to place her hand on his arm.

Rick subtly flinched away from her, not wanting a repeat of their last social event. "They will be…no need to stress yourself over anything" he rasped out as he stepped to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Michonne and Tyreese.

"Okay…well I'm happy to hear that" she responded back a bit taken back by his preoccupied and dismissive behavior. She awkwardly stepped to the side, not sure what next to say.

Rick cocked his head to the side, finally being able to catch a glimpse outside. He watched as Tyreese mouthed something to Michonne before walking towards the patio door, opening it and walking inside. Rick peered at Tyreese, almost wishing he could throw a dagger through him as the man walked past, heading towards the kitchen. Rick looked back outside, watching as the moonlight fell down on Michonne angelically. His breathing began to hitch as his heartbeat began to race, he knew what he needed to do.

He cleared his throat, "Um…it's something I need to take care of Jessie. Enjoy the rest of your night" he rasped out hurriedly as he brushed past the woman.

"Oh-um-okay" she responded back shakily, his departure happening so quick that it caught her off guard. She watched as he walked up to the patio door, sliding it open and then closed as he disappeared into the night. Jessie sighed as she smoothed down the black and white skirt worn, her mind running a mile a minute as she coyly crossed the room to where her sons sat chatting with Carl and Andre.

 _ **Sitting here waiting for you  
Would be like waiting for winter  
It's gonna be cold  
There may even  
Be snow**_

Michonne brushed her locs from her shoulder onto her back, the sound of the patio door opening and closing again caught her attention, she began to look over her shoulder to see who it was but she paused, those footsteps; the sound of those heavy boots echoing against the wooden beams. She knew who it was without question. She knew who he was without warrant, so she allowed him to come to her-without fight or dismay.

Rick tightly clutched the half empty glass in his left palm. His nerves beginning to get the best of him as he walked towards her. He stopped, taking time to marvel at just how beautiful she was through their silence, through their tribulations. She had never stopped being that force within his life, she had never stopped being the love of his life and even though he claimed of anger—it was an unforeseen force that brought them back together, that proved that all of those years apart meant nothing compared to the love and respect that they had for one another. That same magnetic pull was what had him reaching towards hers, slowly interlocking his fingers into her own. Not one word needed to be said, not one word needed to be shared because in that moment they had answered all of the questions of doubt and worry away. They were bigger than anything and everything that could ever come their way, he knew that...Michonne knew that. Her warm brown eyes danced over him as a content smile fell on her lips, Rick smiled as well as he deepened the hand embrace. The long road of rebuilding trust and shared parenthood on the horizon for the two but that was something to worry about tomorrow-that work they would get to, for now they would simply bask in finally allowing love to overcome what pride or malice that laid dormant around them.

. .

Across the crowded room, stood a heavily drunk and disheveled Pete, the man scowled to himself as he took another huge gulp from his beer. The man finally growing impatient of Rick getting what and who he wanted.

 _ **I still really… really love you  
Love is stronger  
I still really love you  
Love is stronger than pride**_

 _ **-SD**_

Song credit/lyrics: **Sade** _'Love Is Stronger Than Pride'_

 **A/N:** Hiya guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a little too much fun writing jealous Rick but it was so worth it because he needed to see just how easy it could be for him to lose Michonne to someone else. I can guarantee he won't act like this again. It's a bit of foreshadowing that I left in this chapter…in all of them really. I can't wait for it all to come full circle. Next chapter is getting down to some work. It's going to be a doozy for sure. It's going to be awesome though. The next update will be out soon. Also, please forgive any misspellings or missing words. I always read over everything multiple times and think things are fine but when I post it—boop something is missing lol. Anywho, See you guys soon!

P.S. I made the name Atlanta Braves up not knowing they existed as a real baseball team. Since I had to create a backstory for Tyreese since he lacked one on the show, I chose to just create a name and not use the Falcons. This was intentional and not an accident. Have a good day and see you guys soon!

Hugs & Kisses 3- SunflowerDope


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN:**

" _Work"_

 _ **Its gonna take a bit of work**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, work**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now that you're here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Whoa oh work**_

Rick smiled, admiring the way the morning sun illuminated against Michonne's skin as she peacefully slept next to him. Her long locs splayed across the crisp white pillowcase like black strokes of a paint brush to an empty canvas. He slowly reached over, brushing one of the long fallen locs out of her face gently, the need to see all of her beauty strong within him. The sudden movement from the infant that slept between them caused him to pause, Judith whimpered lowly as she nestled deeper into Michonne's side, instinctively Michonne tightened her arms around the baby as both beauties continued to sleep soundly.

A brighter smile fell on Rick's lips as he dropped his arm down to his stomach, reminiscing on all of the events that had transpired over the last four days; as he thought about all of the things that had led them here-how he went from borderline despising the woman next to him, to falling absolutely head over heels in love with her all over again. Rick knew that before he was allowing his pride to get in the way of them truly healing, individually and together. And, once he took that pride out of the equation, he was able to allow love to just flow and at that very moment she was indeed, overflowing.

 _ **Cause people come and go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I think you should know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That I**_

 _ **I think this will work**_

 **Day One**

Hurried footsteps echoed against the honey oak wooden floors, a soft smile fell on Michonne's lips as she walked deeper into the kitchen, taking note of Noah swarming around inside of their walk-in pantry like a busy little bee, he hummed to himself as he added more food to their ever-growing shelves.

"Hey baby bro" she smiled out warmly as she leaned against the white sliding door.

Noah looked up, smiling brightly at his sister as he placed another can of black beans on the shelf. "Hey sis…What's up?" he questioned sweetly.

Michonne shrugged. "I was looking for you because I wanted to run something by you but you've been gone the last few days" she responded warmly.

Noah chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that sis… between the runs and Beth. I have been kinda M.I.A"

Michonne chuckled as well, "Indeed you have…you and Beth have been really hitting it off since the party."

"Yeah" he drew out, his cheeks suddenly growing flush.

A brighter smile fell on Michonne lips, the prospect of her brother falling in love causing a swarm of pride to fill her. "Aw…" she gushed out. "I'm not all that surprised about you all. You two were inseparable when you were younger. You wouldn't remember because you were only about three, but I remember how cute it was watching ya'll hold hands while watching cartoons and eating animal crackers" she beamed.

"Oh my god" he shook his head as he sorted through the essential oils. "Please don't tell her that…it's pretty embarrassing" he chuckled out.

"I'm pretty sure Maggie has already beaten me to it", the flash of terror on his face caused Michonne to erupt into laughter. "I'm kidding…I'm kidding" she revealed as she wiped away the pooling tears in her eyes.

Noah shook his head at his sister's goofiness, "What did you want to talk to me about?" he questioned, changing the subject back to its original course.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" she announced as she finally calmed herself down. "So, I was thinking about inviting Rick and the kids to stay over for a few days. Just to have everyone under one roof, to talk, to bond, to finally hash all of this shit out so that we can all heal and move on as a family.

Noah nodded, placing a box of crackers onto the shelf next. "I think it's a good idea. You all haven't really had the chance to just be together since we've been here. You, him and the kids have never had that chance to bond. I say go for it. I think it would really help you guys." he assured as he looked over to his sister.

Michonne nodded, biting down on her lips anxiously. "Yeah" she drew out softly.

"Hey…" he called out to her as he placed the remaining boxes on the shelf and walked over to where she stood. "It's all going to work out, you have to stop worrying yourself about it. This is the time to get it right and I know you can big sis, I know you and Rick can make it work. If I don't know shit else in this world, I do know that my sister is a fighter and that she gives up for no one" he encouraged as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Michonne smiled, "When the hell did you grow up?" she chuckled out loudly as she placed her hand over his. "You're right…we can do this. We are going to do this." she affirmed.

"It's already done then" Noah smiled out sweetly

Michonne beamed. "Thank you…" she cooed out as she brought her brother into a tight embrace.

"Anytime" he smiled, running his hand across her upper back, supportively. Michonne had been there for him time and time again, it was now time for all those efforts to be reciprocated. The siblings stayed in that embrace a little while longer before parting, Michonne heading upstairs to talk to Andre and Noah getting back to putting away their groceries, a sense of hope filling him as he thought about the beauty within change-the beauty within being able to grow and do better for a greater cause, for a greater purpose and in this case that cause, was Andre.

Michonne exhaled softly as she glanced towards the man that sat across from her. His blue eyes piercing through her as they studied each and every one of her movements intently. After her talk with Noah, Michonne was able to run the idea by Andre who was surprisingly, okay with it before she propositioned Rick with it-who agreed to it as well. Four hours later, he was seated in her living room; almost staring through her soul.

"Thank you for agreeing to this" she acknowledged softly as she shifted nervously in her chair. "I know you didn't have too" she added as she finally allowed all of her attention to fall on him.

Rick nodded lowly, in all honesty he was a bit taken back by Michonne's proposition at first, he really didn't see how staying under one roof like the Brady Brunch would benefit them or their current situation but he agreed to it anyway because deep down he knew that this would be the chance for them to finally sort out their differences- this would finally be their chance to hash all of this shit out once and for all and he would be an absolute fool to pass up this chance at reconciliation. "I did…I needed too" he finally offered.

"Okay…" she breathed out.

"Where do you want to start?" he rasped out.

"The beginning…" she offered.

It was Rick's turn to exhale as he rested his back against the white dining room chair, his arms folded across his chest as he looked somberly towards Michonne. "Alright…the beginning" he nodded out.

"Okay" she drew out in return, internally she was thanking the high heavens above that Noah had taken Andre, Carl and Judith out for some fresh air because this conversation already felt like it would be an intense one. Michonne cleared her throat, sitting straight in her chair as she began to speak. "Why didn't you wait, Rick?" she finally breathed out, her eyes looking up to meet his. "We made a promise to one another and you broke it. And, I didn't even hear it from you...Maggie was the one who told me that you had moved on, she was the one who told me about that night at Shane's" she revealed, sorely.

Rick exhaled, taking a brief moment to collect his thoughts. "It wasn't ever my intention. I wanted you...I wanted us but as the days grew longer without hearing a word from you. I thought you just didn't love me anymore. That you ain't want me..." he croaked. His voice slightly cracking at the revelation. "So, after a while I just made the choice to allow myself to move forward whether I wanted to or not" he rasped. "That night was such a blur. I didn't even plan for all of that to happen. It just did." he shrugged out, grievously.

"But why her? Why Lori?" Michonne questioned, wrapping her arms around herself protectively-that feeling of insecurity suddenly creeping in. "She literally hated me and you chose her. It was like a slap across the face and it still is" she revealed through a knitted brow, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Rick nodded. "I know and I'm sorry about that Michonne. I didn't want it to be her...I didn't want it to be anyone else for the matter. I couldn't have you...you weren't there so I found refuge in the closest person I could find. I know it ain't right but at 18 what other choice did I have when the love of my life wouldn't even pick up the phone for me. She was there, she was present and slowly she made being away from you not as hard anymore." he drew out.

"I get that I wasn't there. I understand that but you gave her something that was only supposed to be for me. You gave her your heart...your love. You gave her a promise of till' death do us part. Everything you said you wanted with me she got and all I received in return was the privilege of being an underage, unwed mother." she breathed out shakily as she quickly wiped away a fallen tear with the back of her hand. This conversation bringing up the same hurt and pain that helped fuel her decision over 14 years ago. "I resented you...looking back it was so selfish and immature but when I found out you hooked up with her. I couldn't come back, Rick. I couldn't come back and look in her face and see that she had half of me…that after me being gone for only six months you fucked that bitch!" Michonne shouted. Her heart pounding heavily in her chest as that same fiery anger coursed through her veins, that same anger she felt at 17 returning for vengeance. "That night in the pantry, you told me it took you eight months to consider moving on and a year to do so. You lied to me...did you just conveniently forget about that night, huh?" she questioned as she leaned forward in her seat, her once warm eyes now blazingly boring holes into him.

Rick scoffed, a bit taken back by the assumption. "I didn't lie. I never lied." he informed firmly before he continued. "Yeah, we did hook up at that party, that's true but what you don't know or realize is that I cut that shit down right after. I didn't talk to Lori for almost six months after it because I felt so shitty about it. It took me eight months to come to terms with the fact you were gone and that you weren't coming back. But, I still waited a year to explore anything with her because I still held on to hope that you would return, that you would answer my calls but you didn't Michonne...you didn't" he drew out softly. "I'm sorry Michonne. I'm sorry for not handling that shit better. I'm sorry for running into Lori's arms. It should have never went down like that...none of it" he rasped out as he brought his soft eyes of remorse up to meet hers; the softness within them causing a shift in Michonne as she exhaled deeply.

"Thank you..." she responded back softly as she sat back in her seat, the apology slowly melting away at that anger. "I appreciate your honesty. I appreciate you even giving me those answers because I know you didn't have too" she acknowledged sincerely.

Rick nodded in response, his brow furrowed as he stared at her. "You deserved to know why, Michonne. You always deserved to know. I just wish it would have come directly from me and not someone else. I owed you that and more" he revealed sincerely.

"Yeah" she sniffed out. "Andre?" she questioned as she began to fiddle with the folded piece of paper in her hands.

"Andre..." Rick agreed through a small nod.

Michonne rolled back her shoulders, preparing for whatever was about to come her way, "Ask away..." she breathed out.

"How did you pacify his questions about me growing up?" he pondered.

Michonne huffed softly, "Andre only asked about it once. He knew Mike wasn't his father and he never acknowledged Mike as such. He knew he had a father by the name of Ritchie. I explained to Andre that we parted due to school and that you couldn't follow due to circumstances. He knew that Jarrod forced us to have to stay in Massachusetts and away from you. He always understood it was never a choice for you to not be in his life" she softly divulged.

Rick nodded, understanding the circumstances that were at hand. "When did you find out you were pregnant?" he rasped out, his blue eyes now roaming over her face, taking in each and every feature of that beautiful face as his hands rested in his lap.

"I was almost four months when I found out about him. I thought that my missed periods were due to stress and the weight gain due to the freshman fifteen. I never even entertained the idea of me being pregnant until I went to the emergency room thinking it was a stomach bug. It turned out it was Andre" she revealed softly.

Rick nodded, "When is his birthday? How big was he when he was born?" he drew out hoarsely, his emotions beginning to get the best of him.

"April 17th, he was a big boy…8 pounds- 13 ounces and 26 inches long" she responded through a soft smile, reminiscing on that day as if it was yesterday as she continued to fiddle with the pictures in her hands. "I actually have something for you. I had more to give you but they got destroyed after the turn." she revealed as she stood up from the chair and slowly walked up to him. "There's two pictures...he was about three days old in the first one and he was about five in the second one" she drew out as she handed the folded photographs to Rick and went back to her seat.

Through a furrowed brow he ran his fingers along the folded crease of the thin paper, using his thumb he unfolded the images. Rick leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees- a shallow breath escaped him as he tearfully looked down at his son. He brought his hand to his mouth, attempting to stifle the deep sobbing that escaped him; tears cascaded down Rick's cheeks as he took in his boy...his beautiful little boy, "How could you keep him from me? Why would you keep him from me?" he rasped out, his voice full of raw emotion and pain.

Michonne exhaled, seeing him so distraught causing her to come unloose at the seams. "I'm sorry, Rick. I am so sorry...I let cowardice, anger, jealousy and immaturity fuel my decision. Yes, the fear of my father borderline blackmailing me took a major toll but I should have fought for you, for us-for our son. I should have accepted whatever fate that awaited if it meant us being together. If it meant you being in Andre's life. I can't take it back, lord knows I would if I could but I am here now begging for you to forgive me" she choked out tearfully. "I am here now, laying everything at your feet. I can't get those years back for you. I can't summon those missed memories but we can make new beautiful ones, together. All of us, together" she pleaded.

Rick nodded, wiping clean his flushed face with his white t-shirt "I want that. I want us together as a family, Michonne. It's only what's right. I know your daddy made it hard for you and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry for my hand in you not coming back as well. I unknowingly made things even harder for you and I am truly sorry for that… the past is the past and I forgive you. I won't ever forget this but I forgive you, Michonne"

A sigh of relief finally escaped from her as she wiped clean her eyes with the back of her hands. Michonne never knew how amazing those three little words would feel until she heard them from him. His and Andre's forgiveness was the best thing that she could have ever asked for. "Thank you" she finally breathed out, a sense of peace and happiness beginning to fall around her.

A genuine smile fell on Rick's lips as he clutched the photos in his hands tightly. He gazed softly towards Michonne. "Tell me more about him?" he rasped out. "What's his favorite color? Favorite food? Did he play sports in school? Is he smart like you? What are his dreams? His aspirations? Is he anything like me?" he questioned softly, yet eagerly.

Michonne giggled, a vibrant smile falling on her lips as she indulged in his eagerness. "You're more alike than you could ever know. He's every bit of your son" she beamed. "-for starters…"

Rick's heart swelled in his chest as he leaned onto his knees, taking in every word Michonne spoke of their son. He was so enthralled with this child, he was so fascinated…so captivated with this little boy, the fact Andre had just come into his life no longer mattered because Rick embraced the next step into his journey of fatherhood. He embraced getting to know his son and building a lasting relationship with him. He anticipated every second, every minute, every chance that he would be able to spend with his son-this type of blessing was one that you could hold in your hands and Rick was holding on for dear life.

 _ **It's gonna take a little time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But with you by my side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I won't let go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Till I got what's mine**_

 **Day Two**

A soft hum of Stevie Wonder's 'My Cherie Amour' filled the quiet living room as Michonne softly bounced the whimpering infant in her arms. She swayed across the wooden floors almost angelically as she attempted to rock the baby back to sleep. Michonne glanced towards the black clock nestled on the top of the mantle.

"You know it's 3' in the morning Miss. Lady and we should very well be asleep. I know you're uncomfortable because your teething and I know growing up sucks right now but trust me when I tell you, when you become my age… you're going to wish for these days again" Michonne drew out humorously, the baby looking towards her with one eye open and a half smile caused Michonne to erupt into a small fit of giggles. "You are a silly little bean, aren't you?" she cooed as she left an abundance of soft kisses to Judith's cheek. Unbeknownst to her…Judith wasn't the only audience she had that night.

Rick bit down on his lip, trying his damnedest to fight back the cheesy grin that threatened to exude from him as he watched the scene before him. He leaned against the black railing to the staircase, his eyes still planted on Michonne as he admired the beauty of motherhood on her. Rick always knew Michonne would make an amazing mother, solely based on how well she took care of Noah growing up-she was always so protective and vigilant when it came to her younger brother. Even in the short period of time, Rick was able to see how extraordinary of a mother she is to their own son and to stand here witnessing her doting on his daughter as if she grew the child in her own womb was everything to him. Michonne's selflessness had always been one of the reasons he fell in love with her, she was always willing to risk her own happiness for others, even if that meant protecting their child from her father. Rick finally was able to understand her decision, he was finally able to get why she gave up on everything she loved so that she could raise their child and give him a better life, a life that could have possibly been void if she did come back to be with him. It's no secret that Rick was gone during a lot of Carl's early years due to work. He missed out on a lot and if Michonne did return, he doubted it would have not been the same with Andre. He would have either not gone to basic training or would have immediately went to work in another field, trying to scrape up as much as he could for them and the baby. It would have been a struggle for the both of them. Rick wasn't able to see the why in the choice that she made at first, he wasn't able to look past his own grievance to see her own but finally he was starting to get it, he was starting to see her again.

Rick beamed to himself as he leaned off of the railing, quietly he crept over to where Michonne and Judith stood. "Hey…" he rasped out softly as he planted his hand on the small of Michonne's back.

She turned to look towards him, a soft smile on her face. "Hey" she whispered as she continued to gently bounce Judith.

"Everything alright?... I woke up and you two were gone" he drew out as he used his free hand to softly caress his daughter's cheek.

"I heard her whimpering…so when I went to check on her I noticed she was drenched in sweat and her gums were still irritated so I took her out of her onesie and brought her down for some applesauce bites before she woke the whole house up. I think they worked because she hasn't cried so…" she informed through a shrug of her shoulders.

"You could have woken me up Michonne…you didn't have to do all of this" he responded back softly.

"I was going too but the way that you were snoring yogi, I doubt you would have heard her anyway" she teased.

"Hey now…" he deadpanned as his hand traveled up her back. "you know what happens when you poke the bear, right?"

Michonne glanced towards him with a raised brow, "What?" she responded back curiously, her interest piqued.

"You get bit" Rick drew out as he playfully bit down on Michonne's shoulder.

Michonne attempted to stifle the squeal that threatened to escape her, she giggled softly as she whipped her shoulder away from him. "You're a child…stop before you wake this baby up!" she reprimanded as she playfully kicked at Rick.

Rick snickered, "Okay…okay. I'll quit"

"Thank you" Michonne responded back as she rolled her eyes at him.

Rick smiled. "I was supposed to have a meeting with a few members of the group to talk about next steps for this quarry situation. Would you be alright with them coming here?" he questioned.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind Rick…the plan is to still lead them out of the quarry and away from Alexandria, right?"

"Yeah that's still the plan…just need supplies to do it" he affirmed.

Michonne nodded softly in response as she continued rocking the now sleeping child in her arms, "Let me talk to Noah…he's really good at building things and architecture. I'll ask him what we would need to prevent a breach from a herd that size and how to do it" she offered.

"Alright…" he nodded as he looked between his sleeping daughter and Michonne. "looks like she's asleep, let's go back to bed" he announced softly.

"Let's…" Michonne smiled out in response as her and Rick, headed back upstairs for some much-needed rest.

Rick's small meeting end up turning into a backyard barbeque as every member of team family piled onto Michonne's quaint deck. Laughter, chatter, food and drinks filled the small area as everyone enjoyed getting to know one another.

"I ain't mean for the meeting to turn into all of this" Rick rasped out as he carried the ceramic dish of black beans and rice over to the food table where Michonne stood.

Michonne watched as he placed the dish down on the table, a soft smile falling onto her lips as she watched Rick wipe clean his hands on his black denim jeans. "It's alright…I think Andre is enjoying the new-found Uncle's and Auntie's that he's inherited" she chuckled out as she turned towards the table where him, Sasha, Tara and Abraham were currently engrossed in another round of spades; Carl keeping score.

Rick smiled brightly as he looked towards his son. "You think he's going to win another round?" he questioned as he moved closer to Michonne, resting his shoulder against hers.

As Michonne was beginning to respond, a tyrant of swears came hurling from the table. They watched as Abraham threw his cards down in anger, him and his partner Sasha bitterly staring towards an elated Andre and Tara-the duo proud of another win under their belts. "Looks like he already did" she finally giggled out.

Rick chuckled as well, "That's the what…fifth round?" he questioned

"Sixth…" Michonne corrected as she admired how happy her son was. "I told you he's a whiz with numbers" she beamed.

Rick beamed as well, taking note of his son and his mother's happiness. "You did…" he nodded out softly. "Next time I go out…I'll try to find him some more card games. I could teach him dominoes or rummy" he offered.

Michonne glanced towards him, a bright smile on her lips. "You should…he would really like that Rick" she responded as she rested her hand on the table.

Rick nodded, "Okay then…I'll make sure to make it happen" he smiled out softly as he looked towards Michonne, her soft, intense stare slowly reeling him in. "How'd he get so good at spades, anyway?" he questioned as he reached back, gently placing his hand over hers.

The warmth of his fingers against her skin, caused her face to go flush. Michonne could feel the warmth filling under her cheeks as she indulged in Rick's feel, it had been so long since she had felt it. "Uncle Ray and Cousin Charles" she finally drew out.

Rick chuckled, "Damn…I miss them. I miss all of your family. They were all so sweet, so caring, so loving. Nothing like mine" he revealed.

"Me too…every day I miss them. I miss your grandmother, she was so sweet" Michonne expressed sincerely.

"Yeah…she was pretty damn sweet" Rick chuckled out dryly, the thought of Andre never knowing his grandfather or grandmother's for the matter caused a bittersweet feel to reproach.

Michonne picking up on the change in his tone, gently caressed his hand with her thumb. She wanted to bring Rick some form of comfort and peace since she was the blame after all. "…yeah she was" she drew out softly.

Rick let a shallow breath escape him as he indulged in her feel. Despite the loss, this current gain was proving to be well worth it because he was not only getting his son back but he was also getting Michonne back and that was making it all worthwhile.

"Hey Rick…" a calming voice boasted from behind him.

Rick turned to see Noah standing behind him, a bright smile on the young man's face.

"Hey Noah…what's up?" Rick rasped as turned to face him. Michonne broke the embrace as she moved in close to take heed of the conversation as well.

Noah took a brief moment to take in the contentment written across Rick and Michonne's faces. He hadn't seen them this happy in a long while and he was thankful to see it, he was thankful for the present conciliation. "Well…" he cleared his throat. "I just finished talking to Glenn about our discussion earlier…told him everything we would need"

Rick nodded, "Alright…I'll go talk to him. Thank you for helping with this Noah. I really appreciate it" he drew out gratefully.

"It's no problem at all…just want to help as much as I can" Noah smiled out.

Rick smiled, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're doing more than that…your about to save lives. Thank you!" he sincerely rasped out.

Noah nodded, a sense of pride beginning to fill him. He made a promise to their parents a long time ago…that if anything were to happen to their Mother or Morgan that he would take care of Michonne and Andre- that he would step up and protect them, no matter the cost and that time had finally come.

Rick gave Noah's shoulder a quick squeeze before dropping his hand back down to his side. He turned to face Michonne. "I'll be back…" he rasped as reached forward, caressing her wrist with his thumb.

"Okay…" she responded back sweetly.

Rick smirked as he broke from the embrace, heading towards the table where Daryl, Carol, Glenn, and Maggie sat.

Michonne walked up to Noah, a wild grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" he chuckled.

"Because…I'm just so proud of you" she beamed as she grabbed him by the face and began leaving playful kisses to his cheek.

Noah huffed, "You're so embarrassing" he giggled out, his sister never shied away to affection.

"I'm your big sister…that's what we're supposed to do" she teased as she continued her declaration of sisterly love.

"Here's the plan…the day after tomorrow me, Noah, Aiden, Nicholas and Tara will go on a run. It's a supply warehouse about five miles from here. I saw it the last time we were out, the only thing is that only Aiden and Nicholas know it's exact location. So, we'll use them to get back to it. We can see if we can find anything of use in there. They should at least have some metal boarding, ropes, hammers and things" Glenn informed as he looked towards Rick.

Rick nodded as he glanced towards where Michonne and Noah stood, taking note of Andre and Carl's arrival. "It sounds like a plan…just watch over Noah. We don't need another episode with Aiden and Nicholas again. I know you and Tara will be safe and that you can handle yourselves against them but this is Michonne's little brother…I can't let anything happen to him. We can't" he rasped.

Glenn nodded, "You don't have to worry Rick. I got him" he smiled out softly. 

"I know…" Rick drew out confidentially. He had absolutely no doubt that Glenn would protect Noah by any means necessary, that was surely a given. "Since our group is aware of everything…I'll try to see what other useful things I can find in the pantry, some balloons maybe"

"Balloons?" Daryl rasped, his eyes switching between Rick and the equally confused Carol and Maggie.

"Yeah…balloons" Rick offered again.

Daryl mumbled something incoherently to himself before responding. "Alright"

Rick turned his line of sight over to Michonne, Carl and Andre, the trio laughing goofily at something Noah said. That young man's impact on his sister and nephew's lives was always present and Rick made a promise to himself-that he would ensure Noah's presence always remained a driving force within their family…within their lives. "Alright…if no one has any other questions or concerns. We're all done here" he rasped out as he began to stand from his seat. He patted Glenn on the shoulder before heading back over to where Michonne and the kids loitered; indulging in their humorous banter.

 _ **Cause people come and go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you should know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That I, that I**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will take it slow**_

 **Day Three**

Andre hummed to himself as he rounded the corner from the laundry room, a bright smile falling on his lips as he watched Rick on all floors crawling around on the living room rug chasing after Judith, the baby laughing hysterically each time he caught and tickled her. It had become almost like a second nature waking up and seeing Rick and his brother and sister in their home. It had become almost normal for him to share a room with Carl, the two staying up all night reading comics under a blanket with a flashlight on the floor, them enjoying sharing pudding and trail mix together, them playing catch outside or even the occasional brotherly bicker, that never lasted longer than a few measly seconds. They had become undeniably close and Andre was thriving off of that sibling bond between him and Judith. Organically, he was even building a relationship with his father as well, the man's presence began to bring a sense of comfort to Andre. He no longer looked at the man as a burden but as his father. Andre didn't think his relationship with Rick would change so drastically, that so quickly this stranger would become his family and he was beginning to embrace that. He was beginning to let the man into his heart and it wasn't just because they were flesh and blood but because their heart was one in the same.

Andre adjusted his sweatpants against his slender waist as he quietly got down on all fours, he slowly prowled around the couch, towards the infant who was too preoccupied with getting away from her father to see her half-brother sneaking up behind her. Rick chuckled once he finally caught sight of Andre, not wanting to give his son away he continued acting as if he was trying to capture Judith. Andre smiled as he crept up to an unexpecting Judith, once he was closed enough he pounced, bundling the squealing baby into his arms and riddling her with an abundance of kisses and tickles. Rick beamed, watching the love shared between his son and daughter was heart melting, watching them bond and grow was simply everything and more to him. He crawled over to the duo, plopping down on his stomach to rest as he quickly got in on the tickle fest. Andre giggled as he inconspicuously looked towards his father, this is what he wanted-what he always needed; a family and the completion of his felt oh so right.

 _ **It's gonna take a bit of work**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh oh work**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now that you're here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Whoa oh work**_ _ **  
**_

 **Day Four**

Rick crept into the kitchen, rubbing his chiseled stomach as a tired yawn escaped him. Though it was only a quarter past '8, he was still feeling the effects of staying up all night playing scrabble and then having to get up an hour prior to see Glenn, Noah, Tara, Aiden and Nicholas off. Rick only had about an hour before his and Michonne's constable duty started, the man was dead tired. You would think after running on low sleep for so long he would be accustomed to it by now-when it comes to the fight for survival; sleep becomes an enigma very quickly.

Rick strolled over to the counter where the coffee maker sat, groggily he opened the top cabinet…rummaging through if for a few brief moments before he pulled down two clean white mugs and an unopened container of Folgers Classic Roast coffee and placed them on the counter. Rick wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands as he moved over to the machinery, he leaned forward trying to get a better look at the contraption. "What kind of coffee maker is this?" he rasped as he scrounged up his face in confusion. He turned the machine around try, looking for where the coffee and pot are inserted. "Where the hell does the pot go? Where is the pot?" he questioned loudly through a loud huff; the already exhausted man growing vastly impatient. Rick placed his hands on his hips in defiance as he angrily scowled at the machine. All he wanted was a cup of joe… not a headache.

"It's a Keurig" a voice bellowed from behind him.

Rick turned towards the voice, "A what now?" he questioned as he took in Andre standing behind him.

Andre chuckled at the perplexed look on his father's face. "A Keurig…" he repeated as he walked deeper into the kitchen. "It's a type of coffee maker that you use these little individual cups in instead of coffee grounds" he revealed as he headed towards the counter.

"Where do the little cuppies go? Rick questioned, still a bit confused on the machine's logic. His only experience was with a good ole glass pot coffee maker.

Andre chuckled. "Here" he rasped out as he pulled up the silver lever, revealing the hidden compartment.

Rick's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Well that makes sense" he chuckled out, his age surely showing.

Andre chuckled as well, "We don't have any more cups, though" he softly informed.

Rick huffed to himself, slightly disappointed with that piece of information. "I don't know how I'm going to get through this day" he chuckled out dryly as he leaned onto the countertop.

Andre shifted his weight from one leg to another as he watched his father inquisitively. "I can still make you some..." he offered softly.

Rick shot up in excitement, "Really…how?"

Andre walked over to the stove, opening the storage drawer he pulled out a large sauce pan. Closing the drawer back with his foot he looked towards, Rick. "With this" he smiled out as he headed towards the sink to fill the pan up with water.

Slowly, Rick ambled towards his son, taking note of every move the child made. He watched as Andre sat the pot down on the stove, he quickly turned on the eye before crossing the kitchen to retrieve the mugs and coffee grounds. Once the water began to boil, Andre added in the coffee. He quickly turned off the heat and covered the pan, allowing for the grounds to settle at the bottom.

"Do you like sugar or cream?" Andre questioned as he looked towards his father.

Rick cleared his throat, his son's voice pulling him from his lull. "No thanks...black coffee is just fine" he rasped still in awe of just how amazing this child was.

Andre nodded as he poured a little cream and sugar into one of the mugs. Once enough time had allotted, he uncovered the pan and poured all of its contents into the two mugs. Andre grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and stirred together the mixture before picking up the mugs and heading towards Rick with them.

Rick smiled as he took the cups of coffee from his son. "Thank you, son," he rasped as he began to take a sip.

Andre nodded, "It's no problem.

"Wow...this is really good" Rick gushed as he smiled towards Andre. "Where'd you learn this?"

"My grandpa Novul...he learned it in the war" he revealed softly.

Rick nodded, he only met Michonne's grandfather a hand full of times but he distinctly remembered how dynamic the man was. "He was a good man" he smiled out.

Andre looked towards Rick, recognizing something within him that he only saw in his Grandfather. That quickly his outlook was changing on the man…that quickly he was seeing himself inside of Rick. "Yeah he was..." he drew out.

Rick nodded as he watched his son a little longer. "Guess I should got take this to your mama. Don't want her to take my head off" he chuckled out.

Andre chuckled as well. "Alright" he drew out.

"Thank you again...Andre" he rasped out. He was met with another small nod and with that Rick turned on his heel and headed towards the staircase.

Andre watched as his father disappeared up the stairs before turning towards the stove, picking up the pot and placing it in the sink to wash before he headed upstairs to begin getting ready for the day, as well.

"Guess, what happened this morning?" Rick rasped as he turned to look towards the woman walking to the right of him.

"What?" Michonne questioned cheekily as she glanced towards him.

"Andre showed me how to make coffee with a sauce pot" he informed cheekily.

"Really? It seems you two are bonding" she beamed as she smiled towards Rick.

Rick nodded, "We are and I'm pretty happy about it. I wasn't too sure at first..." he revealed.

Michonne nudged him in the shoulder. "I told you he would come around. He just needed time, Rick. He is your son after all" she breathed.

"Yeah..." Rick rasped, fighting back the urge to break out in a little dance; his excitement was through the roof.

Michonne took in the look of happiness on his face. It looked so good on him. She let a content breath escape her as they strolled towards Rick's home. Suddenly loud commotion began to fill the air. Michonne stopped looking towards the main gate. "I wonder what's going on down there" she rasped.

Rick stopped, following her line of sight. "I'm not sure...we should go take a l-" before he could finish loud grunts and shouting began to follow.

Michonne stepped forward, listening closely to the somewhat distorted voices. When the voice began to shout again in an instance she knew who it was. "Noah...NOAH!" she screamed as she took off in the direction of the gates.

"MICHONNE!" Rick shouted as he took off behind her.

A million and one things ran through her mind as she ran up to those gates, Michonne had no clue what she was about to walk into and the fear of something happening to her baby brother scared the entire hell out of her. Michonne pushed through the small crowd, her heart almost sinking to her knees as she watched a breathless Glenn and Tara carrying her wounded brother through those gates. Noah grunted loudly in pain as he looked down at his twisted ankle.

Tears filled her eyes as she rushed towards her brother. "What happened?" she questioned through a ragged breath as she soothingly rubbed her brother's cheek.

"Those assholes almost got Noah killed" Glenn hissed, anger boiling in his bones.

"What?" Michonne breathed out frantically as she looked between Glenn and Tara.

"His leg got caught in the rotating doors when we were trying to escape" Tara began to explain.

"Aiden was shooting at a stray walker trying to keep Nicholas safe...the sound of the bullets caused a bigger group of walkers to appear and while we were making our way out, Nicholas and Noah got trapped in the doors and Nicholas was trying to push the door so that he could escape. Noah was using his legs to keep the door from revolving towards the group of walkers while me and Tara tried to break the window to pull him out. His leg got caught in the door as we were pulling him out. Nicholas and Aiden pushed it on him so that he could try and escape…those walkers swarmed. It was close but we got him out before they could..." Glenn finished explaining as they leaned against the wall for support.

Tara looked towards Michonne, "We think it's broken" she revealed softy.

Michonne panted as anger burned in her belly, her chest rising and falling heavily as she shook her head in disbelief. _How could they be so careless and stupid? Did her brother's life mean so little to them that it so easily could be disposed?_

"Where are they?" Rick questioned from behind Michonne

"There..." Glenn nodded towards the two men making their way through gates.

Michonne eyes never left Aiden as she quickly charged towards him. Anger bursting through her as she reached back and landed a hard blow across his face. Aiden stumbled back holding his hand to his sore jaw, he scowled angrily as he began to walk up to her. Rick forcefully pushed the man back against the wall.

"You wanna' get knocked on your ass again?" he questioned through clenched teeth as he stepped toe to toe with the man. "I suggest you back the fuck up" he rasped as he shot daggers through the man.

"Screw you..." Nicholas shouted as he pushed Rick, freeing Aiden from Rick's grip.

Rick fell to the ground as a heated Michonne headed towards Nicholas. Aiden taking this as his chance for revenge, ambled towards her before he could reach her a tight forearm around his neck brought him down to the ground. Andre tightened his grip around the man's neck as Aiden kicked at the gravel beneath him- second by second losing his breath and consciousness. "If you ever come near my mother, uncle or father again. I will kill you...I will stump your brains in. Do you hear me? Do you HEAR ME?" Andre shouted through gritted teeth.

"What is the meaning of this?" Deanna questioned frantically. "Stop that...stop that young man" she instructed as she headed towards Andre to pull a quickly fading Aiden free.

"Don't touch him" Rick reprimanded as he stood up, brushing past Deanna towards his son. "It's okay Andre...let him go" Rick instructed his son gently.

Andre tightened his arm against Aiden's throat once more before freeing the man with a loud grunt. Andre stood up as he watched the man gasp for air. Deanna rushed to her son's side.

"What is going on?" she questioned as she bundled Aiden into her arms.

"He almost got my brother killed. Him and that other idiot almost got my brother killed!" Michonne shouted as she glared at Deanna. "You need to do something about them...if you won't I will" she threatened as she headed towards Noah, Glenn and Tara. Rick following suit. "I got him" she informed softly as she reached down to grab Noah's arm.

"No...let me help Michonne" Glenn offered as he placed a supportive hand to her back.

"Thank you but it's okay" she responded back as her anger slowly melded into sadness.

Rick stepped forward. "I got it from here..." he rasped as he looked between Glenn and Tara. "Thank you both" he continued as he placed a firm hand to the small of Michonne's back.

Glenn nodded as him and Tara began walking towards the rest of the group.

"Hey Andre...come help me out" he called out to his son.

Andre slowly made his way towards where his father and Mother stood. His blue eyes burning fiery holes through Nicholas as he brushed past him; him and Aiden having a death wish coming.

"Rick...I have it. I have it under control" she countered.

"I know you do but just let me help you..." he comforted as he gazed towards her softly.

"Okay" Michonne breathed out through a small nod as she took a step back, allowing Andre and Rick to stand in. Rick bent forward wrapping one of Noah's arms around his shoulder as Andre did the same, using all of their weight they pushed Noah to his feet. Slowly, they walked in the direction of the infirmary. Michonne, Glenn and Tara in tow.

Deanna watched as they departed before turning her attention back over to her son and his best friend. "Both of you to my study...now!" she demanded as she stood up. Aiden grunted as his head hit the asphalt. Nicholas quickly headed towards his friend, helping the man to his feet they trudged in the direction of Deanna's home-unsure of what punishment they awaited.

"Thanks for helping me get Noah to the infirmary" Andre drew out. "I'm happy his ankle is only sprained...it could have been so much worse" he revealed with downcast eyes.

"Luckily it wasn't and you're welcome" Rick assured as he placed a hand to Andre's shoulder. "Take a quick walk with me...I want to show you something" he informed.

"Okay..." Andre nodded as him and Rick began in the direction of the watch post.

"Remember I was talking to you about that community garden" Rick questioned as he turned, helping Andre up the ladder and to the top of the post.

"Yeah..." Andre responded as he glanced towards his father.

"What about here?" Rick question as he pointed towards the massive plot of greenery that was nestled in front of them. "We would have to expand the walls depending on how big we wanted it but it would be worth it"

Andre smiled to himself, admiring the fact Rick still wanted to keep his promise to him. "I think it would awesome. We could get some pigs, chickens, maybe even a cow or two"

"I like the way you think son...that would be amazing. Being able to grow and source our own food. It would change everything" Rick beamed.

"Change can be a good thing..." Andre declared through a bright smile.

Rick smiled, taking a second to admire his son. "You are absolutely right" he agreed.

Andre nodded as he looked towards the darkening sky.

Rick followed his line of sight as he turned towards the setting sky. "Crimson...right?" Rick rasped out softly.

Andre looked towards him through a questioning brow.

Rick turned to look at his son. "Your mama told me Crimson is your favorite color… how you use to create it with a bright red and a little blue in art class when they didn't have it available for you to use." he smiled out as he began to continue. "She told me about how much you loved to paint and draw…that sports weren't really your thing, aside from boxing and taekwondo. But, your dream was to be an art director or coordinator...with how smart you are I'm sure it would have been easily achieved. She even told me your favorite food was apples" he chuckled out. "-that every time you ate one it made you feel happy inside… there's so many things Michonne told me about you and even more I have yet to learn but I want you to teach me Andre, I want you to be an open book with me and I promise to be the same with you because I will never hurt you, forsake you or leave you. I am here for forever and always. I love you, son" Rick tearfully proclaimed as he fought through his emotions.

Andre exhaled, allowing his own emotions to come to the surface. Tearfully he looked towards Rick, a soft smile falling on his lips. "I love you too...Dad" he drew out.

Rick let a bated breath escape him, the feeling of euphoria washing over him as he replayed this moment over and over again in his head. Each time hearing Andre call him Dad became even more sweeter. Rick knew it was going to take work before they could have ever gotten to this point but he never imagined things working out so quickly in his favor. The ever going fight between his humanity and being a monster was finally over. Rick understood he was simply human after all, and this kid along with his siblings and Michonne were bringing him back one day at a time. So, with his thoughts and heart on his sleeve, Rick reached forward bringing his son into a tight embrace, the duo basking in the beauty of family and the sunsetting among the horizon.

 _ **It's gonna take a bit of work**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh oh work**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now that you're here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Whoa oh work**_

 _ **-SD**_

Song credit/lyrics: **Charlotte Day Wilson** _'Work'_

 **A/N:** Hiya guys! I am so sorry this took me so long to get out. I was so busy between doctor appointments (I have to get surgery in a few months) and work that I just didn't have a lot of time to dedicate to this update but here we are and I promise the next chapters will not take so long. We are moving into the end of season five and the beginning of season six, so plots and things will be meshed together, you guys will notice that by the next chapter. I am so excited for what's to come. It's some hidden eastern eggs in here, let's see if you guys pick up on them. Remember, when I said more secrets and truths would come out? 18-year old Rick was up to some stuff and thangs lol but any who I originally planned this chapter as a filler but it became so much more then that. So, I decided to go more in depth while we follow Richonne on this co-parenting journey. I hope you guys enjoy it…it's such a blessing having such an amazing audience to write for. Ya'll are the real MVP's lol. I'll have chapter eleven out soon. I love you all to pieces! See you soon!

Hugs & Kisses 3- SunflowerDope


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

" _Human"_

 _ **I'm only human  
I'm only, I'm only  
I'm only human, human**_

 **Complacency** : _com·pla·cen·cy_ \- self-satisfaction especially when accompanied by unawareness of actual dangers or deficiencies. Also defined as the instance of usually unaware or uninformed self-satisfaction.

 _Complacency,_ was never a thing for Rick; whether in the old world or the new one. He had not the time or patience to toggle back and forth between indecisiveness and fear. He had not the time to walk around with his head in the clouds; purposefully being unaware of the dangers lurking behind every corner. The wasn't _him_ \- it was either move or be moved and, in that instance, he made the decision to be the reckoning this community so deserved- the reckoning that they needed, whether they were ready for it or not. It was happening and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

Rick reached toward the honey oak dresser, wrapping his fingers around the black Smith & Wesson gun that laid upon it. Picking it up, he stared at it for a moment before checking that the safety was on and quickly tucking it into the back of his black jeans-between his belt and waistband. He straightened his shirt and bomber jacket, ensuring the weapon was concealed before heading towards the mirror hanging on the back of his bedroom door. He stopped in front of it-taking in his reflection as he adjusted the black tie that rested around the collar of his uniform shirt, a cocky grin forming across his lips before turning on his heel and heading out of his bedroom towards the staircase; the man ready for the fight that was to come.

 _ **Maybe I'm foolish  
Maybe I'm blind  
Thinking I can see through this  
And see what's behind  
Got no way to prove it  
So maybe I'm blind  
But I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me**_

"Where's little ass kicker?" the scruffy man mumbled out, his concentration never broke as he continued to clean the barrage of guns laid out in front of him.

Rick adjusted his weight between his legs. "…at Michonne's with Andre and Carl" he rasped out as he took a mental note of the inventory spread out in front of his friend.

Carol pursed her lips as she turned and looked between Daryl and Rick. "It seems like her and Andre have taken quite a likening to one another…Carl as well" the silver haired woman quipped as she leaned against the porch column sharpening her pocket knife.

Rick nodded in response, "Yeah" he drew out as he thought about how well all of his children got along, it was as if they had been raised under the same room since birth; their connection was indeed undeniable. Even when it came to Michonne-Carl and Judith adored her as she did them, their little family was complete, Noah included and it felt so damn good.

"Hmm" Carol responded back as she turned her attention fully to Rick. "So, how do you want to do this?-kill them and ask questions later or take this place over as quick and clean as we can because let's face it we are running out of time, before we know it that heard or those bozo's will find their way to this community and we will not let them have it" the woman pursed as she intently studied the knife's sharpness.

"Carol's right Rick…" Daryl began to grunt out. "We can't sit her and fiddle with our nuts anymore. If Deanna won't do shit then it's up to you-we're ready as soon as you give us the go" the man rasped as he took a break long enough to look back at Rick.

"I know Daryl", Rick responded back as he rested his hands on his hips. "Tomorrow, that's when we'll do it…that's when we'll take this place from them...that's when we will strike" he informed as he scanned over the neighborhood; the morning sun beginning to settle in.

Carol nodded as she folded up the knife and put it in the pocket of her brown slacks. "Alright, Does Michonne know?" she questioned.

Rick rolled his shoulders back as he mused over the question. "No- No she doesn't" he rasped through a subtle shake of his head. "I reckon we keep it that way...I don't need any harm coming her or Andre's way" he responded as he glanced down at his watch, "In fact, I actually need to get going…tell the others" he informed as he began to descend the staircase. He looked back towards two of his most trusted allies, the duo leaving him with simple head nod. Rick returned the gesture before turning and heading in the direction of Michonne's home.

Carol watched as Rick disappeared around the corner, "Alright, pookie…let's get these guns inside. You can finish cleaning them there" she quipped as she bent forward and began packing the artillery in the canvas olive green duffel bag.

"Stop calling me that…" Daryl huffed out as he stood up from the staircase. Carol snickered in response as the duo quickly began filling the bag before any of the neighborhood idiots could take note of the weaponry, once done they headed into the house to finish the job.

 _ **Take a look in the mirror  
And what do you see  
Do you see it clearer  
Or are you deceived  
In what you believe  
'Cause I'm only human after all  
You're only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me**_

A silent yawn escaped Andre as he slowly crept down the staircase, the boy running his hand across his flat, toned stomach as he intended to head towards the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee for his father before his arrival back at the house. The man having to leave the night prior for another late strategy meeting at his home; not wanting this one to turn into another barbecue, he decided to stay the night at his. Carl and Judith staying the night again, as they had for the past week or so. Andre smiled to himself, this routine quickly becoming one of the best parts of his day. Being, able to wake up with his mother, father, sister, brother and uncle all under one roof was everything to him-his family was everything to him and he wouldn't dare let anyone try to break or tear them part; there was no chance in hell that would ever happen.

The sound of inaudible voices caught his attention as he stepped down onto the landing, he could make out one of the voices as his mother's but the other voice, he couldn't identify so well. Andre scrounged up his face as he quietly crept towards the kitchen, listening closely to the vibrato that was boosting from around the corner.

"I've tried to be as nice as I can about this…but my patience has grown completely thin. You have shown up to my home unannounced on an almost daily basis, without valid reason or course. I don't know what the fuck you are looking for but it's nothing here for you. You need to leave and don't come back to my house again, Pete!" Michonne snapped as she quickly slammed the door in the man's face and pulled down the window covering.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Andre questioned as he finally made his way around the corner; his blue eyes soft and filled with concern as they studied his mother, intently.

Michonne turned towards her son, a bit surprised by his sudden appearance and still a little unnerved by Pete's. A soft breath escaped her as she began walking up to him. "I'm okay, baby" she smiled out as she softly touched his shoulder.

He took note of the tight grip she still had on her katana and the slight flushness of her face. "Who was that?" he questioned.

Michonne huffed, the last thing she wanted to do was be dishonest-she's had a lifetime's feel of that. "It was Ron's dad, sweetie…" she finally revealed.

"What did he want?" he probed a little more.

Michonne placed her katana on the counter as she moved in closer to him "He just stopped by for a quick chat…it's done and over with. I don't want you worrying about it, okay? I'm alright" she assured as she caressed his cheek softly, her eyes soft and warm. "I promise…"

Andre nodded, taking in that warmth. "Okay" he rasped as he stared back at his mother. Lord knows, he trusted the woman with his life, his mother was his safe haven, his peace of mind, his everything and he knew not to question her judgement but something deeper was transpiring-something bigger was at hand and he knew he needed to protect her from whoever or whatever this trouble was.

 _ **Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**_

"That cup of joe was pretty damn delicious son…I think it may have been the best brew yet" Rick rasped out, a bright smile on his face as he looked towards his son. Rick invited him out for a quick walk around the pond to kill some time as he waited for Michonne to get ready for their shift.

Andre glanced towards his father, a slight grin curling up at the corners of lips before it disappeared just as quickly. "Thanks" he drew out softly as he down casted his eyes.

Rick could feel a wave of uncertainty or possibly dread, exuding from his son-something wasn't right and he needed to get to the bottom of it. "You alright son?" he questioned as he stopped and stepped closer to the teenager.

Andre sighed, not knowing the best way to address the issue. "Not really…" he drew out a bit apprehensively. "It's something I need to tell you but I'm not sure how to approach it or how you you're going to respond to it…but you're my Dad and I think you should know" he drew out.

Rick placed a supportive hand to the back of his son's neck, "You can tell me anything, Andre…" he assured as he made eye contact with his son.

"Okay…" Andre nodded before he continued. "There's this guy that keeps stopping pass the house, it started as once or twice a week but it's becoming multiple times and its making mom uncomfortable. I can tell he freaks her out a bit…" he revealed.

Rick jerked his head back at the news, "What guy? What does he want?" he questioned a bit frantically; the thought of Michonne having a stalker, scaring the living shit out of him.

Andre shrugged as he squinted towards his father. "I'm not really sure…I heard her tell him don't come back to the house this morning but she wouldn't go into detail about him-she wouldn't even tell me his name. Just that it was Ron's dad" he divulged.

The concern etched across Rick's face, quickly turned into rage as the man's name became poison on his tongue. "Pete? Pete Anderson?" he questioned.

"Yeah-Yeah…I think that's his name" Andre confirmed through a head nod.

Rick cocked his head to the side, biting down on his jaw as he fought back the urge to want to blow the man's brains out. Andre watched the storm brewing in his father's eyes- _What the hell did he just unleash?_

"Go home Andre…" he finally instructed as he began to walk pass his son.

"What? But Da-" he attempted to counter.

He looked over his shoulder, "Go NOW" he enforced once again before turning and stalking in the direction of the Anderson's home.

"Shit!" Andre spat out as he took off towards his home, deciding to cut through the neighborhood to get to his Mother before shit could really hit the fan.

 _ **Don't ask my opinion  
Don't ask me to lie  
Then beg for forgiveness  
For making you cry  
Making you cry  
'Cause I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**_

Rick stalked up the stairs to the front of Pete and Jessie's home- he headed towards the front door, banging on it loudly as he fought back the urge to not kick it down. It didn't take long for Jessie to appear; the timid woman opened the door quickly as she glanced towards him. "Hey Rick…W-What are you doing here?" she questioned, nervousness in her tone.

"Is Pete around? I need to have a word with him" he drew out a bit curtly.

She fiddled with the sleeves of her blue flannel shirt. "Oh-Oh, I think he may be taking a nap" she quickly informed.

Rick cut his eyes at her, knowing the woman was lying. He wasn't going to get anywhere playing this cat and mouse game so he decided to take matters into his own hands. "I need you to wake him up then…" he rasped as he stepped into the home; brushing pass her.

The sudden intrusion stirring a bit of fear in Jessie. "Rick…I-I don't think that's a good idea" she fumbled out as she rushed into the living room, where he stood with his hands on his hips.

Before, Rick could respond heavy footsteps came trudging down the stairs. "How many fucking times do I have to tell-" the sight of Rick standing in his home, caused the man's train of thought to cease. The disheveled and inebriated man stepped down from the bottom step as he cut his eyes at Rick. "Hmm-What are you doing in my house, Rick?' he questioned as he took a gulp from the glass of scotch in his hand.

"Why do you keep coming to Michonne's house?" Rick questioned cut and dry; he had no need to beat around the bush.

The man's demeanor quickly changed "It's simple…she asked me too" he quickly lied as he finished off the remainder of his drink and placed the glass on the kitchen counter.

"That's bullshit" Rick shouts as he steps towards the man, anger boiling within him.

Pete scoffs, "What's it to you motherfucker? You can't have my wife so you're trying to stake claim in every new piece of ass that arrives in this shithole" he shouts back, a slight slur to his words as the liquor begins to take over.

"Pete!" Jessie shrieks, taken back by the blatant disrespect and demeaning of herself and Michonne.

"Watch your fucking mouth when you talk about the mother of my son or I will knock your fucking teeth in" Rick threatens through clenched teeth as he inched closer to the man.

Pete stammers, "You won't do shit!" he shouts as he walked closer to Rick.

Jessie began to pant softly, anxiety beginning to set in. "Pete…please let's just go on over here. I don't want you to get riled up" she pleads as she tries to de-escalate the situation, softly placing a hand to his shoulder.

He flinches away from her, his eyes locked on Rick. "Stay the fuck out of this Jessie!" he hisses towards her.

Rick scoffed, the man was a real piece of shit. "Don't talk to your wife like that..." he snaps.

"You don't tell me how to talk to her…fuck you!" the enraged man snaps back as he attempts to brush pass Jessie to get to Rick.

"But Pete…" she whimpers as she tries to hold him back, his strength far too much for her as he pulls away from her aggressively.

"Didn't I say stay the fuck out of this, Jessie!" he barks as he forcefully reaches back and lands an open-handed slap right across her cheek.

"Pete!" Jessie shrieks in terror as she quickly brings her hand up to her sore, red cheek. A flood of tears beginning to stream down her face, causing a slight stinging to the area.

"Motherfucker!" Rick belts as he cocks his arm back and lands a hard blow to Pete's left eye.

The man screams in pain, as he stumbles back-once he regains his footing he lunges for Rick, sending them both crashing down into the wooden coffee table. Fist continue swinging in fury, as the men beat the living shit out of one another, glass crashing and breaking didn't stop them; their rage too strong to care about what was transpiring around them. Rick lands another hard blow to Pete's spine, causing the man to roll off of him and onto the carpet beneath them, wincing in pain. Jessie's sobbing and begging for the men to stop floods the living room as Rick scrambles to his feet, anger and adrenalin courses through him as he heads straight for Pete before he could lay hands on him again. Pete rolled onto his stomach and then onto his knees, with all of his strength he charges towards Rick, sending them both through the living room window. The men shatter the window as they hit the hot asphalt with a hard _**THUMP**_ ; their fist of anger never stopping.

 _ **Oh, some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**_

Jessie screams as she runs out of the house, her piercing cry and the sound of rustling and breaking glass-prompt some of the neighbors to head out of their homes, curiously.

"Please…someone help!" she pleads as the crowd of onlookers begins to grow.

Tobin pushes through the crowd, taking a quick note of what was transpiring before he runs down the street in the direction of Deanna's home. The onlookers gasp and shout as they watch Rick land blow after blow to Pete's bloody face, his own blood pouring from his own open cuts and wounds; the injuries not once slowing him down as he continued to pound against Pete's body and face with his fist. The commotion outside lured Andre out of the house, Carl following close behind as Andre pushed through the gawking crowd, heading towards his father. He stopped, taking note of Maggie, Glenn, Reg and Deanna running up to the scene in the distance, he scowled as he slowly moved closer to his father.

 _ **I'm only human  
I make mistakes  
I'm only human  
That's all it takes  
To put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**_

Jessie scanned through the crowd, looking for someone to help-her eyes landing on Deanna. She rushed towards the woman. "Deanna! please Ah!" she pleaded through tears.

Carl ran up to his father, pulling on the man's bomber jacket, "Dad, get off! STOP!" he protested as he pulled at his father's arm. Rick quickly reached towards Carl, pushing him back and out the way of danger. Seeing an opportunity, Pete lands in a quick blow, almost knocking Rick off of him. Carl huffs as he begins to head back towards them, Tyreese grabs the boy by the collar, bringing him into his arms. "Gotta' let them have at it son" he comforted as he shielded the boy from danger.

Breathlessly Deanna pushes through the crowd, her breath heavy and ragged as she looked angrily towards Rick. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" she demanded as she watched Rick wrap his forearm around Pete Anderson's neck.

A familiar ringing filled Rick's ears, the inaudible sound almost like white noise as his anger pushed through to its limits. "You go near her again and I'll kill you. I will fucking kill you" he shouts, the man's body convulsing under him. Rick grunts loudly as he finally releases the man from the chokehold, not before landing a final blow to the man's head, knocking him out cold. Rick panted heavily as rolled off of Pete, allowing Jessie and her children to surround their father.

"Rick! I told you to stop!" Deanna shouts furiously as she stared at the man; he'd finally lost his mind, she thought.

"Or what? You gonna' kick me out?" Rick shouts back as he draws the gun from his belt, blood covering his face and hands as looks towards the community leader.

Her eyes widen, "Put that gun down, Rick" she belts.

Rick cocks his head to the side as he points the gun towards the burly men closing in on him, stopping them in their tracks. He looks to see Andre standing next to him protectively, a deep scowl across his face; his hands planted firmly on his weapons as he waited for the que to strike. Though, the man had just come into his life…he was his father and he would never allow anyone to make a mockery out of him.

"You still don't get it. None of you do! We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones who live. I told you what needs to be done but all you want to do is just sit and plan and hesitate. You pretend like you know when you don't. You don't know shit about surviving. You claim to want this place to stay standing? Your way of doing things is done. Things don't get better because you-you want them to. It's about making things work, actually getting off of your comfortable asses and doing something. Starting right now, we have to live in the real world-we have to protect the people here and control the ones who are problems" Rick belts, loud and clear into the crowd.

Deanna narrows her eyes at the gun wielding man and the boy standing next to him, hate strong in their eyes. "That's never been clearer to me than it is right now" she responds firmly as she stares at the man, pensively.

Rick cocks his head back, pointing to his chest in disbelief, "Me? Me? You-" he laughs," You mean- you mean me?" he questioned loudly.

"You're not kicking him out" Andre cautioned through gritted teeth.

"It's alright Dre...I ain't going nowhere" Rick comforted Andre as he turned his attention back towards Deanna, "Your way is gonna' destroy this place. It's gonna' get people killed. It's already gotten people killed and I'm not gonna' stand by and just let it happen. If you don't fight, you die. I'm not gonna' standby and-" A hard fist connected to the back of Rick's head with a loud _**THWACK**_ , forcing the man head first down to the ground, ultimately knocking him unconscious. Michonne panted heavily as she picked up the gun, staring down at Rick remorsefully before peering angrily at the spectators and then her son, "Go home NOW" she demanded through clenched teeth. Andre huffed as he dropped his hands to his sides, dragging towards the direction of his home. "Carl-head back to my house. Judith and Beth are already there waiting" she revealed as she turned towards the concerned boy.

"But-my dad" he countered, reservations of sadness within his eyes.

"It's okay-I'll take care of him" she reassured as the boy nodded slowly in response, taking another quick glance at his father before running to catch up with his big brother. Glenn and Noah push through the crowd, heading towards where she stood. The men bent forward, draping one of Rick's arms around their shoulders as they quickly lifted the man up, carrying him towards the holding cell, near the infirmary. Michonne glanced towards Deanna once more before turning on her heel and following closely behind Glenn and Noah.

 _ **I'm no prophet or Messiah  
Should go looking somewhere higher  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me**_

Groggily, Rick awoke—a dull pain underlying the numbness in his hands and body; his face sore to the touch. Even before, opening his eyes he knew that he wasn't home, Rick knew that he had finally gotten himself into some deep enough shit-that he possibly couldn't pull himself out from. The air around him thick and damp as the coolness of the dark room pressed against his skin. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision sleep-blurred and uncertain as they quickly came into focus, _'…the holding cell'_. He said to himself through a light chuckle, he ran his hands down his face, the thick white bandages sprinkled over his face like confetti caused another humorous chuckle to escape him. ' _What the hell did you get yourself into, Grimes?'_ He questioned at his own expense. __

"What's so funny?" a voice inquired from the left of him.

Rick knowing that voice all to well, looked towards the direction it came from—his eyes landing on Michonne, sitting in a white fold up chair. Her arms crossed against her chest as a deep scowl covered her face, she was pissed. "You were here the whole time?" he winced out as he sat up, leaning against the drywall.

"All night…" she rasped as she began to lean onto her knees. "So, again -what's so funny?" she questioned again, her brown eyes boring holes into the man.

"It's – it's like after I punched my dad that night, that feeling. After the whole thing…after all of these years, I'm back there" he finally offered.

Michonne narrowed her eyes at him, searching for the context in what he just shared with her. She knew firsthand the dark place he was in after his mother died, she knew all too well of the storm that brewed inside of him. _What happened to take him to that place again? What exactly had he endured in this new world?_

"Rick, What are you doing? What's going on?" she questioned, concern filling her tone.

He huffed, "Michonne I ca-"

"Rick you can" she cut him off, "Tell me what's going on with you..." she countered, her once eyes of anger now soft and inviting.

Rick stared in those eyes, he wanted to tell her about his plan to overthrow Deanna, how he wanted to kill each and every Alexandrian in cold blood. He wanted to tell her all of the horrendous, unmoral and horrible things that he had done in the name of survival. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't. _How could Michonne understand how much this new world had changed him? How could she possibly understand his ongoing fight with his humanity? How could she love him knowing that he had become the trouble her daddy had warned her about, a long—long time ago?_

"Where's the kids?" he questioned hoarsely, fighting through his emotions.

Michonne scoffed, at the sudden change of subject. _'What the hell was he hiding?_ '

"Home…" she offered. "After your turmoil, I brought you here to calm things down…Rosita came and patched you up. Carl came by for a little while-it was a fight to get him to leave but he finally complied, so did Andre before I sent them home. He's on punishment by the way" she revealed.

"No, Michonne don't punish him" he rasped.

"Yes, Rick, he's going to remain on punishment because that outside a few hours ago was insanity and he was right in the middle of it. He could have been hurt" she countered.

"I understand but…" he shook his head softly. "No, he was just trying to protect you Michonne. He told me about Pete, he was scared that idiot would do something to hurt you. He was protecting you—me, as well. Don't fault him for doing the right thing by you, by us. He's our kid and he's going to protect us just as much as we protect him" Rick implored softly, the weight of his actions quickly coming into prospective.

Before, Michonne could respond, the door opened. Carol and Glenn stepped into view, closing the door behind them as the duo made their way towards the room Rick and Michonne occupied.

"We didn't mean to intrude…" Glenn drew out as he glanced between the duo.

"It's no intrusion…we had just finished up" Rick rasped out as he glanced from Michonne over to Glenn and Carol.

"Did we?" Michonne scoffed, rolling her eyes at the abrupt ending to their conversation. She crossed her arms back over her chest as her annoyance with Rick, returned to rear its ugly head again.

Rick watched her for a moment, this shit was getting worse and worse. "What's going on, Glenn?" he finally tore his eyes away from Michonne long enough to question.

Glenn nodded, picking up on the lover's spat that Rick and Michonne were currently engrossed in. He absolutely hated to make things worse. "Deanna's planning to have a meeting tonight" he revealed.

"…for anyone who wants to" Carol added.

Michone scoffed, "To kick Rick out?" she questioned as she sat back in her seat.

"—to try" Carol confirmed, Michonne's suspicions.

Glenn shook his head, "We don't know that…Maggie's with Deanna right now. She's going to find out what it is" he comforted as he looked towards Michonne and then Rick.

Rick exhaled deeply, taking in the mess at hand.

"At the meeting, you say you were worried about someone being abused and no one was doing anything about it. You say that you went to Pete's to try and talk things through when it escalated and he attacked you—you defended yourself. It was all self-defense" Carol instructed Rick.

Michonne scrounged up her face in response. "So, you want him to lie?" she questioned.

"It's not a lie sweetie…it's a story that they will want to hear. It's what I've been doing since I got here—some truth is in it"

"What?" Michonne scoffed, a bit taken back by the older woman's nonchalant attitude and willingness to deceive.

"These people are children and children like stories" Carol pursed through a shrug of her shoulders.

"So, what happens after all the nice words and bullshit that you are telling him to spew doesn't work and they still want to kick him out?

"Then we kill them…" the older woman smiled, excitement dancing in her tone.

Michonne huffed, all of this becoming too much for her. _What kind of fuckery did she walk her family into?._ She turned towards Rick, "This is what you want?" she questioned harshly as she pointed towards him. "—this is what you want for your kids? For our son?" she probed as she stared at a repentant Rick.

"No" the guilt-ridden man rasped, "I hit my limit, I-I screwed up now and we're here" he shrugged out. "I don't know what more to say" he croaked out as he stared at Michonne, her anger quickly becoming the worst-case scenario.

She sniffled, fighting back her tears and frustration with this whole clusterfuck of a situation. "I'm going to give you some time to think about then…" she responded back ruefully as she stood from the chair, grabbing her bomber jacket off the back of it, she draped it across her forearm as she headed towards the door.

"Michonee…don't-" he attempted to counter but it was too late, all he was met with was the sound of the door slamming shut.

"What happened, Rick?" Glenn questioned, stuffing his hands in his jeans as he waited for the man to respond.

"Pete's been bothering Michonne, I don't know the context or reason behind him continuously showing up to her house. Maybe it was some get back for that shit with Jessie or him just wanting to throw his weight around but whatever it was…I went there looking for a fight. I went there to kill that man-I did. It's no reason for me to lie or sugar coat anything, I was going to kill him, point blank" he rasped out as he looked towards Glenn.

Glenn nodded, "You're human. It's no fault in that Rick but we could have gone about it a different way. There's always another way…" he comforted. "I'm gonna make sure Michonne gets home safely and then check in with Maggie, I'll keep you updated" Glenn informed.

"Alright…" Rick nodded out as he watched his friend walk towards the door and exit the home.

"That was stupid" Carol scolded, once the coast was clear. "You allowed anger and rage to make you stupid, Rick. You are losing sight of what we are trying to accomplish here—they're your triggers."

"Who?" he questioned through a scowl.

"Michonne and Andre are your triggers, they are you're achilles heel; your weakness" she disclosed.

Rick chuckled dryly, this woman had no clue what this woman and kid meant to his life, what they meant to Carl, Judith and Noah's lives. "I think you need to refrain from speaking about something you know nothing of. You could never understand the strength that woman gives me, the strength she has given me since we were 15. You know nothing of the love, respect and admiration I have for that woman. She ain't no Jessie, if that's what you're thinking—this situation is nothing like that one. I was lost then, I'm not anymore and I'm going to tell Michonne everything… I'm going to tell Andre everything. I ain't lying anymore and I will not deceive my family for you or for anyone else. They're my blood and that blood runs deeper than anyone water could ever." he rasped out as he stared at the cynical woman. "So, now if you'll excuse me. I'm just gonna sleep some more." he informed as he turned his back to the woman, resting onto his left side.

Carol scoffed, "You said you want to take this place and you don't want to lie? Oh, sunshine, you don't get both" she quipped as she stormed towards the door, throwing it open as she disappeared into the early morning's light. The need of forgiveness was hypocrisy to the woman because how could you want to be forgiven, for simply living?

Across the community, locked in a temporary holding cell laid Pete Anderson - the man's relentless anger tormenting him. A sudden knock on the door pulled him from his hate fueled lull, he looked over to see his son, Ron, walking through the door.

"Where's your mother?" he questioned flatly.

"Putting Sam to bed…" he responded back as he looked towards his father. "You need to kill him—you need to kill Rick Grimes" just the sound of the man's name caused his lip to curl up in disgust.

Pete sat forward, leaning on his forearms for support. "And, how do you suppose we do that?" he questioned, his interest piqued.

Ron smirked, "I have a plan…" he drew out cheekily as he began filling his father in on the details, both men unaware of the impeding consequences to their actions.

 _ **I'm only human  
I do what I can  
I'm just a man  
I do what I can  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me**_

Song credit/lyrics: **Rag 'n' Bone Man** _'Human'_

 **A/N:** Hiya guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter we are for sure moving into some serious shit. Who's here for some possible Carol and Michonne angst? Shit is getting good, ya'll. Michonne is not here for the woman's thirst for blood at all lol but I promise it will make sense down the line. Ya'll just keep holding on, everything will for sure some full circle soon. As I mentioned before we are moving along in the timeline, so the next chapter will be the end of season five. So, expect, more plot twist and shit to hit the fan. I'm gonna be honest we'll get to at least the middle of Season 6 within the next three or four chapters so hold on to your seats lovelies because I'm about to take you all on a ride. And, expect tears by the way lol. Anywho, as always thank you so much for the love and support. You guys are amazing!

3


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

" _Forgiven"_

 _ **Blood and dust  
Sweat and smoke  
I hold my tongue till I choke  
Bring myself to pay for these stones that feel, **_

_**the hurt we feel**_

 _ **What's a man without a soul, waiting for life?**_

Six months prior…

The dark encompassed the dimly lit room that was nestled in the back of the church. Father Gabriel's study was all Rick could make out of the torn apart space. Rick gently bounced a sleeping Judith in his arms as he glanced towards the cot under the window where his friend Bob laid, dying.

"Hey" the man rasped. His breath heavy and ragged as he fought against death's call.

Rick smiled, admiring the fight within the man. "Hey" he rasped back as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Bob smiled through the pain. "When you said they don't get to live, you weren't wrong. We push ourselves and let things go, then we let some more go and then some more— and pretty soon, there's things we can't get back. Things we couldn't hold on to if we tried…Washington's gonna happen, Rick. It has to happen" he breathed out, his voice scratchy and low.

Rick shook his head softly, scratching at his long unkept beard as he mused over Bob's sentiments. "I haven't decided if we're going, yet. I don't know if she's even still there...it's a risk. A huge gamble that I may not win..."

Bob cleared his hoarse throat, a smirk falling on his lips. "I get it...you're scared. You have every right to be but you're gonna find yourself in a place where it's like how it used to be. And if you let too much go along the way, that's not gonna work. 'Cause you're gonna be back in the real world..."

Present

Rick eyes snapped open as they quickly scanned over his surroundings, he was still in the holding cell. Rick huffed as he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his thumbs, slowly he began to sit forward. A low groan escaped him as his mind switched back to the reoccurring dream he had been having as of late. Those words...Bob's final words to him were haunting him like the plague. Rick couldn't figure out just yet why those words resonated with him so deeply but they did and he had to finally come face to face with the truth within them.

He huffed lowly as he planted his feet on the concrete floor, his sorrowful blue eyes roaming around the room once more before he bundled the constable jacket that laid next to him in his arms and stood up. Rick slowly began trudging towards the front door, the reality of the unknown stinging in his veins like venom. It was time for him to face his sins - it was time for his own reprieve.

Rick winced as he made his way up the front stairs to his home, his body still sore and stiff from the scuffle. Typically, he found himself at Michonne's- her home had become a sense of normalcy for him and the kids as of late but after the way they left things yesterday, he decided to give her some space to think, to feel. He was sure that when she was ready to talk again, she would find her way back to him; as she always did.

Rick turned the door knob, pushing open the unlocked door before he had a chance to question it, a familiar voice filled the room.

"Dad!" Carl exclaimed as he happily ran up to his father. Andre and Judith following close behind as they watched Carl throw his hands around their father's waist.

Rick beamed, seeing all of his children under his roof made his heart swell. "Hey you…" he chuckled out as he closed the front door behind him. "You guys alright?" he questioned as he pulled all of his children into a warm embrace.

"Yeah…we're fine" Carl responded as he released from the embrace.

"Alright…" Rick nodded as he looked towards his eldest son.

"We're okay dad…are you?" Andre rasped through a half smile.

"I'll be alright…I'm just happy to be home with you all. That's the most important thing" he rasped.

Andre nodded lowly, "Yeah…Mom told us about the meeting before we came over here."

"Did she now?" Rick questioned as he took Judith from Andre's arms, leaving a soft kiss to her temple as he stared back at his sons. "I'm sorry about all of that…I didn't mean for ya'll to see that or better alone get involved in it." He confided in his children.

Andre shook his head softly. "You don't have to apologize, Dad. You did what you did because you needed too…because you had too. It's as simple as that, we trust you and that's all that matters" he drew out.

"Yeah Dad…we believe in you, who cares what those other losers think!" Carl exasperated.

Rick chuckled, "Yeah, you're right… both of you are right. You guys coming or staying home tonight?" he questioned as he gently rubbed Judith's back, her face buried in the crook of her father's neck.

Carl shook his head, "I'm staying here. I don't want to see any of their faces…I might lose it on one of them" the boy revealed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Rick chuckled again, shaking his head at Carl's antics before he looked towards Andre.

"Mom, lifted my punishment but she said I couldn't go to the meeting, at least that's what she said this morning before she left to go meet up with Glenn" Andre shrugged out.

Rick nodded in response, taking a minute to think before he responded. "That's all right…it's alright. Things are going to work out." He encouraged.

"Will it?" Andre questioned.

"Of course it will—this is our home now and they need us. They'll die without us here…I might have to threaten one of them. I could have to kill one of them but if it means protecting your mama or either one of you guys. I will pull the trigger without hesitation." Rick expressed genuinely.

Carl shook his head, "You won't Dad."

Rick huffed, "I might…"

"Then you have to tell them…" Andre countered.

Rick, scratched at his eyebrow with his thumb. "I told them last night, already"

Andre shook his head vigorously, the man bun that encased his locs, swaying speedily with every movement. "No… you have to tell them so they can hear you. So, that they can understand you" he coaxed.

"I- I don't know if they can, son." Rick divulged.

Andre stared at his father, hoping to light some type of fire under his ass. "Make them…don't be afraid of their rejection or dismissal. You're doing this for them, for us. So, you have to tell them again—they will listen this time." he encouraged.

Rick smiled, his eyes searching Andre's. The man taking a moment to admire all of the wisdom and intelligence behind those eyes. He was blessed— he was blessed to have all of these intelligent little extensions of him. "I'll do it…I'll talk to them again."

Andre smiled, pride filling him. "Good."

Rick smiled even brighter, "Alright, let's go find us something to eat. I'm starving" he announced.

"Oh, I made overnight pudding oatmeal. Well technically it's only a few hours old oatmeal but it will still be good. You're going to love it, Dad!" Carl beamed as he dashed into the kitchen to grab his father a serving.

Rick looked towards Andre, the two Grimes men sharing a look and then a chuckle. Rick wrapped his free arm around Andre's shoulders as the duo headed into the kitchen with Carl.

 _ **Cut me down and watch me bleed  
I made you king, so shame on me  
On broken ground, sacrificed  
The lost to found, fools paradise  
But, I'm a man who needs to hope  
You can't make me high**_

Maggie exhaled, rolling her shoulders back slowly as she stared back at The Monroe's home. This was her last and final attempt to try and get through to Deanna before this meeting tonight… this was the last olive branch that she would extend out to the woman for some form of lenience or forgiveness for Rick. She was well aware of the shaky ground the two were on since they arrived at Alexandria's gates, the duo could never find mutuality, but exiling the man because he was protecting his family was nonsense. This couldn't go down this way—this would not go down this way; her and the others would not allow it too.

Slowly, she made her way up the front staircase of The Monroe's home, lightly she knocked on their baby blue front door. A few short moments the door opened, a brightly smiling Reg stood on the other side of the threshold.

"Maggie!" the man beamed, as he continued polishing the brass candle holder from his and Deanna's mantle.

"Hey…" Maggie smiled out, the man was always so sweet. "Is Deanna in?" she questioned warmly.

"Indeed, she is…she's out in the back yard. Come on in" he welcomed as he allowed Maggie to step inside of his home before closing the door behind them. "Straight down the hall and to the left is where you will find her" he smiled.

Maggie nodded in response, a soft smile still on her lips. "Alright, thank you sir" she drew out through her southern twang as she began heading towards the back of the home.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening and then closing, prompted Deanna to look over her shoulder. A sigh escaped her once she saw sight of Maggie Rhee standing behind her, "You and Glenn are very persistent…" she drew out as put down her small gardening shovel. "What can I help you with, Maggie?" she questioned as she adjusted her garden gloves on her fingers.

Maggie stepped forward, "The meeting tonight, we need to talk about this…" she drew out as she placed her hands in the back pocket of her jeans.

Deanna shook her head, "Maggie, if you want to talk about this again —We will talk to everyone about it tonight, with everyone else present. We can speak about what happened and what we need to do about it then." she informed as she turned back to the Azealia bush she was previously, tending to.

Maggie moved in a little closer, needing to get the woman's attention. "If this discussion includes sending Rick away, it's not going to work" she revealed, stoically.

Deanna stopped, looking towards the brunette woman again, a questionable look on her face, "Please, tell me what the means…" she questioned curiously.

"You let Rick in, you let all of us in. You talked to us —You decided and now you want to put that decision on a group of very frightened people who might not have or understand the whole story. That's not leadership" Maggie informed, sternly.

Deanna stared at the woman for a second, taking a minute to muse over her sentiments. "Tonight, is just a forum…" she finally responded back. "It's just for people to state their piece and I will make the necessary decision as I've done since the beginning".

Maggie dropped her hands to her side, frustration slowly brewing. "He was protecting the woman he loved, Deanna. He was frustrated with the fact that this stranger was approaching her without reason or consent. Rick will do anything to protect those that he loves. You don't understand the things he's seen…the things that he's lost" she beseeched.

"The things we have all lost…" Deanna countered.

Maggie huffed, "The things you've lost? We have lost so much more." she enlightened through a shake of her head.

"Maggie, Rick snuck a gun into this community and he pointed it at people—"

"He didn't pull the trigger…" Maggie cut in.

"That's a metric? That, he didn't pull the trigger?" Deanna questioned as she took off her gardening gloves and threw them down on the mound of mulch in front of her.

"Yes-Yes, it is because Michonne stopped him, Deanna. Michonne did." Maggie reminded.

Deanna, threw her head back in frustration, she was finally at her boiling point with all of this. She knew what she needed to do—what she had to do. Whether, they agreed with her decision or not. This was her community, not theirs and she would always put her community's' best interest at the forefront.

"I'm going to do what I have to do, Maggie" she responded back firmly.

"—and we will do what we need to do, Deanna" Maggie countered just as firmly as she turned on her heel and headed back in the direction of where she had come.

Deanna watched Maggie disappear into her home. It was becoming clearer and clearer, that this decision was going to be more difficult than she originally planned for it to be. The woman completely forgetting that things don't always go as planned.

 _ **I won't let myself be forgiven**_ _ **  
I won't say that I've done wrong  
You say I'm stuck in my ways but I know my mind  
Did what I did because I had to survive  
But, I won't let myself be forgiven  
I don't need to justify  
**_

A knock at the front door pulled Rick away from Judith's evening reading time, through a slight limp he headed towards the front door.

"Hey Rick" The burly man greeted from the other side of the door.

"Hey Tobin…come on in" Rick greeted as he opened the door wider, welcoming the man into his home.

Tobin walked in stopping near the den to the home. "Hey kids…" he greeted as he poked his head into the room Carl, Andre and Judith were currently occupying. He was met with bright smiles and an enthusiastic wave from Judith from her brother Carl's lap.

Rick smiled at the interaction as he stepped closer to Tobin, "You met with her?" he questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tobin nodded, "Yeah…Me, Glenn and Maggie did."

"So, what is it?" he rasped.

Tobin sighed, "It's what we thought. It's a meeting to decide if you stay or go. I'm so sorry about this, Rick" the man revealed empathetically.

Rick sighed, scratching at his eyebrow with his thumb.

Tobin noticing the change in Rick's demeanor, continued. "I'm gonna talk to people…I'll talk to everyone I can right up until 8'. I'm gonna try to solve this…we are going to fix this" he assured.

Rick nodded slowly, processing everything Tobin just revealed to him.

"We are going to work it out. I know it." He encouraged as he pat Rick on the back. "I'll see you there" he drew out as he waved a quick goodbye to the kids and headed towards the door.

"Yeah" Rick finally rasped out as he followed Tobin, the man exited the home quickly. Rick locked the door behind him before he rested his back against the door. Rick looked down at his watch, 6:30. He was running out of time, how he would come out on the other side of this—he still had no clue of. Rick exhaled as he pushed off of the front door, slowly he walked through the den, towards the staircase, he dejectedly made his way up the stairs to begin getting ready for tonight.

Andre leaned against the wooden column, watching as his father disappeared up the stairs. He looked back at a now sleeping Carl and Judith on the couch, he was the only one to hear Tobin and his Dad's conversation. Normally, he would switch into defense mode but he didn't. He didn't have to because he believed in his father, he believed in his new family and his dad was going to be alright. His father was going to make his way out of this situation in one piece, this fight had already been won. It simply came to the matter of just allowing everything to unfold. So, with that the pre-teen headed back into the living room, his favorite novel _'Invisible Man'_ in hand.

 _ **If it's too much for you to take  
Then save yourself and walk away  
Because we can't stand on shaken stone  
Head to head, two hearts alone  
We've got nothing else to hold  
But, it don't make it right  
**_

Slowly she crept up to the door that led into what was presumably, Carl's bedroom, it was the first time that she had ever been in Rick's home. It was strange just how he drew her to him, just how he knew how to guide her to him. She walked into the room, silently watching as he sat on the edge of the bed, his head resting in his hands. She didn't say a word, she didn't make a sound—she waited for him to speak.

He knew her footsteps all too well, even her breath could be detected from a mile away. Rick dropped his hands to his lap, lifting his head as he locked eyes with Michonne. It was time for him to stand in his truth. "I've had to do a lot of thangs on that road Michonne, I had to do a lot of horrible things just to be able to survive— to ensure Carl, Judith and my family's survival. I've had to bite out a man's neck with my teeth to save Carl from being raped by a gang of bikers. Had to slaughter a group of cannibals in Father Gabriel's church after they locked us in a train car—so they could eat us; Terminus was an experience for sure." He chuckled out before continuing. "Even killing Shane hadn't made a dent in the things that I've had to do, the things I needed to do. So, killing Pete was nothing to me, it wasn't my first run in with him and I doubt it was going to be my last. It's one thing to be an abusive piece of shit and a drunk but fucking with you—YOU. That was the icing on the cake for me, I wanted to kill him, I needed to kill him because him living and breathing under the same roof as you just wasn't going to cut it. I would go to hell in a handbasket for you and them kids...I don't justify everything that I've done but it all was for a reason and I don't seek sympathy for the devil in me. I ain't asking for your forgiveness but for your understanding of who I am—this is who I am now." he rasped, genuinely and wholeheartedly.

She exhaled studying the emotions brewing within those eyes, what she saw wasn't fear or sadness but the acknowledgment and acceptance of who he was. Michonne has always given him the permission to be who he was, in fact she loved him for —who he was, then and now.

Michonne threw her bomber jacket across the end of the bed. "Rick, you don't need my consent to be who you are. I love you for who you are. You don't have to give me a disclosure for the bad things you've done because I've done things just as bad—maybe even worse. But, I love you unconditionally, without fault, judgement or premise, I love you and embrace all of you. My issue was never with you confronting Pete, my issue was never with you protecting me because I would do the same for you but it was with the dishonesty. You could have told me about the overtaking, you could have told me… you and the others were going to overthrow Deanna. You lied to me" she drew out as she leaned against the doorway.

Rick nodded, accepting that blame. "Yeah…I did. I lied to you because I wasn't sure how you'd take it, what you'd do since you, Andre and Noah just arrived, y'all hadn't had a chance to truly see what this place was—to experience it"

"You think I'd try to stop you?" Michonne questioned through a subtle raise of her eyebrow.

"Well, you did hit me over the head" he chuckled out dryly.

Michonne shook her head softly. "That was for you, not them" she divulged softly as she stood up straight.

Rick exhaled, it felt as though a weight was being lifted from off of him. The need to be closer almost unbearable as he stood up and walked up to Michonne. He was so close he could taste her breath on his tongue. "I was afraid you'd talk me out of it, you could've...you've done it so many times before" he revealed softly as his eyes danced over her soft, beautiful face.

Michonne chuckled, "I really don't think we need them here...I don't think they truly understand the ideology of survival. They don't seem very useful unless they are willing to learn. They would have to change but I think you can find a way—we can find a way and if we don't...I'm still with you. I will always be with you. Something's gonna happen, just don't make something happen, okay?" she questioned as she watched him softly.

The fullness in his heart after hearing Michonne's declaration of devotion washed away any discourse he felt. She was with him, Andre was with him—even Carl and Judith. That was all he needed, that was all he could ever ask for. Rick fought back the want to kiss her, so he responded with a simple nod of his head.

Michonne smiled, taking a brief moment to caress his cheek. Her eyes still dancing happily over his handsome face. "I hadn't had the chance to mention it but I really...really like your long hair" she rasped out almost lustfully as she ran her fingers through his soft, thick, shoulder length curls.

Rick snorted as he quickly bit down on his lip, fighting back the blush that was fighting its damnedest to push through; the things this woman did to him. "So, you like the curls?" he questioned as he gently placed his hands on her hips.

Michonne smirked, a million and one raunchy thoughts running through her mind. "Oh, I do" she drew out huskily. Rick smiled cheekily as he locked eyes with Michonne—the man hanging on to each and every word the woman spoke.

The unquenchable lust flowing between the two was almost smothering at this point. It had been such a long time since they were together, lord knows they both couldn't wait for the moment they can reunite in love and lust.

Michonne smiled, needing to be the one that broke this ever-growing thirst that they shared for another. "Don't be too long, Reese" she finally beamed out. She was met with a chuckle at the mention of the childhood nickname she bestowed upon him many years prior. Rick moved his hands up her hips, resting them on her slender waist as he wrapped his arms around the woman, bringing her into a tight embrace as he basked in the realness of Michonne; she was everything, man.

They stayed in that embrace for a while before they broke from it. Michonne grabbed her jacket from off the end of the bed before sauntering out of the bedroom, Rick's eyes stuck to her like glue until she disappeared down the staircase. _'Let's get this show on the road..._ ' he rasped to himself as he grabbed his dark brown denim jacket with beige fur around the collar and put it on. He tucked his pistol into the back of his jeans before heading out of the bedroom to the meeting that would determine his fate.

 _ ****_ _ **I won't let myself be forgiven**_ _ **  
I won't say that I've done wrong  
You say I'm stuck in my ways but I know my mind  
Did what I did cause I had to survive  
I won't let myself be forgiven  
I don't need to justify**_

The high-pitched chirps from the field crickets and ever-going singing of the cicada's filled the quietness of summer's night, almost melodic. They sang a song of redemption and hope, they gave a small glimmer of hope—that life indeed goes on.

The brush of long, uncut grass and weeds whipped against Rick's legs as he made his way through the back parameter of Alexandria. The houses were never completed…only empty shells of what could have been, still stood…still remained as a constant reminder of the life that was here previously, of life before this nightmare. Rick exhaled, the mugginess of summer nights in Virginia were, no comparison to the cool, crisp summer nights in Georgia. He missed those nights, he missed the peace he felt every time he laid amongst the grass, counting the stars with Michonne. It blew his mind just how far they had come and how much farther they had to go…

A series of sudden movements, interrupted Rick's thoughts. He turned towards the source of the noise, in the short distance he could see what looked like an arm, then a head and then a torso, pushing through a broken opening to the wooden fence. The low growls and snarls confirmed his suspicions of it being a walker.

"Shit!" Rick spat to himself as he internally cursed himself for not bringing his silencer or knife, he slowly made his way towards one of the homes, his eyes still stuck on the walker, that had finally made his way into the community. Rick diverted his gaze long enough to see if he could find, something to kill this thing with. Just as he began to head towards the unfinished staircase to see if any excess or broken wood could be found, the walker spotted him. "Fuck!" he rasped as the walker stalked towards him. Rick rounded the corner of the home, searching for something he could use—nothing usable could be found. He hissed as he turned back towards the walker who pounced on him, its jaws snapping open and closed furiously as it tried to get close enough to ravage something of Rick's. They both fell to the ground, with all of his strength he pushed the walker away from him, remembering his pistol in the back of his jeans. Rick pressed hard against the walker's neck and chest; the un-restless soul still fighting to get a taste of blood as he used his free hand to quickly reach around and pull his gun out. Not wanting to cause more walkers to appear he crammed his gun in the zombie's decaying throat, pushing the gun as deep through its brain as he could before letting out a single bullet through its skull. Blood splattered over Rick as the walker fell lifelessly to the ground. He pushed the deceased off of him as he breathlessly looked towards the sky, he closed his eyes as his thoughts took him back to Father Gabriel's, study.

Bob cleared his hoarse throat, a smirk falling on his lips. "I get it...you're scared. You have every right to be but you're gonna find yourself in a place where it's like how it used to be. And if you let too much go along the way, that's not gonna work. 'Cause you're gonna be back in the real world..."

Rick smirked, shaking his head softly at Bob's sentiments. "This is the real world, Bob"

Bob smiled, his voice suddenly warm and strong. "Nah, this is a nightmare…and nightmares end." he declared.

Rick opened his eyes, the weight of Bob's words hitting him like a ton of bricks. He finally understood the underlying meaning behind him, the truth that was laced in each letter and word. This wasn't over by a long shot…he was going to stand his ground and get through to Deanna and the Alexandrian's, even if it killed him.

Slowly, he began to stand up, wiping blood and innards off of his face with the sleeve to his jacket. He placed his pistol in the back of jeans as he walked towards the walker, he bent forward, hoisting its body over his shoulder as he began in the direction of where the meeting was being held.

 _ **Got to know me  
I can't deny**_

 _ **Baby, you could save me  
What if I need, just to fall?**_

Deanna watched as the fire roaring from the fire pit, illuminated each and every one of their faces. The group of people surrounding her, some new, some old. All were a part of this community, they were all a part of this family that she had created from the start and she needed to protect them. She had to keep them safe, she could not rest at night knowing that someone as unpredictable and dangerous as Rick Grimes, lived among them. They had no clue of the danger lurking…

She cleared her throat as she leaned against the brick column, "We are going to start now…" she announced, the groups undivided attention falling on her.

"Can we wait? Rick is on his way here." Michonne countered as she stared back at Deanna.

Deanna pushed off of the column, moving closer to where the group sat, restlessly. She stopped in front of Michonne, taking a moment to muse over her request before she began to speak again. "We are going to start. It's already dark…" she responded. Michonne scoffed as she shook her head softly in response. Deanna watched the woman for a brief moment before turning her attention over to the group. "We are here to talk about what happened, not the fight…not what precipitated. We are dealing with that. We are going to talk about one of our constables, Rick Grimes. We are going to talk about how he had snuck a gun into this community…about how he pointed it at people. We need to talk about what he said—I was hoping he'd be here by now" she disclosed as she quickly glanced around their surroundings, no sign of Rick just yet.

Maggie glanced towards Glenn, then over to Michonne before turning her sights over to the community leader. "She said he's coming, Deanna. I'm sure he will be here and I'm sure we can work all of this out" she drew out, huskily.

"He should be here…how can he face reproach, if he is not here?" Deanna countered.

"He should be kicked out of here on his ass!" an angry Alexandrian blurted out from the back of the group.

"Yeah!" a few others agreed with the man's sentiments.

Michonne narrowed her eyes at the man, he was lucky she had left her katana in the house because if she hadn't, it would most definitely be through his skull.

Glenn shook his head, "It's no need for that type of condemnation. He's a man—"

"…that beat my father to a bloody pulp" Ron Anderson interrupted.

"That damn kid shouldn't even be here" Daryl mumbled out.

"Sorry kid, your pops wrote a check that is ass couldn't cash…he's not some innocent bystander, here" Abraham clamored from the back wall.

"So, that makes him, right?" Francine questioned from next to Jessie and Ron Anderson, her arm draped around the comfortless woman's back.

"No, but it makes him human…" Michonne drew out as she stepped forward, facing the group. Every single eye stuck on her. "You cannot judge this man when you have never walked in his shoes. You have no idea what being out there can do to you—how it destroys and takes everything away from you. Rick knows that…we know that and after being out there and then not being how you were out there... it can drive you crazy. Rick just wants his family to live. He wants all of you to live. Who he is—is who you're going be... if you're lucky" she proclaimed, stoically. 

Deanna, looked towards Michonne, admiring the passion and leadership exuding from the woman. "I hear you, Michonne but that does not excuse his actions."

"It may not excuse his actions but it gives you some insight of who he is and why he is the way that he is. We are not looking for you to excuse his behavior but just to understand the man—that he is." Glenn implored. Rick was his best friend, he wouldn't allow anyone to diminish his character, he wouldn't allow anyone to try and take away from the good man, that he was.

A few members of the group talked amongst themselves as Deanna took in the love that was outpouring for Rick Grimes, from his group. This just didn't seem right…it couldn't be this black or white.

"He's not the animal you think he is…" Carol quipped from the corner. She took a step forward, her eyes soft and doe-eyed. "Rick Grimes has saved my life over and over again. They're terrifying people out there and he rescued me from them…us from them. People like me…. people like us, need people like him. I know what happened last night was scary and I'm sure he's very sorry for it. But, maybe we need to listen to what Glenn is saying" she mused almost innocently, before taking a step back to her corner.

Michonne rolled her eyes, seeing through the woman's act. She wasn't sure what Carol was getting out of this, or her true angle but she vowed to keep a very watchful eye on her because no one in the world is that innocent.

Abe stepped from off of the wall he was leaning on, "Simply put, there is a vast ocean of shit, you people don't know shit about. Rick knows every fine grain of said shit and then some…he can't leave this place"

"We respect him…" Eugene added from his seat, getting an agreeance from Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Michonne and a few others.

Ron Anderson scoffed, "My father respected Rick Grimes. He didn't deserve to be beaten like that in front of his kids, in front of me and my brother. That's our father" he countered.

Michonne sighed, "And, Rick is a father, too. He's a man with a good heart who feels the things he does and does the things he has to do. I'm sorry you had to bear witness to that, I'm sorry all of you had to witness that but let's not sit here and act as if your father is innocent. He is just as to blame." she responded back earnestly, her tone firm and warm.

Ron curled his lip up at Michonne as he crossed his arms in front of himself, counting down the seconds for the shit to really hit the fan.

Glenn exhaled, "Look guys, all of us who were together before this place, no matter when we found each other, we're family now. Rick started that and you won't stop it. You can't and you don't want to because this community, you people, that family— you want to be a part of it, too and you can" he disclosed, warm and ardently.

Deanna stepped back to the front of the group, "Before we hear from anyone else, I- I would like to share something in the spirit of transparency. Father Gabriel gave me a warning of you all, when you first arrived. He said they could not be trusted, that they were dangerous, that they would put themselves before this community and in a matter of a few short weeks. Rick seemed to demonstrate all the things Father Gabriel said. I had hoped Gabriel would be here tonight as well... I don't see him here either, sadly" she revealed as she looked around the group for Gabriel.

Abe sucked his teeth as other members of team family disagreed with Gabriel's sentiments.

Maggie stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket, a slight chill starting to hit the air. Glenn wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, attempting to warm her up. "So, you're just saying what someone else said, Deanna?" she questioned through a furrowed brow.

"Did you tape him, Deanna?" Glenn questioned.

Daryl through up his hand dismissively, "He ain't here…neither is Rick. We ain't going to believe some word of mouth" he rasped out defiantly. Carol placed her hand on his back, attempting to calm him down.

Michonne, ran her fingers through her long locs, this entire conversation was driving her up a fucking wall. She looked towards Deanna, "How can you condemn him through word of mouth? How can you crucify Rick based off an insinuation from someone? That's not very transparent, Deanna" she probed.

Before, Deanna could respond, the sound of footsteps approaching them rapidly caught her and the group's attention. They looked towards the source of the noise, Rick appeared in a matter of seconds, carrying a walker draped across his shoulder. He threw down the corpse, it hit the ground with a loud _**THUMP**_. The decaying body laying right at Jessie and Ron's feet. They screamed as other members of the group gasped. Reg walked towards his wife, wanting to be a barrier of protection for her as she looked from the walker up to Rick, curiously.

He breathlessly stepped back, his face and clothes covered in dried blood. "I-I didn't bring it in. It got inside on its own. They always will— the dead and the living, because we're in here and the ones out there. They'll hunt us. They'll find us. They'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us but we'll kill them. We'll survive. I can show you how" he urged, earnestly as he gazed over the crowd, his eyes landing on Michonne, who smiled sweetly at him. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest as he scratched at his eyebrow with his thumb. "You know, I was thinking— I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill, to save your lives? How many of you have to die before you finally get it? But, I'm not gonna do that. I will not do that because you're gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be because luck runs out!"

"You're not one of us. You're not one of us!" Pete screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards Rick, holding Michonne's katana. Ron smirked as he watched the chaos unfold.

"Rick, move!" Michonne shouted as she headed towards Rick.

Rick turned to see the crazed man right behind him, he pushed Pete away from him as Reg quickly stepped in front of the man, needing to block him from being able to get to Rick.

"Pete, you don't want to do this" Reg tried to reason with the enraged man.

"Get the hell away from me, Reg" Pete shouted as he continued trying to get to Rick, who stood watching on with Michonne by his side.

Reg continued trying to reason with the man. "Pete, just stop…we can talk about this, please?" he questioned, solemnly.

"Get away from me!" Pete hissed as he tried to get pass Reg.

Deanna rushed up to her husband, "Reg. Reg…not now" she whispered as she tried to get her husband out of the line of fire.

"Get away! Get away!" Pete growled as he swung his arm to push Reg back, the sword instantly slicing through the older man's throat.

"Pete—" the man gurgled out as he placed his hands to his neck.

A loud piercing scream left Deanna as Reg fell into her arms, she fell to ground, tears pouring from her eyes as she clutched her husband's face to her chest. "No, no! Oh, no, no!" she wailed.

Reg continued to gurgle, blood pouring from his mouth.

Abe quickly ran up to Pete, disarming the man as he forcefully pinned him to the ground.

"This is him!" he shouted as he squirmed beneath Abraham's grip.

"Shut up!" Abe shouted back as he tightened his grip on the man.

"This is him!" Pete shouted again as he continued to break free.

Deanna's wails of sorrow continued. "Oh, God! Oh, my love. My love, my love—No, my love, no. No, my love!" she sobbed out as she watched her husband take his final dying breath. She sobbed even louder as Spencer wrapped his arms around his mother for comfort, as he shed is own tears of remorse.

"It's him! This is him! Please, this is him!" Pete pleaded as he tried to lift his head up from off of the concrete. Abe pressed it back down.

Jessie whimpered as she watched on in horror, she reached towards Ron and brought him into her arms, fear oozing from the boy.

"Rick?" Deanna mumbled through her tears. He looked towards her. "Do it!" she ordered as she buried her head into her dead husband's chest.

Emotionless, Rick turned towards Pete, lifting his pistol into the air. He placed his finger on the trigger and pulled it—letting out a single bullet into the man's skull.

Jessie screamed, tearfully mourning her husband. Her chest felt as if it was caving in, she wouldn't be able to catch her breath, even if she tried. Francine cradled her as Ron clung to her desperately, bawling into his mother's arms—accountability strong on his tongue as his mind raced a mile a minute. _**What had he done?**_

 _ **I won't let myself be forgiven**_ _ **  
I won't say that I've done wrong  
I've been stuck in my ways but I know my mind  
Did what I did because I had to survive  
I won't let myself be forgiven  
I don't need to justify**_

 _-SD_

Song credit/lyrics: **Kwabs** _'Forgiven'_

 **A/N:** Hiya guys! I really appreciate your patience with me. I'm getting closer and closer to my surgery date, so I've been busy with doctor appointments and work of course. I'm going to try and at least get up to Chapter 16, before I have to go out in a hiatus. I promise to get at least Chapter 15 out. It's the one some of you may be waiting for lol. The next chapters are going to test my action writing skills, I suck at action scenes but they are needed so ya'll have to bear with me lol. I enjoyed this chapter, I hope you guys do as well. I love you all soooo much. You guys are the best. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Hugs & Kisses

3


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

" _The Troubles"_

 _ **Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Little by little they robbed and stole  
Till someone else was in control**_

The dimly lit lantern illuminated against the katana that sat over top of the mantle. A sigh of remorse— possibly even grief, escaped Michonne as she stared back at the weapon. The weapon that just a few hours prior had Reg's blood running down it. The weapon that had saved her from doom so many times prior, had finally been used against her and she didn't know how to feel about that. Michonne didn't know how she was supposed to feel about an innocent man's life being taken away with _**her**_ sword in hand. Michonne knew this was not her doing, she knew that this was so much bigger than her…that this was the result of an angry, bitter, vile man but she just couldn't shake the sadness that she felt. _What if it was Rick that Pete had killed instead of Reg?_ _What if the love of her life was taken from her, in a bitter fit of rage and discourse_? She couldn't live with that. Michonne couldn't stomach the thought of losing Rick…of losing her family, when she just got them back in her grasp. When they were just finding their footing. It was a lot of things she could accept in this new world but losing Rick Grimes would never be one of them.

The front door opening and closing prompted her to look towards it, slowly Rick made his way over the threshold, quietly closing and locking the door behind him as a tired yawn escaped him. He kicked off his muddy boots, sitting them in the corner next to the front door before peeling off his blood-soaked and muddy jacket and resting it on the wooden floor until he could make his way into the laundry room to wash it.

"You're back?" she softly questioned from the living room.

Rick looked towards her, a soft smile falling on his lips as he watched her, angelically. "Hey…you're still up?" he rasped.

Michonne nodded lowly, as if he could see the gesture through the darkness. "I couldn't sleep" she revealed softly.

Rick's eyebrows knitted in concern. "You alright?" he questioned as he began to walk towards her.

Michonne watched him cross the room; stopping next to her. "I'm—today was hard. The thought of losing you—of Pete killing you. I just can't grasp that idea…that thought. I—" her voice beginning to tremble. "I can't lose you, Rick" she confided as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

Rick exhaled, reaching forward he bundled her into his arms as Michonne buried her face into his chest. He soothingly began running his hands up and down her back. "I know…I know." He rasped as he tightened the embrace. "I can't lose you either. I don't ever want to think about losing you again. I don't ever want to think about losing the kids—my family. But, in the world we live in. It's always going to be a reality. It's always going to be a chance, and with knowing that chance…with knowing how I have loved you. I can accept that loss." he breathed out. His hands tightened around Michonne's waist as he watched the look of disbelief flash across her face. "Look at me…" he asked firm but gentle.

Slowly, Michonne lifted her face to meet his. Rick smiled, taking in every ounce of her beauty. "It's not because I think we will lose one another but because I know we will always find a way back to another. That we are so safe in this love and in this home that we share…nothing can come between us. So, with that knowledge I can accept that risk of losing because I know it will never happen" he revealed as he began wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

Michonne's face softened as she nodded in understanding. "You are mine and I am yours" she declared. Her voice soft yet strong as she gazed lovingly at Rick.

He smiled. "You are mine and I am yours" he rasped just as soft and just as strong. Those seven words reinforcing the depths of their love…concreting the depths of their intimacy. Reaffirming their commitment to one another.

Michonne smiled, butterflies swarming in her belly. "I love you…" she breathed, her eyes roaming over his handsome face, admirably.

Rick bit down on his lip. "I love you, too" he reaffirmed as he placed his forehead on hers. They closed their eyes, taking a moment to indulge in one another. How bad they needed this moment; how bad they needed this chance to just love and receive love. Though, it was one more thing that he needed to do in order to concrete their commitment, for now—this was enough.

Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's waist, reveling in his current smell of Irish Spring, sweat and dirt. "Where did you bury him?" she questioned curiously, her head planted back on his chest.

"Near the quarry. Under an old oak tree…I couldn't allow him to rest inside of these walls." He revealed as he rested his head atop of hers. Her smell of coconut and peppermint almost invigorating.

"I understand…you did what was right and that is all that matters." she assured.

Rick nodded, "Yeah" he drew out as he snuggled against her. "I need to shower…I stink"

Michonne cackled, looking towards Rick with a cheesy smile. "You smell good…I like when your all stinky and sweaty"

Rick chuckled. "Oh lord. Don't you start." he chided.

Michonne giggled, "Come on grumpy…let's get you ready for bed" she beamed as she grabbed Rick by the hand.

"Alright…" he drew out cheekily as him and Michonne headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

The sound of morning's call rustled Rick out of his sleep, he looked down at the silver alarm clock that rested on the wooden nightstand. ' _5:30'_ the still groggily man said to himself as he slowly pushed the covers back and began to sit forward. Planting his feet on the Cherrywood flooring, a tired sigh escaped him. Rick looked over his shoulder at a peacefully sleeping Michonne, the sweet melody of slumber that escaped her caused a gentle smile to tug at his lips. _He was in love._ Head over heels in love with the woman that laid next to him. He had always been and would always be. Michonne was his life, at times, Rick couldn't even comprehend the ways in which he loved this woman. It was an indescribable kind of love, a deep—embedded love that he carried in his bones; it was no way to shake it. No way he could ever be free from it and he didn't want to be. Though he loved Michonne—the ring on his finger was a constant reminder of the vow he gave to another woman. It was the physical manifestation of a promise of forever that he gave to Lori; a promise that should have never transpired but it did and in good conscious, he could not…he would not continue leading Michonne down a path of reawakened love while he continued wearing that pledge. It was time to let it go…to let Lori go.

Rick looked towards the 4-drawer honey oak dresser that was nestled across the room. Quietly he stood, adjusting the drawstrings of the charcoal, jersey pajama pants that hung a bit freely around his waist before he crept up to it. He glanced over his shoulder towards Michonne before turning his attention over to the wedding band on his finger. Rick reached towards the gold ring, tugging at the piece of jewelry gently before he began to slide the band off. He looked down at the ring that sat in the palm of his hand—a feeling of contentment washed over him. "Goodbye Lori" he whispered to himself as he placed it inside of the silver dish on top of the dresser. Happy, the man crept back across the room and got back into bed. Snuggling up against Michonne's back, Rick draped his arm around her waist before leaning forward. "…a life without you, isn't a life worth living. You are mine and I am yours." he rasped into her ear as he planted a soft kiss to her cheek. This was all he could have ever asked for—all he could have ever prayed for. This was it for him; she was it for him.

* * *

A disheveled Deanna, sat among the members of her community, new and old, as the massive group occupied her sitting room. A soft sigh escaped the still in mourning woman as she tried to focus on the constable that stood in the middle of the floor, rehashing plans for the quarry. It had been almost a week since she lost the love of her life…it had been almost a week since she laid her husband to rest and she was still going through the motions, she was still emotionally reeling from this immense loss. She was in pain…her sons were in pain. Though, Spencer had a much better handling on the situation than Aiden—Aiden had locked himself inside of his room; the man hadn't come out since. Deanna pushed a loc of hair behind her ear, the woman now trying to zone in on what the next speaker was saying.

"We knew it was coming…" Heath drew out as he pushed himself off of the wall. "My team—we saw it early on, back when we were on one of those first scouting groups. Back then, there was a camp at the bottom. The people there, must have blocked the exits with one of those trucks back when everything started to go bad. They didn't make it…they were all roamers. It was only maybe a dozen then…but you said it's how many now?"

"Hundreds…" Rick offered as he looked towards the man.

"And, no one's been back since?" Glenn questioned

Heath shook his head, "Nah, every town worth scavenging was in the other direction. Plus, I never really felt like having a picnic next to the camp that ate itself" he lightly chuckled out as he shrugged his shoulders. Glenn nodded in understanding.

Rick looked towards Michonne, who looked just as surprised to hear this minor detail. Andre looked towards his parents before clearing his throat to speak. "So, all the while…more walkers have been drawn in by the sound?" he questioned.

Rick smirked, admiring the wisdom within the boy. "You got it…more sound, equals more walkers and they are making more sound and they are drawing even more in—and here we are" he rasped as he looked towards the group. "I know what I'm proposing sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. At any time, one of those trucks keeping the detained, could fall off the edge on any given day—maybe, even after one more hard rain. That exit sends them east…all of them, right towards us. This is no longer about if it gives but when it gives. It's gonna happen and we have to get this done sooner, rather then later."

The group began talking amongst themselves, the majority agreeing with Rick's plan.

Carter looked on in disbelief, shaking his head furiously as he stepped forward. "This is- I don't even have another word for it. This is terrifying…all of it is absolutely terrifying. But, it doesn't sound like there's any other way but maybe there is? Couldn't we just build up the weak spots? I could draw up some plans. I worked on the wall with Reg, with the construction crew—we can try and make it safe. We can try and make our home safe again" he proposed as he looked towards Rick.

Michonne exhaled as she looked towards the obvious frightened man and the other members of the community, "Even if we tried to build up the weak spots…the sound of those walkers is drawing more and more in every single day. Building up the walls, hell—even building up the exits will not change that. Eventually, they will find a way out. We can't give them that chance."

More members of the community began to agree with the plan, Carter beginning to argue with their decision disapprovingly. Voices beginning to rise as tempers began to flare.

"Everyone, STOP!" Deanna demanded as she began to stand up from her seat. Her once sad eyes now, fiery as she narrowed in on Carter. "We are going to do what Rick says…the plan he has laid out." She informed the man stoically as she took her seat again. Carter huffed as he relented angrily.

Rick gave Deanna a nod of gratitude before continuing with the plans. "As I mentioned earlier, we're gonna have Daryl leading them away on his bike."

"Me, too" Sasha offered, "I'll take a car…ride next to him" she drew out

"Good" Rick rasped as he nodded his head in approval.

Abraham stepped forward, "Can't just be him and her. I'll keep 'em coming while Daryl keeps 'em from getting sloppy. I'll ride in the car with, Sasha" he boasted as he looked towards the woman. "It's a long way to white-knuckle, solo" he smirked, his steely eyes still locked on the beauty.

Sasha scoffed, rolling her eyes at his ever going attempt to flirt before turning her attention back over to Rick.

"Alright, so we'll have two teams. One on each side of the forest helping to manage this thing. We're gonna have a few people on watch from now on—Rosita, Spencer, and Holly. So, they're out…who's in?" the man questioned as he rested his weight on his right foot.

"Me" Michonne drew out as she raised her hand in agreeance.

Andre watched on, admiring just how much of a team his parents were. It was so much love and respect between them, loyalty at its finest. "Me, as well" he rasped as he raised his hand.

A few more members of team family and Alexandria agreed to help, Father Gabriel raised his hand, the need to right his wrongs, strong within him.

"I'd like to help as well…" he offered, softly.

Rick clenched down on his jaw, the last thing he wanted to do was blow up at the man. Though, it would have been justified after the way he slandered his and the group's name to Deanna. If it wasn't for Michonne, he would have never known. "No!" he quickly shut the man down. His hands firmly planted on his hips. "Anyone, else?" he rasped as he scanned over the group.

Father Gabriel sighed, accepting his defeat as an angry Carter stepped back into view. "There, has got to be another play here…we cannot control that many. It's impossible!" he scoffed.

Rick huffed, the other man dancing on his nerves. He rolled his shoulders back, in an attempt to calm himself down before he spoke. "I said it before—walkers herd up. They'll follow a path if something is drawing them. That's how we can get 'em all at once" he explained.

Carter snarled, looking towards Deanna, for some form of opposition. "I can't believe this…" he rasped as he turned his attention from the once leader, over to Rick Grimes. "So, we are supposed to just take your word for it? We're all supposed to just fall in line behind you after…" the man trailed off, once he saw the look of rage flash across Rick's face.

"After what?" Rick rasped, his voice low and guttural as he began stepping towards Carter. Michonne stood up, going after Rick, as Andre began to scowl towards the man. It was no way he was going to let this weasel condemn his father for protecting his mother. Shit, wasn't going to down like that. Andre began to stand from his seat, beginning to cross the room.

"Nope…nope…nope" Noah quipped as he rushed up to his nephew, bringing the boy back to his seat. Glenn stood behind Andre's chair, placing a calming hand to his shoulders as Noah, talked the boy down. While, Michonne stood across the room, calming Rick down.

Carter nervously looked between Rick and the boy seated a few feet behind him, the barriers of people keeping them away from him, brought upon a false courage. "After, you wave a gun around screaming, pointing it at people…after you shoot a man in the face. After you—" he blurted out proudly. Within an instant he regretted his words as an angry Rick and Michonne came charging towards him, Andre breaking free from his god father's and uncle's grasp, as he made a beeline towards the weakling of a man.

Tobin stepped forward trying to deescalate the situation. Glenn, Noah, Maggie, Daryl, Sasha and Abe, attempted to rustle up Rick, Michonne and Andre.

Deanna huffed, "Enough!" the woman shouted as she stood up again, walking towards Carter. "You will not do this, today. We need help and if you refuse to help…there is no need for you to be a part of this community" she scolded.

Carter stood with his eyes wide and mouth agape. He couldn't believe that this community's leader was taking the side of a murderer. She, was not in her right frame of mind, grief had obviously taken over her rationality.

"I'll do it" Tobin informed, looking at Deanna and then Rick, empathetically. "Whatever you need, I'm in" he continued to inform.

Rick took a step back, reaching towards Michonne's hand, to calm her, as the other members of team family acceded. Noah and Glenn, finally got Andre back into his seat.

"Thank you…Now who else?" the leader questioned as she stared at everyone that occupied the room. "We have to do this and I need to help—we need help. This community must remain safe…we must keep this place safe, our families safe. So, we need to do this and we are going to do this." she informed, stoically.

Everyone surrounding the woman agreed, except Carter who still remained on the fence. "The plan…go through it again" he drew out.

Daryl sucked his teeth, "Man, he just said it. How many damn times does he have to repeat himself?" the man mumbled in frustration.

"Please? Every part again—the exact plan" the man pleaded as he looked towards Rick.

Rick nodded, as Michonne released from the handhold—the woman remaining by his side. "Marshall and Redding…we will force them west" he began to explain. "We will block it off so they can only go one way. West, away from the community" he continued.

"What will we use to block if off?" Deanna questioned.

"Cars, we'll use the RV's, some of the bigger trucks as well and park them end to end. We'll be drawing them away…but they will keep moving" he rasped.

"Okay, so, that many, just bouncing off of some sedans? What happens when they start slipping through and the ones that walk away, start distracting the rest and you stop drawing them away?" Carter questioned.

"He has a point…" Michonne whispered towards Rick, who huffed, not taking that into consideration.

"We got plates…big ass metal ones from the construction site. We can use them to fortify the whip wall. It will help disperse the force of impact and direct the walkers, clean. Like, a pool table—eight ball, corner pocket" Eugene countered.

Carter shook his head, "That's an army out there…what happens when this doesn't hold and they push on through. The curve in this hillside is going to send them right back east…right back here. You, seriously want to risk that?"

"No. So, you need to help us make it hold. You built these walls…you have already done the impossible" Rick rasped as he looked towards the man, more compassion in his tone.

"Carter, please." Deanna begged as she looked towards the man.

Carter looked towards the woman, who had saved his life when she accepted him into this community. If he didn't do it for anyone else, he would at least try to do it for her. "Okay" he finally agreed.

Deanna smiled, the prospect of saving this place—their home, strong within her.

The Next Day

Carefully, Eugene roamed over the black metal shelves of the pantry. His eyes wider than his stomach, as he grabbed another jar of pickled beets. His mother instilling into him as an adolescence, the importance of consuming the brain food. It was one lesson of many that stayed with him. Eugene bundled the jar amongst the other glass jar of pickled veggies and fruits in his arms, as he moved down the hallway towards the garage door.

A low but intense conversation caught the man's ear as he quietly moved towards the door, taking a moment to listen in.

"Time is running out. He's talking about a dry run, tomorrow. This is it…he is dangerous, him and that kid. We have to do something about them—about Rick" Carter whispered towards the small group of people surrounding him.

Olivia, shook her head. "I don't like this Carter, Rick stopped Pete. He stopped him, when no one else would" she countered as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Carter scoffed, "This is not about, taking out a wife beater—"

"Then what is it about then? That man was also a murderer, Carter. Did you forget about that?" Tobin reminded, trying to be the voice of reason.

Carter shook his head. "What Rick wants to do is suicide. I'm sorry but Deanna is asleep at the wheel. So, it's on us. We have got to stop him. What the priest said about him, about these people, he was right. How many more of us have to die before we do something? 'Cause pretty soon it's gonna be too late." He countered as he placed his hand on the gun, wedged between the back of his belt and jeans.

Olivia huffed, "Carter, you need to be really careful here. You're talking about us going to Deanna and telling her—"

"No!" he cut her off. "I'm not talking about talking anymore—or pointless meetings. I'm not talking, anymore. Plain and simple, we kill him before he kills us." He declared.

Eugene's breath shuttered as he quickly tried to turn around and head towards the door, his foot got caught on the rack, sending the man and his supply, crashing down to the ground.

The sound of glass shattering immediately halted the conversation. Carter began to inch towards the closed door. "What was that?" he began to question, drawing the gun "Who is that?" he shouted as he opened the door.

"H-Hello" Eugene frantically responded, as he looked towards Carter and the gun he was holding.

"Looks like he heard, Carter" Tobin rasped as he took a step back.

Eugene's eyes widened. "I didn't. I mean, I did but I didn't—"

Carter pointed the gun towards Eugene.

Eugene lifted his hands, surrendering to the man. "Oh, God. Please don't kill me… I-I didn't mean—" he began to bawl out.

"Shut…up" Carter hissed as he placed his hand on the trigger.

"Carter, don't. You can't!" Olivia begged, tearfully.

The front door suddenly opened. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing?" Rick questioned harshly as he stepped inside of the home, his eyes locked on the man pointing the gun towards Eugene.

A shaky breath escaped Carter, as his hand began to tremble. "I-I'm taking this place back from you. That's what we were talking about."

Tobin scoffed. "No, that's what he was talking about" he corrected as he looked towards Rick and then Glenn. Who, was helping Eugene up.

Rick chuckled, "See, I would have—I would have set up some lookouts. That would have been the smart thing to do. You know, if I happened to—" Rick pounced on the man, tackling him to the ground as he quickly disarmed Carter, pointing the gun to his devastated face as he pinned him down to the wooden floor. Rick leaned forward, his breath ragged as anger and adrenaline coursed through his veins. "So, you really think—you're gonna take this community from us…from Glenn, from Daryl, from Michonne, from me or my son's? Do you have any idea who you are talking too? Do you have any idea who you are fucking with?" Rick hissed in the frightened man's ear.

The man visibly shaking as he looked towards the force of a man over him, "It was just me" he whispered.

"What?" Rick barked, as he placed the barrel against the man's temple.

"I-It was—it was just me. Please, just kill me." he began to cry out.

Glenn placed a hand to Rick's back.

The gun lingered on the man, a few seconds longer before Rick withdrew it. "I'm good…I'm good" he rasped as he stood up, handing the gun, grip first over to Glenn. "I ain't going to kill you but you can at least try to work with us. You can try to survive and make it so that everyone else around you, does as well. Would you just do that?" he rasped as he looked down at the man.

Carter nodded in agreement, his body still trembling in fear.

"Alright…" Rick rasped as him, Glenn and Eugene headed towards the door and out of the pantry.

 _ **You think it's easier  
To put your finger on the trouble  
When the trouble is you  
And you think it's easier  
To know your own tricks  
Well it's the hardest thing you'll ever do**_

Rick scanned over the quarry, taking heed of the hungry walkers roaming the grounds, a few even beginning to push towards the crack between the ends of the trucks. Rick turned towards the quarry crew, both groups, ready for the job, that was to come. "This where it all starts tomorrow, Tobin gets in the truck, opens the exit and we're off. He's going to hop out and catch up with his team at red staying on the west side of the road. Daryl will get on his bike and—" Sudden rumbling stopped the man in his tracks as him and the others turned towards the quarry, watching as the semi-truck on the ledge of the cliff, plunged to the ground. Completely opening up that side.

"It's open!" Sasha shouted towards Rick.

"Shit!" Rick hissed, as he turned towards the others. "We got to do this now! We're doing this now! Tobin's group, get moving, go!" he shouted as he ran towards Michonne and Andre. The others starting to scramble towards their groups.

Carter watched in horror as the herd began making its way out of the quarry, he turned towards the others, watching as they got in place. "No, Rick, we're not ready!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards the man.

"Sasha! Abraham!" Rick shouted as he began drawing his gun.

Abraham smirked, "Damn straight, we'll do it live." The red-haired man boasted as he headed towards the car to meet Sasha and Daryl.

Rick rushed towards them. "You meet Daryl at red…let him take them through the gauntlet" he instructed. The small group agreed.

"Yeah, we'll meet at red" Sasha nodded and her and Abraham rushed to get in the car. Daryl climbed onto his bike, rearing the motorcycle as he got into position.

"Go!" Rick shouted as he watched Daryl drive towards the herd.

"Rick, this was only supposed to be a dry run" Carter urged breathlessly as he finally caught up to Rick.

Rick ignored the man, pulling out his walkie and turning it to the channel Daryl was on. "Get ready, they're coming" he rasped as he watched the man, begin to lead the herd out of the quarry, headed west.

Carter shook his head, trying to reason with Rick again. "Rick, we haven't even gone through the whole plan, yet" he hurriedly explained.

Rick huffed, looking towards Carter. "You want to go back, go back. We're finishing this." he divulged to the man as he stalked towards Michonne and Andre. "Tobin, you hit it on my signal. They're heading for home. We don't have a choice. Get ready to hit the flares. Now!" Rick shouted, as they fired the first flare.

Tobin turned on the engine, waiting for the word from Rick.

Rick glanced at Carter, the man still silently pleading to stop this. Rick cracked his neck side to side; this was no place for the weak. "Tobin, hit the truck!" he barked as they set his plan into motion.

 _ **I have a will for survival  
So you can hurt me and then hurt me some more  
I can live with denial  
But you're not my troubles anymore**_

Rick, Michonne, Andre and their group, which consisted of Glenn, Heath and a few more of the scavenging crew. Headed through the woods, towards the first point.

"You all have your assignments, you know where to rendezvous. Daryl leads them out. Sasha and Abraham join him at the bottom of the hill" Rick disclosed to the group. Him, Michonne and Andre, stopping to fire their flares before they continued to move.

"You think this will work?" Andre questioned as he looked towards his mother.

Michonne nodded, "It's going to work" she confided, believing in her man and his plan.

Andre nodded in agreeance before looking towards his father.

Rick smirked, reaching towards his son. "It has to work" he rasped as he placed his hand to his son's shoulder.

"I know it will dad" Andre smiled towards his father.

"Rick?" Tobin's voice came through the walkie, cutting the sentimental moment short.

"Yeah?" he rasped.

"We are having a problem back here."

"What type of problem? He questioned, panic setting in.

"They're breaking off…What do you want us to do?" Tobin questioned into the walkie.

 _ **Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Little by little they robbed and stole  
Till somebody else was in control  
**_

Rick huffed, "Fire your guns and draw them back" he ordered as him and Michonne's group ran up to the stray walkers and began killing them. The gunshots in the air, keeping the majority of the walkers on trek.

Carter clumsily shoots two walkers, that were nearing Andre as he turned around to help Heath, a walker lunged at him, taking him to the ground as it gnawed at the unexpected man's face. He screamed, causing a few more walkers to break apart.

"Shit!" Michonne hissed as her, Andre and the remaining members of their group went to take them down.

Rick rushed towards Carter, letting out a single bullet into the walker's skull as he bent down trying to calm the man down.

"Carter, take a breath—" he whispered, as he attempted to quiet the man.

"Oh, I'm dead…I'm going to die" he continued to scream and shout.

Rick watched as a few more walkers broke off. "Shh…be quiet." He whispered as he tried to keep the man from squirming.

The man continued to scream and squirm. "Oh, God. Help me!"

Rick huffed, "Damnit, Carter. Shh" he spoke a bit louder but that did nothing to drown out the man's piercing screams. "You got to be quiet…I'm trying to save you" Rick explained hurriedly as two walkers staggered towards him, the man's continuous screams and movement, reeling them in—leaving him no other choice. "Carter, I'm sorry…" Rick rasped as he unsheathed his knife and drove it into the man's skull. Finally ceasing him. Rick jumped up, quickly stabbing the two walkers as he ran towards the other group members. Rick reached down, grabbing the walkie. "You got them, Tobin" he rasped into the radio as he watched the last of the stragglers fell back into line.

"Copy that—who was that screaming?" the older man questioned.

Rick huffed, "It was Carter, he got bit in the face…I had to stop him." He revealed as Michonne and Andre listened in. "We have a good hour until we have 'em to green and then we hand them off to Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham. Why don't you go on and head back, tell everyone what's happening? They should know."

"Okay, Rick, I just—"

"Will you do that for me?" Rick questioned.

Tobin, nodded. "Yeah, I'll take care of that, no worries" he conceded.

"Thank you", he drew out before clipping the walkie to his utility belt and looking towards Michonne.

"You guys keep moving, towards our mark. Me and Andre will be right behind you. I just want to make sure things are good here." Michonne confided to Glenn and their group.

"It's no problem…" Heath agreed. "Let' get going, ya'll", he instructed the group as they began walking through the woods.

Glenn turned towards Michonne, "See you there…"

Michonne smiled, "See you there" she beamed as she watched him disappear into the woods, right behind the other group members. Michonne turned, heading back towards Rick and Andre.

"You're doing great, Dad" Andre smiled out as he looked towards his father.

Rick smiled, wiping off sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "Really? You think so?"

Andre chuckled, "I know so" he rasped as he admired the man before him.

"What are you guys—" before Michonne could continue a loud airhorn began to blare. "What is that?" she questioned as she began scanning over her surroundings.

"What the hell is happening?" Rick seethed as he reached towards his walkie.

"I don't think that's out here…that sounds like a horn" Andre revealed as he listened a little more closely to the noise.

"Shit!" he spat. "It's pulling the back half off the road" he divulged as he started to scan the channels on the walkie.

Andre looked on in disbelief, watching as the back end of walkers began heading back towards east. "Oh, God" he rasped as he put two and two together.

"Whatever that is…it's far. It almost sounds like it's coming from— _HOME_ " her and Andre said in unison. Michonne quickly looked towards Rick, who was just as shook as she was.

 _ **You think it's easier  
To give up on the trouble  
If the trouble is destroying you  
You think it's easier  
But before you threw me a rope  
It was the one thing I could hold on to**_

Slowly, Spencer walked back and forth across the wooden floors of the watch tower. A 550 Badlands Magnum rifle, draped across his shoulder as he scanned over his surroundings. As far as he could tell, everything was going smoothly. The last of the herd had just passed a few minutes prior—it seemed as though Rick's plan had worked; their home was actually going to be safe. He had to ask himself, was this what his father has died for? Was this worth him dying for? Though, his father's life was cut short, the man only wanted safety…to keep his family safe as well as other survivors. Reg wanted them to live and be happy…he found so much life even after death…even after the world has gone to shit and looking back—Spencer didn't appreciate his father's outlook enough, he didn't take time to appreciate the beauty in life. Life was something so precious and yet so short, trouble could come knocking at your door without question or reason. At any given moment, everything you love and worked for, could be taken away from you.

The honk of a horn, caught his attention. He stopped, standing in place as he peered out of the arched windows; in the direction of where the sound had come from. Another loud blare of the horn blew as tires rumbled against the dirt, hurriedly. He quickly reached towards the rifle, picking it up and bringing it towards his face as he peeped through the scope. A semi-truck heading towards the watch tower, speedily came into view. _"Shit"_ he hissed to himself as clocked the rifle, beginning to shoot at the truck, the bullets never stopping the oversized vehicle. Another blare of that air horn was all he heard before the truck came slamming hard into the watch tower. The structure shook side to side, sending Spencer down to the ground. He scrambled to his feet as he headed towards the back stairs.

He pushed open the door, wooden debris everywhere as the horn continued to blow. Spencer, climbed over the wreckage, heading towards the blue cabin of the truck. He opened the door, a walker tied to the brakes, tried to attack him; the dead reaching as far as it could to get to its next meal. Spencer grabbed his knife, cautiously heading towards the walker to kill it. The zombie flailing his arms, made it hard for the man. The other door of the cabin opened up—Rosita suddenly appearing…swiftly she plunged her knife into the dead's skull before reaching behind it and switching off the air horn.

"What the hell is going on?" she questioned through a deep scowl.

"This truck crashed into us…it came out of nowhere" he explained as he looked towards the woman and then back at the other members of the community crowding in the street to see what was transpiring.

Rosita climbed out the truck, "Who the hell would do this?" she questioned as she walked around to where Spencer stood, extending her hand towards the man to help him climb over the rubble.

"I don't know" he drew out as he planted his feet onto the ground, looking towards the woman standing next to him.

Rosita shook her head, the situation not sitting well with her. "Come on…" she rasped. The sound of blood curdling screams caused her to look towards the gates of Alexandria, an all too familiar group beginning to swarm the community and unsuspecting residents. "Shit" she hissed as she reached for her gun.

"What?" Spencer questioned, concerned.

"They're back" she bit out as she ran towards the community, Spencer right on her tail.

 _ **I have a will for survival  
So you can hurt me and then hurt me some more  
I can live with denial  
But you're not my troubles anymore**_ _ **  
**_

"What's going on over there?" Rick barked into the walkie. Frantically switching the channels as, he tried to find one that someone in Alexandria would be on. "Shit!" he hissed. "No one's picking up" he grunted as he kicked at the gravel beneath him.

Michonne closed the small space between them. "Then we have to get back…we have to make sure everything is okay at home…a part of our family is there" Michonne drew out, her brow knitted as she glanced from Rick over to Andre.

"I-I know but I have to finish this. We have to get this herd off the road" Rick rasped, his plan quickly falling to shreds

Michonne nodded. "We need to split up…I'll round up the groups that are on foot and head back. You continue leading them away from home" she countered.

Rick nodded in agreeance. "Okay…that might can work but we have to get there before any walkers do. The horn may attract more of 'em" he revealed through a huff as he shook his head in disbelief.

Michonne winced, not taking that in account.

"I'll go" Andre rasped as he stepped towards his parents. Michonne and Rick looked back at their son, fear of the unknown creeping under their skin.

Michonne shook her head, "I don't think so, Andre" she quickly dismissed the idea.

"But Mom…" he moved closer to her. "Something is happening back there, they need someone. Carl is there…Judith is there…Uncle Noah is there. I have to make sure they are okay. They need me" he revealed stoically as his blue eyes pleaded with his mother for some form of understanding.

Michonne huffed, dropping her hands down to her waist dejectedly as she looked towards Rick. Those same blue eyes begging to give their son a chance. "You think we should let him do this?" she questioned, her voice slightly shaking.

Rick looked towards his son and then towards Michonne, "I do" he nodded out. His faith in the boy, unwavering.

Michonne ran her hands over her face. "Okay" she finally relented as she looked towards her son. "You be careful, Andre. You make sure you get there in one piece and stay that way. I would die if something happened to you." she pleaded as she grabbed her son by the face and caressed his cheek.

Andre smiled, nodding into her hands. "I will Mama, I promise" he comforted.

"Okay" she rasped as she brought him into a tight hug, she held on to him as long as she could before letting him go.

Rick stepped forward, placing a supportive hand to Michonne's lower back as he reached towards Andre with his free hand, resting it on the boy's shoulder. "I know you got this…I know you will be just fine. Travel through the woods, stay clear of the road. Protect yourself…protect you brother, sister and uncle until we can make it there. I love you, son" Rick affirmed as he locked eyes with his eldest child.

Andre nodded, placing his hand over his father's. "I will, Dad. I promise I will. I love you, too. You and Mom" he rasped as he looked between his mother and father.

Rick tightened the embrace before dropping his hand to his side. "See you soon…"

Andre smiled, "See you soon…" he declared as he left a quick kiss on his mother's cheek before heading through the shrubbery, towards Alexandria.

Rick and Michonne watched as their son, disappeared into the trees. Rick turned towards Michonne. "He's going to be alright…" he soothed.

Michonne exhaled, "I know" she responded as she shook of the dread that was gnawing at her belly.

"We gotta move…" he revealed as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you…make it back to me in one piece. I mean it" he pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will, my love. I will" she consoled as she hugged him back tightly. "I love you too" she divulged as she planted a soft kiss to his lips.

The duo broke from the embrace, staring at one another a few seconds longer before they parted ways. Michonne heading in the direction of her group, to lead them back home and Rick towards the next point.

 _ **Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Little by little they robbed and stole  
Till somebody else was in control  
Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Little by little they robbed and stole  
Till somebody else was in control  
**_

Fire burned in Michonne's calves as her feet thrashed against the forest floor. Her breaths short and heavy as her lungs gasped for air. She needed to find them so that they could get back home, so that she could make sure her family was safe. She followed the footprints left behind—the prints leading her to an abandoned pet shop. Softly, Michonne knocked at the front door, footsteps shuffling on the other side of the door. Heath quickly looked through the blinds, taking note of Michonne, he quickly unlocked the door and let her in—locking the door after her.

Michonne leaned forward, resting her weight on her thighs as she quickly caught her breath. The small group, enclosing around her.

"Are you alright?" Heath questioned, concerned.

Michonne stood straight, "No, Alexandria may be under attack and we have to get back. Andre is already on his way there and Rick is warning the others…he's trying to get the walkers to the final point but we have to head back, now." she revealed.

Glenn rushed up to her. "That horn…it was that that horn, wasn't it?" he questioned worriedly.

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on but we have to prepare ourselves for whatever we might be walking into." she confided.

The group glanced around the room, silently communicating their unspoken fears and panic to one another before they began rallying themselves and their weapons. "Let's go kick some ass then…" Glenn voiced as he looked towards the fearless leader-to be, who was also his best friend.

Michonne nodded, "…let's go" she rasped as she wrapped her fingers around the handle of her katana. She walked towards the front door, ensuring the outside was clear before quickly exiting the building and leading her team towards; home.

* * *

Andre's feet thumped against the pavement, his swords drawn and slicing through every walker he encountered as he ran towards the back of the community. He knew it would be unsafe to meet danger at the front door, so he decided to go through the woods that led to the back of Alexandria—directly behind the unfinished homes. Andre threw his swords across the fence; the weapons landing on the plot of uncut grass. He jumped up, gripping the top of the fence as he used all of his upper body strength to pull himself up and over the enclosure; landing on his feet. Andre quickly picked up the weapons as he began running towards the front of the community to see what exactly was transpiring. The sound of crackling stopped him in his tracks, slowly Andre walked towards the group of Alexandrians that stood in front of the watch tower. The cracking growing louder and louder by the second, "Move!" he shouted at the group; already knowing what was about to take place. Right as the group turned to address him, the structure crashed to the ground, taking half of the wooden gate with it. Andre covered his face, ensuring not to inhale any of the flying debris and residue as the others rushed towards him.

"Are you alright?" Deanna began to question. "Where's your Mother? Where's Constable Grimes? Are they safe?" the widow questioned worrisome.

Andre nodded, "I'm fine…They are on their way-" before he could finish his statement, loud snarling began filling the community.

"Oh my GOD!" Jessie Anderson squealed as she looked towards the area, where the tower once stood. Dozens of walkers began staggering through the rubble; beginning to flood the community.

"Shit!" Andre hissed. "Move…MOVE" he shouted at the group of onlookers as walkers began pouncing on unexpected members of the community. He quickly unsheathed his swords, beginning to take down the walkers that ambled towards him.

A loud _**POW!**_ , whipped through the air. Andre looked over his shoulder at the source of the noise. Deanna came into view, her handgun locked and loaded, as she took down one walker after another. The woman began moving towards the grassy field, zoning in on two stragglers heading towards her. While trying to maneuver, the woman tripped over a wooden post, crashing to the ground instantly; her gun sliding across the gravel. Deanna watched the walkers hit the ground—one landing right at her side. She screamed, kicking at the undead. Within seconds, Andre came to her aide, quickly decapitating the two walkers as he helped Deanna to her feet. The woman winced in pain as she held her hand to her side.

"Head to my house!" Jessie Anderson shouted as she ran towards the duo, aiding the boy with getting Deanna to her home.

"I need to get Carl and Judith…they need to be somewhere safe" he drew out as they continued towards Jessie's.

"Get them and bring them here. I'll keep them safe" she offered as she glanced towards the stoic young man.

Andre nodded as they rounded the corner, heading toward the front staircase to Jessie's home. He helped get Deanna up the stairs and into Jessie's home, safely. "I'll be right back…" he informed as he urgently headed towards the front door.

" _Tu es filius tuus patris tuli_ " Deanna drew out through a ragged breath, as she watched the young man stop and look towards her; an unexplainable softness in his eyes. Deanna smiled at the softness. _Oh, how alike they were!_

"Thank you, Deanna…" he rasped out genuinely as he looked towards the woman once more before opening the door and exiting the home quickly. Andre ran the few doors down to his home. Hastily, he ran up the stairs, throwing the front door open. "Carl! Judith! CARL!" he shouted as he stormed through the foyer, heading towards the staircase. Before, he could make his way up them, Carl rounded the corner with his gun drawn and Judith glued to his hip.

Carl exhaled shakily, "Thank God…it's you" he smiled as he ran up to his big brother, throwing his arm around his waist.

Andre wrapped his arms around his younger brother and sister, bringing them into a tight hug as he basked in their togetherness. It would be a lie to say that he didn't expect the worse, that the unimaginable didn't take room in his thoughts but he fought against it, he fought against falling prey to worry or fear because getting to them and ensuring that they were safe, took priority over any and everything else. "We are being overrun, walkers are flooding into the gates. I'm taking you to Jessie's. She's going to watch you guys until Mom and Dad get back." he explained.

Carl placed his gun in its holster. "I know…I saw from the upstairs window…it's why I locked me and Judy in the laundry room, so we could be safe" he informed as he shifted the infant from one hip to the other. "You're going with us, right?" he questioned as he handed over a now, fussing Judith.

Andre bounced his little sister in his arms. "I have to find, Noah. Once I find my Uncle…I'm coming right back to you guys" he comforted.

"You promise?" Carl beseeched as he looked towards his brother from under the sheriff 's hat.

It was the first time Andre ever saw fear in the young boy's eyes, maybe it was uncertainty. Whatever it was, he didn't need his little brother feeling any type of way. So, he leaned forward, locking eyes with the middle Grimes child "I promise" Andre vowed.

Carl nodded— the young boy had all the faith in the world in his big brother. "Okay…" he rasped.

Andre smiled, "Grab Judith's diaper bag…we have to go" he instructed as he began to rush towards the front door. Carl crossed the room, grabbing the bag off the sofa, he draped it over his shoulder before running back across the room to his brother. "Come on…" Andre whispered as they began heading out the front door. Carl closed the door behind him as the children began to descend the stairs. Screams of terror filled the air, along with the sounds of death. Andre reached over, grabbing Carl by the hand as they made their way down the pathway.

"Well what do we have, here?" a menacing voice questioned. "Where do you think you're going, little piggy's?" the filthy, blond haired man questioned from the other side of the gate.

Judith began to whimper as she buried her face into her brother's neck. Carl tightened his hold on his brother's hand, fear finding its way back in.

"Don't be scared...I won't hurt you—too much" he grinned as he pushed open the gate. An unsheathed knife, still dripping fresh blood in his hand.

Andre tried to calculate his next move, trying to decipher how long it would take him to pass Judith to Carl and grab his swords before the crazed man, pounced. Walkers could be seen in the distance, heading in the direction of their block of homes; a rock in a hard place was what this situation was turning out to be.

The man cackled as he continued towards them—the man wishing to be the troubles that their parents had warned them about. A blow to the head, caused the man to go crashing down to the ground. Quickly Father Gabriel, came into view. "Come on, children. Hurry" he urged as he dropped the piece of wood used to knock the man unconscious, to the ground.

Andre and Carl followed after the man as he hurriedly led them down to Jessie's home. Gabriel ushered the children inside of the home, Andre stopped at the threshold... handing Judith to Carl from over it— the infant beginning to cry for her older brother. "I know…I know" he cooed as he kissed her little hands to calm her, her tears beginning to subside. Carl stepped down, hugging his brother once more, this time a bit tighter and a little longer before he broke from the embrace; sadness exuding from him as he headed inside of the house with his baby sister.

Andre didn't want to leave them behind, he never would purposely leave his flesh and blood in stranger's hands but he had to find Noah. He had to make sure the other link to his family was alright. He had to trust that tiny bit of hope…that they would be alright. So, with that he reached for the door handle, shutting the door quietly as he stalked down the stairs and around the back of the house. The shrubbery and trees aiding in the boy's disguise as he headed in the direction of Father Gabriel's church.

Rick's lungs felt as if they were in his throat, the organs dry and brittle as they gasped for air. His heart pounding in his chest, loud and telling as his legs burned like fire to ash. He had to get home, he had to push through the pain. He had to make sure his family was safe, that the love of his life —his children were safe. The ear-piercing blare of that horn...the sound of panic and fear laced in Andre's tone as it came over on that walkie talkie. _'DAD? The watch tower fell...th-the walkers are getting in. People are in here, too. Murderers... I-I don't kn- Carl and Judith are safe. Protect yourself and Mom...just get back here safe. Please just be safe. I love you.'_ It was the last time he spoke to his son. Rick's voice was almost hoarse from shouting Andre's name into that walkie. His son never responded. After that he booked it home, his mind racing from each bad to worse scenario it could conjure. This was bad; horrendous.  
Today was only supposed to be a dry run, today was only supposed to be them going through the motions, preparing to subdue this massive herd. It wasn't meant to be this—it wasn't meant to turn out like this. He couldn't lose his friends, this community, his family. He wouldn't lose them.

 _ **God knows it's not easy  
I'm taking on the shape of someone else's pain  
God now you can see me  
I'm naked and I'm not afraid, my body's  
Sacred and I'm not ashamed**_

Rick ran through the opened gates, jumping over dead bodies as he continued deeper into the community. Hundreds of walkers flooding into their home, blood thirsty and ravaged. Rick headed behind the houses, taking down each and every walker he passed as his boots clanked against the bloody gravel.

"MICHONNE!" he shouted as he continued running and shooting down walkers. Dread rumbled in his belly as he headed towards her home. "ANDRE!...CARL!...JUDITH!...NOAH!" he shouted as tears began to sting at the back of his eyes. Fear beginning to take root in him, sending him spiraling down a path of the unknown. Rick rounded the corner, his heart dropped to his feet as he watched the massive herd surrounding Michonne's home. The thought of his family being trapped inside and him having no way to get to them was his worst nightmare. "M-MICHONNE!" he shouted as tears began to fall from his eyes. A few walkers heard him, they began breaking away from the larger group, heading straight towards him. "Michonne…" he rasped barely above a whisper, his lip quivering as his voice trembled. Walkers moving closer and closer to him, he couldn't move. He was paralyzed in place by grief, _**Was this really it?**_ _**Was this how their love story was supposed to end?**_ Theywere star-crossed lovers, not even death could keep him from her.

He exhaled, reaching towards the hand axe tucked in his utility belt. This was it, it was either die in a blaze of glory or go down like a coward; and he could never be a coward. There was no way out of this—this was it. An animalistic grunt escaped him as anger quickly took the place of his fear— of his hurt. This was for Michonne—for his family. Rick stalked forward, heading towards the walkers staggering towards him as he lifted the axe in the air.

"Rick?" a voice boasted from behind him.

Rick stopped, looking back towards the voice. "Michonne?"

 _ **Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Somebody stepped inside your soul  
Little by little they robbed and stole  
Till somebody else was in control  
**_

 _-SD_

Song credit/lyrics: **U2** _'The Troubles'_

 **A/N:** Hiya guys! I'm sorry this took me so long to get out. I really appreciate all of your love and support. I'm planning to get out at least the next two chapters before I have surgery. Ya'll pray I can whip them out. I have a little over a month left. I'm sure I can make it happen though. To more important things, Parallels or nah? Lol

I can't wait to see what you guys pick up on, I put in a few of them, including a big one from chapter one. You guys already know what the next chapter is, fair warning, it will be a tear jerker, so prepare yourselves. Anywho, thank you guys for everything. I promise to see you all soon.

Hugs & Kisses

3


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

" _No Way Out"_

 _ **Here we go again, one more time**_

 _ **I can tell by the look in your eyes,**_

 _ **you were already blind**_

"Rick?" a voice boasted from behind him.

Rick stopped, looking back towards the voice. "Michonne?"

The figure quickly stepped forward. "No-No, it's Jessie!" the woman revealed. "She's in here with me and the kids…hurry and come in!" she informed hurriedly as she stepped out of the way.

Rick bolted through the gates of Jessie's home and up the pathway into her house. He shut and locked the door behind him as he looked around the room for something to bombard the door with. His eyes landing on the cobblestone colored sofa in the living room. Rick stalked into the room, using all of his strength he began to push the couch through the living room, into the entryway—blocking the doorway, completely.

The sound of heavy scratching against the wooden floors summoned Michonne from the kitchen, where she was feeding Judith. Michonne draped the infant across her shoulder, patting her back to burp her as she headed towards the front of the house. Rick could make out her footsteps from a thousand miles away. Without a second thought, he walked in her direction—catching her before she had the chance to even 'round the corner. An exhale of gratitude, happiness, relief and more escaped him as he smiled warmly towards her. Michonne beamed as she continued rubbing Judith's back. Rick reached forward, bringing the two ladies in his life, into his arms. He pressed his body against Michonne's before leaving a soft kiss to the back of his daughter's curly head. Rick locked eyes with Michonne as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I-I thought I lost you. I-" his voice cracking at that declaration—at that truth. Rick tightened the embrace. He couldn't let go—he wouldn't let go. Michonne was the meaning of love, personified for him. He could never be without her. He could never do without her—he could never lose her and he knew that now.

Michonne left a tender kiss to his forehead as she reveled in his feel. "We will always come back to one another. We will always find our way to one another because you are mine and I am yours. Nothing, could ever change that" she revealed through soft sniffles.

Rick smiled, the ways in which he loved this woman. "Yeah…Yeah" he nodded through a humble grin. "Where's Carl and Andre?" he questioned.

Michonne sighed. "Let's go upstairs…" she responded as she reached for his hand, beginning to lead him towards the second story of the house. Rick couldn't shake the feeling of unease, settling in his bones. He had no clue what he was about to walk into or find out, all he could do was hope for the best.

 _ **And I'm just a child so lost in his way.**_

Quietly, Andre moved through the heavy shrubbery and trees that surrounded Alexandria. The boy using the greenery as camouflage—as he moved through the community; inconspicuously. After coming to the aid of a few community members and taking down several walkers, he found himself in a non-breached section of the neighborhood.

Andre slowly crept through the small community cemetery. His eyes scanning over his surroundings as he moved cautiously through the dirt filled plots towards the asphalt road. Andre knew the chapel and infirmary were just down the street. Those were the last two places he needed to look for Noah. He knew if he could just make it there, he would be able to find his Uncle. It was just the matter of getting down there without getting bitten or killed by the swarm of walkers flooding their community or the crazed murderers running about.

Andre stepped onto the street, a soft sigh escaping him as his mind switched over to his mother, father, brother and sister. He hoped for their safety, he hoped that no harm came to them while he was gone. That he would find them and his uncle in one piece. Unfortunately—hope was the only thing that he had to hold on too, at the moment.

The sound of a gun clocking and the feel of the warm barrel pressed against his temple, stopped him in his tracks. Andre glanced towards the dirty, dark haired man, pointing the semi-automatic pistol at his head. The man in a deranged daze, as he stared at the boy like fresh meat. "Don't move…" he drew out as he slowly began to disarm the boy with his free hand. His darkened eyes never leaving Andre.

Andre's heartbeat began to quicken, as adrenaline began to pump through his veins. He stood still while the man removed his swords and threw them in the grassy field. In an instant, he felt so naked. So, vulnerable. Andre hadn't felt this way since the beginning of the turn—since he had to take a life to save his own. He remembered so vividly, that feeling of survival…that need to survive. He hadn't felt that impulse again—until today. Andre had a family to be here for, a family that needed him, just as much as he needed them and he would be damned if this person would prevent him from getting back to them.

Andre balled up his fist, stepping backwards swiftly as he landed a hard blow to the man's wrist; causing the pistol to fall to the ground. Andre quickly picked up the gun, throwing it into the woods as he stared defiantly at the man; his fist balled and ready to fight.

The man grunted through clenched teeth—his anger bubbling as he held his sore wrist. If this kid wanted a fight, he was going to give him the fight of his fucking life. "You little fucking ni—" before the racial slur could tumble off of his lips. Andre's left fist connected with the man's jaw as he landed another blow to the man's face. The man jolted backwards, as he quickly found his footing. He grunted almost demonically through his teeth as he angrily lunged at Andre.

 _ **I'm broken, bruised, naked and covered in shame**_

 _ **I'm broken, bruised and covered in shame**_

No words escaped Michonne as she led Rick up the staircase to the top level of Jessie Anderson's home. Her fingers still interlaced with his as they headed down the hallway before making an abrupt stop at the first door to the left. Michonne turned towards Rick, her eyes locked on him. She didn't say anything…she didn't have to say anything. The sad look in her eyes was all that he needed. Rick stepped around Michonne, pushing open the partially cracked door, revealing a blood-soaked bed. Carl sat on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. The sight of Carl, allowed for Rick to finally breath. He was so thankful that he was safe but the questioned still remained— _Where was his other son?_ and then, another one arose. _Whose blood was this?_

"Son?" Ricked rasped at he looked towards Carl.

Carl's head snapped in his direction at the sound of his voice. "Dad!" he beamed as he stood up and rushed towards his father. Carl wrapped his arms around his father's waist as Rick tightened the embrace. "I'm so happy you're alive…that you're here" the boy mumbled into his father's abdomen.

Rick smiled, "I'm here Carl—I'll always be here" he drew out as he turned to look at Michonne, that sadness was still lingering in her eyes. Even through her soft smile. "Where's your brother, Carl?"

Carl looked up towards his father, his eyes now displaying the same sadness that Michonne's had. Carl broke from the embrace as he straightened himself up. "He went to look for Noah. He got me and Judith here and then he left to go find Noah. He hasn't been back since…he promised he would be but—" the young boy drifted off as his voice began to crack.

Rick leaned forward, gathering his son into his arms as he looked towards an equally distraught Michonne. The feeling of unease, slowly began to turn into dread as Rick tried to come up with any way imaginable, he could get back outside to go look for their son. "It's alright. It's going to be alright., Carl. I'll figure out a way out there to go get him and Noah" Rick tried to console.

"It's too bad…" The sound of Michonne's voice finally filled the room. "I was going to go back out after Carl told me but…the house started to get swarmed. They are everywhere and I don't know—

I just don't know" her voice trembled as she turned towards the adjacent room. Trying her damnedest to maintain her composure and not break down in the company of strangers.

Rick turned back towards Carl, "Everything is going to be fine…I know it will be" he rasped as he left a kiss to Carl's forehead. Carl nodded lowly before taking a seat back on the side of the bed. Rick huffed, dejectedly as he looked towards Michonne and began walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his chest pressed against her back as he rested his chin on her vacant shoulder. "I know it hurts and I'm so sorry that I can't take that pain away—that I can't make all of this go away. If I could I would but I need you to know. I need you to believe that our son will be alright. That Andre is going to be fine." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek, softly.

Michonne exhaled. "I know…I do" she breathed almost inaudibly before turning to face Rick. A certain softness filling her brown eyes.

The sound of urgent footsteps seized their moment. "Rick…Michonne. I'm so happy to see you all…" Father Gabriel smiled out softly as he came into view. That smile fading, as uncertainty began to set in. "I—It's Deanna…" he quickly revealed. Rick looked to Michonne before he began in the direction of the master bedroom.

"Carl…take Junie for me" Michonne called out to the pre-teen. He quickly stood from the bed, heading towards Michonne as she placed the sleeping infant into his arms. "Thank you…" she breathed as she caressed his head, lovingly before following after Rick.

Rick rushed into the bedroom, the sight of Deanna splayed across the bed as blood gushed from a wound to her side. Her baby blue button up shirt soaked as well as the bed coverings beneath her. "What happened?" Rick questioned as he moved closer to the bed, taking in the sweat beading on her forehead, sunken eyes and extremely pale skin. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had transpired, here. "What happened?" he still questioned as he cautiously moved towards the bed.

The sound of his voice prompted the older woman to look towards the door. A soft smile of contentment falling on her lips as she took in the fearless leader. "It seems…I've gotten myself in a bit of trouble" she rasped as she removed the towel from her side, revealing a large bite mark to the side of her abdomen. Rick let out a throated gasp, his inkling proving to be right. Deanna chuckled at the sudden remorse exuding from the man. "I'm alright. Gabriel and Michonne have helped me immensely. No offense to her but whatever she was doing earlier, hurt like a son of a bitch" she chuckled. A dry cough quickly following suit.

Rick hustled to her aid as he placed the back of his hand to her forehead to gauge her temperature. She was literally boiling in her own skin. He huffed as he quickly went to examine the wound more closely. Michonne leaned against the doorway as she watched how diligently Rick worked. Lord knows, how grateful she was for him to be here. He was her peace and while Andre and Noah remained out there; he was the only thing keeping her grounded.

* * *

Sam pressed his hands against his ears, firmly. The frightened boy trying to trying to drown out the sounds of the dead, that were currently flooding them. Small whimpers began to escape him as his mind became flooded with fear and anxiety. Fear's demon, gnawing savagely at the boy. His heart began to pound in his chest as his hands became wet and clammy. Suddenly, his little mind took him back to the taunting tale Carol had told him weeks prior. _**'The monsters will come, and you won't be able to run away when they come for you…'**_ her words of horror— setting root in him.

* * *

"Has anyone seen, Ron?" Jessie questioned as she walked into the bedroom, that was currently being occupied by Rick, Michonne, Father Gabriel and Deanna.

Michonne looked over her shoulder towards the woman. "No…" she shook her head softly. "I haven't seen him" she revealed as she placed another cool compress on Deanna's forehead.

Jessie nodded lowly, "Alright…thank you" she breathed out dejectedly as she began to turn on her heel.

Rick took notice of her sadness, a small pang of guilt stirred in his belly. "I'll get Carl to help you look for him, Jessie" he revealed as he stood from the bed.

"Oh, thank you. Rick!" the woman beamed.

Rick nodded as he turned towards Michonne. "I'll be right back" he whispered as he gently caressed her thigh with his thumb. She responded with a small nod as she watched Rick head out of the bedroom, Father Gabriel heading out as well, to offer his assistance.

Michonne turned her attention back over to Deanna, who smiled contently towards her.

"Have I ever told you, how I met Reg?" the woman rasped out, that content still written across her face.

"No…" Michonne breathed out through a shake of her head.

Deanna chuckled, "At Ohio State…I was studying Political Science and Government, while he studied Mechanical Engineering. I saw him out jogging one fall morning and became enraptured by him. It was something about those black rimmed glasses, that made me weak at the knees…" she giggled as Michonne laughed as well. Deanna smiled softly, reminiscing on that day as she continued. "It was truly love at first sight. Something that I never believed in until I laid eyes on him and that love lasted over thirty years and now for an eternity more." She breathed out, contently. "I say all of this to say—the love I see between you and Rick. Is the same love, I saw between me and Reg. He needs you…this community, those children, need both of you. So, what do you want to do with that love? Where do you want to go with this love? What do you want, Michonne?" she questioned as she extended her hand towards the beautiful ebony woman.

Michonne exhaled as she allowed Deanna's question to sit on her heart for a moment. It didn't take long for the answer to become clear. "He's my family…he lives within me. I want our family, I want him." She revealed, open and honestly to Deanna.

Deanna smiled brightly, "Then, what's stopping you from achieving it? It's already right in your grasp." she encouraged, sweetly.

Michonne nodded, the strength and purity of Deanna's words, resonating something deep within her. It was time for validity, it was time to attest to this thing called Love. It was time—it was their time.

* * *

Carl opened the door to the garage. "Ron?" he called out to the older teen. "Your mom is looking for you, dude!" he continued as he walked deeper into the room.

"Andre's dead…" he taunted as he pushed closed the door and then locked it.

"What did you just say?" Carl questioned as he peered at the unstable boy.

Ron stepped around the closed door, "He's dead…we're all dead" as he continued his mental torment upon the pre-teen.

Carl shook his head, refusing to fall for his bullshit. "Look, my dad's gonna' figure something out—he always does" he encouraged; the boy believing in his father, wholeheartedly.

"That's bullshit!" Ron hissed as he tightened his grip on the gun in the back of his pants. "Your dad's going to get more people killed because that's what he does. That's who he is…a serial killer" he seethed.

Carl rolled his eyes at Ron's obvious delusions. "—and what was yours?" he questioned. His annoyance starting to build.

"What did you just say?" the boy shouted as he finally pulled out the gun and pointed it towards Carl, slowly ambling towards him.

"And, what was-yours…" Carl repeated himself as loud and clear as he did the first time.

"Fuck you!" Ron spat as he attempted to clock the gun. The boy's hand steadily trembling. Carl quickly took notice of the boy's evident nervousness before lunging towards him. Sending them both crashing into his mother's sculptures, loudly. The two boys quickly began to tussle, Ron, screaming at the top of his lungs as Carl ripped the gun right out of his hands and pointed it to him. The older boy, now, disabled by fear of the younger Grimes man and the loud snarls of the walkers staggering towards the back gate of his house.

 _ **I need your weight for my soul**_

 _ **I'm so afraid you'll let me go**_

Rick swayed side to side, gently rocking Judith to sleep. The very drowsy infant clinging to his shoulder as the soft vibrations from his movement, lulled her into slumber. With his free hand, Rick reached forward, inconspicuously peering through the window's blinds. He was internally grateful for the position of Sam's bedroom; it provided an awesome aerial view of the community.

"How bad is it?" a subtle tone questioned from behind him.

Rick turned to see, Jessie standing in the door way. "It's worse…it's getting worse by the second. We can't hold up in here for much longer" he rasped as he turned his gaze back to the massive herd, heading down their block.

Jessie furrowed her brow, fear whirling inside of her. "What are you suggesting we do?" she questioned as she rushed up to him—standing at the window, beside him.

"…I'm still trying to figure that out" he revealed. The need of Michonne by his side, strong within him.

"Oh…Rick. Don't worry. I know that you will figure this out. You always figure it out" Jessie encouraged as she gently caressed his cheek.

Rick flinched away for him. "Please, don't do that…" he drew out as he took a step back. It had been months since their last encounter. He had no clue where this behavior was coming from.

Jessie looked at him, puzzled by his reaction. "But, Rick? I—I thought…it's just me and the boys now. Pete's gone. It can be us…" she reminded him as the attempted to reach towards him again.

Rick distanced himself even further from her. Settling a few short feet away from her. "Jessie…" he drew out softly. "I'm not sure if you realize this or not but it's me and Michonne—only me and Michonne. She's my family, the mother to my son and most importantly; the love of my life" he revealed candidly, to the stunned woman.

Jessie's mouth fell agape, "What? Andre's your son? But, how—when?" the bewildered woman questioned.

"All you need to know is that, Andre is our son and they also just came back into my life. They are my family and it's only me and her." he divulged. The look of hurt across the woman's face, prompted him to hurriedly and continue, this act of closure and clearance. "I'm not sure where the lines got blurred between us. I apologize for not making that clear before, for not vocalizing my disinterest in exploring whatever this was. I hope you understand…" he offered, earnestly to the woman.

Jessie gulped, fighting back her tears as her heart shattered into a million pieces. She had no one left in this world other than her children. She had no one to protect her and love her, she was alone and it was absolutely, nothing that she could do about it. "I-I understand, Rick" she whispered as she dropped her head down in solace—utterly ashamed at the fact she had even fell in love with Rick Grimes.

Rick nodded lowly as he began to turn to head out of the bedroom—a sudden crash stopped him in his tracks. The loud noise was quickly followed by another loud bang as Rick continued into the hallway, meeting Michonne there. He locked eyes with her as they tried to distinguish where the noise was coming from.

"It sounds like it's coming from the garage" Michonne drew out.

"Where's Ron?" Jessie questioned.

Rick glanced at Michonne, the duo knowing what was transpiring. "Shit!" he hissed as he offered Judith, to Michonne's, waiting arms.

Jessie looked towards Rick. "What's happening?"

"Follow me…" he rasped as he rushed down the staircase towards the garage. Jessie and Father Gabriel following close behind them.

Deanna looked on coolly. "Michonne? Go be with them. I can watch her…I'm fine to watch her" she proposed.

It took a minute for Michonne to decide, whether or not this was what she should do. Not, because she didn't trust Deanna but because she could turn at any given moment and she could not live with Judith's blood on her hands. She just couldn't do it.

Deanna smiled, watching the contemplation in Michonne's eyes. "Sam, can keep a watchful eye. Right?" she questioned as she looked towards the young boy in the hallway. He casted his big, doe eyes, down to the ground as he nodded in agreeance.

Michonne exhaled, smiling softly towards Sam and then Deanna. "Okay…" she agreed as she walked into the master bedroom, gently laying Judith down onto a clean pillow next to the community leader. "I'll be back..." she announced as she unsheathed her sword and hauled ass down the hallway and then staircase.

The loud banging and noises continued as Rick, Jessie, and Father Gabriel inched towards the garage door. Rick noted, Michonne coming down the stairs as he turned his attention back to what was transpiring. A crash of glass and then a muffled scream, quickly followed.

"Oh my God!" Jessie shrieked as she rushed towards the door to the garage. She quickly rattled the handle, it was locked. "Ron! Open this door now! We do not lock doors in this house" she screamed as she began pulling at the knob with more force.

Rick stepped forward, "Carl! Let me in!" he shouted as he banged against the door.

Michonne stood at the bottom of the staircase, her breath bated as she watched the swarm of walkers in front of Jessie's home. "Rick?" she called out to him. He instantly turned towards her. "We need to be quiet…there's more" she drew out in a hushed tone as she looked towards the front windows to the home. Rick's eyes followed. The sight of more walkers ambling towards the home, made them getting the hell out of here the top priority. After, he got his son out of the garage.

Jessie continued banging on the door as the noises and scuffling continued behind the door.

Rick looked towards the door, "Back up!" he instructed Jessie as he prepared to break the door down. As soon as he began to slam his shoulder against the door, it opened.

A breathless and disheveled, Carl, revealed to be on the other side of the door. He adjusted his hat as he looked towards his father and then at the flood of walkers forcing their way through the shattered glass door.

"What in the world is happening?" Jessie questioned as she tried to barge into the garage.

Ron quickly bent forward, picking up something from off of the ground and hiding it in his jacket before quickly meeting his mother at the door; his face red and bruised. "You can't come in here…walkers are getting in. They broke through the door. Go!" he yelled as he rushed his mother towards the door. Once, he got her over the threshold. Him, Rick and Carl, attempted to bombard the door.

"It's too many of them…" Jessie began to sob out, the distraught woman holding her head in her hands.

"We need something to bombard the door with!" Rick instructed as he looked towards Michonne.

"I got it!" Father Gabe, informed as he went to look for something to block the doorway with. Michonne followed after him to, assist.

"Hey—hey" Rick whispered towards his son. "What happened in there?" he implored as they attempted to keep the walkers on the other side at bay.

"I went to find Ron, like Miss. Jessie asked. He was looking for tools and accidentally knocked over a shelf. I was helping him." he lied.

"We heard yelling!" Jessie interrupted as she looked towards Ron and then Carl.

Carl nodded. "Yeah, Ron saw them break through the back gates…we had to move" Carl explained as he looked towards his father.

Rick peered at his son, not entirely believing what he way saying but at the moment, he did not have a whole lot of time to find out. "That's what happened?" he asked for the last and final time.

Carl huffed as he pushed his body weight against the door. "That's what happened." he rasped as he locked eyes with his father.

Rick nodded, silently as he turned to look at Ron, for the truth.

The boy looked between Carl and Rick, before settling his attention on the elder Grimes man. "That's what happened…" he drew out as he looked from Rick, over to his mother.

Jessie conceded as Rick, still peered at his son, skeptically. The sound of something heavy scraping against the floor, caught his attention. Rick caught sight of Michonne and Father Gabriel, pushing the dining room table towards them, hurriedly. "You need help?" he questioned as he looked at Michonne and Gabriel.

Michonne shook her head. "No, we got it…" she rasped as they continued pushing the wooden table. Once, the were near, Rick and Carl pulled the other end of the table, Ron and Jessie moved back, as Rick, Carl, Michonne and Gabriel flipped the table to its side and positioned it underneath the doorknob—blocking it entirely.

* * *

Rick walked towards the staircase, calculating his next move as Jessie and Father Gabriel went to check on Deanna and the other children upstairs. Carl walked towards Ron.

Ron huffed, trying to find some form of words for his actions. "Listen, I, uh—"

"Hand me the gun, grip first" Carl demanded, the young boy's jaw tightened as he glared at the older teen.

Ron, a little taken back by the young boy's anger. "Carl, I'm sorry—" he tried to apologize but Carl, cut him off.

"Yeah, I know. Now, give me the gun. I know you picked it up again." he requested again with his hand extended; his impatience evident.

Ron exhaled, as he handed the gun over to Carl, grip first.

Carl took the gun from him and tucked it in the back of his pants. He exhaled, trying to calm himself down before he decided to leave Ron, with a parting word. "Look, man…I get it." He began, his tone cool and collected. "My dad killed your dad, but you need to know something. You need to understand—your dad was an asshole" he drew out as he locked eyes with Ron, who nodded lowly before heading up the stairs to find his mother and brother. Carl shook his head, as he slowly made his way towards the staircase.

"You okay?" Michonne questioned from behind the boy.

Carl turned to look towards his friend. "I'm okay…" he rasped.

Michonne nodded. "Okay…when you're ready to tell me. I'm here…" she divulged as she placed a supportive hand to his shoulder.

Carl nodded, a soft smile falling on his lips as the duo continued to where Rick lingered. They stopped in front of the man.

"Rick?" Michonne breathed. He turned to look at her. "What are you thinking?" she questioned as she searched his blue eyes for the answer to her question.

"You see those two walkers over there?" he whispered as he pointed towards the two walkers pressed against the kitchen's back door.

Michonne followed his line of sight. "I do…" she drew out as she looked back at him, still trying to figure what he was thinking.

Rick nodded. "More are coming…the sound is drawing more and more in. That sofa, that table won't hold for too much longer. We have to get out of here and I have a plan…I'm just not sure how you're going to feel about it" he revealed as he gazed at a now, perplexed Michonne.

 _ **I need your weight for my soul**_

 _ **Your subtle weight**_

 _ **As trouble lands face first in my hands**_

The smell of the decaying flesh and blood overwhelmed Michonne's senses. She tried to work through the consistent pang of nausea, but every scoop of blood, guts or limbs that she covered Carl and herself with, it instantly came back—hitting her harder than it did, the first time. Rick told her she would not like this plan, he lowkey warned her of the craziness his brain was about to conjure up but this was far from what she was expecting.

Carl curled his lip up in disgust as he held his hands out to his side. Michonne adding another heavy layer of blood and guts to his bedsheet cover. If he wasn't so afraid to inhale it, he would have laughed at the top of lungs at the image of Michonne's headband being tied around her nose, to mask the smell or of Father Gabriel, looking as if he would blow chunks…each time he looked down at the walker feet tied around his neck. He wished Andre was here to see this debacle—he wished Andre was here, period. Him being gone for so long, left a heaviness on him. He needed his brother, he needed his friend.

Rick walked out of the hallway bathroom and back into Ron's bedroom, the man just finished cleaning the walker blood from off of his hands. His eyes scanned the room, ensuring that everyone had their bedsheet on and that it was covered with the walker remains. He cleared his breath as he stood in the doorway, "The reason for this, was to mask our smell. As long, as we smell like them…we can move through them. At any given moment they will be in this house, making noise and more will be coming. We will be gone before that happens…so, we will all need to get to the armory. We need weapons so we can try and take down as many as we can. Then find Andre, find the others, so we can escape."

Father Gabriel watched on as the group whispered amongst themselves. An important question began to arose. He cleared his throat, to speak. "Rick?" he rasped. Rick and the others looked towards him. "What about Deanna?" he questioned as he looked between Rick and Michonne, who glanced at one another before adverting their gaze. Deanna's impending death was the last nail to the coffin.

* * *

"We're about to leave…" he announced as he stepped in the bedroom Deanna was inhabiting. "Do you need me to…" he trailed off as he looked towards the gun on the nightstand.

Deanna eyes traveled over to the nightstand. She quickly picked up on what Rick was referring too. She shook her head, softly. "No, this is my life, start to finish and I will decide when it's time for it to end" she informed breathlessly.

"Okay" he nodded out as he began to back away from the door.

"Constable Grimes?" she called out to him.

He stepped back into the room. "Yeah?"

Deanna adjusted herself, scouting up so that she could sit higher. The pain from her wound becoming more and more unbearable. "Rick? I, uh— I wrote something for Aiden, for Spencer and Maggie. They are at my office, along with some other things that you may find to be useful" she revealed.

Rick nodded, "Okay, I'll make sure they get them. I'll make sure I take a look at them"

It was Deanna's turn to nod as she looked towards the man. "Will you look out for them?" she questioned. She was about to leave both of her son's, motherless.

"I will" he affirmed. Honestly and truly.

Deanna locked eyes with him. "Will you look out for them, like you look out for your people?" she questioned. "—because guess what? They are all your people, Rick" she smiled. "All of them are your people—they are and I want you to allow them to do right by you because I know you will do right by them"

Rick shook his head softly. "We haven't had a chance to make it that" he countered.

Deanna chuckled. "—but that's how it is. How this is…I didn't run over to help Andre out there because I like him or you for the matter but because I think he is a good kid—who will become a good man, because he has you raising him. He has Michonne, Carl, Judith and Noah. He is also, a reflection of you and that's why I helped him because he is one of us, just like you are. " _Tu es filius tuus patris tui_ " she smiled. "He is his father's son…and that will always be the right answer" she beamed out proudly. The woman finally believing she was leaving this community, these people, her family—in good hands.

Rick exhaled softly, a part of him mad at himself for not reconciling with Deanna before she was on her deathbed. Another part of him, grateful for this moment…humble for the chance to even know this powerhouse of a woman in front of him. She was a gift to this community, a gift to this family and he promised to honor her legacy…to honor the love that she had for this place—in any way that he can. "Thank you, Deanna" he rasped. "I won't let you down…I won't let this place down" he smiled out softly.

"I know you won't Grimes" she smiled out brightly as she settled into the final moments of her life. "Kiss those beautiful babies for me and give all of my love to Michonne. She's extraordinary, isn't she?"

Rick chuckled, as he gazed down the hall towards her. "Yeah…" he rasped. "She is" he conceded with pride as he began to stand up. He reached towards the nightstand, handing the re-loaded handgun over to Deanna. "Give em' hell…" he grinned.

Deanna took the gun from Rick, looking up towards him as she grasped it in her hands. "…give em' hell" she repeated as she looked at the man admirably.

Rick nodded as he placed his hand over top of hers. The gesture the final goodbye for the two before he headed back into the hallway with his waiting family.

* * *

It didn't take long for the weight from the walkers to split open the front door. They poured into the living room, like a tidal wave. The force from their weight sent the couch, flying to the other side of the room. Their undead moans filled the home, as they moved in search of fresh blood and meat. Rick crept up to the top landing, peering down into the sea of walkers filling the first level. He turned towards his group, placing his finger to his lips, to ensure utter silence. He nudged for them to follow him as they all locked hands with their neighbor and began slowly, but carefully down the staircase and into the depths of undead hell.

They moved with ease out of the house; the sound of the garage door breaking, proved they had gotten out just in time. Rick guided them towards the lake in the center of the community, his eyes couldn't believe the masses of dead, roaming their home. He was in a living nightmare and he hoped for it to be over soon.

Once the lake was reached, everyone crowded around Rick, awaiting his next move. Michonne kept watch, her eyes scanning over their surroundings, stoically.

Rick moved closer to the group, "All right, new plan…" he began to whisper. "It's too many walkers to spread out. We're not going to the armory, anymore. We need our vehicles back at the quarry... If we all can drive…we can round 'em up. We leave and then come back" he proposed as he looked to Michonne for agreeance.

Michonne moved closed to him. "Judith, to the quarry and back, will not happen. We can't take her that far out. She's already getting fussy" she informed as she guided his attention over to Carl, subtly, shushing and rocking his sister.

Rick huffed, not taking that into account.

Father Gabriel stepped forward, this was his time. This was his moment. "I'll take her…I can keep her safe in my church until you all lead the walkers away." He offered as he locked eyes with Rick.

Rick sighed, the last time he trusted Gabe, he got burned. He would never play about the lives of one of his children—he would never allow any harm to come to one of them but Rick had to make a choice, and it had to be the most evident one. "Can you do this?" he questioned through clenched teeth. His cold, dark scare, could scare the devil out of hell.

Father Gabriel smiled. "I'm supposed too—I'm meant to do this. I have and I will" he pledged as he looked towards Rick with unwavering faith in what GOD can do…for what GOD can utilize him for. It was time for him to be a vessel.

That same faith, must have reached out to touch Rick, because he found himself relenting. His stare softened as he unclenched his jaw. "Alright" he responded softly as he walked over to Carl to retrieve Judith. The others crowded around Rick and Gabe, acting as a shield while Rick placed Judith under Gabriel's sheet and into his arms.

Father Gabriel, began to rock the whimpering infant. "Shh, shh…it's alright. I will keep you safe" he consoled, lowly as he began in the direction of the church.

"Gabriel…" Jessie hissed, stopping the man in his tracks. "Take Sam with you"

Sam began shaking his head frantically, "No" he whimpered out.

Jessie began to tug him towards Gabe. "Yes, Sam! It'll be safer." she whispered.

"I'm not leaving you…" he pleaded.

Jessie shook her head softly, "But—"

"Mom, I'm not leaving you. I can keep going. I promise, I can keep going. Please, let's just go" he beseeched as he looked up to his mother. His eyes screaming for her to let him stay.

"Okay" Jessie rasped as she reached for his hand.

Father Gabriel nodded as he looked towards Rick, Carl and Michonne. "I'm going to keep her safe" he declared, once more.

"Thank you" Rick rasped out, sincerely.

Gabriel slowly turned on his heel as he quietly continued to calm, Judith. "The Lord's my shepherd, I will not want. He makes me lie in green pastures—he leads me by the still, still waters…" he began to softly sing as he quickly disappeared into the sea of walkers.

Michonne reached out and grabbed Rick's hand, intertwining their fingers, she looked towards him. "He's going to make it…"

Rick looked towards her, tightening the hand embrace. "I know he will…I know" he rasped as he reveled in her touch for a quick moment.

Jessie quickly turned away from the interaction, bitterly. She refocused her attention on, Sam. The sheer terror in his eyes, an almost bad omen.

"I'm ready… let's move" he breathed as he caressed Michonne's hand once more, before letting it go. He walked towards Sam, grabbing the boy's hand as everyone got into formation. He looked back to ensure Michonne was in place, she nodded that she was. Rick turned, leading them in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sam watched as walkers brushed and bumped against him and his family, their loud growls and groans of hunger sent his anxiety into overdrive. His heart began pounding loudly in his chest; he almost thought that they could hear it. His hands clammed up again as he tried his best to hold on tightly to his mother's hand. Just like a melody, her words came flooding right back to him, sending him reeling all over again. " _ **The monsters will come, and you won't be able to run away when they come for you**_ — _ **the ones out there and they will tear you apart and eat you up all while you're still alive."**_ Small whimpers began to escape from him as fear; ultimately took over.

 _ **I hide it all away at the sound of your face**_

 _ **But the look of contempt in your eyes,**_

 _ **finds me here just the same**_

A walker slamming mindlessly against the child, caused him to abruptly stop. Rick looked back, uncertain of what had happened. Jessie leaned forward, trying to get her son's attention. His chest heaved up and down, as panic jolted through his little body.

"Sam?" she whispered, attempting to nudge the boy subtly, forward.

His whimpers became louder as the young boy shook his head, vigorously. Michonne looked towards Rick, worry quickly setting in at the thought of the attention bound to be brought to them.

"Sam?" Ron rasped from behind his mother, concern dripping from his tone.

"Come on, sweetie. Sweetheart? You can do this baby. Listen to mommy…Sam" she urged as she tried to get him to move forward.

The young boy was paralyzed in fear, it felt as if more and more walkers, were swarming around him—preparing to pounce at any given, moment.

Rick glanced towards Carl, who looked on bewildered; before, locking eyes with Michonne. The unease that was roaring behind those soft brown eyes, prompted Rick to step in. This was getting out of hand very quick and he would be damned if anything happened to his son or the love of his life. "You can do this, Sam. You can do it" he comforted as he squeezed the boy's hand for extra encouragement. He could only imagine what the boy was feeling. To be so naïve, so safeguarded to the world now around him, was an entire disservice to the boy. Rick's mind quickly switched over to Andre, he hoped his eldest son was safe. That he could get to him, Judith and Noah—soon.

"No, I can't!" he muttered as he pulled away from Rick's grip.

Michonne's eyes become wide and alert, as she watched and abundance of walker's pass by.

Jessie tried to regain control, "Yes, you can. Sam, come on. Come on, Sam" she countered as her own anxiety began to kick in.

"Sam. Hey, you can do this, Sam. Just look at mom—just look at Mom" Ron pleaded as he began to fear for his little brother's life and safety.

Jessie's chest began to pound up and down. She had to get him going, she couldn't lose her baby boy. She couldn't lose her child. "Honey? You can do it. Sam, honey. I need you to come with me. Please, come with me" she begged as her own tears began to form.

"No! No! No" he shrieked as he began to cry, hysterically; catching several walker's attention.

Jessie fought through the emotion. "I need you to come with me…I need you to be strong, please?" she began to wail.

"Sam?" Ron called out to his brother, trying to strike some type of courage in the boy.

Sam looked towards his brother, before he could respond a walker, snatched him to the ground—gnawing on the boy's face like a ravaged dog. "Mom—"the boy gurgled out as another walked swooped in for a bite.

Rick stepped back, as he turned away from the gory scene. Michonne, lowered her head. The worse scenario becoming their reality. Ron looked on in shock as Carl tried to pull away from Jessie.

A piercing, scream escaped the woman as tears, of affliction escaped her. Her baby was dead, her boy was gone and she was in disbelief of that. His blood and guts covered her boots, she trembled in grief as she began to cry even harder.

"Mom?" Ron questioned, the teen still shell-shocked at what just transpired.

Walkers began ambling towards them. Carl pulled at Jessie's arm, trying to bring her back to reality. "Jessie? Come with us…come on. We have to go" he urged as he tried to guide her towards him.

The woman stood there, continuing to wallow in her own agony and heartbreak.

Michonne watched as the walkers neared, "Rick! We have to go now!" she belted as he locked eyes with her. He began to move around, trying to get to Carl and Michonne. His only need to get to the two of them, as Jessie continued to break down—two walkers latched onto her. One at her neck and the other on her arm as they took her down to the ground.

Tears rolled down Ron's face as he called out to his mother. "Mom?" a throated whimper escaped him as he watched his mother get devoured.

Rick urgently tried to get to where Carl and Michonne stood.

"Dad?" Carl called out him, through a loud grunt.

Rick looked to see his son trying to free himself from the woman's tight hold.

Rick grunted, grabbing his axe off of his utility belt. He ran to his son's aid, hacking and hacking at the woman's wrist in order to free his son. With one final blow, he cracked through the bone, freeing Carl. Carl fell to the ground, the young boy quickly scrambling to his feet as other walkers began to join the feast.

Rick headed towards Carl, ensuring his son was without any wounds, bites or scratches. Michonne began to head over to them, when the click of a gun, caught their attention.

"You—You" the angered teen, seethed as he pointed Carl's fallen gun, at Rick. This man was the reason his father was dead, he was the reason his father and mother's relationship crumbled, he was the reason that Sam and his mother were now dead. It was Rick's fault, everything was Rick's fault and he was going to make him pay with his own life. Ron inched closer to where, Rick and Carl, stood. His eyes loaded and locked on his target. As, he began to pull the trigger, Michonne's sword sliced through the boy's chest. A gunshot whipped through the air as the boy and gun fell to his own hateful demise. Michonne removed her sword, slowly moving towards Rick, as more walkers came for their third course for the day.

Rick reached towards her, pulling her close to him. "Are you okay? Are you okay?" he questioned urgently as he looked her over for a bullet wound.

"I'm fine, Rick. I'm fine. We have to go, now!" she soothed as she reached for his hand.

"D-Dad?" Carl mumbled, as he looked towards his father and Michonne. The bullet piercing right through the boy's eye, as he collapsed to the ground.

A deep, throated gasp escaped Rick, as he looked on horrified. "Carl?" he rasped out. "No…No" he whimpered as he rushed to pick his lifeless son off of the ground. Michonne was shook to her core as she fought back tears. The distressed woman began cutting her way through the crowd of the dead, leading her lover and best friend to the infirmary.

 _ **You wonder where I went but I can't even say.**_

Andre landed another hard blow to the man's face; the force behind it, causing the man to stumble backwards, clashing to the ground with a loud _**THUD.**_ He grunted as he wiped away the trickling blood from his nose—this kid was getting the best of him but little did the boy know—that there was one more trick up his sleeve.

The sudden echo from a gunshot, prompted Andre to look towards the source of the noise. His eyes searched the darkened sky, frantically, as he silently prayed that it wasn't one of his family members on the end of that bullet. He had to get back to his family…he needed to find Noah so that they could get back to them. He had been gone for too long and the longer he stayed away the easier it was for fear to creep in, that unknown settling in like a thief in the night. Andre tried not to buckle to it, but as the minutes delved into hours; he found it becoming and that was the scariest thing of all.

A crunch of gravel caught his attention, the sound coming from behind him. Andre began to turn towards the noise, as he did the straggly haired man appeared—plunging his knife deep into the side of his abdomen. Andre winced, the pain so unbearable that he couldn't even scream. The wolf cackled as he twisted the knife deeper into the boy's flesh, the sweet smell of blood almost tantalizing as he inhaled its aroma. "You know, I never had the pleasure to introduce myself…" He whispered sinisterly against Andre's ear. The convulsing of the boy's body beneath him bringing about a feeling of euphoria. "My name is Owen—" the crazed man smiled out as he stared humorously at the boy. "And, Yours?" He questioned. "Yours is dead meat…." He cackled out manically as he unsheathed the knife from the boy's side. He watched as Andre sank down to his knees, gasping for air as he rolled onto the ground. His eyes wide and alert as he clutched his side, blood pouring from the wound. Owen smiled—as he walked towards the boy's body. He leaned forward, soaking his fingers in the blood-soaked gravel as he used the fresh blood to draw a 'W' on his forehead. Before, turning on his heel and heading towards the front of the community.

The life that once burned like fire within Andre, was quickly fading away to an icy numbness. Death taking room in his body, its blackness filling the edges of the boy's vision—the only thing he could hear through its stillness was his own weakening heartbeat. His breath ragged and shallow, as small gasps struggled to escape him. The boy's lungs trying to fight through its damage as blood continued to pour from his wound; soaking the white tee shirt, worn. Survival, quickly becoming an illusion as he laid there; alone.

 _ **I'm hollow, guarded and spent sheltered and safe**_

 _ **I'm hollow, guarded, sheltered and safe**_

 _ **I am safe, here and now**_

Thunder began to crack through the air, as if the very heavens above might split open. Lightning cackled loudly as it danced liked constellations within the moonlit sky. The gradient storm clouds rolling in, letting out a sorrowful, downpour.

Heath stood at the window, watching the heavy rain droplets bounce off of the walls of the surrounding homes. He watched as it began soaking through the walkers, beginning to weigh them down a bit. The sudden flicker of silver in the distance, caught his attention. He squinted, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It wasn't until a head went flying through the air, that he realized who it could be. The figures moving hastily towards them.

"How's our patients?" Denise questioned as she walked into the room, Aaron, Spencer and Heath were occupying.

Aaron cleaned the excess water from his hands with a towel as he looked towards the woman. "Well—they're doing well. We moved them upstairs and secured the rooms, just in case" he revealed as he smiled softly towards the doctor.

Denise nodded in response, "Thank you" she rasped through a small smile as she began to sterilize her hands, as well.

"Oh, my god" Heath drew out; his mouth wide and agape.

Aaron looked towards his friend, "What? What's going on?" he questioned, curiously as he began to head towards the window.

Heath looked towards him, "It's the kid…It's Rick's kid" he hurriedly revealed as he rushed towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Michonne and Rick came pouring over the threshold. Heath quickly closed and locked the door behind them as he rushed to their aid. A shocked Aaron crossed the room hurriedly to offer his assistance.

"Please…" Michonne breathed out shakily as she rushed towards the vacant gurney. "Please, help him" she begged as she watched Rick place the boy onto it—tears beginning to pool in his eyes, his blood-soaked hands trembling as he stood there in a daze.

"Is he bit?" Denise questioned as she rushed towards Carl, putting on a fresh pair of gloves, simultaneously. Aaron and Heath swarming around the injured boy.

Michonne shook her head softly. "No, he was shot" she revealed somberly as she stepped out of the way.

Denise examined the opened wound carefully. "I need bandages—top shelf, next to the sink. Two IV's from the fridge and all of the clean towels you can find" She ordered. Aaron quickly headed towards the sink to gather up the bandages, Heath headed to the back room to find all the clean towels that he could as Spencer headed to the refrigerator to get the IV's. Denise continued studying the wound. "You said this is a gunshot?" she began to question.

Michonne nodded hurriedly. "Yes—Yes…a hand gun. Close range" she revealed, shakily. As she watched the small group of men return with the supplies. Denise quickly hooked Carl up to the first IV as she began undoing bandages and cleaning the bloody wound carefully with a towel.

Rick's breath shuddered. His heart sinking to his stomach as he watched on in horror. This was literally a nightmare. He was about to lose his son—he was about to lose his kid. His poor heart couldn't take losing one of his children. Not now—not ever. "Please save him—Please save my boy" he bellowed as his fears finally came to the surface. His tears pouring like a cracked dam. Nothing could fix this pain…nothing could take this grief from him. Michonne rushed towards him, bundling him in her arms as he allowed his sorrow to culminate.

"I know…I know" Michonne soothed as she rubbed his back. Needing to be closer to him, she nudged him to sit up as she removed the bloody sheet he wore and then hers. She tossed them in the corner as she refocused on Rick. She pulled him into her, his face wedged into the crook of her neck, as his tears soaked her shoulder and fuchsia shirt. Rick gripped her waist as tight as he could; the man was holding on for dear life. At that very moment, she was the only thing keeping him grounded.

The sudden glare from a light caused Rick to look up.

"That's going to draw them here" Spencer hissed, nervously.

"I need the light" Denise informed as she slowly yet carefully began to remove the bullet fragments. "Michonne?" she questioned.

"Yes?" Michonne rasped as she turned towards the Doctor.

Denise looked towards her. "I need you…Can you please hold this towel here, for me?"

"Of—Of course." She responded as she turned back towards Rick. "I have to go help…I will be right over there, Rick. Right across the room, okay?" she whispered as she left a soft kiss to his cheek. Rick nodded lowly as he loosened the grip to her waist, allowing his hands to fall to his side. Michonne caressed his cheek with her thumb before crossing the room to where Denise stood.

"Hold it here for me." She instructed as she handed Michonne the towel.

"Okay…" Michonne nodded as she held the towel against the wound. Her concerned eyes drifting over to Rick. Who was unraveling every second that she was away from him. Michonne silently prayed for Carl's recovery and the safety for their other children because they couldn't stand this type of loss. She couldn't stomach losing any of their children.

"I was able to remove all of the bullet fragments. Keep that pressure on the wound…I'm going in now to sew up any lacerations" Denise informed as she continued working diligently. Aaron and Heath remained close, offering their assistance as much as they could.

"Spencer, I need that pan…the one on that tray over there" Denise drew out as she sewed up the last of the lacerations. Spencer quickly handed her the pan as she placed the bloody needle and thread into it. "Thank you…" she offered as she pushed up her glasses with the back of her hand. "I'm going to clean and close up the wound, now. Michonne, keep following me with the towel." She revealed as she reached for another clean gauze and set of bandages.

Michonne nodded as she found her attention back on Rick. Who was now pacing back and forth across the wooden floors. He needed her…he needed her badly and she was going to make it back over to him as soon as she could. She hoped he would allow her the chance before he became completely undone. A soft sigh escaped her as she gazed down at Carl, the IV bringing some type of life back to his pale skin. Offering a sign that life still remained. That sign was all that she could ask for…all that she could pray for.

Rick huffed, drying his tears with a clean section of his shirt as he looked towards Michonne. A sudden relief, washing over him as he gazed at her. Though, this moment was a sorrowful one, he still couldn't help being thankful for her. Rick couldn't ask for another life partner, he couldn't ask for another friend or mother to his children. He couldn't ask for another Michonne. And, the fact she was in the midst of helping with his son's survival meant everything to him. Her selflessness, was one of the many reasons why he loved her and would always love her.

Rick rolled his shoulders back as he walked towards the window; burden still heavy on them. Carefully, he lowered one of the blinds as he looked out of the window inconspicuously. The flood of walkers was still heavy, the glare from the light catching one's attention. Slowly, he began to stagger towards the steps to the infirmary, a few others following its lead. Quickly, Rick closed the blinds, internally cursing himself for that stupid move. In a split second he had put all of their lives in danger—he had to fix this. He was going to fix this…because he would be damned if Michonne, Carl or anyone in this building would die; this shit was going down like that.

Rick reached towards his hand axe, removing it from his utility belt as he stalked towards the front door. The sound of his heavy footsteps caused Michonne to look up, worry quickly setting in as she stared through a furrowed brow. "Rick? Wha—What are you doing?" she questioned loudly.

Rick placed his hand on the doorknob, the sound of her voice stopping him in his tracks. Tears began to fill his eyes as he turned towards her. "I love you" he breathed, his voice cracking after every word. Michonne's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. A soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched her for as long as he could. The growls from the walkers growing nearer from the other side of the door brought him out of his lull. Quickly, he unlocked and opened the door before charging into the darkness.

"Rick! Rick!" Michonne shouted as she watched the door close shut. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as dread quickly began to set in. She couldn't lose him…She couldn't lose Rick.

Rick drove his axe through the nearest walker's skull as he kicked another one back down the staircase. Adrenaline coursing through his veins like fire as he began to take down walker after walker.

Michonne's hands began to shake, her mind was in a frenzy as she thought about Rick being out there alone. "R-Rick's out there" she whimpered; fear of losing him causing her to unravel at the seams.

"Hold on…" Denise soothed, trying to keep the woman present with her as Aaron, Heath and Spencer headed towards the window.

Michonne shook her head vigorously, her heart felt as though it was in her throat. "But he needs me…he needs my help" she pleaded as her hands continued to shake, her eyes beginning to water beyond reason.

Denise was losing Michonne, she could feel it. "I know…just one more suture" she soothed again as she started on the final stitch.

Michonne could not listen to her reason, she could not fathom what Denise was telling her. She had to go to him…she had to go to Rick. "But he's out there!" she shouted, her voice cracking at that revelation.

Aaron looked towards Michonne, his heart breaking for the woman. The strong love between the two very evident.

Denise stopped working as she looked towards Michonne. She locked eyes with the woman. "I know and this is his son. I know that you love both of them very much but you have to give me just another second…please" she begged. Her eyes never leaving Michonne.

Michonne could hear the conviction in her tone, the urgency in her eyes. Michonne knew everything Denise spoke was right, deep down in her heart she knew—she was right. So, with that she relented, lowering her brown eyes down to Carl.

Aaron turned back towards the window, peeping through the blinds. "He's taking them all on…" he revealed as he looked towards Michonne, who stared back at him, flabbergasted.

"We have to go out there…" Heath drew out as he scanned over the swarm of walkers around Rick. Heath unsheathed his bowie knife as him and Aaron headed towards the door.

"What?" Spencer questioned, bewildered at the idea of even going out into that mess.

Aaron stopped, looking back at the frightened man. "We have to help him…we have to help Rick" he informed. Heath agreed with a simple nod as Spencer looked between the two men.

"This is it…I got it" Denise smiled out as she looked towards Michonne.

Michonne breathed a sigh of relief as she placed the towel down on the steel surgical table before bending forward and leaving a soft kiss to Carl's forehead. "I love you" she whispered before she dashed towards the front door. Zooming past Aaron and Heath, as she exited the building, quickly. She stepped over the rows of corpses on the ground as she scanned the sea of walkers for Rick. A soft smile fell on her lips once she caught sight of him, standing in the middle of the herd, chopping down—walker after walker. Instantly, she went to him, slicing down a nearing walker to his right; the woman planting herself at his side. Rick stopped for a moment, taking notice of Michonne's presence. He smiled, appreciating the fact she was here and by his side; she always knew when to appear. Michonne locked eyes with him for a moment before focusing on the real trouble. Together they began to take them down.

"You can stand there all you want but I'm fighting for this community…for my family" Heath divulged as he looked towards Spencer and then to Aaron. Aaron nodded in anticipation, his pocket knife in hand. Spencer still looked on dumbfounded. Heath shook his head as he looked to Aaron, "Let's do this…" he drew out as the two men ran out into the dead—putting them to rest, quickly and efficiently. Spencer watched on as more members from the community and team family came to aid. He huffed, taking a moment to shake off his fear before storming out to help. Denise closed and locked the door, before taking Carl into one of the back rooms to recover.

Rick watched as Alexandrians poured out of their homes to help, some using knives, some using fire pokers, one even using knitting needles to kill the restless dead. He had never seen such courage amongst a group of once frightened people, they had changed—they had finally seen the light and he basked in that fact. He basked in this change because everyone coming together as one…would be a force against any and everything that may ever come their way. They were relentless. "That's it!" he shouted into the crowd. "Knock 'em away! Drive 'em down! We can beat 'em! We can beat them!" he encouraged the group as they continued to acclaim victory over the walking dead.

* * *

The sound of tires rumbling caught Maggie's attention, she stood up from the pew. Handing Judith over to Beth as she went to look out of the church's window. She caught sight of a large gas tank entering into Alexandria and heading towards the large lake, in the center of the community. The truck stopped a few meters from the lake—the cabin doors opened, revealing Glenn, Daryl, Sasha and Abe. Maggie exhaled shakily, fighting back tears as she gazed at her husband. For a moment, she thought she had lost him, she thought he was gone forever but he made it back to her. He made it back to their family…back to their unborn child and she was so damn grateful that he did.

Sasha and Abe went to work killing the walkers in the vicinity as Daryl climbed to the top of the truck. Hurriedly, he began snaking the hose from the top of the truck, down to Glenn—who quickly ran the hose from the truck to the lake. Glenn headed back to the truck, climbing into the cabin as he turned off the ignition. "It's a go!" he shouted towards Daryl.

"Alright" the man grumbled as he began to turn the nozzle, releasing the gas into the lake. "Abe, light it up!" he shouted.

"Ain't got to tell me twice!" The burly man chuckled as he rounded the truck. His bazooka, locked and loaded as he pointed it towards the lake. He released the trigger on the gun, sending a single rocket into the water. A massive explosion followed, the fire almost blinding as it caught the attention of the mass of walkers. Slowly, they trudged towards the fiery lake, submerging themselves into the gassy flames and to their ultimate doom.

Rick blocked the glare of the flames with his hands. He watched as the bulk of the walkers fell to their demise. But, a few still remained. "Only a few more! We can beat them!" he rallied as the group continued killing the remaining stagnant walkers. Daryl, Glenn, Abe and Sasha joined in clearing the remainder of the walkers.

* * *

The rain had finally subsided as the sun began to pour over the horizon. Its orange hued rays encompassing the blood-soaked streets as the soot filled air finally began to clear. Maggie opened the door to the church, allowing the sun to pour in as she headed in the direction of her family. Noah stood from the pew, turning towards a sweetly smiling Beth and sleeping Judith. "I'll be back, okay?" he rasped as he bent forward, planting a soft kiss to her lips. Beth nodded through a brighter smile as she watched Noah limp towards the entry to the church and out of the doorway.

Noah winced as he hobbled through the dead ridden streets. The amount of blood and guts riddling them was almost nauseating but he pushed through the disgust and the pain. Though, he knew he should not be on his still healing ankle…he needed to find Michonne and Andre. He needed to make sure that they were safe—he had almost drove himself crazy being held up in that church all night. Every bad to worse scenario filling his brain as he laid there, idle. That was eating away at him, the thought of something happening to one of them while he sat on his ass. He couldn't live with that…he wouldn't live with that. Noah made his way up the block, heading towards the graveyard, that was tucked in the corner of the community. As he made his way up the gravel, he noticed a body lying in the middle of the street. Noah grabbed his pocket knife, unsheathing the blade as he moved closer to the body.

In an instance his worst nightmare had become his reality—in a pool of his own blood laid his nephew. "Andre? Andre!" he shouted. Grief beginning to hit Noah in waves, almost suffocating him as he ambled towards the boy. Noah dropped to his knees, the knife falling to the ground as tears from a broken heart poured from his eyes. "Andre…" he sobbed as he lifted the boy's head, placing it on his lap. Shallow breaths escaped the fading boy. "Stay with me Dre…please stay with me. We're going to get you some help…we're going to get you some help" Noah mumbled as he hurriedly stood to his feet—using all of the strength he could muster. He leaned forward, bundling Andre into his arms as he lifted the boy off of the ground and over his shoulder. Noah tightened his grip on Andre's legs and arms as he began in the direction of the infirmary.

 _ **I am safe, here now.**_

Breathlessly, the members of the community basked in this victory— they basked in this win. As, other members of team family rested on the steps of the infirmary. Some lining up to get seen by Denise, while others just needing a moment to catch their breath. They were together…they were one and that was all that mattered.

Rick sat in a metal fold out chair, holding Carl's hand, tightly. Michonne stood by the doorway, holding Judith, the toddler's face, buried in the crook of the woman's neck as she left soft kisses to the baby's head as her hand soothingly rubbed her back. Michonne tried her best to keep her composure, she couldn't unravel again. She had to be strong for him and the little girl in her arms. Her and Carl meant as much to her as Andre and Noah did. They were her babies and she would always ensure of their protection.

Rick ran his thumb across the back of Carl's hand. The man somberly looking towards his youngest son. "I was wrong…" he rasped, his voice hoarse and dry as he gazed at his boy. "I thought after living behind these walls for so long that—maybe they couldn't learn. But, today, I saw what they could do. What we could do, if we work together." He continued, as he fought back tears. "We'll rebuild the walls. We'll expand the walls. There will be more. There's gotta be more. Everything Deanna was talking about... is possible. It's all possible. I see that now. When I was out there... with them... when it was over... when I knew we had this place again... I had this feeling. It took me a while to remember what it was... because I haven't felt it since before I woke up in that hospital bed." He revealed as tears began to stream down his face. "I want to show you the new world, Carl. I want to make it a reality for you, for Andre, for Judith too. You can't die on me—please don't die on me. Please, Carl... let me show you. Plea—please, son, let me show you" he begged as he rested his forehead on Carl's hand.

The gentle brush of fingers, sent Rick's head shooting up. He tearfully watched as Carl squeezed his hand. His tears of sorrow soon became tears of rejoice as he basked in this moment. As he basked in this moment of joy. He kissed Carl's hand as he turned towards Michonne. "He's going to be okay…" he exclaimed through a proud smile.

Michonne beamed, "I knew he would be…" she smiled as she happily kissed Judith's cheek.

The sound of hurried footsteps and sobbing suddenly halted their moment of happiness. A hysterical Beth appeared running down the hallway.

"Michonne! Rick! Please hurry—It's Noah!" she cried.

Michonne's smile quickly fell as she handed Judith over to Beth and rushed towards the front door. Rick stood from his seat, rushing after Michonne.

 _ **As trouble lands face first in our hands**_

 _ **I need your weight for my soul**_

 _ **I'm so afraid you'll let me go**_

 _ **I need your weight for my soul**_

Michonne swung the front door open, as she dashed onto the porch and down the staircase. Her eyes scanning over the area.

"Michonne!" Noah shouted at the top of his lungs as he rounded the corner.

Michonne squinted towards him, slowly heading in his direction. "Noah?" she questioned as he came into focus. Quickly, it became clear that Noah was not the one harmed. Michonne stopped in her tracks, it felt as if she had been hit by a truck. The sight of her son—almost lifeless across Noah's shoulder, almost killed her…almost knocked the life out of her. "Andre! Andre!" she shrieked as she ran towards Noah. Her sobs of anguish filling the community. Rick followed closely, his own emotional anguish rising.

Michonne stopped in front of Noah. The sight of his t-shirt soaked through with Andre's blood, nearly sent her to her grave. "My baby…" she sobbed. "My baby…" she sobbed as she reached out to touch his back.

"I'm so sorry, Michonne. I don't know what happened. I just found him and—and" he sobbed out as he looked between a broken Michonne and stunned Rick.

In an instance, his paternal instincts kicked in. Swiftly, Rick gathered Andre from Noah as he ran back down to the infirmary, Michonne and Noah right on his tail. The community members looked on in shock as Heath opened the door for Rick. "Denise! Denise!" Rick shouted as he scrambled inside of the building in search of her. She stepped out of another patient's room, into the hallway. Once Rick caught sight of her, he rushed towards her. "Please save him…it's my son. It's my other boy…please save me and Michonne's baby" he pleaded as he began to break down.

Glenn rushed towards Rick helping to get Andre onto a gurney so that Denise could examine him, as Michonne wailed in Noah's arms. "I'm so sorry, Chonne…I am so sorry" he rasped as he tightened his hold on his distraught sister. Rick looked towards them, slowly shuffling towards the duo. He bundled Michonne and then Noah into his arms, as the family cried, together.

Michonne sat at Andre's bedside, rubbing his arms and hands, in an attempt to warm them and also for her to feel some type of closeness to him. This ordeal had scared the shit out of her. If it ever took anything to ground her…it would be this, right here. Thankfully, her baby was okay. He was going to live. Though, his punctured liver had collapsed due to the stab wound—her baby was going to live. In a few weeks he would be healed and back on his feet; she was so damn grateful for that. The last 24 hours had been what nightmares were made of. Michonne couldn't fathom anything worse than this, but she made it through—her family made it through and that was something to be humble for.

Rick sat on the other side of Michonne. The mentally, physically and emotionally voided man, running his hands over his face. Silently, praying, hoping, even wishing—that their son would wake up. He just needed to see his eyes…he just needed to see those little mirrors of him. That would give him peace…that would bring contentment and Rick was willing to sit here, all day…every day until he saw them.

Rick glanced down at the gauze bandaged around the cubital fossa anterior of his elbow. The remnants of blood still fresh from his veins. This was the second time in his life, that he had to give blood in order to save one of his children. First Carl, now Andre—the first-time saved Carl's life. He prayed for the same outcome for Andre because losing one of his children, would never be an option for him. "You know—" he began to rasp as he looked up from his arm and then over to Andre, lovingly. "I just feel like you and your mama coming into my life was a second chance—a chance to get thangs right. To, go about living in this new world the right way. I can't lose you—I can't lose you, your mother, brother, sister or uncle. None of you. I feel as if this is some form of karma for my actions…from my recklessness over the years and I can't live with this type of guilt. It's too damn heavy…I refuse to live with it. So, from here on out I'm going to be better. I—I'll be good. I can promise you that, Andre...I'll be good, for you, our family and even this community. I'm going to right my wrongs any way that I can. Just come back to me—come back to your mama, to your family. Please?" he whispered as he gently pushed a stray loc from the boy's face.

Soft wheezing began to come from the boy as his eye lashes began to flutter. Slowly, Andre began to open his eyes. Michonne beamed as she fought through her tears. Rick almost tripped over himself as he moved closer to his son as Noah crossed the room, standing next to Rick. Andre winced, needing a second to adjust to the evening's light. Once, he was alright…his eyes began to roam over the room, taking in the smiling faces of his mother, father and Noah.

"Hi, my handsome boy" Michonne drew out as she kissed the palms of his hands, lovingly.

A soft smile fell on his lips in response before he looked towards his father. "I—I" he began to speak before taking a moment to clear his extremely hoarse voice before continuing. "I believe in you, Dad. I believe in you, Rick Grimes" he softly rasped as he locked eyes with him. Noah chuckled as Rick smiled brightly towards Michonne—who smiled just as bright at him. Even after all of these years, she was still his good luck charm and their run of luck wasn't nearly over yet.

 _ **Your subtle weight.**_

 _-SD_

Song credit/lyrics: **Foreign Fields** _'Subtle Weight'_

 **A/N:** Happy New Year, guys! I know I'm super late but I'm back and feeling a hell of a lot better lol. My surgery went well. Thank you, guys, for best wishes, love and support. It was greatly appreciated. I promise to not be gone for that long again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's super duper long but I hope it is everything you guys were waiting on and more. Anyone looking for Richonne sex? Ya'll already know what 'The Next World' entails so be patient. It will be well worth it. As, always I thank you tremendously for riding with me. I love you all to pieces and I am forever humble for all of you!

Hugs & Kisses

3


End file.
